Fist of the Scorpion
by ForevermoreAlizabeth
Summary: First Softon fanfic! Also includes bobobo,a love triangle, and a beautiful girl with many dark secrets OC . What will Bobobo do with this strange new recruit? Who's in the love triangle? What's her secret? Find out in this rendition of: Fist of the Scorpion! A bobobo fanfic!
1. Big sis, Beauty, and Botector, oh my!

*****A Bobobo bo bo bobo fanfic! I don't own any of the characters or names except for the OC! I noticed that there's no fanfic for Softon and very few for Bobobo, so here's one that involves both! It has everything you want:

1. friendship

2. flirting

3. romance

4. betrayal

5. ...wait for it...*drumroll* A LOVE TRIANGLE(cuz every story needs one)

Thank you and please comment on anything that I can do better to make this story enjoyable for you. Oh! and go ahead and try to guess who the girl chooses in the end! I'm still not sure, so there's no wrong answer! p.s. I took out some of the Bo theaters and some I replaced!

Amy's p.o.v

Smoke, ash, hair. So much hair, and yet so little hair attatched to the heads of the unconcious citizens who lay scattered about, moaning or not moving at all. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists, anger surging through me. How could they? These people just walk in and take these people's hair, all for Baldy Bald the 4th and the Hair Hunt Kingdom! It was horrible.

I couldn't even imagine losing my just-past-shoulder length, jet black hair with one strand of hot pink on the choppy side-bangs, always pulled into a ponytail to prevent tangling.

"Amy! Don't let them see you, or they'll put a dent in our 'dos!"A small voice ordered me, frightened. I looked down to see my younger sister, looking up at me with her blue eyes and light pink hair.

She'd worn the same outfit since she was little, with a white jacket(red + on the back) and red shirt, jeans, red shoes, and large black braceletes. Some would say we looked polar oppisite, with my little sister looking innocent and fragile while I looked tough and unbreakable. My style, low-cut black jeans with a chain on the pocket, combat boots, a less-than-half shirt and a fishnet shirt with long sleeves, was a portrayal of my tough attitude towards people.

The scorpion tattoo on my neck was something else, though...

"Amy, seriously! Before we get caught-"Beauty, my sister, was cut off by a man zooming up behind us, giving us a malicious glare from his eyes and his bald head, resting on a large scooter. My protective nature kicked in and I grabbed Beauty, pulling her by her hand away from the rock she had crouched behind and out into the open space that used to be our town square.

There I stopped, suddenly surrounded by Hair Hunters, all smiling toothy smiles, like snakes, snickering.

"Stay next to me, Beauty!"I ordered, the 1-inch-shorter sister huddling to my side, eyes wide with fear and anger at these men. One man snickered and said,

"No use in trying to save her, both of your hair is ours!"

One man jumped at us, and I reached behind me, pulling four sharp needles out of my back pocket and throwing them at the man in the coolest pose I could muster up. They all his his chest, piercing the thick armor, causing him to fall to his knees and freeze, passing out. A murmer of concern went through the crowd of hair hunters, things like 'what was that?' and 'who is she?' filtering through until one of them looked at my neck and pointed, face shocked.

"Looked at that! It's...It's...The Girl with the Scorpion Tattoo!"He shouted.

I smirked, laughing quickly. Yes, they all knew who I was now. They might have never seen my face, but they'd heard of my kind. Once every generation someone was born with this same tattoo, marking them as masters of the Fist of the Scorpion, one of the strongest fists known to man. For people who think the tale ends there, it's a gift. For people who know the truth, it's a curse...

My thoughts snapped back as the same man shouted,

"She can't get us all at once!" I reached behind me with one hand, the other pulling Beauty to me. I grasped at nothing, and my face fell. 'Great, I ran out..' By instinct, I wrapped my arms around Beauty and used myself to shield her from the approaching men. If I got hurt it didn't matter, but if I let them get Beauty...

Hmm, I shouldn't have had time to finish that thought. Now it's just hanging there like a cliffhanger to be explained in a later episode after a dramatic plot twist. Hmm... I lifted my head and looked around, shock filling me as I saw a pile of Hair Hunters, all of them moaning and beaten to a pulp. In front of us stood a very tall, extremely muscular man with a large, impressive yellow afro that went well with his skin tone.

He wore a light blue shirt with two buttons streached over his massive chest with chest hair peeking out, shades, black pants, and brown shoes. A few more Hair Hunters ran up, shouting and ready to fight. There was no way he could take them both at once...

"Wow!"Beauty exclaimed, as the man ran towards the charging men, two black nosehairs at least ten feet long shooting from his nostrils and attacking the men, sending them flying backwards at least five yards. I stood in shock and admiration. This man just took out an entire squadron of Hair Hunters with his nosehairs! It was incredible, mesmerizing, and inspiring.

I'd spent my entire life hating the Hair Hunters, but not being able to fight them, not knowing anyone who was able to. But now this man, with his nose hairs of fury...

Wait...NOSEHAIRS? My jaw dropped and I looked as the man turned towardsd us, a hand on his hip and a seriously badass look on his face. Two nosehairs wiggled out of his nose, like snakes.

Did this guy just fight with NOSEHAIRS? What..how...who was this guy?

"Thank you for saving us, sir!"Beauty exclaimed, smiling her sweet smile that I'd yet to master being able to do. The best I'd got was either condescending or evil. So I just gave him a suspicious look as he said in a very deep voice,

"Hey now missies, don't call me 'sir', the name's Bobobo. Really, it's Bobobo bo bo bobo! But call me Bobobo."

Long name if I'd ever heard of one. What a strange man...

"Thank you, Bobobo."I said, nodding to him.

"Call me SIR!"He shouted, surprising me and making my eye twitch. What was with this guy? He straightened up and looked down at me, saying, "Sorry, but I'm a hard guy to know. Who wants hair to grow? The poet named Bobobo!"

I bowed to him, knowing that, as eccentric as he might be, he had just saved Beauty and me.

"Well, thank you Bobobo, again."I said, straightening up in time to see a small man run out of Bobobo's nose, balding and with a small voice.

"Bring it in! Time for polishing!"He called, and the nose hairs retracted and the man shut two garage doors down, closing Bobobo's nostrils.

...I twitched along with Beauty, asking,

"What...did I...just see?"

"Just pretend you didn't see nothing! Anyway, it isn't me you should be thanking, it's your hair!"Bobobo said, pointing to my hair. I gave him the only look of mine that could appear innocent, and that was curiosity.

"My hair?"I asked, and he nodded, a serious look on his face. He crossed his arms and said,

"I shouldn't tell you this, but since you're here I might as well!...When I was just a boy, I could hear other people's hair. What you might no know is that your hair is alive, and it can talk and it has feelings. I knew other kids couldn't hear this and felt very lonely.

"Until one day I met a man who could also hear hair! He told me that it was a special skill given to members of the Hair Kingdom! From that day on I swore to protect hair, knowing that it had feelings and hurt just like you an me!" For some reason, I believed the guy. I mean, believe it or not, I'd definitly seen weirder...kinda.

"So that explains why you came to our aid, you heard our hair in distress."I reasoned.

"No."He stated, and I grit my teeth. Okay, now he was just frustrating.

"But you said...I almost understood!"Beauty complained, and Bobobo explained,

"Let me show you the rest of my life story!" There's more?... He leaned down and the top of his afro opened up like a box, showing a small viewing area. This was all in this guy's afro?

Getting over the initial creep factor, Beauty and I looked in as a curtain pulled back to a scene...

Young Bobobo ran into his house, where his father watched TV.

"My father was just a hair ball with a big heart!"Bobobo said, and it was true. His father was one black hair ball with huge eyebrows and a face, bouncing around. I didn't even want to know how that was possible.

"One day, the Hair Hunt troops came to our house."Bobobo narrarated, and the door to his home flew open, revealing two slimy-looking Hair Hunters.

"Hey, why aren't you just one fine specimine of hair?"One sneered. The dad gave a nervoise laugh and said,

"Who me? No! I'm just an ink blot!"

"Really?"

"No, actually, but if you want hair take my son! Now that's hair!"The dad exclaimed, and the Hunters dragged away Bobobo, who called out to his father that he would remember to write.

The curtain closed and Bobobo straightened up, a tear rolling down his face.

"From that day I swore to protect all hair and avenge my father!"He exclaimed, one hand in a fist. Beauty and I gaped at him and I exclaimed,

"Your father sold you out and just stood there while you got carried away! He was supposed to protect you! You were his family!" It would be an understatement to say familly was important to me.

Bobobo still smiled and said,

"Yeah, he's a great guy." I wanted to slam my head into concrete. There was no getting through to this guy! I realized that he was walking away, dirt clouds blocking my view of him partially.

"Hey, where are you going?"I shouted, feeling a strange urge to follow this strange, strong stranger.

"I'm going to go demolish Hair Hunt Headquarters of G block!"He said, hands in his pockets. Inside me something stirred. Was it the need to avenge my parents? The hate I felt towards the Hair Hunters? The need to get stronger? The want to protect Beauty with the aid of this man? Or something else to be revealed over time in later chapters?

"You going alone?"Beauty called, surprising me. It was always interesting how our minds were always on the same wavelength. He kept walking, and Beauty and I looked at eachother.

"Let's go, sis!"I exclaimed, and she nodded, running alongside me through the dust. As we ran, I got the strange sensation we were being watched...


	2. Pastay pasts!

**Episode 2, hope you like it!

Amy's p.o.v

"Someone needs a decorating magazine or two."Beauty mummbled as we inched along the walls of the Hair Hunt base, everything varying shades of purple and black. Sticking to the shadows and using a conveniantly placed towel to blend us in with the wall, Beauty and I walked a path that we assumed Bobobo had taken, due to the thin strands of blonde afro hair that formed a trail.

"Maybe he uses a cheap conditioner."I whispered to myself, looking back periodically to make sure Beauty was still near me. Up ahead, there was a rucus going on from a room with a large purple door marked 'Do not Disturb'. I slowly slid the door open and dropped the towel, knowing we were safe as long as Bobobo was near us. It was odd, I never trusted anyone I barely knew, especially not with Beauty under my care. But something about the Bo-tector set me at ease, like he would risk himself to save us.

"Wow! Look at that, his nosehairs kick butt!"Beauty whispered, not wanting him to know we were watching. We crouched by the door opening and watched as the tall, muscular man fought the skinheaded general, sending him flying back with a strong attack.

"Fist of the nosehair!"He shouted, and the hairs slammed the man into the huge monitor behind him.

I gasped, hand over my mouth. This man was a Fist master? From the HAIR KINGDOM? That meant...he was the only survivor, and not only that but also incredibly strong to have survived with that 'fro for so long! The nosehair thing now made sense...sortof.

"Closing time!"The same small voice as before called, and the nose hairs retracted. Bobobo tensed up and yelled,

"Hey there, I need those little buddy!"

"Sorry, no can do!"The small man held firm, and from what I could tell since Bobobo's back was to me, the garage doors shut. I tensed, knowing Bobobo was defensless now...except for those impressive muscles... I shook my head and knew he needed help, turning to Beauty and putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Do not move from this spot, do you understand me?"I said with seriousness. She nodded, a determined look on her face, and I stood up straight.

The bald man smiled and laughed evilly, walking towards Bobobo who was growling at the man. I pulled out four needles for each hand(having replenished them at a 7-Eleven along the way) and stepped into the room, a purple aura glowing around me.

"Not so fast, baldy."I said in a low, very badassery voice. Bobobo looked over his shoulder, face curious and serious.

The bald man laughed at me and asked,

"What's a little GIRL gonna do to stop me, huh?" I got into a fighting stance and closed my eyes, focusing on my movie pose to strengthen my fist.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Poison surprise!"I shouted, eyes opening and the needles flying from my hands, shooting at a terrifyed Hair Hunter. Before he could say 'fourth wall' he was down, paralyzed, eyes wide and mouth hung open in fear and shock.

I smiled and straightened up, saying coyly,

"That."

"...Hm."Bobobo said next to me, starring down at me with a serious expression behind his shades. I looked up and raised an eyebrow, hand on my hip.

"What?"I asked, slightly defensive of my fighting ability. I was damned good and no one should question it, especially not men who thought they were better than me just because I was young.

"That was the Fist of the Scorpion, which would make you..."He said, and I nodded, then he finished, "..an arthropod." I gave him a 'really? seriously?' face and shouted,

"Get your head checked!" Compleatly ignoring me, he continued,

"I could use a fighter like you along side me in the fight against the Hair Hunt troops. What do you say, kid?"

The top of his afro popped open suddenly, two squirrels sitting at a table and drinking tea looking down at me. I got a 'what in the world?' face as they gave me a thumbs up, the girly one with a bow saying,

"Go for it!" I twitched, disturbed. How many things were in this guy's hair... Then a thought hit me. If I did join this guy, we actually stood a chance of bringing down the Hair Hunting Empire. It was a long shot, and one that I didn't neccesairily think would work, but...

If I could at least help rid the world of these men, save all those people, then wasn't it worth it? To have Beauty grow up in a safer world? Beauty... I looked up at Bobobo with a determined face and demanded,

"Beauty has to come with me. I don't go without her." Bobobo looked over at Beauty, who stood slightly suprised in the doorway. She might be in danger if I took her with me, but she'd still be safer if she were with me.

"Your dedication to your sister touches me, soldier."He said, and I half expected him to say that she couldn't come, but then he nodded and began walking to the door. He passed Beauty, and I ran up to her.

"Does that mean..."She asked, eyes wide. I looked as Bobobo walked down the hall, mysterious and...strange. But he was strong, and saved our hair.

"C'mon, Beauty. Let's go save some hair."I said, taking her hand and following behind the Bo-tector.

_...

The fire crackled between the three of us, sending a red glow into the sky and on our faces, shifting and flashing.

"So guys, now that we're a team and everything, maybe we should get to know eachother. Ya know, just go around and say a little something about ourselves!"Beauty suggested. 'We were already fourced to watch Bobobo's life story, wasn't that enough?' I thought, but didn't say it out loud. I couldn't be mean to Beauty.

"Sounds good!"Bobobo exclaimed, then cleared his throat. 'Oh great' I thought, 'I feel a narrarated flashback coming on...' Just as I said it, we entered a flashback of a rainy night, in a small and humble apartement. The front door slowly opened, and revealed a tired-looking...uncooked pasta noodle.

"When I was just a noodle, young and looking for my place in the world, all I wanted was to be cooked and enjoyed by people."Bobobo narrarated.

"Oh brother."I mummbled, shaking my head. The uncooked pasta noodle wobbled into the kitchen and frowned, the faucet rusty and unused.

"But I had no running water, and no one else was interested in cooking me! It was a sad and lonely night, just an uncooked piece of pasta and my only friend, Tomato Pete, by my side."Bobobo said just as a Tomato wobbled into view next to the lonely pasta by the sink.

"You know, Bobobo, you don't HAVE to be cooked for people to enjoy you!"The small voice said. The pasta looked down, a curious look on it's face.

"Really?"It asked.

"It doesn't even have your voice!"Beauty freaked out, but the flashback went on.

"Yeah!"The optimistic tomato exclaimed, "You could be...a chopstick!" The pasta's eyes went wide and watery. The next thing I knew, the flashback ended and Bobobo had two rivers of tears running down his face.

"I cry everytime!"He exclaimed. I shook my head, sighing at this buffoon. How was HE the only survivor?

"Well...that was...nice. Did you ever become a chopstick?"Beauty asked, and Bobobo looked up into the sky, pondering.

"No, everytime people tried to use me I snapped in half."He said quietly. I almost felt bad, then remembered that it hadn't actually happened.

"Sorry 'bout that."I mummbled, only because it would make him feel better. That was something I hated about myself. I had a soft spot for people like Bobobo, who protected others even if they had small quirks. He was a nice guy and, even though I usually came off as a tough girl to people at first, once I settled into knowing people I could be kind and caring. Unfortunatly, I felt that Bobobo was one of those people I was going to settle in with. I mean, he hadn't turned on us yet(though it had only been a day), and what could I say? He grew on me pretty quickly.

"Well, I'm Beauty! I'm age 13, my favorite food is chips, and I'm on this journey because my parents were captured by Hair Hunt troops and died."Beauty said, an optimistic little look on her face the whole time. Then they both looked to me, and I looked straight into the fire. Of course, I couldn't tell them everything, but giving a basic outline of most of it couldn't hurt.

"I'm Amy. Age 16. I was born as a 'Scorpion Child', and my parents didn't want me so they left me on the doorstep of Beauty's family. They took me in and raised me as their own, even though I could be considered 'dangerous'. When they died I swore to protect Beauty with my life and to never allow harm to come to her, especially not by the hand of a Hair Hunter. I'm a Libra."I explained. No, Beauty wasn't my biological sister, but it felt like it. She smiled up at me, making my heart squeeze a little with how innocent and kind she was.

"That was a mighty fine story there."Bobobo said, grabbing my attention. I looked over at him, slightly suspicious. The way he said it made me think that he didn't compleatly believe me, that he suspected there was more to the story. But all he did was streach and move nearer to us, laying down with his hands behind his head.

"Night time! Beauty needs beauty sleep!"Bobobo announced, and Beauty's eye twitched a bit.

"What's that mean?"She asked, but got ignored.

I lay down, Beauty snuggling next to me, her head on my shoulder like we usedd to do at home, whenever she had a nightmare and had to come sleep in my bed. I smiled down at her and bounced a kiss off her forehead, watching as her eyes slowly drifted closed. I sighed, hoping this journey wasn't a mistake and that Beauty would be safe. I owed it to her, to her parents.

I felt anouther weight next to me, and looked over to see Bobobo in an ill-fitting pink wig that matched Beauty's hair, nuzzling his head to my shoulder like a dog. I freaked out and shouted,

"THAT'S NOT CUTE!" He looked up at me with a small pout and rivers began to pour from under his shades again. Ugh, I could not take crying! It just wasn't something I was equipped for, and I quickly caved in.

"Fine!"I sighed, and he nuzzled me again, both of them sleeping.

I had to admit, it was kind of adorable. I mean, the wig was creepy, and so was he kind of, but if you got past that he was a lovable kind of character... Not that I loved him! No, not even as I loved Beauty like a sister! Like a friendship! I wouldn't love someone like him. No matter how adorable he might be at times...

I shook my head and thought of how he seemed to know there was more to my story. So much more. But I couldn't have told it, no way, not in front of Beauty. I cringed, thinking of what she would think of me if she learned the truth about the 'Scorpion Children'. That we weren't just gifted with incredible strength. That we weren't just dangerous. That we were recruited from the time we are toddlers by the Hair Hunter Kingdom. That they fourced our loyalty with our own lives and safety. That they made us their assassins. That they kept it secret.

That I tried to leave, and that's why her parents were captured and killed.


	3. Wiggin' Weird Christmas!

Bobobo's p.o.v***

She was awfully mysterious, and that was my thing, ya hear? Then again, those who were given the 'Fist of the Scorpion' were known for being secrative, coy, dark, and troubled, like the plot twists in my soaps. But something was different about this one, about how I got the feeling Amy left out a thing or two about her past. I agreed with the little Beauty, if we were going to travel togeather and suceed in our fight against the Hair Hunters then we needed to know everything about eachother.

Yet, as mysterious as she was, Amy gave off a certain aura, that she wouldn't let any harm come to her friends. I dig that, it's a true sign of someone you can trust! But still...there's a lot going on in that 'do of hers, something that the writers need to hurry up and reveal!

Amy's p.o.v****

Dust flew around in sheets, getting in my clothes and hair. The only effective protection was to walk behing Bobobo, and I still had to hold a hand in front of my face. I felt bad about using him as a shield, but the dust and sand didn't even seem to faze him, he just kept walking up right with a tough look on his face. Beauty kept close behind me, and we walked in silence until figures began to appear ahead of us.

At first I thought it was just one, but as I peeked around Bobobo's waist, I saw that it was one tall figure, and then dozens of smaller, rounder ones.

"Bobobo, look!"I exclaimed as we got closer. The dust cleared and settled down around where the people stood...well, not 'people'. There stood one man with long blonde hair, a white coat, and a white had with an evilish look in his eyes. Around him were small orange things, shaped like spheres with points at the back of their heads and legs with shoes, two blue eyes.

I also noticed a box in the center of them, looking royal. I walked up beside Bobobo and we stopped walking, feet from the man.

"What is this? Who are these people?"Beauty asked, only to have Bobobo put his arm in front of both of us and command,

"Quiet." I growled a bit at him, not liking to be told what to do, but fell silent with Beauty next to me.

The man held up a fist and exclaimed,

"No more runnin'! We caught ya, wig bro!"

"Who's wig bro?"Bobobo asked, and I put a hand on my hip.

"You've mistaken us for someone else."I mused, but the guy just glared.

"Wig Bro isn't a person! It's an entire group of people with extravagant hairstyles! Now don't play dumb with me, it's time to make you pay for all that hair you've stolen!"

"Hey, we didn't steal any hair!"I exclaimed, fists tight. The guy smirked at me and said,

"Well, didn't expect you to be traveling with two little girls! That'll make this easy!" It was my turn to smirk, as I reached back to grab two poison needles, ready to get rid of this delusional creep and move on to the next Hair Hunt base. I took a step forward, about to grab the needles, when Bobobo held an arm out in front of me again. I looked up at him both curious and angry, but he shook his head.

What was he thinking? I could get rid of these guys, and then...

"Unlucky for you, we've got the boss with us today! Mr. Excitement, able to light up the sun with his charisma, the extreme enigma, the show stealer, the main character, the spotlight, Don Patch! Are you diggin' it?"The man exclaimed, and I had to admit, I was. The three of us nodded and the man swung his arm to the box, where the front dropped down to reveal...

What appeared to be a greyish-orangish, dried-up sun with a lot of points around the body. The man gave a 'what-in-the-world' face and freaked out, screaming with surprise.

"Looks like he's wiggin' out."Bobobo mused, and I nodded, though I didn't know what 'wiggin out' meant. The man spun and glared at us as the little suns swarmed around this Don Patch guy.

"You did this, Wig Bro! You're gonna pay!"He shouted.

"You have us confused!"Beauty said in a small voice.

"No he doesn't, I was confused before we met him."Bobobo corrected, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ain't that the truth."I muttered to myself. The tiny suns freaked out and grabbedd five cans of soda, pouring them into the mouth of Don Patch.

"C'mon boss, you gotta wake up-"

The man was interrupted by the now very-orange sun shooting into the sky, exclaiming,

"Oh yeah! I'm Doooooon Patch!"

"Yeah!"The group cheered, and I looked over to see Bobobo's reaction, only to find him missing.

"So there's where I put my hat!"I heard him shout, and I looked back at the group.

Bobobo jumped into the air after Don Patch, grabbing him and landing, shoving the top spike of the orange guy into the top of his afro. My face dropped and I shook my head. I really should be used to this by now.

"So? How do I look?"Bobobo asked, striking a cutesy pose with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, give him back Wig Bro!"The guy shouted, and I punched him in the ribs.

He stumbled and rubbed them as I explained,

"I told you! We aren't these 'Wig Bro' characters you're shouting about!" He looked like it was news to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Then...who are you?"He asked.

"Your dream come true!"Bobobo called, and I ignored him.

"I'm Amy, this is Beauty, and that's Bobobo."I explained, and off in the distance I heard one of the tiny suns shout,

"It's okay boss, we know you're not a hat!" Don Patch's eyes opened in surprise and he crossed his arms.

"I'm...not?" He then smiled and said, "Well, I'm impressed. You really had me believing I was a hat for a second there. I've never met a wig master with such talent...

"Which means this calls for a WIG OUT COMPETITION!"Don Patch shouted. Then it came to me. I had heard about Wig Out competitions before I stopped being a Hair Hunt assassin, and placed a finger on my chin as I explained to Beauty,

"In a Wig Out, two people choose a theme and then create a story to go off of that. Whoever wigs out the best wins."

"I hope it's a theme Bobobo knows a lot about!"Beauty sighed, and Don Patch pulled himself out of Bobobo's afro.

"How about...Christmas!"He cheered, eyes starry.

"It's August!"I exclaimed, but he didn't listen. Instead, he landed on the ground and Bobobo covered his face, crying.

"My haaat!"

"He wasn't your hat to begin with!"I exclaimed, but it fell of deaf ears as Don Patch began to wig out. I didn't pay any attention, instead sitting and using one of my needles to file one of my black-painted nails. From what I did listen to, it was about Don Patch not being able to sell churros to support his family, so he goes to a party to sell them but they kick him out. The end.

Bobobo bear-hugged me as he sat next to me, not only crushing me but getting my ponytail wet with tears.

"That was beautiful!"He cried, and I glared red at him.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Haha!"Don Patch laughed, "In my book, that means I win!"

Bobobo released me, allowing me to breathe again, and said in a serious voice,

"Not so fast, it's time for me to show you the real Christmas wiggin' out!" Oh here we go... Things turned dark as the Wiggin' began with Bobobo sitting at a table, a piece of paper in his hands as the radio said,

"Hope you picked up one of our forms! Maybe you got to win a life supply of hot, peper-flavored gelatin!"

Bobobo looked at the entry form for a moment, and then crumpled it up.

"I can't fill this out, it's in Japanese."He then trew it in the trash, and the lights went back up. I facepalmed and exclaimed,

"Bobobo! That-"

"Was so sad!"Don Patch interrupted, on his kneese crying.

"But he didn't even enter the contest!"Beauty exclaimed, as Don Patch pulled on Bobobo's arm, rivers of tears falling down both their faces.

"Please tell me you made up the whole thing!"Patch cried, and Bobobo placed his hands on the side spikes which I assumed were shoulders.

"I wish I could, but I lived it man! And now...I just can't shake it!"Bobobo cried, Don Patch with a horrifyed face.

"He just...wigged out..."He said, and passed out. Five more cans of soda and anouther air-jump later, Don Patched glared at Bobobo and promised,

"I'm not done yet! You've yet to see my true Wig Out!" Great, there's more...

Don stood there and growled, body tensing and a yellow aura billowing out of him. I felt a nervoise feeling and grabbed Beauty, putting her behind me. Whatever the true Wig Out was, it was powerful...

Or not. Just as the tension built up, Don Patch crouched and gave the devil-horn fingers, squatting and chanting,

"Wig out...wig out...wig out...wig out..."

"I've seen better wiggin' out on manniquins!"Bobobo scoffed, and I had to agree. I crossed my arms and watched as Don Patch broke his 'wig out', gritting his teeth in frustration.

"That's it! Don Patch...NINJA STAR ATTACK!"He shouted, jumping into the air and, in a burst of light, morphing into a purple ninja star. I gaped, the star shooting right at Bobobo, who could only hold up his arms in defense as the star shot around him, cutting his clothes. I grit my own teeth, thinking 'This isn't right! Bobobo should be able to dodge this...unless he's just waiting for something...'

I decided it was my chance to fight. I ran up to them and shouted,

"Fist of the Scorpion, Wall of Stingers!" Needles shot from around me in a perfect wall, smashing right into the star's path and sending Don Patch flying the other way. I smiled and shouted,

"Now Bobobo, do something!" He seemed to break out of his stupor and held a hand in the air.

"Air craft one!"He shouted, and a small plane flew over head. "Two!" A second followed the first. "Three!" ...A table? "Flying piggie!" And..yes...a flying pig? Bobobo shot up into the air and the five of them moved into a diamond formation.

"Transform!"Bobobo shouted, and I watched in amazement as a light blinded all of us. I held up my arm to shield my eyes, only looking when it had gone away, reavealing...

"Transform complete."Bobobo said, sitting at the table with the pig as they played video games, a cord connecting the two game consols. I slammed my face into my fist and exclaimed,

"You...! You know what,"I calmed down, "I'm not even surprised anymore." I moved and sat next to Bobobo.

"Me next!"Don Patch yelled, running up and grabbing a third consol.

"Wonder who those Wig Bros were that that guy was talking about."I mused, getting nothing more than a shrug from Bobobo. I sighed and relaxed, realizing they weren't going to keep-

"Ahhhhh! Amy, Bobobo!"Beauty shrieked, and I was immediatly on my feet, pulse racing.

"Beauty!"I shouted, seeing her being held by a man on a hovercraft-looking thing with a unicorn head at the steering wheel.

"Boss, it's Wig-Bro!"The guy shouted, and I sprinted after the hover craft.

"Stop! Give Beauty back!"I shouted, pulling out four needles and pulling my arm back to throw them, only to be stopped by Bobobo. I didn't have to look to know it was him, and I shouted,

"He has Beauty! Let me go, I have to save her! I promised her!"

"If you throw those you could hit Beauty, too."He reasoned, and I watched as the hover craft flew away.

I cursed loudly and spun to face Bobobo, prepared to shout at him until the flower around his face caught me off guard. He smiled and pointed at it, but I was in no mood for games. I hadn't protected Beauty, and now she was kidnapped with some guy that I didn't even know.

"He probably took her to the Hair Hunters! The Wig-Bros collect hair for their wig-festivals!"The man shouted, and I huffed.

"Noo! They made me lose the game!"Don Patch shouted, getting vicious all of a sudden.

"Grrr, I'll get them!"He shouted, his followers cheering.

"Wait, I'm doing it alone!"Don Patch said, and the others immediatly began crying. I looked away from them and to Bobobo.

"Bobobo, we need to save her!"I exclaimed, and he nodded.

"We will. If I can be compleatly serious for a moment." Not with that flower. "Then if the Wig Bros are working for the Chrome Dome empire, then I think we're on the same team."

Don Patch looked at us for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay."He said, and I walked away from them both, their eyes on me. Fury boiled up in me for letting Beauty get taken like that, and I wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in my way of getting her back.

"Let's move it springtime!"Bobobo shouted, picking me up from behind and sprinting with me in his arms and Don Patch next to us.

I grabbed his neck and couldn't help but be comforted by him, even if just a little.


	4. CrossDressing Dinner!

Amy's p.o.v

"I can't believe I'm doing this."I said, looking at the ground with my face dark, fists clenched in embarassement.

"C'mon, it's for Beauty!"Bobobo cheered, sitting in a cart with a giant turnip in his hand, the end sharpened to be something resembling a sword. I grasped ropes on my shoulders, having to pull this guy while Don Patch, dressed in a school girl uniform, was going to go up to the group of men in wigs and distract them so that Bobobo and I caught them off guard.

They were, if Don Patch's lackeys were to be trusted, standing there waiting for a wig contest to begin, everyone in varying shapes, sized, colors, and lengths of wig, probably stolen from other poor citizens. That, and the fact that Beauty was somewhere in the tall, looming, purple/dark building up ahead, was the only thing that made me go along with this plan.

"I should at least be the one distracting them! I AM the only girl here, and there's no way Don Patch can pull off that color with his skin tone!"I exclaimed, Don Patch glaring back at me.

I huffed, but ignored it, nodding and saying,

"Okay, fine, I'm ready."

"Good! Go Don Patch, show 'em what you got!"Bobobo cheered as Don Patch sauntered into the view of the men ahead of us.

"This better work. If anything happens to Beauty..."I stopped, not even wanting to think about it.

"You care an awful lot about that girl. This is the first time I haven't seen you two almost attatched at the hip."Bobobo commented, serious for a rare moment. I looked at him over my shoulder and nodded, a small frown on my face.

"Yeah. I owe her and her family everything for taking me in, and the kid is basically my sister."I agreed, Bobobo crossing his arms and looking off in the distance.

"Is that why you keep part of your past a secret?"He asked, and I gaped at him, heart stopping for an instant. How did he know? I hadn't acted suspicious...well, more suspicious than I normally did at least... But he couldn't know, there was no way, not even if he were from the Hair Kingdom. No, if he knew he would have mentioned it. I breathed out a small sigh of relief and looked forward again, waiting for Don's signal.

"Some things should stay in the past."I whispered, almost to myself.

"Wally Whopped Wendy Williams When Wally Went Wacky!"Don Patch shouted, and I dug my feet into the ground, using power from the Fist of the Scorpion to propell Bobobo and I forward, Bobob shouting nonsense as we entered the crowd's view, and plummeted into the mass of messy wigs. As far as wacky plans go, this went perfect. Bobobo plummeted the men with the turnip, and by the time we'd reached the front doors of the building, each wig wearer lay moaning on the ground.

I threw off the ropes, panting as Bobobo(sans turnip) and Don Patch(no longer a school girl) joined me at my sides. I took a deep breath and Bobobo threw open one of the doors.

"Let's get Beauty, guys!"I exclaimed, walking into a darkened room, the guys close to my sides.

At first, it was empty. Then a voice broke through the silence, followed by a man with green hair and armor, a large eye in the chest plate.

"Well, if it isn't Bobobo?"He said, a smile on his face. I grit my teeth, a fire igniting now that I knew he had Beauty.

"Who are you?"I demanded, the man never taking his eyes from Bobobo.

"I'm Mike Tem, H block commander."

"So you're the leader!"Don Patch shouted, running at him. I reached out to stop him, but the little guy got out of my grasp way too fast. No, I knew this man now that I heard his name. Before...before I decided to get out of the Chrome Dome's hold on me, I'd heard of this man. He was...I shuddered thinking about it...Medusa's third cousin!

I was too late, and Mike's eyes turned red, a laugh ripping through the air as Don immediatly froze, his body slowly turning to stone.

"What? What is this?"He shouted, and Mike laughed louder.

"Ever hear of Medusa? She was a Greek monster that would turn people to stone if they looked into her eyes. You know what that means?"He exclaimed, and I avoided eye contact, looking instead at the ground.

"Nooo!"Don Patch shouted,

"Yes! Medusa was my third cousin!"Mike shouted, a red aura surrounding him. No, this was not good. If Bobobo-

"Now you, Bobobo!"Mike shouted, and I spun towards Bobobo, already too late. He froze for an instant, face shocked, and I was certain that I'd have to fight this guy on my own.

I reached back and grabbed three poison needles, then turned back to Bobobo who had turned to...

"A CARROT?"I exclaimed, looking down at carrot-Bo, sunglasses and all.

"No, look what you did! You turned me into a carrot!"

"No I didn't! Why didn't my Medusa trick work on you?"Mike shouted, and I sighed, hand on my hip.

"Bobobo doesn't react to things normally like most people. Keep trying, it'll never work."I explained, and Mike's face turned red in fury, eyes turning bright red as he attempted it again. This time, Bobobo transformed into lettuce...no, wait, it was,

"Cabbage. Ew."I mused, and Bobobo looked at his body, horrified.

"No! Not Cabbage! Even lettuce would be better!" He pounded the ground, crying, and I sighed.

Again, crying I couldn't handle. I knelt next to him and put a hand on his head, patting him.

"It's okay, Bobobo, I like cabbage."I lied, and he looked up at me with what I assumed were hopeful eyes, since I really couldn't see them behind his glasses.

"You're weird."He deadpanned, and I twitched. Leave it to Bobobo...

"Hey, stop messing around with produce!"Mike shouted, and I gave him a cool glare that, when he saw it, made him freeze in place. He was right, it was time to stop messing around. I wanted Beauty, and I was gonna get her back no matter what. I slowly stood up, needles in my right hand that I held in front of my face.

"You're right, it's time to end this...Fist of the Scorpion, Poison-"

"I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe...!"A ringtone went off.

I stopped, confused and slightly disturbed as Mike quietly cursed and pulled out a pink cellphone, holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?...Kathy!...Oh, no I didn't forget about dinner tonight!...It's just that...yeah, okay...well...see you there..."He replied, nervoise, and hung up, dropping to his knees. "No!"He exclaimed, "Dinner! I compleatly forgot! And now I need to bring guys, but where will I find three other hot guys?"

Bobobo walked up to him, now an eggplant, and said,

"Hey, you've got us." Both Mike and I gave him an 'are you really serious' face, and Don Patch called from the corner where he was brushing his spikes with a comb,

"C'mon, it's rude to keep the ladies waiting!"

"Seriously? I'm not helping this creep!"I exclaimed, and Bobobo tugged on my pant leg.

I looked down and he whispered,

"Look, if we go along with this guy we can trap him and figure out where Beauty is!" Wow...just, wow. All this time I thought Bobobo's goofing off was just a severe case of ADD. The fact that there was a method to the madness was just stunning.

"There's no way I'm bringing an eggplant and a...whatever he is to dinner! And I need one more guy!"Mike exclaimed, and I felt Bobobo and Don Patch grab my arms.

Oh no. I was spun around and the next thing I knew, I was dressed in a black button-down and my usual combat pants, my hair pulled up into a black fedora with a bouquet of flowers in my hands.

"Hey, at least give me a dressing room!"I shouted, though clearly no one saw anything.

"There! Now let's go!"Bobobo cheered. Oh, what's the use?

Dinner was in a small humble restaurant, and I stood outside, waiting for the actual fight before going in. No way was I playing boy-toy for a bunch of girls! From what I could hear inside, the dinner was...explosive, loud, and had something to do with fish. I sighed and waited to hear a scream and loud thud from Mike, then quickly slid open the door and ran into the room, seeing Mike sprawled on the ground with a now-normal Bobobo and Don Patch standing over him, the girls huddled in a corner either pissed off or scared.

That is, until their eyes locked onto me. Then all hell broke loose.

"Oh! What's your name cutie?"A brunette asked, gently touching my shoulder with flirty-eyes. I panicked, getting out vowels but no actual words. I wasn't used to being hit on, let alone by a girl. A red-head and two blondes followed suit with the brunette, each blonde clasping their hands under their chins and leaning way-too close to me.

The red head rested her hand and chin on my other shoulder, all giving me big, dreamy eyes. My brain went to mush and I just twitched, unable to speak.

"Aww, quiet dark type are we?"

"Look how pretty his eyes are! So blue!"

"So cutie, wanna ditch this joint and go to dinner somewhere else?"

"Back off Becky, he's not interested in you!"

"Hey!"

"He's mine!"

"No way, he's totes into me!"

Just as the cat fight broke out, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and hold me to a large chest, Bobobo calling out in a high, girly voice,

"Eh-hem, I believe that this is MY boyfriend!" I looked up in surprise to see Bobobo dressed in a blue-and white school girls outfit, bright pink blush on his face. I should be disturbed, but the fact that he had just saved me overpowered that.

That, and I was all-too aware of him holding me a bit too protectively, as if he were being serious about this. Just the thought made me blush and I shook the thought out of my head, watching the girl's faces go crest-fallen as Don Patch shooed them out and slammed the door behind them. Again, I took note that Bobobo held me a bit longer than necissairy, letting go only after Don Patch returned to us.

I re-focused on Mike, who lay on the ground, moaning.

"Where's Beauty?"I demanded, foot on his chest.

"Who's Beauty?"He asked, and I pressed down harder on his chest until he had to gasp for breath.

"Don't play dumb, she's the girl you ordered Tarashi to kidnap!"Bobobo growled, and Mike layed his head down, smiling.

"I didn't order Tarashi to kidnap anyone. He loves to hunt girl's hair on his own and sell it on the black market. I'm sure by now she's-gnah!"He shouted as I threw a poison needle into his forehead, freezing and passing out. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. Beauty was okay, she had to be, or heads would roll.

"C'mon."I stated quickly, walking away.

"Where are we going?"Don Patch asked, hopping behind me. I tightened my fists and said,

"Back into the forest, to look for Beauty." As I said this I threw off the fedora, letting my hair fall into a ponytail, and removed the dress shirt with my normal less-than-half shirt and fishnet shirt underneath it.


	5. Pointless Parties and Crocheting

Amy's p.o.v****

"Beauty!"I exclaimed, seeing her sitting against a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest, a mistifyed look on her face. I sprinted up to her and knelt down, Beauty's face lighting up and throwing her arms around my neck.

"Amy! I'm so glad you're here!"She exclaimed, and I stood, taking her hand and pulling her up with me.

"Where is the man that kidnapped you?"I demanded, anger getting my blood boiling.

Beauty pointed over to where he lay, twitching and clearly injured. I raised an eyebrow, knowing Beauty couldn't have done anything like this.

"How did that happen?"I asked, and she got a far-away look in her eyes.

"Some boy saved me! He jumped down out of the tree and defeated the guy all mysterious like!"She explained, and I looked around. A boy? There wasn't one to be seen anywhere near here.

Suspicion clouded my mind as I thought 'how did he knew Beauty was in trouble? Could he be the reason I've felt like we were being followed? And if so, is he on our side or not?...'

"How did you guys find me?"Beauty asked, breaking me from my haze. I looked down and said,

"Well, we thought some Hair Hunter had you, so we went and fought him and went out to dinner and I got hit on by a bunch of girls, and we beat the Hair Hunter but turns out he didn't hire the guy who kidnapped you, and then Don Patch got jealous that I was getting all the attention so he tried to beat me up, and is currently planted firmly in the ground outside of the Hair Hunter's building, and then we followed the trail the man's bike made over to here." I took a deep breath and nodded.

Beauty looked behind me and her face fell, eyes narrowing and pointing to where Bobobo lay between lettuce, tomato, condiments, and two buns. A Bobo-burger.

"Oh, and Bobobo turned into a burger. Help me pull him."I said nonchalantly. I hated it, but I had gotten used to these antics...for now. So Beauty and I pulled Bobobo, walking along the path that led to a new town.

The whole time I glanced down to Beauty, who was compleatly lost in thought. This whole 'boy saving my sister' situation had me thrown for a loop. A random stranger saving Beauty, without rhyme or reason?

"What did this kid look like, anyways?"I asked.

"Well, he had spiked grey hair, a black collar, a black shirt and a white undershirt, and blue jeans. He was kinda hot, too." I laughed at the end of that, not able to take my little sister 'crushing' seriously.

"I wonder if I'll ever see him again."She mused, and I had the same thought. I still had the sensation we were being followed, but the thought was pushed away as my stomach began to grumble loudly. I hadn't eaten in two days, and it was taking a toll on me. I looked behind me, pulling a rope that was attatched to a platform Bobobo lay on, still a burger.

"You know, you being a burger does NOT help my appetite. Why are you even a burger, anyways? Aren't you vegitarian?"I asked, and he stared straight ahead.

"Pull faster girl!"He ordered, and Beauty had to hold me back from kicking him in the face.

"It's okay, sis! Just hold out a little longer and then we can get some food, okay?"She reasoned, and I sighed, turning around and tugging Bobobo along behind me. There better be a town, cuz I had a hankering for a nice big burger with lettuce and ketchup and mustard, no cheese due to my lactose intolerance.

Just like Beauty said, we soon arrived at a town that, by the looks of it, was having some sort of food-costume fair. I placed a hand on my stomach, silencing it's growling and looking around.

"I'm so hungry even a veggie burger sounds good!"I exclaimed, looking back at Bobobo. Surprise got me when I saw him with a big, sad frown on his face.

I knelt in front of him as Beauty asked,

"What's wrong Bobobo?"

"I...I just can't get it!"He exclaimed, and Beauty and I tilted our heads at the same time, both confused. "I've been in this bun for a whole day! I'm stale and moldy and I still don't know what it's like to be a burger! Whaaahaaahaaa!"He cried, and I sighed.

Why did he cry so much? I couldn't be angry at anyone who was crying! Let alone annoyed. I petted his face as a voice behind us said,

"It's tough being an all beef patty." I turned to the man with a green burger as his head, either a veggie-burger costume or,

"Avocado?"Bobobo asked, sniffing.

"Yes, pure avocad-"

"I hate veggies that look like fruit!"Bobobo shouted, jumping out of the burger and whipping the man with his nosehairs, sending him flying backwards.

"I think you've got that backwards!"I shouted, trying to keep Bobobo under control. He was flipping out, this was NOT good! He held his head and said,

"Woah! I feel funky! Like I just wanna tickle everyone!"

"Not a good idea!"Beauty and I exclaimed, but it was too late.

Around he went, lashing at the poor food pyramid with his nosehairs, taking out most of the fruit section and all of the meat section. I ran up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to face me and shouting,

"Stop it, Bobobo!" He looked down at me and immediatly calmed, face serious again. I sighed, glad that worked.

"Hey! You're not getting away!"A fruit-cup shouted, and I looked over to see a line of food blocking our path, people in spandex with various items as heads.

"Yeah, there's no escape, we've got you surrounded!"A man with a pudding head exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, let's move out!"Bobobo shouted, turning and running. I felt my arm tugged along behind him and only then realized that I was still holding his hand, and he held onto mine tightly. My face turned bright red as I tried to make it seem less-awkward, reaching back and taking Beauty's hand to convince myself it was to help us all keep up with Bobobo.

Because that was what it was. Duh. WHat the hell else would it be?

"Stop right there!"A tiny man dressed as what appeared to be some sort of flat game piece shouted, holding out a hand. I was short, and just the fact that I could step on this man showed just how short HE was.

"By anywhere, what do you mean?"Beauty asked, and Bobobo said,

"Ask the writer!"

Just as I was about to do just that, I felt something slam into me, knocking me on my back. I winced as a man held my shoulders and screamed jibberish, and then something about loving me. What was it with people hitting on me today? It wasn't like I changed my look...ever.

"Amy!"Bobobo called, and I heard him and Beauty run towards me.

"Flying feet of 'Get-off-creep!'!"Bobobo shouted, and the man flew away from me courtesy of Bobobo's black shoes.

I sat up and looked up at him, saying in a tired voice,

"Thanks."

"Hahahaha!"I looked to where the laugh had come from and realized that, during all our messing around, we were now circled again. All that running and we were back where we started? How was that even possible!

"Wait, can I get fed first?"Beauty asked as I stood, standing protectively in front of her.

"You're done for now! No one bruises the fruit!"A pear-head shouted angrily, and I shook my head. A bunch of weirdos dressed as food? This wouldn't even be tough for me!

"Who's the best at wiggin'?"Bobobo announced, a smirk on his face, "They should be the one to face me!"

"What?"

"Are you kidding me? This ain't hollywood!"

"Yeah, and we hate reality TV!" The crowd shouted.

I reached back and grabbed a few needles, but Bobobo placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, curious, and he shook his head.

"Calm down, kid. Nothin' ever got solved with violence."He mused, and I glared at him.

"Yeah, cuz that's how you got us into this mess-!"

"We'll fight him!"

I looked over to where the crowd parted, showing three...sticks of dynamite? One held a book, the other weights, and the middle one was clearly the leader.

"Who are you?"I asked skeptically, a hand on my hip. The center one smiled and announced glarmourasly,

"I'm large and in charge! I make the rules and break them if neccisairy-"

"Bobobo, please just take care of these idiots so we can eat?"Beauty asked, interrupting the dynamite.

It was at this moment that I realized something: I really hated Wiggin' contests. They bored me to no end, no matter how entertaining Bobobo may seem. So I took this opportunity to sit and practice my crocheting, pulling out some yarn and two poison needles. Afgan? Nah, already have some. It gets pretty cold at night, I could make a blanket. Yeah, a nice blanket.

"What are you doing?"Beauty asked, giving me the face we usually give to Bobobo when we're too tired to freak out compleatly, like a 'you're really serious aren't you?' face.

"Crocheting. Would you rather watch the wiggin' contest?"I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It already ended!"She exclaimed, and I looked up, surprised. Wow, that was kind of fast. And, by the looks of the suicidal dynamite lighting his fuse on fire while the other two pleaded for him not to, I took it that Bobobo won.

"Don't do it, bro! You'll get rid of us all, even the guy with the afro!"The nerdy dynamite shouted, grabbing his brother's arm.

Pulling Beauty to me, I called to Bobobo,

"Watch out, Bobobo!" He didn't even move, just placed his hands on his hip as the wick slowly, slowly burned until it-

Shot him into the air, fireworks exploding as he passed the clouds. Hm, that was a lot prettier than I expected.

"How did you know he wasn't dynamite, Bobobo?"Beauty asked, and he turned to us like he hadn't heard, pulling two earplugs out. You've got to be kidding me...

"What was that?"He asked, and I waved him away.

"Look! A convenience store! Bag of chips here I come!"Beauty exclaimed happily, running over to a small blue store. I was about to call for her to get me some, too, when I spotted something falling from the sky. No. No no no.

"Beauty!"I called, sprinting to her just as the dynamite/firework landed in the center of the convenience store, a flash of white light and my feet being lifted off the ground that last things that I could recall...


	6. Pedos, Poison, and Promises

Bobobo's p.o.v***

No, I have to save the girls! They need me- I really do look fabulous in that skirt. It gives me a certain school-girl look- No! Concentrate Bobobo, they're in serious trouble, who knows what's happening to them! Then again, Amy could probably defeat anyone as easily as I could...unless she got hurt. The thought of her hurt, or Beauty hurt, or both of them unable to protect themselves sent a shiver through my afro.

I have to pay attention, no messing around, or the author will kill me off-

Oh one game of chess with these forest monkey couldn't hurt! I sat down with the powerful primates, rubbing my chin as they cornered me in a seriously tough chess move. Who knew they were this smart? They bamboozled me, I tell ya!

"Hmm, you're awfully good."I mused, moving my piece forward a bit.

As I did, a distant scream echoed through the forest, and I looked back, impressed.

"Amy's practicing her jungle yell." It was silent for a moment as my brain began winding and dining, my small friend mr. snuffles getting his afternoon run in, making my mind realize something horrible.

Amy screamed. Amy never screams unless she's annoyed, and even then it's more of an exclemation. Beauty, now she screams ALL the time, that wouldn't be as alarming. But Amy screaming? Something was seriously wrong.

"I gotta go save my friends!"I exclaimed, the monkeys shouting in protest. I didn't have time to cough up the bananas I owed them!

"Put it on my tab!"I shouted, running in the direction of the scream.

Of course I was in my new outfit, I had to save them in STYLE!

Amy's p.o.v***

In the forest. Where we landed. A man. With a duck head on his head. In a tight unitard. That went so far down in the back it showed his butt crack. Holding me around my neck with his arm. With a really creepy smile.

I had to scream, had to let out the frustration at how we landed here after an explosion, I still hadn't eaten, this pedo held us captive, and Bobobo was no where to be seen.

"Haha, screaming wont help you now! Not until you give me what I want to know!"He exclaimed evilly, and I glared up at him, fingers digging into his arm.

"What?"I snapped, Beauty looking terrifyed next to me.

"Where's Bobobo?"He demanded, tightening his grip on our throats. I coughed, air way closing painfully. If only I knew! If I could just reach back and get my needles without touching this man's way too-tight unitard, then maybe...

"Amy, Beauty!"I heard a familiar 'man-trying-to-sound-like-a-girl' voice, and two nosehairs whipped behind us, the man's grip releasing and him flying two yards away.

I took in a deep breath, but was immediatly crushed into anouther hug, Bobobo freaking out and exclaiming,

"Are you guys okay? The second I realized you were in danger I ran over here!" He released a bit and I looked at him, my face blue with both shock and lack of oxygen. He wore a white-and-blue school girls uniform with two pig tails coming from his afro.

"Bobobo, what are you wearing?"Beauty asked, timidly and with the same dull/shocked expression I had. Bobobo struck a pose and asked girly,

"Don't I look fabulous? It's my new outfit!"He exclaimed, and I facepalmed. Why me?

"Hey, weirdos!"The man behind us shouted, and we all spun around to see creepy-duck-man glaring at us.

I sighed and faced him, reaching back for my needles and finding nothing. I turned around, shocked, knowing I'd just gotten more awhile ago! I looked up and saw Bobobo using them, bending them and making them into hair clips fro his ponytails.

"Bobobo! I need those! They can kill you if you don't use them correctly!"I shouted, face red. He could get seriously hurt!...Like he just..did...

He poked his finger and froze, then a poof of smoke filled the forest, me covering my mouth and face until I felt the air clear. When I removed my hands, the sight was...not surprising. He turned back into a burger.

"Great. Just great, now I gotta deal with this guy and his duck underwear!-"

"Hey, it's called a 'dundie!'"A small voice shouted, and I spun around, jaw dropped.

The duck...on the underwear-looking hat...it...talked.

"What?"Beauty asked, tilting her head sideways in confusion. The man crossed his arms and explained,

"A dundie, a duck and underwear! I saved this little guy when all the other ducks mocked him for not being able to fly or properly use chopsticks! Apart we may be freaky, but togeather we're an unstoppable team!"

Hm, that sounded kind of familiar...

"Well, mr. dundie and...you. That's very sweet, but I'm afraid that you did the one thing I cannot allow."I said in a low voice, giving a cool glare to the man. He huffed and asked,

"Oh? And what's that?" I got into a fighting stance and said,

"You hurt my family."

"You're family? I can believe that pink-haired girl, but the afro dude?"The man asked, an eyebrow raised. I looked at Beauty and knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was family, if not blood related. She was part of me, my little sister. Then I looked over my shoulder to Bobobo, who looked up and 'hm'ed. I thought back on our short journey so far, how he infuriated me and made me laugh occasionally, how he saved me and kept me from going insain while driving me insain. How close we'd become, our trio. His lovable, idiotic character.

Sounds like the definition of my family to me.

"He IS my family."I said cooly, and rivers of tears fell behind Bobobo's sunglasses as he weeped.

"That's so beautiful!"He cried, and I chuckled, looking forward at the man with my fists clenched.

"B-but you don't have your needles! I now you three, you defeated Mike! You're a Scorpion Fist master!"He stuttered and I smirked at him.

"Who says I need needles?"I asked, and sprinted at him quickly, almost unseen. As I got close to him, I jumped into the air and spun-kicked his head, sending him flying back. Before he hit the ground, I ran behind him and grabbed him from behind, spinning and piledriving him into the ground. I jumped back, dust clearing, and the man laying there with glazed eyes and his and the dundie's tongues hanging out.

I whiped my hands off on my jeans and walked around him, over to Bobobo.

"Thanks sis!"Beauty exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I hugged her tightly back, glad that she was safe in my arms.

"Thanks sis!"Bobobo exclaimed, too, still crying. I sighed and shook my head, grabbing a rope on the platform with Beauty.

"Let's go, guys. The Chrome Dome ain't gonna get rid of itself."I mused, beginning our trek.

I didn't even get fed..

The stars were bright in the sky, with no city lights to drown them out, only trees blocking my view of them. I sighed, the soft, dewy grass cooling my skin under the mesh shirt. My mind was occupied, making it impossible for me to sleep. That man with the dundie...not even just him, but the entire time I was in the woods with Beauty, alone for hours, a horrible feeling had sunk in.

We landed at night, and wandered until morning. Somewhere in my heart something broke, because I was compleatly convinced that Bobobo had left us. The Bo-tector, I hadn't realized, had gotten close to me. Now I considered him part of my family, but maybe a bit too fast. Between what happened when the girls hit on me to holding my hand to leaving me in the forest, I was angry and alone and hurt.

It was just like everyone else, I'd told myself. He left just like everyone else who was supposed to protect me, who was supposed to be with me. And then...he came back. He came back and saved us, and that was what made me say he was my family. No, better than my family. My family left me. He was...My friend.

"If you keep your head in the clouds your hair will frizz."Bobobo said, and I looked over to where he lay, hands behind his head and looking up at the sky.

I gazed at him, wondering just what was going on in his head. This man who protected me and Beauty and who, in our few adventures, had become important to us. Something about him was different, seperating him from the others, and I wanted to make sure that stayed.

"Bobobo, you have to make me a promise."I said suddenly, and he moved his head slightly over to me, 'hm'ing.

I took a deep breath and said seriously,

"A lot of people have left us, people who I cared about and who were supposed to stay. I wont go through that again, being left. So you have to promise me, promise me you wont leave...okay?" His face remained cool and serious, and then after a few seconds he looked back up to the sky and said in his serious voice,

"It's not cool to leave your friends hangin', that's not how I roll kid. I promise."

For a moment, surprise filled me. I half-expected him to dodge the subject and refuse the promise, but now...now I smiled, a warmth filling me.

"Thank you."I said, but was cut off by an obnoxiously loud snore that shook the trees. I shook my head and rolled over, placing an arm around Beauty and closing my eyes, for once secure that this little group was going to stick it out until the end.


	7. Big Bro, Big Secret, Big Graduation!

Amy's p.o.v****

"I don't know why we have to look for him."I mummbled, hands in my pockets with Beauty to my right and Bobobo to my left.

"C'mon, sis, we gotta find Don Patch! He did help you guys save me."She reasoned, and while it was only partially true(if that), I agreed. If it made her happy, why not?

"Do you see him anywhere?"I asked, and Bobobo smiled, crossing his arms.

"I don't know and I don't care."He stated happily.

Beauty glared at him and shouted,

"You're just and unfeeling oaf!" Bobobo stopped for a second, and then burst into tears, covering his face with his hands as fountains of tears shot out.

"Aww, it's okay Bobobo."I soothed, patting him on the back.

"When did you become so sensitive?"Beauty asked, leaning in with big eyes and a pout.

Bobobo straightened up, compleatly fine, arms crossed, and said seriously,

"Drama class!"

"IS THAT WHERE YOU LEARNED HOW TO ACT LIKE A BUFFOON!"I shouted, him covering his ears.

"Delivery!"A small man called, and I turned around, surprised. A small man on a bike rode up and placed a large box in front of us, saying,

"Hot food delivery...well it was hot when I left."

"Yum!"I exclaimed as the man rode away, my stomach grumbling. Bobobo sat cross-legged in front of the crate and pulled the top off, all of us looking over to see what we had recieved.

"Bon APPETITE!"Don Patch exclaimed, and my face fell.

"Great. Let's eat."I mused darkly as Bobobo picked him up, Don Patch in the shape of sushi.

Beauty got a 'what in the world' face and exclailmed,

"You're not actually gonna eat him are you?"

"Yes, now chow down on me while I speak. You guys are travelling around hunting Hair Hunters to defeat the Chrome Dome, right?"Don Patch asked, then got an angry look on his face. "YOU DIDN'T USE SOY SAUCE!"He shouted, and Bobobo put him on the ground.

"I can't do it, it's stale."He mused, Don Patch jumping up into his regular form and shouting at Bobobo. I stood up and brushed myself off, looking around at the fair this town was having. It was full of people all smiling and laughing, milling about normally. I sighed, it was almost peaceful. Peaceful was clearly something my life was not supposed to be.

I looked over at a stand right in front of us, and saw a figure leaning against it. At first it was too dark to make anything out on them, but as a cloud moved away from the sun their features became less darkened, and I saw a man staring right at me. I froze, my muscles contracting and my jaw clenching. I wanted to scream, but knew that I couldn't let anyone know the danger standing just yards from us.

No. How did he find me? Had our names spread that fast? It was impossible, but here he was. He pushed off the side of the kiosk and began to walk forward until he was just a few feet away, the group noticing my shocked and stiff body language by that point and looking back, seeing the man I was looking at.

"Who are you?"Bobobo asked, seeing the odd man. He stood there, somewhere around 6,4 or 6,5, knee-length, wild white hair with pinkish tips, mean green eyes and a vest with pink wrist bands and leg wrappings, a white vest and pants, no shirt on showing circles around a symbol on his ripped stomach.

A man I hadn't seen in two years. A man I never wanted to see again. A man with a huge pair of scissors attatched to his back. He smirked at me, me still frozen in place, wishing this was a dream. Please, no. Not here, not now, not in front of Beauty or Bobobo or Don Patch. Please let him be some sort of sick, hunger indused halucination.

"I'm-" I unfroze almost immediatly, panic taking over as I shot like lightning over to him and covered his mouth with my hand, giving him a death-indusing glare that I hadn't used since my assassin days.

But he was the only man immune to it, his eyes narrowing and laughing at me. Anger boiled in my veins and I tried to mask it, turning to the confused group with my hand still over his mouth, a nervoise smile on my face and my voice shaking as I said,

"Oh just an old friend! Haha! Wow I haven't seen you in forever why don't we go do some catching up? Bobobo take care of Beauty I'll be right back BYE!"

And with that I pulled the man with me, really dragging him until we reached a dark kiosk with a curtain, pushing through it until we reached a bar where the old quiet man, who was actually a beaver, made tea. I ignored the beaver part, because my entire attention was focused on the man who took a seat next to me, leaning a large, muscular arm on the counted and ordering two iced teas.

We were silent as they were made, me looking down at my shaking hands, realizing that my entire body was shaking with nerves and shock. He wasn't supposed to be here, I was supposed to have avoided him at all costs, especially now that I had Bobobo and Beauty traveling with me.

"Who would have thought."He laughed, breaking the silence with a quiet chuckle as the teas arrived. I starred at mine, looking at the brown liquid in the small white cup.

"You, travelling with Bobobo bo bo bobo. Of all people."He chuckled again and took a sip of tea as I continued to not look at him. I couldn't, I'd fall apart.

"What, can't even talk? Not happy to see me, sis?"He asked, and I flinched. Sis. Only Beauty could call me that. Not that man, who didn't deserve it. Who used it to remind me that my own family was turned against me. My older brother, the one who should protect me, was hunting me.

"You aren't supposed to be here."I finally got out shakily, hands wrapped around the cup.

"Why's that?"

"...You're hunting me, Over. That's why."I said, teeth gritted. Over laughed, and I wanted to hit him, to cry, to scream, but I kept it all inside.

"No, you've got bigger people hunting you now. Didn't think you could just hide out and expect the Chrome Dome to let go of their best and only living Scorpion Fist master, did you? No, I'm surprised you've made it this far."He said, and I let out a small breath.

"Then why are you here?"I asked, taking a small sip of the cold tea.

"Bobobo. At least I was until I saw you."He mused, and it was my turn to laugh.

"What? Not going to try and hurt my friend? Had a change of heart did you?"I spat, anger making my chest hot.

"...Why is that so hard to believe?"He asked, though not outwardly admitting it.

I starred into the tea, my reflection looking back up at me with a serious, dark, hurt face.

A memory flashed across my mind. I was five, two years after learning I was an assassin, and called into the nearby Chrome Dome building to recieve orders for a kill. Normally, the kill was someone I had to go find, but this time it was someone they had prisoner. As the pitiful looking man was brought in, I noticed a man standing in the doorway, arms crossed, starring. I didn't care, I was too numbed emotionally at that point to care about anything.

Once I'd killed the man, the one in the corner walked up to me, placing a hand under my chin and making me look up at him. He looked down at me with a serious face, almost analyzing me.

"Amy."He said, and I was surprised. How did this man know my name? Who was he?

"How do you know my name?"I asked, quietly. He looked at the man on the ground.

"I brought him in. I asked for a demonstration of your skills."He said, then looked back at me.

"Why?"I asked, not liking this man already. He made me kill...made me do something I detested myself for every single day of my life...just to see my skills? He brought his face closer and said in a whisper,

"I just wanted to see my little sister in action."

I snapped back to the present, realizing that my hands were losing circulation from gripping the cup so hard.

"You've never wanted to help me. The second they asked you to hunt me you agreed. In case you don't remember, I almost died last time we met."I reminded him icily, and there was a silence. I still couldn't look at him, but I did wonder what he was thinking.

"They don't want you dead. You're of no use to them dead. Besides, you got away from me, didn't you? No harm done."He said cooly, and I had to take a deep breath to calm down.

"You're hunting Bobobo?"I asked, and heard him drink again.

"No, just came here to try some of the punch. It's world renownd, you know."He replied calmly, and I closed my eyes. At least he didn't have orders to kill any of us. That didn't mean he wouldn't though...

"They don't know, do they."He stated, not a question. I shook my head, lifting the tea cup.

"Will you tell them?"He asked, and my eyes tilted down.

"No."I said solidly, sipping the tea and letting it cool my insides.

Over turned and slipped off the seat, straightening up and looking at me over his shoulder.

"You better tell them before it's too late. I wasn't lying when I said that there are much more important people with plans for you." I looked at him.

His eyes were narrowed, mouth in a frown. He turned on me. He abandoned me. He let me stay an assassin when he knew I hated it each and every day. He had stolen my teddy bear when I was little and gave it back with mustard stains. I hated him. So why was he warning me?

"Over."I stopped him before he left, his back to me and hand opening the curtain, hair catching a glint of the sun. The fact that we were oppisites(him loving to hurt, me hating it) was only extended that my hair was black and his white. One similarity was the pink in his and mine.

"You're allergic to punch."I reminded him. A pause, and he growled. I handed the large beaver man my cup and chuckled.

"Careful, you might turn into...IT again."I teased, and turned to see him gone. Probably for the best. I didn't want to have to go through him turning into his true form again...

Bobobo's p.o.v****

I leaned on the wall as she left, hands on my hips and the conversation stirring in my head. What did Amy have to do with the Chrome Dome? Why were they hunting her? And who was Over? If she had an older brother, why hadn't any of us heard of him? I thought back to when she had told us her story, knowing there had been something left out of it. What was so bad that she wouldn't tell us?

I looked over as she walked away, the scorpion tattoo on her neck marking her. Hmm, what had happened to this girl? 'I've had people leave us before..' she'd said that. Made me promise to stay with her. The girls had a place in my heart now, and as their Bo-tector I would never leave! But the secret that Amy was hiding, I had a feeling, was putting her in danger, and that wasn't cool.

I really cared about her. I'd never seen a girl like her before, and if anything was going to harm her, I wanted to stop it. But how...

"Mama! I graduated!" Don Patch exclaimed, running up to me with his diploma.

"My little boy!"I exclaimed, running over to him, careful not to dirty my apron, and scooping him into my arms. He graduated! They grow up so fast...


	8. Our rhyming budget has run out srry

Amy's p.o.v***

"I win."I said, throwing down a Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Hatenko, the guy from before who we first saw with Don Patch, and the little yellow guys all gasped, screaming in shock.

"She had the Ultimate Card the whole time!"Hatenko shrieked, and I nodded calmly. I was still slightly shaken, knowing that Over was somewhere near here and not compleatly trusting him to leave us alone.

"Good job, sis!"Beauty said, beaming at me. I looked down at her and smiled, hoping that Over would never get to her, even if it meant my life.

"Hey guys, guess what!"Don Patch exclaimed, and I looked up to see him and Bobobo walking towards us, Bobobo his usual serious calm and Don Patch beaming, waving around a sheet of paper.

"What?"Beauty asked.

"I'm a graduate!"He exclaimed, showing us the paper. Hm, I didn't even know he went to school...

"Great job, boss!"Hatenko shouted, the little yellow guys bouncing up and down in excitement. I stood up fixing my ponytail and gazing up at Bobobo. I caught a look from him, and stopped for a moment. It was the same look he'd given me the night we'd told our pasts to each other, the look that said he knew I was hiding something.

He couldn't have heard Over and me, right? We were alone, our voices were low, and that beaver wasn't even paying attention! I couldn't hold his gaze, looking quickly away as his afro opened up, two squirrels sitting inside having tea.

"Can you believe it? That ending was so sad!"

"I know, Ciel and Sebastian are bound forever though! How romantic!"The squirrels gushed, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, guys?"I said, and they looked at me. "Wrong anime."

Both girl squirrels blushed and the afro quickly shut, Bobobo announcing,

"C'mon girls, it's time to head out!" Beauty and I nodded, walking up beside Bobobo when a throat-clearing made us stop and look down at a smiling Don Patch.

"If you guys have room for one more, I'd love to join you."He said, and I put a hand on my hip. I didn't like the guy. Hell, I was the reason he wasn't in the last chapter. But his wiggin' and effective-if-not-bipolar strategies were off the charts, and in order to defeat the Chrome Dome without anyone knowing my secret, a quick and speedy victory could be just what we needed from this guy.

"Boss, what are you saying?"Hatenko asked, face fallen and with a heart-broken look on his face. Don Patch frowned as Hatenko and the yellow things complained,

"Who will lead us? And read to us? And tuck us in? And help us put our 'jamies on?" Hm, Don sounded more like a mother than an actual boss.

"Listen guys, I need to do more wiggin! If I travel with these guys, I'll get to do all the wiggin' I want!"Don exclaimed, shocking his little group.

He looked up at Bobobo and asked,

"If that's okay with you?" Bobobo turned an put his hands in his pockets, saying over his shoulder,

"It's no hair off my back. I'm walking." Beauty and I ran after him, Don Patch falling into step next to our slowly growing group.

Bobobo and I walked behind Beauty and Don Patch, who was pushing a stroller with a little doll named 'yaya' in it. I looked up at Bobobo, knowing that something had to be on his mind for him to be this silent for hours.

"Um, Bo, is everything okay?"I asked, worried about him. His face remained forward as he said,

"You tell me. That conversation with your older brother seemed to rattle you up."

I froze, looking up at him as I stood compleatly still. He stopped a bit ahead of me, turning his large shoulder slightly and looking at me with a small frown on his face. So he heard. But I didn't mention being an assassin, did I? No, I didn't, but he knew there was something wrong now! How much had he figured out? That I'd worked for the Hair Hunters? Yes, of course, and that they were after me. But how would he take it? Would he want to know what I did? Damnit, I should have made sure no one was around!

"B-Bobobo...You don't understand, it's not what it sounded like..."I stuttered, trying to find a way to get him to keep quiet about what he knew.

"I understand fine, kiddo. You turned on the Hair Hunt troops and now they're after you. I don't know what your older brother did to you, or what you did to the troops, but I know you. You wouldn't turn on us, let alone Beauty, and so long as that stays that way everythings cool as bologna, got it?"He said, and I felt my heart squeeze a little bit.

This man was unlike anyone I'd ever met. So willing to believe I was good, protecting his friends even though I'd hidden a secret from him and Beauty and Don. It was touching, and I knew that this moment meant that I owed him big time. I took in a deep breath and nodded quickly to him.

"Please, don't tell Beauty."I begged, and he turned.

"'Course not, little lady."

I smiled and ran, catching up with the others. As I caught up to them, I accidentally nudged Yaya's carriage. Don Patch gasped loudly and I looked over, seeing Yaya on her side in the carriage now.

"Oh, sorry."I muttered, ignoring it until Don Patch screamed,

"NOOOOO YOU MONSTER!" I looked over, surprised and disturbed as Don Patch picked up Yaya and cradled the creepy little thing in his arms.

"Yaya, speak to me! Speak!"He exclaimed, tears falling down his eyes.

"I just bumped the carriage!"I exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"YOU KILLED HER!"Don Patch shouted, eyes fiery with anger. I gave him a glare right back, though not the one I gave Over. I didn't wanna give the little guy a heart attack.

"How can you even tell if it's a her-"

"Move aside, paramedic coming through!"Bobobo exclaimed, dressed in a doctor's uniform with a stethescope around his neck and a first aid kit.

Beauty and I watched from a distance, frowning and facepalming at the same time.

"This is ridiculous, I'm going to go get some food. You okay if I leave you here with these idiots for a few minuets?"I asked, and she nodded. I pet her head and walked into the forest, half to search for food and half to clear my head.

"Bobobo trusts me, even though I lied to him."I whispered to myself in one of those plot developing monologues. It just didn't make sense, why would he trust me? I shivered, thinking that if any of them knew half the things I'd done...

"Flop. Flop. Flop."I heard, and turned around quickly, facing a stream to my right where...a Hair Hunter...was flopping...like a fish...

"You've gotta be kidding me."I mused, pulling out a needle and pointing it to the man. His eyes bugged out and he exclaimed,

"No! I'm just an innocent carp see? Flop Flop Fl-" I silenced him, throwing the needle right at his neck. He froze, then went limp and passed out. I sighed and shook my head, walking up to the man and manuvering him over my shoulder.

I struggled, the man being considerably more heavy than I imagined with his uniform and everything.

Though he wasn't food, I might as well bring him back to the group. Stomping back through the forest, I arrived at our little clearing where the guys had a tent and a fire going, Yaya laying in a bed inside the tent with a band aid on his head. Beauty looked up and exclaimed,

"Hair Hunter!" I threw the guy down on the ground as Bobobo and Don Patch crouched around him, looking down.

"Looks like you caught a good one! I was feeling like some fish tonight!"Bobobo said happily, and my jaw dropped way down.

"He isn't a fish! He's a Hair Hunter!"I exclaimed as he and Don began to paint his front black.

"A little sauce and you'll never notice the difference!"Don exclaimed, and Beauty shouted,

"I'm not eating anouther person-"

Just as she said that, the man woke up, eyes a bright white against the black paint covering his face and chest. The guys paused, then clung to eachother and hopped back twice, jaws open wide in fear. Bobobo jumped behind me and clung to my waist, Don to my leg.

"Are you guys serious right now? We told you he was a Hair Hunter!"I exclaimed, looking at them both.

The man stood up and looked at us, anger written on his face as he whiped off the black paint.

"How did you see through my disguise?"He asked, and I frowned.

"Years of practice."I mused, and he glared.

"My name is-"

"Yeah I really don't care."I deadpanned, exauhsted and hungry. Bobobo jumped out from behind my leg and did a backflip, stopping in the air and shouting,

"Super Snot for You! Nosehair Revolution! I'm Still Really Hungry!"

The nosehairs swirrled out, but to my shock the man dodged it, backflipping away from them just in time. Bobobo landed on the ground as I stared in shock, saying,

"He dodged it!" The man chuckled and said,

"Nose Hair Revolution won't work on me. See, I have the power to read people's minds, so I'll know your next move the second you do."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll just think of my attack after I've used it!"Bobobo exclaimed, and Don Patch jumped in front of us in a chicked costume.

"Let's test it! Read...Amy's mind!"He shouted, and I gave him an incredolous look. My mind? All I was thinking about was how to beat a guy who knew our thoughts!

"Too late time's up!"Don shouted, running at the man and flapping his wings. The man stood and turned around, smiling evilly at Don.

"I'm in the mood for chicken wings tonight!"He shouted.

Then his eyes turned red and I got the feeling he was reading Don's mind. How did I know? The man threw a cucumber to the side and Don lunged for it, now a cat, and mused dreamily,

"Now I believe you!" I shook my head. Idiots. The man locked eyes with Bobobo, an evil grin on his face. I laughed, arms crossed over my chest.

"I don't think you wanna do that."I mused, smiling over as the guy began to read Bobobo's mind.

In a few minuets, the man collapsed on the ground, panting and twitching.

"Told ya."I said, smiling. I didn't know what Bo was thinking, but whatever it was was enough to scar any human for life. Bobobo stood there, smiling with his mouth wide open like a numbskull. Hmm, well whatever it was was making him happy, so at least it wasn't about my lying to him. The man stood and faced Beauty and me, face alight with fury.

"Fine, I'll shave their heads first!"He exclaimed, running towards us.

"Ahhh!"Beauty screamed, and I held my arms out in front of her.

"Fist of the Scorpion-"I was cut off as a giant flash of light blinded me, only able to see a few seconds later. And I wished I was blind for the rest of my life. In front of me stood a giant purple nosehair, with 'King' written on what appeared to be a face at the end of it, a blonde mustache and sunglasses adorning it. He had the man's oncoming fist blocked with two of his palms, then looked over as us with a sly smile.

"You didn't get hurt, did you, pretty lady?"He asked, and I felt immediatly violated. The Hair Hunter flipped backwards, glaring at the giant nosehair as Beauty and I gave equally disturbed faces, Bobobo still calm.

"Who are you?"The Hair Hunter demanded, and the nosehair explained,

"I'm King Nosehair!" He made a tsk tsk tsk noise, wagging his finger at the man and saying in a slick voice,

"You don't treat a lady like you just did. That means you got some explaining to do."

"Hm, what's up with this nosehair?"Bobobo asked, and I looked over as he plucked it. King Nosehair screamed, twitching and writhing as he layed on the ground, pounding it with his fist.

"Tell me that didn't just happen! Thousand years sleepin' only to be plucked like a weed from a garden! Well I'm not gonna leave without realizing my life's dream!"He exclaimed, fist raised in the air as his sunglasses did a dramatic light reflection thing.

"And that is...that is..."He jumped onto a red bike and said happily, "Use a red bike to enter a bicycle race!" And with that he pedled off into the sunset, Beauty, The Hair Hunter, and me standing next to eachother. Beauty and the Hair Hunter had 'did-that-really-just-happen' faces, shoulders slouched, as I frowned and closed my eyes, a headache coming on.

"Does this happen to you guys a lot?"The Hair Hunter asked.

"More than I care to admit."I sighed.

"Snot for You!"Bobobo shouted suddenly, catching the guy off guard and sending him flying into a nearby tree. I smiled and streached, glad that was over.

"It's time for a bike ride!"Bobobo exclaimed, hopping on a bike alongside Don Patch. Bobobo reached back and grabbed me around my waist, pulling me onto the bike's handlebars as Don Patch put Beauty on the back of his bike.

"WE RIDE!"Bobobo shouted, and peddled so fast I was afraid I would fall right off.

"Bobobo!"I screamed as the sun set.


	9. Soup Crazy Aliens Hate Caller ID!

Amy's p.o.v***

Bobobo and Don were several steps ahead of Beauty and me, no one really talking, more enjoying the nice breeze and beautiful, lush field of long grass. I took in a deep breath and sighed, this being one of our very few moments to relax and actually enjoy ourselves, no one to fight or be harmed by. I looked off into the distance, my hair flowing across my face as I smiled.

I could almost let my hair down-

"HYAAAAA!" I was thrown back as Don smashed into me, rolling far ahead of me as I landed on the soft grass. After things stopped spinning and multiplying, I sat up and glared at him, shouting,

"What the hell was that for?" He spun to face me, ruby red lipstick on his face with way-too-much bright blue eyeshadow and mascara.

"You wanna do the whole 'beautiful-heroine-looking-off-in-t he-distance-with-her-bangs-flowing- across-her-eyes' trick, hunny? Well that's not gonna fly with me! Everyone knows I'm the main character in this fanfic, so just go back to being a quiet badass that couldn't seduce a snail!"He shouted, a vein poking out of his forehead. I raised my eyebrow at him and frowned, knowing that I certainly wasn't a 'beautiful heroine', and that he wasn't the main character.

"Me me me me! Me! Me! Me!" Don shouted, pounding on my head with his fists.

It didn't hurt as much it was annoying, and I was three more hits away from stabbing him when Bobobo shouted,

"CUT!" Don and I both looked over at him, now sitting in a director's chair with a beaver holding one of those things directors use to stop actors, a teddy bear holding a plate of spaghettie next to him.

"How did I do?"Don asked, on his knees in front of Bobobo with teary eyes.

I stood up and rubbed my head, Beauty pulling my hand down to make sure I didn't have any bruises.

"You did amazing. Best I've seen all day. Here's the script for the movie, it's about a cannible that gets high off of bath salts and eats anouther man's face."Bobobo said to Don, handing him a scrip that had Japanese writing.

"Why's it in Japanese? This is an American fanfic-"

"Hush! You get to play the part of the damsel in distress since that's your only role in this story!"Bobobo shouted.

ME? The Damsel?

"Hey I think you've got me and Beauty mixed up!"I exclaimed, being picked up and pulled behind a stage. When did that get here? Backstage Bobobo changed into something resembling a ripped zombie shirt and pants, covered in fake blood that smelled mysteriously like ketchup, his face painted with tiny hearts.

"I'm pretty sure zombies don't have hearts on their faces..."I mummbled, but was ignored.

"Oh, I don't know if I can do this! It's...it's too big of a crowd!"Don exclaimed, peaking through the curtain.

"Big? It's only Beauty and a couple teddy bears!"I exclaimed, looking through above him at the small audience seated in fold-out chairs.

"C'mon, we're a low-budget film what do you expect?"Bobobo exclaimed, giving the curtains a strong yank so that they opened immediatly.

I was shoved onto stage and fell on my butt, wincing and looking down.

"How did I get in this?"I exclaimed, seeing that I was in a big black ballgown. I looked up and saw Don Patch running towards me, apparently the zombie now. I glared and almost kicked him, when Bobobo picked him up and spun around, launching Don into the backdrop. He then dropped to a knee, microphone in hand, and began to sing 'Hero' by Enrique Inglesias.

"I can be your hero baby! I can kiss away the pain oh yeah!"He sang, a hand out to me.

I blushed deeply and stuttered, unsure of what to say or do. Thankfully, Don chose this moment to re-appear, but no longer a zombie. He now wore a red dress with running mascara as a hand flew to his mouth, crying.

"Bobobo, how could you? I-I thought...you and I...had something special!" As he said the last part, he ran at Bobobo and gave him a loud, hard smack right on the face. There was a pause as Bobobo slowly faced forward, a red mark on his right cheek.

A long moment passed as he and Don looked into eachother's eyes, Don's watery and Bobobo's still behind his sunglasses. Then...

"It's just not gonna work out. You're too demanding and burn spaghetti."Bobobo said calmly, and Don got shocked expression, then spun to face me and glared, fists clenched.

"You!"He spat, and I stood up, brushing myself off.

"Yeah?"I asked airily, looking up as he reached a hand up to smack me. Before he could, Bobobo threw a mic at me and shouted,

"Defeat him with the power of music!" I twitched a bit, confused and awkward.

"But I can't play an instrument!"I exclaimed.

"Sing!"Bobobo shouted, and I shook my head adamantly.

No, I didn't sing. In fact, the last time I sang was to sing Beauty a lullabye a few years ago. Instead, I got an even better idea. I looked at Don with an emotionless face and chucked the mic at his head, Don pausing a second before falling to the ground, unconcious. The audience applauded and Bobobo grabbed my hand, raising it and bowing.

"Okay, I'm done."I said quickly, jumping off stage and walking over to Beauty, who was looking up into the trees.

"What's up?"I asked, and she looked back at us, Bobobo and Don now in normal clothes, and had a troubled look on her face.

"Listen up guys, I think someone's following us!"She exclaimed, and Don gasped, jumping into Bobobo's arms, only to have Bobobo not even try to catch him.

"Who do you think it is?"I asked, having had the same feeling.

"I don't know, maybe a hit man or a car salesman!"She said, and I glared around. Yes, both would be potentially deadly.

"No."Bobobo said, all of us turning and looking up at him. He crossed his arms and said, "It's the mean green soup aliens!"

"Oh, I gotta hear this one..."I mused, as Bobobo clenched his hands into fists and exclaimed,

"They're mean things, and their favorite food is rice soup! I hear they're trying to invade our planet to make everyone eat the stuff!"

...

"Ya know, I'm actually used to it by now. That's the sad part."I mused, Beauty, Don and I looking at eachother and shrugging, for once all on the same page. Bobobo fell to his kneese and covered his mouth, crying.

"You guys don't believe a word I said!" I shook my head, closing my eyes for a second, only to open them to a crazy sight.

A tall mean green alien with tentacles and a large head holding a bowl of rice in one hand an a spoon in the other was standing over Bobobo, asking in a husky voice,

"Hey friend, want some soup?" I screamed in shock and exclaimed,

"He was telling the truth? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Bobobo took one of the tentecles and said in a sappy, teary voice,

"Oh Convetionator, thank you for traveling through all those galaxies just for little old me!"

"...It's Connie!"The alien exclaimed, punching Bobobo so hard he flew backwards, legs in the air. I grit my teeth and exclaimed,

"Bobobo!" The alien turned to us and held up a picture of a boy about Beauty's age, spikey grey hair and black clothes.

"Any of you know this guy?"

"Hey!"Beauty exclaimed,"That's the guy who saved me!"

I looked back, seeing the pale young boy and wondering why this large alien was after him in the first place. Did that make him a good guy or a bad guy?

"This child is under arrest for faliur to comply...He wont eat soup! Not with tuna not with samon! Not even with Chocolate! I need human help, any information will be rewarded with soup-" A huge chunk of french bread went flying into the bowl he heldd up, tilting sideways and hitting him in the head, causing a large bump to form.

"Stale bread as a weapon? Hmmm, interesting. Who threw the loaf?"The alien shouted in a deep voice, and I felt Bobobo shove anouther loaf of french bread into my hand.

"Her, it was her! Bad Amy!"He shouted, pointing to me as the alien looked over, glaring. I gaped and looked from the alien to Bobobo and back.

"Hey! Bobobo I'm gonna kill you! It wasn't me I swear!"I exclaimed, Bobobo turning a bit away from me and poking his fingers togeather as he pouted.

"Hm. You're mean! You take your role as 'protective-dark-pasted-heroine-who-can-barely-stand-her-friends' way too seriously!"He complained, and I facepalmed. How did I put up with these guys? I have to talk to the author about my salary, because I do NOT get paid enough to fight aliens.

"Hm, well I DO rather enjoy rice soup."Don Patch said, tapping his mouth with a finger innocently.

"Wait!"We all turned to Beauty, who had a paniced look on her face, "That boy that the alien is looking for, he's the one who saved me from that hair hunter! He's a bad guy, honest!" I switched a glare to the alien and nodded, taking a step forward only to have Bobobo grab my arm. I looked up at him, confused and mildly angry.

"Now, girls, you know better than to judge soup crazy aliens!"He scolded, and I gave him a surprised look. He was on this thing's side? But it was so obviously a bad guy!

Was he...not going to side with us? I pulled my arm away from him, anger flashing in my chest. He was going to let this bad guy go free when he was hunting the person who saved Beauty? How could he? I pointed the loaf of bread at him angrily and shouted,

"Hey! He's a bad guy! Just look at him!" I signaled over to the alien, who was wiggling and laughing, saying,

"Yep, I'm bad!"

Bobobo looked over, a serious look on his face.

"See? I mean...you never let a bad guy hurt us before..."I took a breath, not showing that, if Bobobo did indeed side against us with a bad guy, it would cause some severe teenage angstiness. I felt a hand on my face and looked up at Bobobo, who gave me a kind smile.

"Hey, is that my style, kid? I'll beat the snot outta that guy!"He assured me, and I couldn't stop the smile that broke across my face. That's my Bobobo.

"Not alone you aren't."I said, winking and turning towards the alien, who glared back and threw the bowl of soup at me. I paused, twitching, soup splattering all over me and dripping down my hair. Hot soup. He threw. Hot soup. At me. And messed up. My hair? Oh. Hell. No. I felt my aura fan out around me, purple and black, as I crushed the loaf to dust in my hand. Bobobo and Don Patch 'ohhhh'ed and from my perifrial vision, I saw that they were dressed like female 'sistas', snapping their fingers and saying in high voices,

"Ohhh, you gonna get it!"

"Can you guys be serious?"Beauty exclaimed, but all I was really focused on was this alien guy. I reached back and pulled out two fistfulls of needles from my back pockets, holding them in my hands like knives and glaring cooly at him, head up.

"Wait a second...I know those weapons...and that tattoo! You're...You're...a Scorpion Fist Master!"The alien exclaimed, shivering with a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

I got more intense, the aura growing and my pony tail whipping in the air behind me.

"Can't we work out some sort of deal? I mean, I'm sure you like rice, right? Well why not add broth! It's the perfect combination!"The alien Connie tried to explain, backing up a bit. Bobobo appeared out of nowhere, gripping Connie's head and glaring cooly.

"Fist of the Nosehair, Olympic Javelin Thrower!"Bobobo shouted, picking Connie up and chucking him into the air, screaming intensely. I smiled and aimed, then threw one fistful of needles, then the other.

"Fist of the Scorpion, Angry Birds!"I exclaimed, as Connie looked down, eyes widening as the needles made bird sounds and repeatedly stabbed at him in the air. I sighed and smiled at the sight, draping an arm around Beauty.

"Wow sis, I never knew you were so strong!"She exclaimed, smiling up at me. I looked down and grinned, then up at Bobobo, who was walking over to us.

"Couldn't have done it without our Bo-tector."I said, and he placed a hand on my head.

Before he could talk, I got a shoe to the face as Don Patch air-kicked me, causing me to fall down with a large mark on my face. He tugged on my ponytail with full-on drag queen make up, shouting,

"Stop trying to be the main character!" I would have hurt Don, but if I had I wouldn't have gotten to see Connie fall from the sky right on Don's head, plummeting him into the ground right in front of me.

Connie's face was filled with bumps and scrapes, tongue hanging loosely out as he moaned in pain. I chuckled and looked down, hearing a cellphone ringing. I tilted my head to the side, confused, as I pulled out the phone and pressed 'speaker' so that we could all hear this man.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Who is this? Pizza Hut?"A deep voice asked.

"Um, no."

"Where's Connie?"

"Dying I believe. May I leave a message?"

"...Haha, I know that voice anywhere..."I froze, remembering that laugh. No. No how do I take him off speaker? My adrenaline pumped as I quickly scrambled, but all too late. "It's nice to hear from you, Amy. Kill anyone lately?" I hung up immediatly and chucked the phone in frustration at Connie's head, creating a lump next to the one caused by the bread.

No. I looked at the ground, near tears, near screaming. I was such an idiot! Why didn't I look at caller ID? Or at least not put it on speaker? They heard everything! Not like Bobobo didn't know most of it, but that last comment... 'kill anyone lately'? Damn... I was sick with myself, my stomach churning and my hands gripping fistfulls of grass. I couldn't look at them, none of them, not even Beauty. I felt someone kneel in front of me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon partner, let's talk this over a nice hot bowl of rice soup."Bobobo said, in a horrible southern drawl.

I closed my eyes, pain etching through me. I couldn't, not only because I couldn't look at Beauty's face if I told her what I used to do, but also because I couldn't stand to bring back the memories, couldn't stand the guilt already rising in me. I shook my head. My whole past, the one thing I was trying to hide, the darkest days that ruined me since the day I was contacted by Zar Baldy Bald, since everything got turned upside down, since I was fourced to do something that nearly made me want to kill myself instead of bringing harm to those the Crome Dome wanted out.

"Secret secrets are no fun unless they're shared with everyone!"Don Patch shouted, and I cringed.

"...Sis? What...what's wrong? How did he know you?"Beauty asked, and I looked up at the big-eyed, pink-haired girl that I'd seen grow up. It broke my heart to have to tell her what I did...what I was responsible for... But she deserved to know, and there was no getting around it. She'd heard the message, and it was her life that I'd ruined. She might hate me, but looking into her innocent face now, she had to know. She deserved it, even if it killed me.

I stood up and looked at the three, then said painfully,

"Can I wash this soup off first? It's burning my retnas."


	10. Teenage angst at its finest!

Amy's p.o.v****

Fire flickered between us all, night falling quickly in order to set the appropriate mood. Beauty looked at me with big eyes, a frown and furrowed eyebrows as she sat diaginally from me, Bobobo and Don Patch curled up under a sleeping bag in pajamas depicting llamas and bananas waging war. And they were all starring at me, waiting for the whole story, the painful plot development that was necissairy at this point in the story in order to keep the reader interested. The kind of past revelation that let people know that a huge plot twist was around the corner.

The entire story was hard to bring up, but they were gonna get it all, every detail and secret and lie. I couldn't look at them while I said it, mainly because I knew Don and Bobobo would do something that would break my focus and that Beauty would look heartbroken... I took a deep breath and said into the curious silence,

"I was born in the Hair Kingdom." Bobobo perked up, 'hm' ing. "But I wasn't a part of it. My parents were travelers, selling Poki and Nutella out of a cart. When I was born, they happen to be in the Hair Kingdom. Unfortunatly, it was the day the entire kingdom was invaded by Hair Hunters.

"My parents were killed, but my brother escaped with me. He ran away from the Hair Kingdom, and kept running until I was a year old. It was then that he left me in the Babylon Kingdom, and ran off, leaving me to defend myself on my own. He was supposed to protect me, but... but he was a boy that had looked up to the Chrome Dome his entire life. Even though they killed our parents, he wanted nothing more than to become a commander.

"So after he left, I wandered around the Babylon Kingdom, getting by on nothing more than scraps from the Ramen kiosk and milk from a flamingo named Dandylion, who eventually moved on to become America's Next Top Model. I was lonely, confused, and remembered bits and pieces about my older brother Over from time to time, wondering where he was and why I had to be so alone. At around age three, I was kidnapped by the Chrome Dome and taken to Zar Baldy Bald.

"It was there that he revealed the secret behind those born with the Fist of the Scorpion. Since we are considered some of the most powerful beings on Earth, since its inception, the Chrome Dome has taken these children from the age of three and made them their assassins. We don't get a say in the matter. It's either be their assassin or be hunted down and promptly punished.

"So I did what he said. If they needed someone disposed of, I disposed of them. You can imagine that being held in the Babylon Kingdom with no friends and a family that was either dead or deserted you, being fourced to kill people, at the age of three, was mentally and emotionally scarring... I still have nightmares about it sometimes, being fourced to take a life at such a young age with an oath to tell no one.

"This went on until I was five years old, when a family failed to pay their folicles to the kingdom. As punishment, I was to dispose of their newborn baby girl. Now, I had killed adults up to this point, and the thought of killing a baby horrified me. Yet if I didn't do it, they'd surely kill me. So I went, looking the family up on Google Maps and entering their household, ready to do the job and leave.

"But the family wouldn't give up their child. Held onto it so tightly, with such love and pain in their eyes. Their loyalty to eachother, a loyalty I'd never had, moved me. I couldn't kill that child, who's family would surely suffer if she was gone. I was prepared to suffer the Hair Kingdom's wrath, if it would spare this child.

"When her parents asked why I wasn't with my own parents, I broke down and told them the whole story. And then they did something that compleatly changed my life forever. They offered to adopt me, to hide me from the Hair Hunters in their remote summer house in an unmapped village. The only condition was that I stopped being an assassin.

"Of course I agreed, and promised my new family that I would protect them to repay them for their huge hearts. So I left Babylon right before the massecre that killed almost everyone there, and moved in with this family and their baby daughter. But...as remote as the house was...the Hair Hunters attacked the village. They had no idea I was there, but by coincidence they attacked the home we lived in.

"My foster parents sacrificed themselves so that their daughter and I could escape. I promised that I would not leave her like my brother left me, instead keeping her close to me every day and night. I was hunted by many hunters, but mainly the one person that might actually be able to find me. My older brother, Over. He had a very high position in the Chrome Dome Empire, his dream, and I guess I wasn't important enough to risk that dream for.

"He caught up to me every now and again, but I always managed to get away. I ran until I got to a small, hidden village where I bought a house with the Poki and Nutella sales my parents left me, using my parents skills in the craft to provide for the young child and me. I swore I would never, ever endanger Beauty by dragging her into my past, but once you arrived, Bobobo, I thought that if I could really bring down this empire, then my past wouldn't matter. I'd have revenge for both sets of parents, against my brother, and that Beauty would be safe.

"Looking back on it now, I'm probably putting Beauty in even more danger than I already have."I looked down at her, finally tearing my burning eyes from the fire to look, tentetivaly, wondering if she were angry that I'd put her and her family in danger, hurt that I'd lied to her, horrified at what I'd done... She just looked at me, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, knees pulled to her chest. Horrified. Of course. Her sister was a former assasin for the Chrome Dome.

I inched back into myself, biting my lip as I looked at her, a begging look in my eyes.

"Beauty, I know you have every reason to hate me and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to walk away or disown me or-" I was cut off by a blond mop of hair nuzzling into my collar bone, arms wrapping tightly around my neck. I sat, stunned and unable to process anything but the fact that Beauty was...forgiving me?

"Oh sis, I'd never, ever, ever be angry at you! You protected me even after you'd been through all of that! I love you, sis."She said, sitting back with her hands on my shoulders.

That smile she had, the one so full of trust and innocence. It was the one her mother had... She forgave me. I fought back tears, and hugged Beauty back. It was a touching moment. And then.

"HIYAAAAAA! DON'T YOU STEAL MY MOMENT SISTER!"Don Patch shouted, kicking me in the head, only to have me not move and him fall on his side. I looked slowly down at him, and gave him a glare that made him freeze up a bit.

"Uh haha! I was just joking! Silly Don Patch, the other comedic relief, right? I mean c'mon, we can share being main characters don't ya think? Yeah, of course! Uh..."He backed up as I stood, annoyance boiling in me.

"I'm gonna use you as a basketball you little...whatever you are!"I shouted, and we began a rather odd game of chase-the-Don.

Bobobo's p.o.v***

The squirrels broke up again, and it made me tear up. The boy didn't deserve a girl that creul anyway, he'd find real happiness in that lovely potted plant, Fernanda. They were made to be togeather, from first watering!

"Get back here!"Amy's irritated voice snapped me back to the situations going on right now. Right, Amy had gone into a long, angsty monologue about her troubled past.

Normally, I'd have used that moment to sweet the Bo theater stage, since it was getting a bit dusty and that was a fire hazard. But the second she said she was born in the Hair Kingdom, I was encaptured. Something about how she went through such hardship brought back the memory of when she made me promise to stay and never leave. At first I thought she had attatchment issues, and it was adorable.

But now, after hearing about what Over had done to her, I understood. We were her family, and she couldn't stand us leaving her like her old one had. For some reason that stirred my toast-loving soul, right to my heart. That she had gone through something so painful, that the Chrome Dome had done that to her, made me hate them even more. How dare they hurt my friend? Nu uh, that didn't fly with the Bo-tector! No sirree! There's some pummeling that's gonna go on!

But first, some beauty sleep! At which Beauty is an expert, for she was already snoring like a bear. As Don Patch ran past, I picked him up and decided to be very kind, slam dunking him into a tree nearby, giving him the fame he always wanted. Amy skidded past, slipping and landing on her butt next to Beauty. She sighed and lay down, Beauty cuddled up next to her. Woah. Looking at her now, as she smiled up at the sky with her arms under her head, I was having one of those weird urging moments, the endearing kind.

I promised not to leave. But she hadn't. So what if she did? Hm, that wasn't a nice thought. And nice thoughts make the milk curdle! If the milk goes bad, what am I supposed to have for breakfast? I looked over at her and said,

"Kid." She looked over at me and I noticed that this was the very first time she had on a real smile. Not a smirk or an evil-looking one, but a truefully happy one. It was...nice. Like a nice cold cup of prune juice.

No, she couldn't leave.

"You've got to make me a promise that you wont leave."I said, and her eyebrows raised a bit in surprise. Then, after some mulling around in her mind which I imagined had no squirrels nor a built-in theater, just a hodge-podge of thoughts and maybe a hippo or two, she smiled again and said,

"Okay, Bobobo. I promise."

"Good. Now I can have breakfast."I nodded, satisfied as she gave me a happily confused look.

She chuckled and said,

"I'm glad you guys aren't angry at me."

"Being angry at your friends is only good at Barmitsphas. Now sleep, I've got us train tickets to Disney Land tomorrow."I ordered, rolling over and throwing the unzipped sleeping bag over everyone but tree-Patch, resting my afro for the night, surrounded by my friends and monkeys.


	11. Pasta, a dish best served cold!

Amy's p.o.v****

The train rolled steadily along the tracks, bumping every now and again and relaxing me. I leaned on an elbow as I looked through the window at the sunny hillsides, wondering how long it would take until we got to Disney World. Beauty sat patiently beside me, smiling as Don Patch, dressed as a dog during what I assumed was a mental episode caused by some mass pressing on his assumed brain, nuzzled up in her lap and slept. I smiled over at them as a pretty woman walked up to us and said in a kind and calm voice,

"Tuna surprise or Fish Taco?"

I thought for a moment, not looking at the woman yet, and said,

"What's the surprise in the Tuna?"

"It's not Tuna." I froze and looked up at the woman, knowing that high voice anywhere. I freaked out a bit, gaping and shoving myself against the window.

"Bobobo?"I exclaimed, seeing him in a tight stewardess uniform with bright pink blush and high heels, holding a tray of food.

"Hm? Is there a problem?"He asked in his female voice. Yes...yes there is a problem, that no non-professional can handle. I sighed and sat back in my seat, saying tiredly,

"I'll have the Fish Taco."

"Sorry, we're out!"Bobobo said, and I twitched.

"We'll have the Tuna!"Beauty said, sensing my impending facepalm. Bobobo placed plates in front of us and a doggie bowl on the ground for Don, who pounced down on it and began to eat like a starving man.

I pulled off the top of the plate and saw...a pickle with a face...

"What the hell is this?"I asked, eyebrow raised. Bobobo picked up my plate and examined it, then shrugged and picked up the pickle, who was just waking up from a nap.

"Hm? Where am I-"

"You didn't pay for a ticket!"Bobobo shouted, in his normal voice, throwing the pickel through the open window across from us.

I stared dumbfoundedly at him, Beauty asking,

"Who was that Bobobo?" Bobobo turned to us, dusting off his hands and saying,

"A character that was written out of this fanfiction due to lack of interest and irrelevance."

"You're one to talk about irrelevance."I mummbled, arms crossed as I sunk into my seat, Bobobo and Don crouching on the ground, now both dressed as dogs, and nuzzling my legs the rest of the train ride...

"This isn't Disney World!"Beauty pouted as we walked through the crowd of people in a normal town, no giant cartoon characters in sight. I sighed, looking to my side to scold Bobobo who had been there, but now there was only an empty space.

"Hey! Where did Bobobo go?"Beauty asked, looking over. I facepalmed and growled,

"I swear, I'm getting him a leash!"

"OH, look at that!"I heard a woman say, and looked up ahead to see some sort of a giant waterslide coming from a building. This just smells like Bobobo.

"C'mon!"I said, taking Beauty's hand and running through the crowd until we got right up against the slide, looking inside where water ran quickly. Something passed by me, and I reached into the water to grab it up.

Once I brought it in front of my face, I became utterly confused.

"Pasta?"I asked.

"Look out!" A man shouted, and I looked up to see Bobobo...being used as a water sled by a man with long gray hair and a grey mustache.

"I am the Pasta Prince! Proudly presenting perfectly pristine pasta!"The man shouted.

"Yeah! So watch out, coming through!"Bobobo screamed as they flew past us, water splashing Beauty and I suddenly in the face.

I twitched in anger, looking at myself as water dripped down my 'do and clothes, Beauty equally soaked. Bobobo's gonna get it...

"Oh..."Bobobo sang, and I looked over to where the crowd had parted, seeing Bobobo and the Pasta Prince sitting on the ground playing guitar. "Pasta is the perfect foooood, you don't even have to floss. You can eat it with your favorite fruit! Or even with a little butter sauce. Noodle noodle noodle..." He sang, girls all around us swooning.

I shook my head and sighed, then walked over to Bobobo and shook him from his pasta funk.

"C'mon Bobobo! Snap outta it, Don Patch bit through his leash again and we have to find the guy or else...well, I don't really know. Come to think of it, I don't really like the guy..."I mummbled, thinking. Bobobo looked up at me with rivers of passionate tears and exclaimed,

"I can't!"

"Why not?"Beauty asked, a bit miffed at him.

"Because..."Bobobo said, standing up with his fists clenched, looking into the sky, "I'm gonna become a PASTA PREMADDONNA!" Pasta...pre...madonna? Only Bobobo...

"Bobobo, enough."I said, my nerves on end as I glared at him, crossing my arms as I drilled holes in his afro with my eyes. I was tired and that train was hard to sleep on. Bobobo looked at me for a moment, then spun to the Pasta Prince and bowed,

"Excuse me your majesty, but my destiny awaits."

The Prince nodded and said,

"I understand. But first...ONE MORE RIDE ON THE PASTA SLIDE!" And off they went. I shook my head and groaned, wondering how I put up with this guy's antics. I turned around, ready to look for Don myself, only to find him immediatly.

"And I was like BABY BABY BABY OHHHH!" Don screeched, up on a podium with a mic and a swoopy, blonde wig on his head, singing as girls below him swooned with hearts in their eyes.

"You're joking right?"I exclaimed, as he continued to sing, flipping his hair and causing a few girls to faint. "He sounds like a vacuumed cat!"I exclaimed, to no avail.

"The things girls like these days."Beauty sighed, shaking her head. I was about to reply, when a loud crackling sounded and I looked up to a large television screen on a building, a game show host smiling down at us.

"Okay, tonight we have a special guest with a special message for his mother!" The camera panned to Bobobo, who sat in a chair with a white t-shirt and one of those hats with a spinning fan on top, smiling and using a childish voice.

"My mom makes me egg salad for lunch every day!"He said, holding up a picture of me.

"I am not your mother!"I exclaimed, shocked and irritated.

"But she always forgets to take off the shells! She's really scary and freaks out all the time and never puts her hair down and looks nothing like her brother. So anyways, she's the best mommy ever!"Bobobo finished, smiling.

I sighed and mused,

"Well, at least it was kind of sweet..."

"Momma?"Bobobo asked, and I looked over to see him in a shirt that read 'mamma's boy' and capri pants.

"I'm not your-"

"Mamma!"He exclaimed, running over to me and wrapping me in a hug that almost crushed me. Great, I feel a Bo theater coming on...

-Bo Theater!-

The sky was grey, seeping the color out of the air and leaving things pale and sick-looking, like a colorless rain saturated the buildings and people. Bobobo held my hand as Don Patch held my other hand, Beauty behind us.

"C'mon dear, this is our new home."Don said, a mustach on his lip.

"Since when am I your wife?"I shouted, being ignored as Bobobo looked down at me and asked,

"Mama, is this really our home?"

I sighed and grit my teeth, knowing that this thing wouldn't end anytime soon if I didn't play along.

"Yeah, it is. C'mon."I mused, walking up the walkway to a small, broken-looking apartement. We climbed some rusty stairs and arrived at a wooden sliding door, that I opened and led the others inside, stopping in my tracks once I saw what was in the living room.

Two wooden spoons sat at a table, making other wooden spoons. One was a boy, the other it's mother.

"Mama, how many more boxes do we have?"The kid asked, clearly miserable.

"Just two more dear."The mom said, a strained voice trying to be calm.

"Why do we have to do this? I hate it!"The kid whined, pouting.

"I know sweetie, but this is how we make our living. After all, who knows how to do this better than us?"The mother explained, trying to cheer up the child and failing.

"Okay, I'm lost..."I muttered, Bobobo walking right past me, now dressed in a long purple coat with a purple hat and a large mustache, matching the blonde of his afro.

"I'm home."He announced, me no longer trying to keep up with the story.

The two spoons turned and gasped, then the mother ran up to him and grabbed the coat, exclaiming exauhstedly,

"Tell me where in the world have you been? We've had to work our fingers to the bone just to make ends meat! Who is she?" The spoon glared over at me, and I gaped, not knowing what to say.

"I'm...uh..."

"She's our snackfood."Bobobo interrupted.

"I most certainly am not!"I exclaimed, again going unnoticed.

"Okay!"The woman yelled, attention on Bobobo, "Take out the trash mow the lawn pain the dog clean the house fix my computer!"

"Be quiet I just got home!"Bobobo shouted, and shoved the woman out of the way. I gasped as she hit the floor, the little boy screaming and running over to her as I knelt, making sure she was okay.

How could he do that? Bobobo sat down at the table, ignoring how his wife and child packed up and walked to the door, the woman glaring at him.

"That's it! We're going back to the kitchen gadget store until you get yourself togeather!" She then turned to me and handed me a toaster, saying softly,

"This was his wedding gift to me, I hope you can find a use for it." Half because she was so kind, half because I felt sorry for her, I smiled and said,

"Thank you."

She turned towards the door, eyes moving to look over her shoulder as a painful frown broke her old-looking face.

"You know which aisle to find us in." And with that they left. Anger boiling in me, I handed the toaster to Beauty and walked over to Bobobo, grabbing him by his collar (he was now dressed in his normal clothes) and glaring at him as I shouted,

"Bobobo! You jerk! How could you do that, just let your family walk out like that? You're supposed to protect them!"

"What would you know?"He shouted back, and I was a second away from punching him in the face with all my frustration at what he just did, until he looked at a wooden spoon on the table and burst into tears, flowing from his face like faucets.

"It's just...I prefer stainless steel!"He exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. I took a step back and my face fell, feeling foolish.

"Oh yeah, this isn't real. Let's get back, shall we?"I mused, snapping my fingers.

-end-

We stood in the square again, Bobobo and Don Patch crying.

"Stainless steel!"Bobobo sobbed, and I pat his back, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, that's enough."I mused, and happen to look up to see something bright and purple hurtling down on us. I gasped and didn't have enough time to react, feeling someone shove me as Bobobo, Don and I landed on the ground. I sat up immediatly, seeing Beauty fall backwards as the purple beam hit her, her eyes closing.

"Beauty!"I exclaimed, running over to her and crouching over her, holding her to me. I shook her and exclaimed, "Beauty, wake up! Beauty!" Panic took over me and I looked up to where the beam had come from, seeing no one.

"Is she okay?"Bobobo asked, crouching next to me. I felt for a pulse, hand shaking and wondering if she were okay and what that beam was. Yes, a pulse, nothing wrong.

I let out a sigh of relief as I realized she was just knocked out.

"What's that, a zit?"Bobobo asked as a bright purple light blinded me for a moment, before dissapearing and leaving some japanese word on Beauty's forehead.

"Why is everything in Japanese?"I shouted, wondering what it meant.

"Well, there's nothing we can do for her now."Bobobo said, standing up. I gaped up at him, wondering if he were serious. I wasn't leaving Beauty!

"No!"Don shouted, catching us off guard. "If we let her die then someone named A will leave us terrifying messages and we will have to go on a journey to find out who A is and if our friend is really dead and then secrets will be brought to light about all of us and secret romances until one of us is dead! Or we find out who A is and it turns out to be our dead friend!" ...

"Wrong show, dufus."Beauty mummbled, awake. I felt relief lift a huge weight off my shoulders and I hugged her.

"Are you okay kid?"I asked, looking down at her. She nodded and Don shouted,

"Ah! Look!"

"Hey, just cuz I don't have makeup on yet-"

"No, look at your forehead."Bobobo interrupted Beauty, and I helped her stand as she looked into a conveniently placed puddle.

"Could it be the hair hunt troops?"I asked, looking up at Bobobo.

"Bingo!"A creepy, lizard-like voice said behind us. I spun around to see a man in a hair hunt uniform, with pink skin and redish, upside-down triangles on his shoulders, under his eyes, and on the chest of his uniform, a sharp red arrow pointing down on his forehead with pointy ears, a bald heard, and an evil smirk on his snake-like face. I glared and stepped towards him, but Bobobo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, look at those muscles!"He said in a girly voice, fanning himself with a Seventeen magazine, blushing.

"Not now, Bobobo!"I shouted as the hair hunter chuckled.

"I'm Gechappi, a member of the hair hunt troops, C Block unit!"

"I made you cookies!"Bobobo exclaimed.

"I saw him first!"Don shouted.

I watched as Bobobo handed a box of cookies to Gechappi, blushing like a school girl. To no surprise of mine, Gechappi smacked away the cookies, and Bobobo paused, then ran away and knelt by Beauty, crying with Don Patch. I shook my head and faced the man, growling and clenching my fists. He smirked at me and held out his palm, a purple light emitting from it.

"What I hit that girl with was a hair loss beam! Anyone who's hit by it will lose all their hair in 10 hours! Now it's your turn!"He said, chuckling.

No, not her hair! Damn this hair hunter! I reached behind me and grabbed a few needles, royally pissed off now. I looked up at him, fury growing in my chest.

"No one hurts Beauty."I said darkly, and tensed up. I moved quick, so quick that to everyone it probably appeared as if I teleported, when really I was using my Fist of the Scorpion to increse everything from my stamina to my speed to my power.

This guy was gonna get it. I moved lightning fast, stopping quickly right in front of his face, sticking the needles into the arm he had outstreached. His eyes grew wide and he collapsed down, curled up and clutching his arm and wincing.

"Ah!"He shouted, face contorted in pure agony. I reached down and pulled his face close to mine, hand grasping his shirt.

"Those aren't my normal stunning needles. Those are made especially to cause pain, and I wont let them go until you tell me how to get rid of that curse."I threatened in a low voice, face emotionless.

He gave me a terrified look, knowing behind my emotionless cowl was someone very dangerous.

"C-C Block headquarters..."He stammered.

"You're damn lucky I know where that is."I said, throwing him to the ground.

"The needles!"He shouted, and I glared down.

"You shouldn't have hurt my sis."I hissed and started walking.

When I didn't hear the others following, I turned around and saw them all stunned, Beauty shocked and Bobobo and Don cowering, shaking a bit with their mouths open.

"C'mon, let's find that antidote."I said, slightly calmer now that I knew I'd scared them. They snapped out of it a bit and ran up to me, as I led them to a place I'd passed by, but never actually been in.


	12. Video Rental Peanut Allergies!

Amy's p.o.v*****

"Okay, this is one way to get into the base."I reasoned, sitting in the front of an ambulance with Bobobo driving and Beauty in my lap, Don in the back. We'd been walking here and he stubbed his toe, apparently crippling him and causing us to have to steal a hospital ambulance and use the C-Block headquarter's drive through. The did not have a drive thru.

Fifteen floors of poor, innocent tour groups and a layer of plaster later, we pummeled right into the man that I assumed was the person we had to beat. Bobobo jumped out of the ambulance as Beauty hopped out, running to the man we had hit while Bobobo placed Don on a streacher and wheeled him around, me sliding calmly out. Yes, this was pure chaos, but I was used to it by now. As I got out, I assesed the situation.

Beauty was crouched over the Hair Hunter we hit. Bobobo was doing surgery on Don, a bunch of teddy bears as his nurse aids. Well, since the large Hair Hunter with a tattoo on his face seemed incapacitated, I walked over to Don's surgery. Bobobo stepped back and removed his doctor's gown, one of the teddy bears picking up a mirror as Don woke up, getting into a sitting position. My face fell and I got an 'are you joking?' face on, seeing that the only thing Bobobo did while throwing around tools and spraying fake ketchup everywhere was put a bow on Don's head.

But Don gasped, tears filling his eyes as he jumped from the bed to Bobobo, arms outstreached and eyes sparkling with joy.

"Doctor, you saved me! You really saved me!" Bobobo caught Don in his arms and said in a romantic way,

"I would do anything for you, Don Patchia." Don gasped and blushed, then asked,

"You mean it? Oh, Bobobo!"

"Don Patchia..."Bobobo said, the background fading to a light pink as they starred lovingly at eachother. Thouroughly disturbed, I turned to see the Hair Hunter standing up, rubbing his bald head as Beauty backed away. The man looked at me, then my tattoo, a confused look in his eyes for a second before everything clicked into place. He raised an eyebrow and said,

"Ahh, I see our Scorpion Child is back! I'm sure Zar Baldy Bald will be elated to know that you're travelling with Bobobo bo bo bobo!"

I smirked at him and said,

"He should already know, if Over had anything to do with it. Me travelling with Bobobo is kinda old news, I see you're not kept in the loop." This pissed him off, and he glared harshly at me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, seeing Bobobo caught up in what appeared to be dental floss, tangled up as if it were a net.

"Bobobo!"I exclaimed. What in the world did he do?

"I forgot how to floss."He said matter-of-factly, and I sighed.

I pulled out a needle as Beauty and I began to untangle the hopeless Bo-tector.

"Don't stab me with that!"Bobobo exclaimed as I cut a thread.

"That's what she said."The Hair Hunter intervened, as I finally freed Bobobo. I turned around, frowning at his immaturaty when I saw a...dryer? It was behind him, and inside I noticed Don Patch, dressed as a dog and pawing at the door.

"Hey! Don Patch is dry-clean only!"Bobobo shouted, and the Hair Hunter laughed.

I frowned and asked,

"That's seriously your attack? Really?" It was an awkward silence in the air that lasted for about a minuet before the Hair Hunter shrugged and said simply,

"Yeah, pretty much."

"FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR! PASTA SURPRISE!"Bobobo shouted, attacking the Hair Hunter.

But instead of nosehairs, it was pasta that shot from Bobobo's nostrils. It wrapped around the man and Bobobo spun around like a top, the man shouting,

"Nooo! I'm allergic to glutennnn!" Before being smashed into a wall, the pasta retreating as he pummeted to the ground, knocked out immediatly.

"Hurry Bobobo, let's get Don Patch out of the dryer and get going!"Beauty called, and I ran over to the dryer.

"C'mon, don't just stand there! Get me out of here you poor excuse for a heroine!"Don shouted, and I paused, starring at him in the dryer. He knew what he said was a bad idea when he saw my overcast face, gulping.

"Hey, I didn't mean-" I pressed the 'spin cycle' button and let him spin wildly in the dryer while I walked over to the others, the Hair Hunter pulling himself to a sitting position.

"You may have beaten me, but you still have four more levels of doom that you have to go through before you find the antidote!"He explained, glaring at us. I put a hand on Beauty's head and said,

"Don't worry, sis. We'll find that antidote." She smiled up at me and I took my hand away, seeing strands of soft pink hair in my hand. I gaped and quickly hid it behind my back, laughing nervoisly.

"C'mon Don Patch, we've got four more levels of people to annialate!"Bobobo shouted, picking up a shiny clean Don Patch and holding him under one arm like a football, running head-first up a flight of stairs. I sighed, seeing an elevator that we COULD use, but that would make too much sense.

"Let's go."I mused, hands in my pockets as we walked up a huge flight of stairs.

"I'm telling you, she should name the baby Rain!"Don Patch exclaimed.

"Why, so she can set fire to it? Nu uh! It's gotta be mini-adele!"Bobobo reasoned, and I caught up to them on the stairs.

"Why did I want to travel with you again?"I asked. Bobobo looked down at me and was serious for a moment, then had a major mood swing and shrugged dorkily.

"Dunno!"

"Dunno is right."I mummbled, walking up the stairs to two large, ornate doors. My heart raced as I imagined the horrors inside. They weren't gonna let us get this antidote easily, so whatever we had to face was bound to be terrifying and painful. But Beauty needed that antidote, and I was gonna get it to her. I firmly grabbed the door handles and flung them open, revealing...

"A DVD STORE?"Beauty and I exclaimed, Bobobo rushing past us.

"I'm late for work!"He shouted, rushing into the store.

"You don't work- oh, what's the use?"I gave up, following him into the store. The manager guy stood there, shouting at Bobobo and Don Patch for being late to work.

"My hair!"Beauty exclaimed, and I looked down to see a clump of it in her hand. My chest tightened with worry and I knew we were running out of time.

I faced the manager and tapped on his shoulder. He stopped yelling and looked down at me, hands on his hips.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I reached over onto the counter and stole some peanuts from an open jar, then shoved them into the man's mouth. He paused, then screamed and fell to the ground, turning green and his face swelling up.

"Okay, let's go."I mused, walking across to anouther set of stairs.

"How did you know he was allergic to peanuts?"Bobobo asked as the gang followed me.

"Every Video Store manager is allergic to peanuts."I explained, and didn't hesitate when I threw open the doors to the next level...

"Hello! Welcome to Tape Worm!" Two guys behind the desk greeted us.

"Anouther video store? You've got to be kidding me!"I exclaimed, walking into the quiet place, Don Patch running around in the store trying to pick out a movie for Bobobo.

Beauty and I decided to look at some movies,seeing as how there didn't seem to be any Hair Hunters here at all.

"The Crow?"Beauty asked.

"Seen it."I mused.

"Madea's day off?"

"Seen it."

"Sixteen Candles?"

"Seen it."

"Breakfast Club?"

"Seen it."

"Rock of Ages?"

"Seen it. Loved it."

"Twilight?"

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA!" We both burst out into laughter, until Don Patch skated up to us on mountain skies, freaking out.

"Amy! Bobobo wont listen to me that some swirly headed guy in a jacket looking super-dooper cool was here and scary looking in the classic section!"He shouted, panting and eyes wide. I looked nonchalantly down at him and said,

"C'mon Don, no one looks in the classic section." I walked past him, Beauty and Bobobo joining me as Don kept shouting something about a swirly headed guy. For some reason, that description rang a bell...

Oh well. We got to anouther door, this one with a giant skull on it and made of pure steel.

"Hopefully this one wont be a video rental store."Beauty said, and I nodded, placing my hands on the door handles.

"Ready guys?"I asked.

"Yeah!"They all said enthusiastically. I took in a deep breath, and entered the room strongly, ready for the challenge.


	13. Soft Serve Friendship?

Amy's p.o.v*****

A man stood in the center of a large, dark room, the one we stood in now. He was dressed in a jacket with ice creams on both of the chest sides, a black center with yellow sleeves and pocket outlines, blue jeans and brown shoes. But the most noticable things about him was his head. Pink, swirly, ice cream-shaped, and yet something about him was still hansome...hansome and familiar.

I looked at him, surprised on the inside but trying not to show it. 'What is it about this guy that's so familiar? I swear I've seen him before...' I thought, something in the back of my mind triggering some sort of memory that couldn't quite reach the surface. I'd seen him before, but where? It was hard to forget a man who looked like this! It was like forgetting Bobobo, impossible. I stared into his eyes and he looked back and, for an instant, I saw some sort of recognition, a narrowing of his eyes before he went back to a scowl.

"Who or what are you? When I expected a fighter, I didn't expect a swirly-headed one!"Bobobo asked, and the man got into a fighting stance, hands out as a green aura swirrled around him.

"I'm Softon, and I think you'll find I'm all you can handle."He said in a slightly gravelly, dark and mysterious voice. Softon...yes, I'd heard his name before. When I was a child, right?

"Hm, you look tasty. Flavor of the month?"Bobobo joked, and Beauty shouted,

"Don't make fun of the ice cream! This is serious!"

"I wonder if he's ice cream or that frozen yogurt stuff...I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!"Don Patch exclaimed, and I brought the side of my fist down on his head, silencing him.

"Well, actually, I do run an ice cream shop in my spare time."Softon mused, and Don stood up, eyes wide like a childs. He pushed past me and ran towards Softon, saying,

"Can you get me the employee discount? Ice cream ice cream ice cream gosh I loooove ice cream!"

"Don Patch, you need a cooler head! Get in."Bobobo ordered, the top of his afro opening. Don pouted and crawled in, peeking over the top at Softon. Bobobo looked down at us and said,

"In order to relate better to this ice cream man, we need to make a better connection." I frowned and said stalely,

"Yeah."

"Let's give it a whirl!"He exclaimed, his afro immediatly spinning out of control.

I gaped, wondering what was going on inside it. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped and opened up, revealing an ice cream cone with an orange swirrly top. Don Patch was now Tango Mango. Bobobo reached up and grabbed him, holding him out to me and saying,

"Try a lick! He's fat free!" I turned away and crossed my arms.

"No."I mused.

"B-but I made it for you..."Bobobo pouted. I shook my head, though if he pouted any more I was gonna give in. I couldn't take cuteness or pouting or tears, and I knew that he was beginning to figure that out.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa!"Don Patch cried, and I looked away, gritting my teeth. No way hose.

"C'mon, how 'bout one lick?"Bobobo whispered, and I frowned at him and Don, saying,

"There is no way I'm licking Don Patch."

Bobobo straightened up and said,

"Fine, guess it's up to me then."

"Thanks pal!"Don exclaimed, smiling as Bobobo gave him a lick. Paused. Then.

"It's nas-tay!"Bobobo exclaimed, chucking Don at the wall. I sighed and looked back at Softon, freezing when he held something up.

"I've got something I think you need. It's really powerful, stops hair from falling out."He said, and all thoughts of him being familiar vanished.

I needed that antidote. I stepped towards him and glared, ordering,

"Give me that antidote now!" And then something unexpected happened. He gripped the small green bottle in his hand and underhand tossed it to me, me catching it and starring at him, confused and surprised with my eyes wide.

"But...you..."I stammered, looking at the man. He put a hand on his hip and looked super-cool as he said,

"I'm kind of a softy...besides, your friend's hair is starting to give off a rank odor."

Beauty gaped and held onto her hair, and promptly began freaking out, shouting. I unscrewed the top of the bottle and walked over to her, grabbing her wrist and noticing the stench for the first time. I fought to keep a straight face as the odor choked me, placing the bottle on her lips and tilting it back. Half way through she grabbed the bottle herself and I stepped back, watching as she finished it and wrinkled her nose.

"Ew...but my hair feels better!"She smiled up at me and I smiled back, taking the bottle and tossing it.

"Now that the air's cleared, I can focus."Softon said, and I turned around to see him in a fighting stance again. I tensed up and pulled Beauty behind me, ready to fight him as well.

"You still wanna fight us?"Bobobo asked, and Softon said angrily,

"You guys are on my turf, and I'm green with envy-"

"Hey, my family is interested in taking over your turf."Don Patch said, sitting on a couch with a thick New York accent, glasses on and smoking a cigar. "We'll give you a very generous offer, I'll give you three seconds to decide. One...Two..." I kicked Don in the head, saying calmly,

"Shut up Don Patch."

"Hey, it's my first ice cream fight! This could get messy."Bobobo said, and I looked up at him, wondering if he was really gonna take this seriously. He got into his own fighting position and got really serious, saying,

"I choose Super Fist of the Nosehair, Nosehair Away!" Two nose hairs show out, plummeting right at Softon. Unlike most of our opponents, Softon didn't seem the least bit surprised, nor nervoise.

He just stood there and raised his hands, then said,

"Goddess Blabs A-Lot, prepare!" As the nose hairs whipped at him, in a stunning display of cool poses, Softon dodged their every attack, shocking everyone. He was so strong! No one had ever dodged Bobobo's attack with such coolness before!

"No one can beat my goddess."Softon said. I took that as a challenge, and quickly pulled out needles that fit between myfingers.

"We'll just see about that! Fist of the Scorpion, Seriously Bad Day!"I shouted, running at him and tossing the needles, which multiplied until there were around fifty of them. I skidded to a stop, watching as he moved his hands in front of his face and said,

"Goddess Blabs A-Lot, The More You Ask For The More Pain You'll Recieve!" With a blurred motion of hands, he caught each and every needle before they even had a chance to get to him. I gaped, panic and confusion clouding my mind.

How did he block that attack? More importantly, why didnt' he use a counter attack? He held all my needles, and yet he just dropped them to the ground. And who was Goddess Blabs A-Lot?

"Amy, we've got to beat him to get to the next level!"Beauty exclaimed, but Softon shifted his stance, saying calmly,

"It's too late for that. You're all done for."

A blackness creeped up behind me, and I spun around to see that a black ink-like substance enveloped the whole room, spreading until we were in a black abyss, with an image appearing behind Softon. I gasped at the massive image of a circle with markings around it, a large woman in the center looking like an indian idol with eight arms and a pretty face, all green.

"You guys look impressed!"She said without moving her lips, the voice echoing from around the room, "Do you know how much it costs to get a manicure when you have eight arms? Imagine how fast I can put on a jacket! Color me impressed too! Oh heres a thought: go with the flow! Chill out! Well I gotta go toodaloo!"

She faded into the background and the room slowly returned to normal, Bobobo falling to his hands and knees and shaking. I ran over to him, a hand on his back as I knelt next to him.

"Bobobo! Are you okay?"I asked, feeling him shaking under my hand. Softon chuckled and I looked up, seeing him with his arms crossed.

"Face it, the Goddess wore you out."He said confidently.

Bobobo stopped shaking, and I looked down in surprise. He wasn't hurt after all! Bobobo stood up and said,

"Hold on there, pal! I'm not finished!" I stood with him, smiling at Softon's shocked expression.

"But how?"He asked, and Bobobo replied seriously,

"Your Goddess said 'go with the flu', so that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

He struck a pose with his elbows on his sides and his hands out, then one where they were blocking his face, and finallly he jumped up, shouting,

"BO! Bo! Hi! Bo!" He spiraled towards Softon and his fists struck him in the chest, causing Softon to cringe and stumble backwards, gripping his mid-section.

"Is he mocking me or just crazy?"He growled, glaring.

"A little bit of both."I mused, as Bobobo held his arms out beside himself.

"Alright, it's time to end this! Snot For You, Trip to Bobobo World!"He shouted, and the room began to waver and shake. I closed my eyes, trying to regain my balance, and when I opened them I was in a compleatly new world. We were in a soft feild of green grass, mountains off in the distance and a pinkish sky with flowers dotting the ground and trees farther away from us. It was a pretty place, but I could tell something was up with it, something that was meant to drain enemies once they entered it. Maybe it was the way Bobobo acted that drained people, since he immediatly jumped into his shinanigans.

He ran around, King Nosehair appearing on the bike we saw him leave on and Bobobo hopped on, shouting something about peanut butter and jelly and what time it was. Don Patch ran over to Beauty with a bowl of rice and began to freak out about something, Softon and I the only ones not wigging out. Speaking of Softon... I turned to him and he faced me, looking down slightly as I secured a needle in my hand.

"You plan on attacking me here? Wherever this is."He asked, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

It was on the tip of my mind, why he was so familiar...

"RIIIIIIICEEEEEEEE!" Don Patch screamed, barrelling over me on his way to Bobobo, who was doing some sort of chicken impression while King Nosehair sang Keane karioke. I fell on my butt, grimancing and gripping the needle in my hand.

"Need a hand?"I looked up, seeing Softon standing over me and offering down a hand.

Why was he being so nice? A few things didn't add up about this guy. First, he just hands us the antidote, then he doesn't offer a counter attack when he has the opportunity, and now he's helping me up? And why was he so familiar-

It clicked. As I reached up to take his hand tentatively, I froze, my mind clicking into place and a memory blasting me in the gut like a ton of bricks. My heart stopped and the needle slowly slipped from my hand, me not even noticing because an image of a young boy standing over a younger girl on a rainy night blinded me, the memory of my first...friend.

My eyes widened and I whispered,

"Softon..."

"Yeah-" He paused mid-sentence, wincing and falling to his kneese as Bobobo sang,

"Drum Drum Drum play the drum song yeah!" I gasped as Softon looked up at Bobobo, saying in a strained voice,

"I don't have any power...this place...took it from me.."

So it worked, Bobobo really did it.

"Bobobo! Softon's allergic to your nasal atmosphere!"Beauty exclaimed, as Softon shakily stood up, suddenly covered in scratches and bruises.

"I can't...fight here!"He choked out, and Bobobo stood, saying scoldingly,

"That's because you froze the flow, bro! And in your case that's a double freeze!" As he said this, the world began to waver again, and very soon we were back in Softon's home.

I stood up, looking from a beaten and bruised Softon to Bobobo.

"Look's like you're still suffering from the effects of my world. Let's make it a rain call and check back with me."Bobobo said as Softon slowly got back into a fighting stance.

"Ha, I don't need your pity."He said, "Just watch, we're back on my turf now!"

"Hm. Well then...FIST OF THE RAW FISH MAN!"Bobobo shouted, nosehairs whipping lightning fast at Softon.

"Bobobo!"I exclaimed, but stopped myself. It was too late, and I would explain it to them later. No more secrets, after all. Softon flew backwards and collapsed face-first on the ground.

"I went easy on ya. Now adios two-scoops, go find a waffle cone!"Bobobo said over his shoulder as he turned to leave. "C'mon, let's go wrassle us some more Hair Hunters."Bobobo announced, walking away, Beauty following him with Don Patch behind them.

I paused, not quite ready to leave yet. I walked over to Softon, who slowly raised his head with a grunt that signaled any movement brought pain. I knelt down, pulling out a first aid kit that I kept for Bobobo and Beauty, opening it up and grabbing an ice pack in the shape of toast. I looked Softon in the eye, a frown on my face and a memory swimming in the back of my mind. I softly placed the ice pack on his forehead, his eyes widening.

"Why...?"

I nudged the first aid kit closer to him and said softly, a memory of fondness and gratitude in my heart,

"Because you helped me once, Softon." He seemed surprised at first, but then relaxed, starring at me until I stood up and turned around. The gang was looking back at me, mildly confused and having heard none of the conversation. Inside, part of me felt a small sadness at leaving Softon behind, especially after what he did for me. But anouther part, a deeper down part, had a feeling that I would be seeing him again very soon...


	14. One long chapter! This better be good!

-Author note

Hey guys! So I know I just recently uploaded a ton of chapters, and I was in one of those moods where I had to keep going! Anyways, thanks sooo much for all of the reviews they really men a lot to me and for following the story. I promise, there's a few surprises to come :) Let me know if it lives up to the randomness of the show, even though I DO add in a few serious moments when it comes to Amy's character. Love you guys!-

Amy's p.o.v****

Softon...had I really just seen him? It didn't seem real, like something out of a dream. Years...it had been years since I'd seen him. Thirteen if I remembered correctly, and I was sure I did. Where as before it had floated to the back of my mind, it was now prominent, bold like Bobobo's fashion statements as he and Don Patch held a fashion show on the steps, making Beauty judge them and giving me time to sit and reflect on what had just happened.

I felt a flashback coming on as Bobobo posed in a bikini made of pasta, glad for the mental escape. I was four, one year before I left the assasin life and became a member of Beauty's family. Looking back now, it was one of the hardest times for me. I'd killed so many people, been isolated in a small, dark, bare room in one of the apartements in Babylon, with no one to comfort me. Even at five, I knew that it was wrong to be all alone. No friends because other kids were afraid of a Scorpion Child, though they didn't know the full extent of my curse, and because if I wasn't on a mission, I was locked away by myself with guilt.

No family, they'd either died or left me. No one but myself and the four bare walls of my home, and the pain I had inside me. Alone, so alone, in such a dark world with no light at the end of the tunnel. It was worst at night, when I was returning from a mission and the rest of the world slept, but I was wide awake, my mind a creul record player of the screams and images of the person I'd just ended.

On one of my worst nights, it was raining, plastering my bangs to my right eye and my then-short ponytail damp and dripping onto my neck. I was too tired emotionally and physically to walk home, so I slumped against a building facing a fancy noodle restaurant and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and burying the lower half of my face in them. I looked down at my shoes as a river of water ran past them, down the sidewalk and into a sewer.

"Momma, who's that?"I heard a young voice ask, and I could almost mouth the words of his mother, they had been spoken to many times by so many people:

"Come along, sweetie, don't look at her. She's different." Different. If only they knew it all. I felt a tear fall down my face, but anyone walking by couldn't tell if it were a tear or a raindrop as my body became slick and drenched, the rain pouring down like it was being paid for it.

Alone. Don't even look at me? Was I that wrong?...yes. I closed my eyes for awhile and did what I always did in moments like these: tried to imagine what a friend would look like. If I had a friend, what would they look like? What would they do, talk like, act like, smile and laugh like? But I could never come up with anything. It was always a blank image or a memory of children looking over to see me and quickly walking the other direction. Alone.

"Hey, you're not supposed to sit out when it's raining." I quickly opened my eyes and looked up, eyes widening with curiosity and surprise. There stood a boy, a few inches and about eight years older than me, but still just a boy. He wore a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans, both drenched by rainwater with his hands in his pockets. The 2nd most surprising thing about this boy was his head: A pink swirl of ice cream with two eyes and a mouth. He was a walking talking ice cream!

But that was just the second most surprising thing about him. The most surprising thing was that he was actually talking to me. A boy, an odd looking one, but a boy, was talking to me when everyone here refused to. Yet there he was, and I had to take a moment before I could respond,

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."I retorted, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you out here? Where are your parents or friends?"He asked, a quiet, childish voice that was too serious for his age. I pulled my knees closer to me, looking up at the swirly-headed child, and said shyly,

"I don't have any family."

"What about friends?"

"..."I was silent, looking down in embarassement. He must be from a farther part of Babylon if he was asking me, the Scorpion Fist Master, if I had any friends.

After a moment of listening to rain hit the ground mercilessly, the odd boy said,

"I don't have any friends, either." I looked up, surprised, as the boy continued to give me a cool stare, looking down at me as rain fell around us both. I'd never met anyone before who didn't have friends like me, who was alone as well. The boy then did something I never expected.

He held out his hand to me, face unchanged and palm reaching towards me. I didn't know what to do, had never been approached with such kindness, such warmth before.

"I'll be your friend."He said matter-of-factly, a statement instead of an offer. Friend. He would be my friend? My heart, for the first time in the few years I'd been alive, warmed for the very first time. A friend. Yes, I was finally getting a friend. I wasn't alone.

My first smile broke across my face, foreign feeling and warm and strong, as I reached up to him and took his hand, having him help me to my feet. He continued to hold my hand and said,

"My name's Softon." I smiled up at him wider and said happily,

"My name's Amy!" And he walked me home, talking about people and Babylon and the sky and rain. I was talking to someone other than myself or a Hair Hunter or a victim. I was talking to a friend.

I never saw him again until just now, thinking that maybe he wasn't from Babylon and had to travel somewhere, but it didn't make a difference. Now, whenever I tried to picture a friend, I could picture Softon. At least, until I got older, and the memory faded. But not now. Not that he was here, in this building. He was much older now, much taller with a much deeper voice, but the same face, the same outstreached hand.

"To think he became a Hair Hunt Leader..."I mummbled, but not with bitterness. With the tone a friend would use when reuniting with an old friend.

I was jerked from my thoughts by a hard kick to the forehead by Don Patch, who was shouting,

"Stop taking my paper-time with your moody flashbacks that none of us can see!" I glared at him, eye twitching, and grabbed him by his feet. I swung him around and around, Don screaming as I finally flung him towards the door at the top of the stairs.

"Alright! You found out how to open the door!"Bobobo cheered as Don Patch burst through it, Beauty shouting dumbfounded,

"You could have used the handle!"

"Wouldn't give me the same feeling."I deadpanned, climbing the rest of the stairs until we walked through the threshold, into a deep purple room with Don Patch clinging to a bald, asian-looking man in big Hair Hunt armor.

"Get this Sonic Impersonator off of me!"He shouted, grabbing Don Patch and throwing him into a wall, making a lovely imprint.

"Who are you?"Bobobo asked, and the man smiled evilly at us.

"I'm Geyha, The C Block commander. It's nice to see you, Bobobo! Although it's pure luck you've made it this far! But your luck has run out!"He gave an awfully evil laugh, but I knew Bobobo was up to something. He pulled out two jars of seasonings and ran up to the man, shouting intensely,

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna season ya!" He began to shake the black seasonings on the man's head, the man screaming in shock and frustration.

"I'm gonna season ya, then tenderize ya, then fry ya on the grill for twenty minuets and serve ya with some tater tots!"Bobobo shouted, and I crossed my arms.

"I like tater tots."I mused, nodding.

"No salad or vegestables?"Beauty asked, shocked. She always was a health nut. The man regained his bearings and pulled back a fist, slamming Bobobo in the stomach and sending him flying back.

I ran behind him and caught his shoulders before his head his the ground, laying him down as he winced.

"You okay, Bobobo?"I asked, and he pouted up at me, crying a bit. I sighed and pat his afro.

"There there, you're a big brave boy."I said with no emotion, trying to consol the adorable full-grown man who was sniveling.

"He was mean to me! Whaaaa!"Bobobo shouted, curling up into the feedle position. I placed a hand on his face and looked him in the eye, saying with a small smile,

"I'll get him for you, kay?" He sniveled and nodded, and I stood up to face this Geyha. He stood there and whiped off the last of the pepper, distracted. Perfect. I reached behind me and pulled out two needles, one in each hand and holding them between my middle and pointer fingers.

"Fist of the Scorpion, Poison Tail!"I shouted, running up towards the man and pulling back my arms, snapping them forward like a scorpion tail would do when striking it's prey. The first needle hit his heavily armored shoulder, and before the second could hit him, he smiled sneakily and said,

"Air Slice Sickle Fish!" Really? Sickle Fish? How bad could this be?

Hm. Very bad. His hands spun quickly and purple discs of light shot out, blocking the second needle as I jumped to avoid them, but not fast enough to avoid beind slashed in the shoulder with one. I grimanced and fell to the ground on a knee, gripping my shoulder as blood ran through my hand, and stinging pain searing my shoulder.

"Amy!" Beauty exclaimed.

"Stay back!"I ordered, looking back to her.

Bobobo knelt on my other side, placing a hand over mine. I looked up at him, surprised at his warm hand and cool stare.

"You okay, kiddo?"He asked, and I nodded determinedly.

"Let me take care of this guy for awhile and protect Beauty."He instructed, and as much as I wanted to fight, I could hardly move my shoulder. I nodded again and stood up, walking back to Beauty.

"You okay, sis?"

"I'm good. You?"I asked, and she smiled and pointed to the missing mark on her forehead.

"Better than ever!" I smiled,then turned my attention back to Bobobo and Geyha.

"You're not gonna win, Geyha."Bobobo said asuredly, making Geyha grin.

"Oh, and why's that?"He asked, and Bobobo's afro opened up again, revealing a tiny giraffe head.

"Because I have a giraffe!"Bobobo exclaimed, Geyha shaking his head and moving his hands quickly, sending slices of light the giraffe's way. For a moment it appeared as if he were toast, but he ducked at the last second, smooth as butter.

"Hahaha!"The giraffe laughed(giraffe's down have vocal cords though...) and Geyha's jaw dropped.

"I missed?"He shouted, which sparked a whole big fight/argument between him and Bobobo that I should have watched, but was distracted by Don Patch. He had on leg warmers and was placing bows on his spikes, asking,

"Hey Amy, have you noticed anything odd lately?"

"...Yes. Yes I have."I deadpanned, and he went on,

"I'm in a lot fewer scenes." My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, shouting at him,

"You've been in almost every scene!" Like always, he ignored my comment and turned around saying stiffly,

"I have to complain to someone!" And I followed with my eyes as he walked into a small building in the far corner of the room labeled 'Bobobo Complaint Office'.

"We had one of those? I could have used that twelve chapters ago!"I exclaimed.

"Hey, where's that buffoon?"Geyha exclaimed, looking around him for a missing Bobobo. Putting two and two togeather, I pointed to the house and mused tiredly,

"In there."

"But...but he was just-"

"Yeah he does that."

"But...it was a match-"

"He doesn't care."

"...How?"

"No one really knows. I think it's the bell bottoms."

"Whatever! It's time for him to learn why they call me 'The Gale'! Gale fource winds!" He shouted, a purple aura shining around him as he moved his arms into an X. I grit my teeth, shouting,

"Bobobo, watch out!" Geyha began to spin wildly until he was inside a tornado, sending it flying at the small house.

"No!"Beauty shouted, watching as the wind demolished the small house and picked up debris.

No way Bobobo could-

"Amy, join the fun!"Bobobo shouted as the winding, angry tornado moved past us, reaching out and grabbing my arm, yanking me into the merry-go-round from hell. I screamed as I was whipped around, only opening my eyes as I got used to the current. Bobobo and Don Patch were sitting in front of eachother, Silly Bandz in their hands.

"I'll trade you a guitar for a penguin."Bobobo said.

"No way! I want your mermaid!"Don Patch exclaimed.

"You guys are idiots, you know that."I mused, and Don Patch glared back at me.

"Hey, shut it Teenage Angst!"He shot back. Oh, NOW it was on! I stalked slowly towards him, taking it in for a moment that I could walk in a tornado against the current before glaring daggers at Don Patch. This little pest was getting on my nerves way too much lately. He looked up and instantly began to panic, screaming and tossing his bands in the air, which Bobobo caught and added to his collection.

Don began to sweat and shouted,

"Bobobo! Get her away from me!"

"Nope."Bobobo stated simply. Don looked at him incredously and exclaimed,

"Why the hell not?" Without looking up from his bracelets, Bobobo said matter-of-factly,

"She'll beat me up."

I reached down and grabbed Don by his spike, pulling him up as he struggled in my grasp. I looked over to the other end of the twister and saw a blonde transvestite with a ton of makeup on. I smiled, knowing their one button-pusher, and shouted to him/her,

"Hey! This guy made fun of Brittany!" The man-turned-woman's head snapped over and their eyes turned red, screaming,

"LEAVE BRITTANY ALONE!"

"I didn't I swear it's a lie I love her! Oops I did it again forever!"

I tossed Don Patch to the fuming woman, dusting off my hands and looking back at Bobobo. Who was dressed in a skin-tight leapord suit with a brown head and ears, a blue skirt covering his lower body with a tail swishing out to his side. My jaw fell to the floor and I just starred at him, dumbfounded. I'd seen him in some pretty weird outfits, but this one was over-the-top-

"Ahhh!"I screamed as the tornado instantly dissapeared, spitting me out onto the floor. I winced as I landed on my bad shoulder, sitting up and holding it. The only thing that made me feel better was that Don Patch fell next to me, bruised and cut.

"You deserved it."I said, standing up to a surprising sight. That boy, the one who saved Beauty, stood in front of her with Gayha laying on the floor, twitching and beaten.

"Who are you?"I demanded, raising an eyebrow at the mystery boy who'd already saved Beauty once. He looked up at me and was about to talk, when he probably spotted Bobobo and freaked out just like Beauty usually did, with an open mouth and bugging eyes.

"Your Fist of the Backwind turned me into this."Bobobo said, swinging his tail. Fist of the Backwind? That was a new one...

"HOW?"The grey-haired boy exclaimed.

Without answering, Bobobo walked up to me and began to purr and rub his head on my cheek. Disturbed, I freaked out and tried to shove him off.

"Bobobo! I'm allergic to cats!"I exclaimed. He stopped and looked at me like I'd just stolen his cookie, crying and covering his face with his paws.

"WHAAAA!"He shouted, and I facepalmed. Damn him, he knew I couldn't deal with tears.

"Bobobo, it's just that I-"

"Amy doesn't like me!"He shouted, running over to Gasser and picking him up, then piledriving him through the floor.

"What was that for?"I shouted with Beauty, but Bobobo dusted off his hands, now dressed normally again.

"Ah, much better. Now we can hang our coats."He said, taking a coat from Don that I'd never seen before and hanging it on the boy's shoe.

I walked over and smacked Bobobo on the back of the neck, making him pout at me as he rubbed where I hit.

"Hey, this kid just saved Beauty for the second time. We owe him one."I reminded Bobobo, wagging a finger at him. He nodded like a child and said sheepishly,

"It's just that...that...he turned me into something you don't like!" I gave him a surprised look, then smiled.

Sometimes I had to remember that this guy may be annoying as all hell, but he really did have a sweet intention behind everything.

"Okay Bobobo, it's fine. Just get him out and let's go."I instructed, as Bobobo pulled the poor boy out by his feet, setting him down gently. We turned and Beauty ran up to me, looking back at the boy and smiling a sweet smile that made him blush. Aww, that's cute.

"Thanks for saving me!"She said, then caught up to me and walked out of the building with Bobobo and me, stopping only to bandage up my arm in the ambulance we drove in here. We were mere steps outside when the boy's voice called to us and we stopped, Beauty and I turning around to see the punky boy panting, a determined look in his eyes.

"Hey, wait! I need to ask you something!" I placed my hands on my hips as he continued on, "I've been watching you mr. Bobobo and I wanna train and travel with you guys to get stronger, please!"

So he HAS been the one who was following us. Interesting... that would explain how he's always there to save Beauty. As long as he was a good guy, I didn't have a problem with it.

"Bobobo?"I asked, but was cut off as he spun around with a small red button and said,

"It's time to end this." The pressed it and I stood stiff with wide eyes as wind flew violently past me, an explosion signaling the destruction of the base we were just at.

Once things calmed down and the shrapnal settled about us, I shouted,

"Was that really necissairy?"

"Yep."Bobobo mused. I face palmed and Bobobo walked up to me, pouting.

"Is Amy angry?"He asked quietly. Aw, c'mon! I couldn't help it, he was just too freakin' adorable. I smiled at him and laughed, shaking my head.

"No, I'm not angry. Let's go guys."I said happily, taking Beauty's hand and walking off with Bobobo, the other boy, who has gone unnamed, trailed behind us and tried to get Bobobo's very short attention in vain.

Softon's p.o.v*****

Standing on top of a jagged piece of my former home, I had a perfect view of the group as they left. More specifically, her. I had to admit, it was mildly surprising to see her, but it made sense for her to be travelling with him. After escaping the Chrome Dome, he could protect her. Though, with the level of strength she's achieved, she could do well on her own. I thought back, thirteen years ago, about the scared and shaking little girl in the rain.

She's certainly grown up. And with that smile she gave Bobobo, and how she held onto Beauty's hand, it wasn't just her features that grew, she grew emotionally. She went from fragile to strong. Good, that meant she wouldn't get hurt...my first friend. I placed my hands in my pockets and thought about that ice pack she gave me, and that feeling I got when she looked me in the eye. I wasn't going to be away for long, no. I had no doubt in my mind that I'd see her again soon. But in the mean time, at least she would be with that crazy afro guy.

"At least she'll be safe with him."I muttered, yet inside, when I imagined that smile she gave him, a small part of me was jealous.

She was my first friend, but not her last. I let out a breath and shook myself of those thoughts. I needed to focus on what to do now, until I got to see her again.


	15. Prepare for the Nosehair Dojo!

Amy's p.o.v****

45 potatoes each. That's how much Bobobo and Don Patch were eating while the boy who'd followed us and saved Beauty multiple times tried to speak, only to be interrupted by yet anouther tasty spud. Irritation caused me to clench my fist. We were phsycotic, not rude! I reached forward and quickly snatched the two potatoes from the boy's hands, them pausing for a moment before looking over at me with rivers of tears falling down their faces and their bottom lips pushed out.

I shook my head and handed them to Beauty, then said as I waved a finger at them,

"This kid's trying to explain something, listen." They looked down at their laps like scolded children and said in unison,

"Yes, Amy." I looked up at the dark boy, who sat across from me between Bobobo and Don Patch. He gave me a slightly surprised look, then shook out of it and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm trying to stop the Hair Hunters because they destroyed my home town."He explained.

I nodded and said,

"Us, too. All of us, actually. So why follow us?"

"Well,"He continued, "I've been watching Mr. Bobobo and you fight. You're both a lot stronger than I thought, though you guys have a tendancy to goof off." I was about to mention that I most certainly did NOT goof off, then gave up. I did put up with Bobobo's antics, but that was only because they were infectious. You couldn't spend months with him and NOT goof off a pit.

"And as for Don Patch, he's about as stable as a unicycle. Amy, aside from a sad past and a weakness for taking care of these guys, you're probably 2nd in strength only to Bobobo." 2nd? Hm, I could take Bobobo...maybe...probably not.

"What's your name?"I asked, relaxing a bit. Even though he probably knew a good deal of my past, and was a bonofied stalker, I got a good vibe from him. He was a strong guy, from what I could tell. Even though, as he told us earlier, his special fist was 'Fist of the Backwind'. You can't make this stuff up.

"Gasser..."He mummbled. Don Patch broke out laughing, making the poor boy blush, and I slammed a fist down on Don' head to silence him.

"Hmm, that's a nice name! Mind if I call you Gascan?"Beauty asked innocently. I looked over at Gasser and saw a faint trace of a blush across his face. I had to refrain from smirking or laughing at the kid. Hmm, it made a bit of sense that he would have a crush of Beauty, since he HAD only come out when she needed saving. Aww, how cute.

As the two spoke, I looked around for Bobobo and Don, who had both dissapeared. I stood up and looked behind us, seeing them immediatly. Well, it was a bit hard to miss them when Bobobo was in some sort of Kermit the frog costume and Don Patch was a fly. Bobobo was chasing Don around, shouting,

"Come here DINNER!"

"You just had lunch!"I shouted, and Bobobo stopped, Don Patch getting big, shiny, enlightened eyes.

It was silent for a moment, and then Bobobo switched into a white dress with bright red lipstick and a small fork in his white-gloved hand.

"Br-inner time! All socialites must have a breakfast dinner meal! SO GET OVER HERE!"Bobobo shouted, slamming Don Patch into the ground with a highheel. Don Patch groaned and, as Bobobo removed his foot, pulled out a bazooka.

"Eat this!"Don shouted, and pulled the trigger.

And out came a bowl of spaghetti, which Bobobo caught mid-air and slammed down on Don's head, shouting,

"Take your vitamins!" Don threw the bowl of spaghetti off and, just as he was about to hit Bobobo, Bobobo changed back into normal clothes in the blink of an eye and moaned.

"I'm tiiiired. I need a nappy time."He pouted. Don Patch stood up and brushed himself off, reaching up a hand.

"Come on then, darling. I'll put you down for a nap and then we can have your favorite: Top Ramen and ketchup."He said in a motherly voice, leading Bobobo to a suddenly-appearing house near us. As Bobobo opened the door, Don Patch looked back and said with a smile and wink,

"You kids don't open this door, okay?" Yeah, cuz that doesn't sound seedy at all... As the door closed, Gasser knelt on his heels and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Guess I'll have to wait for Mr. Bobobo to get his strength back."He mused. Just as he finished saying that, what sounded like a frat party broke out in the house. Music shook us to our ribcages and we could see Bobobo and Don's sillouetts dancing in the window.

"Call me maybe!" They chorused togeather, and Gasser and Beauty got an identical 'are you serious' face.

"Don't worry, they'll listen to Amy!"Beauty said, placing a hand on Gasser's shoulder.

Awww. That's cute. If he touches her I'll rip his hands off. But still awww. I stalked across the grass, getting a firm grip on the handle and shoving the door open. The second it opened the music stopped and Bobobo was suddenly in a floor bed, a wet towel folded on his forehead and Don kneeling over him. But...how...they were...

"Forget it, I'm used to it."I mused, walking forward and kneeling by Bobobo.

"Hey, are you alright?"I asked, placing a hand on his arm which was under the blanket.

"I'd feel better if you told me a story."He said innocently, and I sat cross-legged. Hmm, I didn't really know any bedtime stories. I only knew the lullabyes I sang to Beauty, and like hell was I singing in front of everyone.

"I don't really know any..."I confessed, and Bobobo began to wail so loud that I had to cover my ears.

"Story Story Story!"He shouted, and Beauty walked up next to me.

"Hey, you never told us how you knew that Softon guy."Beauty said, and I raised my eyebrows for a moment in surprise. That's right, they don't know. I cleared my throat and Bobobo and Don Patch snuggled in the blanket, facing me as Gasser stood next to a sitting Beauty. Finally, something about my past I could explain.

And I did, starting from the beginning. They listened intently to the whole thing until I was done, finishing lightly with,

"To think he became a Hair Hunt leader."

"Aww, that's nice! So he was your first friend!"Beauty said, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I guess."I shrugged, and looked over at Bobobo. Now was usually the time for him to add in a comment that was so obscure it derailed the entire plot line.

But he was just laying there, Don Patch now crawling into Beauty's lap and pretending to be a dog. Bobobo lay on his back, hands behind his head and a serious look on his face, as if something were troubling him. That was odd, things rarely troubled him...

"You okay, Bobobo?"I asked, and he looked over at me, eyebrows raised. Wow, not even a creepy mask or outrageous outfit on.

This was seriously unlike him.

"What?...oh, right..buttermilk."He said, snapping back into old Bobobo. But his reaction to the story still troubled me... Like that lego man in the window.

LEGO MAN IN THE WINDOW? I jumped back and screamed, pointing to the tan lego-like thing in the window of the house, looking in.

"Hi everyone! I'm puppet lad! And L-Block member of the Hair Hunt troops!" Of course he is... We all ran outside to the field, where the lego-man stood, smiling at us and talking in a dorky voice.

"Yay! I"m so happy I found you! Aren't you happy I found you? Now I get to defeat you!"He said.

"Hmm, he talks funny."Don Patch mused.

"Really? It's his voice that gets you?"I asked, eye twitching. Bobobo crossed his arms and looked down at Gasser.

"Gasser, I want you to defeat this guy."He said, and Gasser's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yeah! Then I get to travel with you guys, right?"He asked. I smiled at the kid's determination and nodded.

"Yeah."I said.

Gasser, smiled back and stepped ahead of us, ready to fight...

"But you can't use the Fist of the Backwind."Bobobo placed in as Puppetlad ran at Gasser, who looked back incredously. I looked up at Bobobo in surprise, wondering what was going on in his head right now. Gasser quickly looked back and ran at Puppetlad, only to get a claw-thing to the face. I cringed and Beauty gasped, placing her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Gasser!"Beauty exclaimed as he began to get his ass handed to him by a lego man. She looked back at Bobobo, a tear in her eye and desperation in her face. But Bobobo remainded still, starring at Gasser with a frown on his face. It was anouther minuet before Gasser was thrown towards us, skidding in the grass with bruises riddling his body. I had it, I couldn't watch him get hurt anymore, not a kid Beauty's age.

"Bobobo! C'mon, the kid's getting hurt!"I exclaimed, grabbing his wrist.

"You depend too much on your Fist of the Backwind."Bobobo announced, pulling his wrist away from me. Gasser gave him a surprised look as he went on, "I could easily defeat him without using Fist of the Nosehair." Bobobo finished confidently, Puppetlad's head perking up a bit at the insult.

"Oh, yeah? Demonstrate."I mused, crossing my arms as Beauty ran over to Gasser, helping him up as a blush was replaced on his face.

Bobobo walked up to the Puppetlad and pulled out a dangerous weapon...a CD case.

"I'll use FIST OF THE CLACKING CD CASE!"Bobobo said excitedly, running the rest of the way to Puppetlad while clacking the case wildly. To only Bobobo and Don Patch's surprise, Puppetlad punched Bobobo, sending him flying backwards along with the CD case. He landed hard, the case skidding away from him with a few broken pieces left in the path it made in the grass. A devastated look fell on Bobobo's face as he crawled up to it, picking it up as if it were a child.

"My CD case! Noooo!"Bobobo cried, pouting.

"I thought you said you could beat him!"Gasser exclaimed, fists tight with frustration. Unfortunatly, I realized I had spent way too much time with Bobobo once the following words left my mouth,

"He can. Just watch." I didn't know what he had planned, I just knew Bobobo could beat him.

And I was right. Bobobo stood up and laughed quickly at Puppetlad, then began to ice skate over the grass with two tissue boxes on his feet.

"Wow!"Gasser said, mistifyed, "He'll be twice as fast with those! Genius-" But Bobobo didn't just use them for speed. The second he got up to Puppetlad, he pulled off the tissue boxes and smashed him in the face with them.

"Super Fist of the Stuffy Nose!"Bobobo shouted, as Puppet lad fell to the ground, face crushed.

Gasser gasped, eyes wide as Bobobo turned back to us, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. I smiled a bit, knowing he would win all along. After all, he WAS the Bo-tector.

"You are still very weak, travel with me and you will become strong!"Bobobo said to Gasser, who's eyes lit up despite the bruises he had. "At the nosehair dojo!"Bobobo exclaimed, and this time Gasser's eyes weren't wide from excitement... Great.

"Nothing good can come of this..."I muttered...

A normal looking dojo. With a giant nose on front, that I realized was somewhat alive when it pulled in air and blew it out, a warm air pushing my bangs from my eyes.

"Oh!"Don Patch exclaimed, holding down a skirt from the wind. Once the wind died down, I looked over to ask Bobobo if we ALL had to train here, when I was stopped by the sight of a blue head band with a maple doughnut on a pole hanging in front of his face.

"What's that for?"I exclaimed, only to have the contraption slammed down onto my head.

"Maple filled doughnuts!"Bobobo said triumphantly, handing two to Beauty and Gasser. Beauty put hers on curiously, but Gasser just stared at it awkwardly. Bobobo saw this and had an episode.

"PUT IT ON PUT IT ON PUT IT ON PUT IT ON!"He shouted, smacking Gasser with the doughnut on Bobobo's head as he did.

"Fine!"Gasser shouted, pulling on the hat.

"Ahhh!"Don Patch shouted, and we all turned to see him being eaten by a large, maple doughnut. "I'm being devoured! Eaten by a syrupy treat! I used to study doughnuts! What makes them rise, how does the glaze stay on, but now I've been consumed by my own test subject! Noooo!" We all turned around and walked into the dojo, caring about as much as rocks care about the weather.

Inside it was dark, but when Bobobo flicked on the light the seemingly-empty room was filled with giant...carp? Tuna? Some type of large aquatic animals standing on their tails, wagging. One of them looked over at us and it's mout watered, exclaiming,

"Is that a...MAPLE DOUGHNUT!" That set off a frenzy of fish swarming towards us, defying the laws of physics by jumping towards us on their fins.

"The writer doesn't pay me enough to do this!"I shouted, and Bobobo said,

"Mission number one: Protect the doughnut at all costs!"

Bobobo's p.o.v****

Terrifying tuna was just what Gasser needed to grow stronger, protecting the delectable doughnuts. Even as one chomped down on Beauty's doughnut, it paused, then stumbled back and fell dead, shriveled up like Don Patch after a bath! Perfect, even she found their true weakness! I should follow her and give one of these fish an extreme makeover Bobobo edition! Of course, not without my own ruby red lipstick!

Once I had it applied, I knelt next to one and began to spread the perfect shade of jam jelly on it's stomach, really bringing out it's slimey complextion.

"They're allergic to jelly?"Beauty exclaimed.

"Obviously!"I replied, as the fish I so lovingly made over collapsed.

"Wait, so I did all this for nothing?"Amy's smooth voice asked, and we all looked over to see a pile of the fish lines in tuna cans, all beaten and bruised with Amy kneeling in front of them, not a scratch on her or her doughnut.

I gaped at her in shock, wondering how she did all of that on her own. Then I remembered, she had a tough past, and everyone with a tough past usually has inner, harbored emotions and strength...and apparently close first friends with poop heads. I still wondered about that really weird jelous feeling the story gave me, but wrote it off as nothing but digestion issues from all those potatoes I ate. Anyways, back to Amy's point of view!

Amy's p.o.v***

The door at the back of the dojo slammed open and the fish I placed in tuna cans all stood straight, saying,

"Mommmaaaa! She huuurt usss!" Out walked an old, butchy woman with long brown hair and an apron on, a crass and angry look on her face. She glared at the fish and shouted,

"Homework, now!"

"She's the mother?"I asked, and went ignored.

The fish all swarmed out and Bobobo ran over to the woman, bowing before her.

"Master!"He exclaimed as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Master?"Beauty, Gasser and I exclaimed.

"Who are you?"The woman asked. So she doesn't know him... Bobobo stood up and the woman looked over at me, a stern glare on her wrinkled face.

"So, you hurt my babies?"She asked in a quiet, growling voice.

I laughed nervoisly and held up my hands, but wasn't given time to explain. She held up two fingers and shouted,

"Super Fist of the Nosehair, Split Ends!"

"She can use the Fist of the Nosehair?"I shouted, as she began to multiply.

"One old lady! Two old ladies! Three old ladies! Four old ladies! One old man! Six old ladies!" She shouted as we became surrounded by a circle of old ladies and an old man.

"Can you keep up with our speed?"The old ladies and man chorused, running quickly around us to the point where they became a blur.

"Who is she? She's using fist of the nosehair."Bobobo mused.

"You called her master!"I shouted, as dust began to rise. I coughed and grabbed Beauty and Bobobo's arms to keep them close.

It was awhile before the dust settled, and as it dramatically parted...there were four bottles of soda.

"Soda?"Gasser asked, compleatly confused. Bobobo nodded and said,

"I see, she turned into soda to say she has compleatly surrendered to us."

"Not yet!"I heard, and turned my head to see the old man standing against the back wall, a porcupine on his head and a squirt bottle in his hand.

Now you have to understand, at this point in the day I was compleatly exauhsted and mentally tired from putting up with Hair Hunters and Bobobo. Therefore, just as the old man tried to explain how we were going to face 'certain doom', I let go of Beauty's arm and pulled out a needle, tossing it quickly at him. It hit him square in the chest and he froze, then fell over. Beauty and Gasser twitched a bit in surprise and I sighed.

"Let's go."I mused.

"I can't. You have to let go of my arm first."Bobobo said.

I looked at him curiously then said,

"Wait, I did..." Looking down, I saw that he had handcuffed us togeather with handcuffs made out of spaghetti. "What the hell is this?"I shouted, but he ignored me and pulled his hand up, slurping up the spaghetti and sighing with satisfaction.

"Yum! Okay let's hit the road!"

We exited the dojo, the sun setting and casting oranges and pinks across the valley as Beauty shut the door. Bobobo put his hand on Gasser's shoulder, the young boy looking up surprised.

"You must never forget what you learned here today Gasser. And you finally passed lesson 2!"Bobobo said, smiling.

"You passed? I'm proud of you Gascan!"Beauty exclaimed, smiling. Gasser blushed and beamed, scratching the back of his head and laughing. I sighed, a hand on my hip as I played with the squares in my mesh shirt.

Don Patch flew ahead of us, wings attatched to his arms. Beauty and Gasser laughed and ran after him, and I watched them run.

"They're so cute."I chuckled, walking up next to Bobobo. He stood there next to me and I felt his eyes on me, but when I looked up he was facing straight ahead, a huge mustache on his lip.

"Yeah."He said, and walked forward. I paused for a moment, wondering if I was just imagining the slight change in him or not.

I shrugged it off as plot development and quickly walked to catch up to him, wondering what adventure we were gonna have next.


	16. When is splitting up ever a good idea!

Amy's p.o.v***

"Hi everyone! Welcome to the dreamy fairytales amusement park!" A man in a pink bear costume greeted us. I pulled Beauty behind me and said,

"Don't get near him, sweetie."

"Who are you?"Gasser asked, curious as Don Patch made a costume change.

"I'm Dribbles the Clown, official greeter!"He said in a slightly off voice...

"Sure you are. Just don't get near my sister."I deadpanned, walking past the now-teary pedobear. Don Patch stood in front of Bobobo, dressed in a pink skirt and hat with red lips and a blush too bright for his skin color.

"Yay! I can't wait I can't wait!"He exclaimed.

"Don't get carried away."Bobobo said seriously, but Don Patch kept going.

"Oh dear, you're always so busy with work, pulling the graphite from the ground this is the first time we've gone on a date in so long I just feel like...a TIGER READY TO POUNCE!"Don Patch growled, turning into a werewolf. Bobobo grunted and suddenly morphed into one himself.

"Me too!"He exclaimed, both of them with their teeth bared and claws at the ready. I sighed, at least an amusement park could offer some stress-releaving bonding.

I messed up Beauty's hair and said,

"C'mon guys, let's go on some rides-"

"Ahem."Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to where a screen was projected above the entrance, showing a man resembling blue jello with a square head and limbs...someone all too familiar. My face and stomach fell, head hanging.

"Not this guy...anyone but this guy..."I muttered, frustration building in me.

"You know him sis?"Beauty asked, and I grit my teeth at this image.

"Unfortunatly."I spat as he went on.

"Welcome to the Hair Hunt A-Block headquarters, Dreamy Fairytales amusement park. You may adress me as the Commander of the A-Block Section, Commander Jelly Jiggler!"

"How do you know this guy?"Bobobo asked, walking up with Don Patch, both covered in scars from their slap-fight as werewolves. I sighed, annoyed already at this creep.

"He was a commander in training when I was an assassin, just a few years older than me. He used to hit on me on a daily basis, bringing me jello-flowers and what not, always asking me to buy him from a supermarket."I explained, thinking of how he was actually born looking around twenty or thirty.

"First, I would like to thank all those who made this park a reality. Thank you."He said seriously, then switched moods faster than Bobobo.

He began bawling and exclaiming,

"No really thank you so much! Those people think I'm not ridgid enough or I'm too wobbly to run a tight shift plus they gave me a miniscule budget to build this place!...But that's all behind me now!"He was now sunshiny and bright-eyed.

"Bipolar much..."Beauty mused, and I nodded. He hadn't changed...unfortunatly. He then went back to being serious and said,

"Let me get to the point."

The camera panned out to show a man with horns on his head tied up above a plate of spaghetti with other hair hunters around him. He looked into the camera as Bobobo and Don Patch shouted,

"NO! HE GOT SPIKEY!"

"Who's that?"Beauty exclaimed. Spikey looked into the camera and winked.

"I'll never give into spaghetti."

"Go Spikey go!"Bobobo chanted as Jiggler's mug took up the screen. Literally, he took a sip from a mug that read 'worlds most mediocre jello' and spit out the liquid.

"I said ketchup! Not mustard!" He threw the mug at a Hair Hunter and then faced the camera again, clearing his throat. He smiled at us and said,

"I am hidden somewhere in this park. If you want to find your friend, you're going to have to find me and fight me. Good luck." The screen went black and I cracked my knuckles.

"Finally, something I'll enjoy."I mused, Bobobo latching onto my arm.

"Can we go on the big kid rides?"He asked, jumping up and down and shaking me. I closed my eyes and sighed. Might as well.

"OK, but we have to find Jiggler first."I said, as I led them into the park. It was filled with people mulling about, all smiling even though they were in a Hair Hunt base.

"Let's go on...that one!"Bobobo and Don Patch said, lunging forward with a fist in the air, pointing towards a large ferris wheel.

"That's not a roller coaster-"I tired to point out, but before I could finish they took off, jumping into a pod right as it lifted off the platform.

"For the main character, people never listen to me."I growled, facepalming as I walked over to a bench to wait for Bobobo and Don Patch.

I looked up as Gasser and Beauty sat a ways away from me, at the light pink pod they jumped into. OKay, there was Bobobo and Don's spike...but there was some other silouette in there with them, too. Worry filled me and I said,

"There's someone else with them in there..."

"Probably the enemy."Beauty said, worried as I was. Then I remembered Bobobo and that creepy lego man, and sat back on the bench.

It was Bobobo, he'd be perfectly fine. I hadn't known him to lose to anyone yet, so why get worried now? Those nosehairs were something to contend with, and he seemed to have an unwavering need to find whoever that 'Spikey' guy was. As we waited, I looked around at the people, wondering where Jiggler was. If I knew him, it was in a really obvious and stupid place, but where?

"Don't even think about it."I said without looking away from the ferris wheel, my sister-senses tingling that Gasser was going to put his arm around a sleeping Beauty. He shot off the bench and stood with his hands folded behind his back, his shaking evident from here.

"Hm? Oh! Look!"Beauty said, waking up as the guy's car stopped at the bottom. I heard laughing and joking around, relaxing. Okay, it wasn't an enemy-

The door opened up to reveal the guys and a Hair Hunter panting, everyone bruised and scratched.

"Amy, take Don Patch!"Bobobo shouted, tossing the weak-looking sun at me. I didn't even make an effort to catch him as he fell on the ground next to me, the door closing and Bobobo ascending again with the man. I grit my teeth, narrowing my eyes at the cart to see any signs for fighting.

"Arm's length."I scolded, hearing Gasser shoot away from an again-sleeping Beauty, who woke right back up as the car once again reached the bottom.

"A poop head? You're kidding!"The Hair Hunter exclaimed, laughing.

"Seriously! Like a carrot!"Bobobo laughed, and the door opened up.

"WHaaaa?"I exclaimed, seeing Bobobo holding a hurt Don Patch as bruises and marks riddles everyone's body, panting as if they just fought a war. I spun around and asked,

"What happened to the old Don Patch?" Gasser crouched on the ground and pointed to an orange puddle.

"Oh, he melted." I straightened up and said 'hm', shrugging. At least we had enough ride tickets now...

_One hour later_

"I knew I'd get tired of that roller coaster."Bobobo said, sitting on a bench with his arms around the back, me next to him with Beauty and Gasser seperated by Don Patch and a large scorpion I summoned. I liked Gasser, but not close to Beauty. Bobobo stood up and streached, saying,

"C'mon, let's move onto the next coaster!" We all stood and the scorpion poofed away, Gasser visibly relaxing. He ran up to Bobobo and said,

"Hey, it's been an hour and we still haven't found this guy! Why don't we split up and have a race to see who can find Jelly Jiggler first?"

"I don't know, I don't wanna leave Beauty."I said, and she smiled up at me.

"Don't worry, sis, I'll go with Bobobo! If that's okay."She said, looking over at him. Bobobo nodded and then produced a small red wagon from nowhere, Beauty climbing in. If Bobobo was with her, at least no harm could come to her. I nodded and smiled,

"Okay, I'm up for a challenge."

"Great! Let's go!"Don Patch said, and we all quickly seperated.

I walked through the throngs of people, looking under trashcans and behind babies. Nope, no sign of Jiggler, not even at the jello stand.

"I thought he would be there for sure...then again it was actually ramen."I muttered as I came to a hault in front of a large building with a creepy man carved into the top of the entrance, looking suspiciously like a pyro-maniac with long blonde hair from a particular ninja anime.

"Haunted house."I read off the banner on top. The entrance was black with bats, cobwebs and a darkened tunnel inside of the entrance.

Seemed interesting, and if he were anywhere it would be here, unless one of the other guys found him already. But that was unlikely, given that I didn't hear a fight or any wiggin' going on. I walked inside and things immediatly turned dark, me being alone amoung the dirt path. The walls were painted dark blue, grass and creatures lurking around the borders. One ghost popped out right in front of me and I just stood there, starring at it.

"Boooooo!"I said, waving it's arms at me. "BoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOO!"He tried again, but I just stood there, unfrightened.

He stopped and starred back at me for a moment, then walked off with his head hanging. Ghosts don't scare me...

"Hey, wanna see a trick?" I spun around to see a miniature clown standing right behind me, a wide smile painted on it's face. Fear rushed through me and I screamed in terror, turning around and sprinting the other way as fast as I could, knocking down killer waffles and a baluga whale as I went.

I finally broke thru some bushes and stopped, panting. When I regained my breath I looked up and saw four panda bears sitting at a table, playing poker with bamboo.

"I fold."

"Go fish."

"B.s"

"I chose Blue Eyes White Dragon." They said calmly. My jaw dropped and I said,

"They aren't even playing the same games!"

"Who cares?" Before I could find the owner of the voice, I felt a hard kick to my head and went flying forwards, landing hard on my cheek with my palms skidding, stopping me from going any farther. I cringed, a pain shooting up the back of my head as I tried to roll over and see who attacked me. He stood tall and skinny, a pair of loose capris and a baggy red sweatshirt over a yellow shirt, bald head and a piercing in his lip. He had a frown on his face and, from what I could tell, two smiley faces on his palms.

I grit my teeth, knowing immediatly that he must be a Hair Hunter. I quickly whipped my arm around me, tossing three needles at him. Instead of dodging, he held up his palms and the smiley faces opened their mouths, eating the needles. I gaped, standing up and wondering if I had just seen that right. Damn, did that mean his arms had a stomach?

"What..."I asked, and he smiled.

"These smilies can eat whatever attack you throw at me, and give it right back to you ten fold. No matter what you do, you can't win!" He exclaimed, and I couldn't react in time as the needles, now ten, shot out of his palms.

Four hit me in the shoulder, stomach, and left arm before I could dodge the others, falling to my knees and cringing.

"Hmm, I see you're the Scorpion Child. So your own poison must not affect you the same as others, but it still causes pain, am I right?"He asked, and unfortunatly he was. Though the poison would not cause me to become paralized, each needle felt like a knife. It would never kill me, but it could slow me down, and against someone this strong that wasn't good.

'If I can't use my Fist of the Scorpion, what can I use-' My thought was cut off, as the boy moved faster than Bobobo on tissue boxes, appearing in front of me and picking me up by my collar. I grit my teeth at him and smiled. Poor guy, thought that my Fist of the Scorpion was my only attribute. I was also a black belt and one pissed off girl. I brought my leg back and kicked him in the stomach, making him drop me. Without hesitating, I socked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Amy!" Beauty! I looked up, cringing as the pain did not lessen with my movement, to see Beauty, Gasser, Bobobo, and Don Patch running up the trail towards me.

"What happened!"Beauty gasped, seeing me in the state I was in. I grit my teeth and pulled out the needle in my shoulder, the pain lessening but not dissipating.

"This guy's a Hair Hunter!"I warned, as he stood up and faced the others. I made quick work of the other needles, brushing off some blood from my arms as Gasser reached behind him.

A yellow gas drifted behind him and before I could stop him, he shouted,

"Fist of the Backwind!" A foul stench filled the air and I covered my nose, gagging until the gas was eaten by that guy's smilies. Talk about a rotten dinner.

"What?"Gasser exclaimed.

"Those smilies can eat your attack and give it right back to you, watch out!"I shouted, but was far too late.

The noxious fumes hit Gasser and, by the time we could see him, he was on the ground, unconcious as the Hair Hunter moved towards him. I ran, skidding to a stop next to Beauty and Bobobo.

"Are you alright?"Bobobo asked, and I lied,

"Dandy." The man reached down and pulled Gasser's collar off him, Beauty stiffening.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"She demanded.

The man smiled at us and said,

"It's a little momento...like the one I'll take from you once I defeat you." He looked directly at me and I gave him a smile right back. No one uses my own attack against me and hurts my friend without paying up some serious carnage.

"Alright, put 'em up."I said, and ran at him quickly, a dust cloud rising behind me. I jumped high in the air, looking down on him quicklly before spiraling down, my shoes making a direct path towards him.

Something was off, but I didn't know what. Something that I was too late to notice as the man dissapeared from under me, allowing me only a fraction of a second to try and stop myself. I lost balance and fell on my butt, gripping my injured shoulder. Crap, this guy was fast! He stood inches away from where I would have hit him, a self-righteous gleam in his eye.

"Ba...bu..."I heard a baby coo. A baby? What the hell was a baby doing here?

I looked over, ready to get the poor thing out of this battlefield, when I saw Gasser standing there, head dropped low with an odd gleam of his eye shining through the shadows on his face. That was it, something was off about Gasser... And I realized what the second he raised his head, eyes adorable and tiny and mouth pushed out like a baby's. Gasser was a baby.

"...Ew, someone needs a diaper change."I gagged, wondering, not for the first time on this adventure, what the hell was going on.


	17. The Chapter that got deleted 17

Amy's p.o.v******

"Gasser?"Beauty called, confused as Gasser looked around, babbling like a baby with his adorable eyes. He seemed unsure of his surroundings, just like a child.

"What's going on?"I asked, looking up at Bobobo. He crossed his arms and scratched his temple with a nosehair, then shrugged and said,

"Beats me!" You're a huge help... I stood up painfully, Gasser seeing the Hair Hunter and turning around, bending over and placing a finger on his lips.

The Hair Hunter laughed and said snarkily,

"I'll just absorb the attack like last tim-" He was cut off as a giant mushroom cloud of yellow fumes emitted from Gasser's backside, like a nasty-smelling Chernobyl. I burrowed my face in my non-injured shoulder, eyes watering from the stench.

"That power! It isn't Gasser's normal level."Bobobo said, and I looked up at him wide-eyed, him being perfectly fine. Upon closer examination, I saw two plug-in air fresheners attatched to the inside of his nostrils.

Before I could give the obvious shocked reaction, the puff of ode-du-fart dissapated, leaving what appeared to be a...skeleton. The power of Gasser's fart just turned that guy into a skeleton!

"What's happened to Gasser?"I asked, removing my arm from my face.

"I'm afraid it's my fault." I heard a small voice admit, and I looked down to see the collar that the Hair Hunter had taken, with a face and arms and legs...

"Are there no true inanimate objects here?"I asked, and Bobobo said simply,

"Nope. Now what do you mean Mr. Gasser's Collar?" The collar opened up it's arms and explained,

"You see, Gasser's been granted a huge amount of power. Therefore, the average mind can't withold all of that power, and so Gasser's mind reverts to that of a toddler if I'm not there to seal it all up."

"I see, that's why he was so powerful just now."I nodded.

"Quick, we need to get me back on him before he runs away!"The collar insisted, and I chuckled. He was a baby! How fast could he really go-

"WHAA?"I exclaimed, seeing Gasser already dissapearing down the path we'd just come from, running like an Olympic athlete.

"C'mon, Bobobo! We can do this!"Don Patch exclaimed, him and Bobobo zooming past us in tight running uniforms with head bands on.

"Let's go for the gold this time, Patchi! Me and you!"Bobobo shouted, and a tear flew behind them as they sped off after Gasser. It was silent for a moment, and I had to recollect myself from what had just happened.

"Sis, why did we follow Bobobo that day?"Beauty asked. I sighed and picked up the collar, holding him in my hands as I took off at a leasurly pace down the path.

"Because, sis, we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into..."

"Ba Bu!"Gasser exclaimed, smashing Bobobo and Don's heads together as he sat there, babbling happily. I walked up behind him as Bobobo and Don pleaded for my help, taking a small moment of pause to enjoy what peace I would have before the guys focused on their next thing. Then, from behind, I swooped down and clipped back on Gasser's collar. He paused, and Bobobo and Don took that moment to crawl over to me and hook onto my legs.

"Momma, he hurted us!"Bobobo cried, and I sighed, patting their heads.

"C'mon guys, Jiggler wont find himself."I explained, Gasser standing up, completly normal now. He looked around, confused.

"Eh, what happened?"He asked, and Beauty ran up to him and gave him a big hug, making the poor boy's face go red as a turnip. Which I believe is actually purple.

"You turned into a baby and defeated that Hair Hunter, but now you're back to normal!"Beauty exclaimed happily. Gasser looked surprised, then laughed with her.

"Cool."He said nonchalantly.

I looked down, seeing only Bobobo sitting on the ground petting what appeared to be a hairless cat.

"Where's Don Patch?"I asked, and Bobobo shrugged, serious.

"Men's room." Just as he said that, a terrified shriek rang out through the park, sounding just like our friend.

"Don Patch is in trouble! We've got to go save him!"Bobobo exclaimed, standing up.

I was the only one not freaking out. I crossed my arms and whined,

"Do we have to? I don't even like the guy!" Bobobo turned towards me a bit, a look on his face so serious that a part of me immediatly felt awful, as if I'd somehow let him down.

"Because Don Patch is our friend. Wasn't it you that made me promise never to leave? Well, the same applys for all of our friends." I frowned and looked down, feeling worse now. He was right, Don Patch might not be my favorite, but he was still our friend.

"Okay, Bobobo, you're right."

"You're right I'm right! Let's go!"He shouted, picking me up under one arm and Beauty under the other, Gasser trailing behind us as Bobobo took off a warp speed. Once we reached the restroom, Bobobo stopped and I looked up, seeing the man from before sitting on the ground, eating pasta and surrounded by hairless cats.

"Spikey!"Bobobo exclaimed, and Spikey flashed the peace sign before going back to eating.

"If Spikey's here, doesn't that mean Jiggler is somewhere nearby?"Beauty asked, and Bobobo nodded, walking up to the restroom door, then turning and standing us up, wagging a finger at us.

"You can't come in, ladies! Leave this to the men!" Bobobo explained, and charged into the restroom, followed by Gasser. Beauty looked at one anouther and I said,

"I give it a minuet."

"Two, Gasser's with him after all."She mused, and we turned to sit with the cats.

"So I'm not allergic?"I asked after thirty seconds, petting a soft, hairless cat.

"Nope. I might open up a pet shop!"Spikey exclaimed. I smiled as a kitty nuzzled my palm and said enthusiastically,

"You should!" As we spoke, I listened in on the conversation in the restroom.

"OK! Now that we've gotten Don Patch out of the toilett, let's look for Jelly Jiggler!"Bobobo.

"I concur! Let's check the stalls first!"...I froze, face dark in shock and just plain awe at their stupidity. That voice hadn't changed since childhood. Still deep. Still creepy. It was Jelly Jiggler.

"Not here!"Don Patch.

"Or here!"Jelly.

"But..but..."Gasser. At least he knew.

"What? Don't just stand there Gasser!"Don Patch shouted.

"But he IS Jelly Jiggler!"Gasser shouted. Silence.

"Yeah, but...but...I TRIED to help you find me! Doesn't that count for anything?"Jiggler, crying.

"Look what you did! You made him cry!"Don Patch.

"But he's the bad guy!"Gasser.

"Hahaha, he's right, I AM the bad guy!"Jiggler, eviler.

"I'll destroy you for tricking my friends, Jiggler!"Bobobo.

"Why don't you try? With this!"Jiggler.

"NO!"

"NOT WASABI WITH NO SOYSAUCE!"Bobobo and Don.

"Don't worry, Gasser has soysauce in his hair!"Don.

"What? How did that get there?"Gasser.

"Well, now that you have that, I'll just be going now!"Jiggler, right before I heard the wall explode and I turned slightly, kitten still in my lap. There he was, still the blue, rectangular jelly man I hated.

Just as he got close to us, I held out my fist and felt the jelly impale around it, sending his face flying backwards as his body freaked out, looking for it.

"I know that fist anywhere... My darling, you've returned to me!"He exclaimed, face popping back onto the body. My eye twitched as he smiled, kneeling in front of me and brushing back a strand of my hair, looking deep into my eyes.

"Creep."I spat, and his face showed horror, eyes wide and crestfallen.

"What? My love! How could you? Is there someone else who is it tell me!"He cried.

Before I could really hurt him, Don Patch showed up from behind, wrapping his arms around Jelly and spinning him around until he threw him into the ground. I stood, giving the kitty to Spikey and facing the guys, who all ran out to the scene. Jelly painfuly stood, smiling evily at Don Patch.

"Fine, let's play! Fist of the Wobble Wobble, Jelly Consumption!" Jelly shouted, and turned into a block of Jelly, sucking Don into him. He was translucent, so we could still see Don struggling.

"Don Patch! Rap! Rap for your life!"Bobobo shouted, and Don cleared his throat, then flashed some sort of gang sign and shouted,

"Yo this is wack! A jelly attack! Why is it always me? Swallowed up by jelly! Now I've gotta sing, Amy use a poison sting!" I reacted immediatly, reaching behind me and pulling out a needle. I held it right in front of my face, between my middle and pointer finger, and shouted,

"Fist of the Scorpion, Food Poisoning!"

I threw it at Jelly, landing just before it hit Don Patch, who held up his hands and closed his eyes tight so as not to get his by it. Jelly bounced around to face me, a relaxed smile on his face. I grit my teeth and inched back as he bounced back to his regular form, Don Patch falling flat on his face. He reached inside and pulled out the needle, tossing it to the side as he said in a suave voice,

"My dearest, I do adore your obvious display of affection, but it isn't necissairy! You see, not only do I not have blood for the poison to travel through, but your love potion can never match my already-set-up adoration for you!"

He walked up to me, taking my hand in his.

"Lovely, you grew up to be just lovely."He purred, and just as I was about to rip him a new one, Bobobo showed up from behind him and tore out two huge chunks of Jiggler's head, causing Jiggler to fall on the floor, writhing.

"Ahhh!"He shouted as Bobobo threw the chunks of head aside, dusting off his hands.

"No one hits on my little girl!"He shouted, and I shouted back,

"I'm not your daughter!"

He picked me up and walked me over to the restroom, sitting me down on the broken wall.

"You're grounded for talking back."He said harshly, then walked back to the fight. I crossed my arms and legs, glaring. I wasn't talking back, I was proving a point!

"Fist of the Wobble Wobble, Super Jelly Attack!"Jiggler shouted, and huge pellets of jelly shot from his chest right at Bobobo, who, instead of ducking, ate them.

My jaw dropped as he swallowed, Jelly smirking,

"Don't be shy, what do I taste like?" Bobobo thought from a moment, and then smiled and exclaimed,

"Thin Mint!" Jiggler's face dropped like he'd just seen his puppy run over and he asked,

"A GIRL SCOUT COOKIE?...How...how could it be? I have been watching my weight! I haven't eaten any since the Batchelor sent BOTH girls home!"

Bobobo walked over to him and placed a reasuring hand on his head, then just as Jiggler began to smile kindly again, Bobobo picked him up and spun around throwing him into the wall next to me. Jiggler slowly slipped off of the pillar and Bobobo shouted to Don Patch,

"Don Patch! It's time for Super Fist of the Nosehair, Gumball Chewy Fusion!" Fusion? Between Bobobo and Don Patch? Oh lord... Don Patch jumped into the air and turned into a tiny orange gumball, then shot into Bobobo's mouth.

There was a flash of light, and then in place of Bobobo stood a man the same height, but with long green hair, a golden headband with a wing shooting out to one side in front, and white kimono type armor. And I had to admit, he was kinda hot.

"Who are you?" Jiggler exclaimed, standing up shocked.

"I am your worst nightmare..."He said in a very deep voice.

"It's daytime..."I mummbled, but no one heard.

"I am known as the legendary BoboPatch, and I can only stay in this form for one minuet, so this battle must finally come to an end."He insisted.

"It's only been five minuets..."I mummbled again. Unnoticed. Was I even the main character?

"Ha, fine by me! Fist of the Wobble Wobble, Jiggler Cannon!"Jiggler shouted, and turned into a cannon, firing a blue cannon at BoboPatch.

Just as it almost hit him, a yellow fourcefield emitted from within him and the cannonball bounced right off, back at Jiggler and crushing him into the ladies room. I stood, looking in as he was asulted by ladies purses.

"Amy." I turned around, seeing BoboPatch looking down at me seriously.

"If we are to defeat him in the time I am alloted, then we will have to join fources." I smiled and nodded, perfectly ready to get rid of Jiggler.

"I know!"He shouted from the bathroom, rolling out and sitting on the ground, pulling out a rubik cube. "I'll just waste time until you turn back into Bobobo and Don Patch!" He exclaimed, and then looked at the cube for a moment...

"Hmm, it appears as if I don't have hands..."


	18. Amy's Secret Talent?

Okay, So I know chapter 17 and 16 were the same, so what's gonna happen is I'm going to just take chapter seventeen out for now and put it back in later. Just so you're caught up when you read the others, what happened was that Gasser defeated the hair hunter, ran away, Bobobo and Don entered the olympics and ran after him, Amy put his collar back on, then wasn't allowed into the men's restroom. Jelly Jiggler made many advancements towards Amy which were shot down by Bobobo who was under the assumption that Amy was his daughter. Bobobo and Don then fused and BoboPatch needed Amy's help to end Jiggler. I will get to writing chapter 17 soon, it got deleted from Microsoft.

Amy's p.o.v****

"Don Patch Sword!"Bobopatch yelled pulling out a leek from his back.

"That's a sword?"I asked, shaking my head.

"Amy, are you ready?"He asked, talking about the plan we discussed for thirty seconds while Jiggler tried to figure out the rubik cube. Bobopatch had only twenty seconds left, and we had to make them count.

"Let's go."I nodded, excited to get some revenge on that wobbly creepazoid.

Bobopatch ran towards Jiggler and brought down the leek on the rubik cube. I watched, hoping that that simple leek would be able to break the poorly devised toy. Jiggler laughed loudly when nothing happened, then paused, and fell into halves.

"IT WORKED?"Beauty exclaimed, as I watched Jiggler pull himself back together, slightly lopsided. Just as he was about to use the Fist of the Wobble Wobble, Super Jelly Attack again, I ran as fast as I could, skillfully planting my foot on Bobopatch's back and shouted,

"Fist of the Scorpion, Tail Whip Kick!"

My foot shone dark purple as I felt power surge through it, kicking it out as hard as possible and connecting with Jiggler. His eyes widened for a second, and then he went flying backwards so hard he landed hard on one of the ferriswheel cars, cracking one of the windows far away. I jumped down and panted, Bobopatch dissapearing in a poof of smoke back into Bobobo and Don Patch, who was reapplying red lipstick.

"Fusions always smudge my makeup."Don Patch mused.

Bobobo was looking up at Jiggler, stuck to the ferris wheel, a far away look on his face. I placed a hand on his arm and asked,

"Bobobo, you okay?"

"I kept my promise from back then, jelly role."He said with flashback-esque voice. Beauty, Gasser and I all freaked out and exclaimed,

"You knew him as a kid?"

"Who cares, it's snack time!"Bobobo shouted, and turned away, A Block finally vanquished. I sighed, knowing that though we had defeated multiple Hair Hunt bases, we still had a long ways to go.

Hopefully, the path ended before it arrived at... I shook the thought from my mind and kept up with the guys, who were now playing cops and robbers having morphed into tiny cars with just their heads still normal.

"Beauty, be careful. Let me do it."I said, taking the knife from her hand and cutting the pancakes for her. She giggled and said,

"Sis, I'm thirteen! I think I can handle my own food."

"Still, I don't want you to get hurt."I nuzzled her head with my own and smiled as she giggled, both of us laughing as Gasser, Don Patch, and Bobobo sat at the oppisite end of the table, Bobobo and Don looking for jobs even though we were supplied with money by this fan fic.

"I know! I'll be a cake tester!"Bobobo exclaimed as Don thumbed through a magazine.

"Nah, that'll give ya warts...hey, looky here! Work for the Hair Hunt troops working to hunt down Bobobo and Amy, free hair cuts and a month's vacation!"Don exclaimed, showing Bobobo the magazine.

"What?"I asked, confused, "Why are they looking for me, too?" Bobobo and Don looked at me with simple expressions and said matter-of-factly,

"You're an assassin that betrayed them and shared information that no one was supposed to know."

Hm. Good point.

"This is a great job! I better send in my application now!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I facepalmed. Don stood up and shoved Gasser to the floor, moving out.

"Well, I'm glad you found a good job."He mused, and walked out. I looked curiously at Bobobo, and saw his face tight with anger. Wow, that wasn't something I saw a lot on him. He stood up and walked out, Beauty, Gasser and me following him out to where Don Patch sat on a motorcycle.

"Hey."Bobobo said, and Don continued to stare bordly ahead.

"What is it now?"Don asked, and Bobobo walked up to him.

"I think it's high time you stop acting like this, Donny. It's time for you to get a job." Don smiled and said,

"Oh this again? Here comes lecture time. Jobs just aren't my scene." Bobobo glared and put his fist on Don's face, mushing it up.

"Is that so? Maybe I should apply for the job of giving you a shiner!"

"Knock it off!"Don shouted, and Bobobo took a reluctant step back.

"I know you care, but it's just not my style."Don mused, smiling.

"I know you're fine with living this carefree lifestyle of yours, but what about Mable? What about her?"Bobobo pleaded, as Don lowered riding glases on his face.

"Hey, I know, but man I gotta live my life, and I live to ride!"Don exclaimed, taking off on a yellow motorcycle. Bobobo sighed and shouted,

"Think about it!"

"That's my bike!"Gasser shouted.

Later that night, Beauty and I sat at the table in Don's apartement for this off-kilter scene. We ate and watched WWE while Don hummed some horrible melody. Mable (Bobobo with a bow in his hair and bright pink lipstick with a dress, apron, and high voice) called from the kitchen,

"Dinner will be right up, I just have to chop the celary!"

"Good. Hey, I saw Bobobo today."Don mused.

"Oh?"Mable asked, voice seemingly strained, "And what did he say?"

"He wanted me to get a job! Ha, me, a job! Can you imagine?"Don asked, laughing. There was a silence, then a quiet, 'I see', followed by,

"Donny, do you still want to...get married?" Don stiffened and asked shakily,

"Haha, why would you ask me that?" I heard quiet wheeping from the kitchen and looked at Don Patch, wondering if he was gonna do anything.

He just relaxed again and said,

"Oh yeah, I'm playing Yu-Gi-Oh with the guys tonight-" Mable ran over and smacked Don Patch over the head with a pan, shouting,

"You bum! How could you? You always talk about how you want us to be together, but how can we get married if you don't get a job?" Don, who lay on the floor, said grumpily,

"Hey, I do have a job! I'm a guitarist, remember? I'm gonna be famous!"

"Liar! I've never even seen you play guitar! You just have that stick of unsalted butter by the TV you play!"

I kind of zoned out at that point, eating a rice bun with Beauty. I was pulled from a wrestling match when the sound of a door slamming brought me back.

"Hm? What'd I miss?"

"Mable walked out."Beauty mused, and I nodded. I kissed Beauty's forehead and said,

"I'm going to bed kiddo. Don't stay up too late."

"Okay sis!"She exclaimed, kissing my cheek as I stood up to leave.

As I crossed the kitchen to get to the bedroom, I looked down at Don Patch, who sat on the ground defeated, lost in his own world and pain.

"Your fault."I said, and pushed open the door. Inside, I lay down on my mat-bed, pulling the sheet over me and closing my eyes, relaxing. Ahh, how nice it was to finally get to bed after this insain day.

I don't know how long I slept, but I was awakened by a light from the door. I squinted and looked up, seeing Bobobo walking towards me.

"What's up? Where's everyone?"I asked, half-asleep.

"I convinced Don Patch to go to a job interview. Beauty and Gasser and you are going to accompany us to give him support."He explained. I rubbed my eye and streached, yawning. "C'mon kiddo."He said, reaching down and picking me up bridal-style.

I could hardly keep my eyes open, and with Bobobo holding me and him being like a human heater, it was hard not to fall back asleep in his arms...

"Amy!"I jumped awake, a bullhorn in my ear. I looked around, confused at the odd scene. I was in a chair, a table of Hair Hunters in front of me with Don Patch, Bobobo, Beauty, and Gasser to my right, the bullhorn coming from Don Patch to wake me up.

"...Do I even wanna know why I'm here?"I asked monotonely.

"Job interview. Just play along, if we get this job there's a Hair Hunt comander we get to fight."Beauty whispered to me. I leaned back and nodded, hoping the others could get us a job since I had no special talent.

"Mr. Patch, your talent?"The Hair Hunter asked. I looked over and my jaw fell, Don Patch holding a stick of unsalted butter.

"This ones called 'Mable Please Come Back'...ehem..." Please let this be good...

"MAAAAAABLEEE! PLEASE COME BAAAAACK! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOOOOOOOOP! SNOOOOOOOOOOOT!"Don Patch screamed, smacking the butter everywhere. I held up a needle umbrella over Bobobo, Beauty, Gasser and I, the Hair Hunters getting covered.

When Don stopped and I took down my umbrella, he panted, clearly hoping for a good result. Hair Hunter number one stood up and threw a towel at him.

"Clean it up."He commanded, crushing poor Donny. Then I heard a whimpering and looked over at and old man Hair Hunter, his hand over his eyes. Seriously, it got to him?

"I got butter in my eye!"He shouted, and we all moaned. Nice going Don.

"Mr. Bobobo."The second hair hunter said, next to the first and the old man.

"I open my mouth and yell in front of a fan!"Bobobo exclaimed. The Hair Hunter's jaw dropped like our usually would have if we weren't used to Bobobo and he asked,

"That's all?"

"I got first place!"The old guy exclaimed, holding up a trophy.

"Seriously?"The Hair Hunter and I exclaimed. The first guy held up a trophy and said,

"I got third!"

"Second!"Bobobo exclaimed.

The second guy looked down and blushed, slowly raising a 88th place trophy. It became an awkward silence, and the other two burst out laughing until the second guy shouted,

"Next!" Gasser looked up, surprised, and blushed.

"Mr. Gasser?"The first guy asked, and Gasser shrugged.

"I can...act like a baby..."

"NEXT!"

Beauty thought for a second, and then said simply,

"Well, I'm one of the only sain characters in this fan fiction, so I guess I'm just good at being cute."

"While adorable, next!"The first guy shouted, looking over at me. Crap! We needed this job to get to whoever that Hair Commander was!

"Ms. Snozzlebopper?"

My jaw dropped and I glared over at Bobobo.

"What?"

"We couldn't use your real name, that's too dangerous."He whispered, and I facepalmed.

"You guys used yours!"I growled through clenched teeth.

"Ahem, Ms., what's your special skill?"The first guy asked. I blushed and fidgeted in my seat, saying quietly,

"Well, I don't really have one-"

"That's not true! She can sing!"Beauty pipped up. I gaped at her, shocked that she would say that. Yeah, we needed the job, but still! I wasn't gonna sing in front of people!

"Beauty!"I whispered, the others looking over at me surprised.

"I didn't know!"Gasser said.

"Yeah! Sing something!"Bobobo exclaimed, Don Patch giving me the evil eye. My face got bright red and my heart pounded.

"Uh...well..."

"We need this job, just sing 'Realize' by that artist I like!"Beauty said happily. I really didn't want to do this, especially not to Hair Hunters. Why would they offer a job for fighting one of their commanders anyway? But everyone was counting on me, and it really couldn't hurt.

"Here, you can use this."The first Hair Hunter said, handing me a guitar. Don Patch gaped, and I tuned it. I had never played one before, but it sounded okay when I played a few chords. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves. For the guys. Okay.

"Take time to realize,

That your warmth is

Crashing down on in.

Take time to realize,

That I am on your side

Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,

No it's never gonna be that simple

No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,

Then we'd be perfect for each other

and will never find another

Just realized what I just realized

we'd never have to wonder if

we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize

Oh-oh I'm on your side

didn't I, didn't I tell you.

Take time to realize

This all can pass you by

Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,

no it's never gonna be that simple

no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized

then we'd be perfect for each other

then we'd never find another

Just realized what I just realized

we'd never have to wonder if

we missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same

no it's never the same

if you don't feel it too.

If you meet me half way

If you would meet me half way.

It could be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized

then we'd be perfect for each other

then we'd never find another

Just realize what I just realized

we'd never have to wonder

Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

OoOoOOo

missed out on each other now

missed out on each other now

Realize, realize

realize, realize"

I finished and looked up, seeing the Hair Hunters gaping at me, tears in their eyes.

"That...WAS BEAUTIFUL! I THOUGHT COLBIE WAS IN THE ROOM WITH US! WHAAA!"They cried, clutching eachother.

"Wow Amy, I didn't know you could sing!"Gasser exclaimed. I blushed and put down the guitar, Beauty beamin proudly at me. I looked over at Bobobo, who was looking at me with a serious face.

There it was again, that face he got that confused me. So serious for his persona, what was he thinking? Suddenly, he burst into tears and exclaimed,

"My baby girl is all grown up!"

"I'm not your daughter!"I shouted.

"But, you DID get the job! Please, through those doors!"The Hair Hunter exclaimed, and I sighed with relief, standing with the others and walking to a door, Don still giving me the evil eye, even as we opened the door into a room of darkenss and hair...


	19. Old Time Friends, New Enemies!

Softon's p.o.v***

That voice. I hate to say it, but Godess Blabs-A-Lot has nothing on her. It was like...I couldn't dampen it with words. I couldn't even try to describe how beautiful it was. The memories came rushing back. The last time she saw me wasn't the last time I saw her. No, that day I saw her crying, I had a feeling that she was going to be my friend, that I absolutely had to protect her no matter what. Even though I had no clue what she was until after she'd escaped the Hair Hunters, I knew she was in danger, in pain, and I made it my job every day after that to watch over her at night.

Nothing would hurt her while I was there. For one year I protected her every night, until one day she dissapeared. I'd thought the worst, and yet I still became a Hair Hunt leader. It wasn't that I was loyal to them, I was just part of their organization like a person would be part of a buisiness as a seller or an agent. To see her again, to know she was okay, was relieving. I promised myself I'd let her travel, safe with that man, but it wasn't just the jealously that drove me back one last time.

I just had to hear her voice one last time, after hearing about how they defeated Jelly Jiggler. Had to make sure she wasn't injured. After hearing her singing, I could finally go back to my hobby in peace...

Amy's p.o.v****

I gasped as we entered the room, the door slamming behind us as the room became slightly more illuminated. Bodies riddled the floor, all scuffed and bruised Hair Hunters. But that didn't make sense, why would Hair Hunters be injured?... Oh, yeah, and the giant ass ducktail that stuck out from the head of a man with the exact same build as Bobobo with a blonde beard, blue jeans with red suspenders, and a green shirt.

From the ducktail hung anouther Hair Hunter, and before anyone could say anything, he woke up, groggy until he realized he was on top of a ducktail.

"What? I've heard of hanging on by a hair but this is ridiculous!" He slid off and anouther Hair Hunter walked up to him.

"Lunch time! What's takin' ya so long?"

"Fell asleep on a ducktail again. The usual." And they walked off to the door, leaving us in peace and confusion.

The man stood up and I tried to place his face, but couldn't quite remember him. He looked down at us, an evil look in his eye, as he said,

"Yes, it's true! Your old enemy has returned, so prepare to face your doom! For Captain Battleship never shows his foes mercy!" As he said this, nosehair shot out of his nose and moved in waves. I gasped, looking from him to Bobobo.

"A Fist of the Nosehair master?"I asked, and Bobobo had a seriously troubled look on his face.

"Listen up and listen good, I knew this dude from way back. 'Factuality is, he went to the same Snot Fu school as me. But he used his Snot Fu to do evil, so he got tossed out."Bobobo explained, and Battleship smirked.

"Fist of the Nosehair is it?"Don Patch asked, and I frowned. Please don't imitate him...please don't imitate him...

"I'm Captain Sunnyship, and I'm the master of the Skip Rope But Don't Skip College technique, prepare to face your doom!"He said, shoving two ends of a jump rope up his nose.

"He's trying to imitate the enemy, isn't he?"Beauty asked.

"He's tryin', yup."Bobobo mused, face fallen with embarassement.

"Look I've got nosehairs!"He shouted, then began hitting me with the jumpropes.

"Look no dope don't drop the soap it's no joke nosehairs!"He shouted, and I spun around, kneeing him in the face.

"Try this on for size!"I shouted at him, irritated.

He began to smack me harder, and I turned and ran to get away from them.

"How dare you interrupt me when I'm striking fear into the heart of the enemy? Now look what you've done!" It became a series of me chasing after him and him chasing after me, until Battleship said something that got on my nerves.

"Ha, didn't know you were a babysitter now, Bobobo."

I skidded to a halt, Don running into my legs. I stood perfectly still, looking down at my shoes and seething. He didn't just say that...tell me he did not just say that...babysitting?...Me?...this...guy...was...dead...

"You probably shouldn't have said that..."Beauty and Gasser chorused, backing away with Don Patch. I snapped, spinning around and lunging at the guy, Bobobo catching me around the waist and sheepishly holding me back.

"I'm gonna get you you two-bit camio-worthy character!"I shouted, trying to hit him to no avail.

Battleship laughed and looked at my neck, smirking.

"Ahhh, looky here. I should have expected you to hang out with the most wanted fugitive in the Chrome Dome, aside from yourself. This kid's gotten rid of a few thorns in my side a few years back. Fancy seeing her now." I stopped, panting and glarring daggers at the man. If I could just get out of Bobobo's grasp...

"Amy, go protect Beauty and the others."Bobobo ordered.

I looked up at him, surprised. But he was dead serious, an emotion on his face that unnerved me.

"This battle is mine."He explained, and I looked from him to Battleship. They knew eachother before...

"Fine, but please explain what's going on first."I asked, and Bobobo let go of me.

Battleship took over, him and Bobobo never taking their eyes off each other.

"A long time ago, Bobobo and I waged a battle. He was angry that I was using my technique for evil, and I was angry that he thought he was stronger than me. So we battled fiercly, tooth and nail and ducktail and afro. Nosehair to nosehair, Bobobo's power was greater than I expected and our battle ended in a stalemate.

"After the battle, once Bobobo left, I found a skinny green man. I introduced myself as Captain Battleship, and he said his name was Flowerman. That day I made my first real friend. Flowerman and I went everywhere togeather, from amusement parks to puppy stores to the herb section of Home Depot for his family reunion. I had fun, we were inseperable, and my encounter with Bobobo was behind me.

"I lived a better life with Flowerman... And then, one day, I slept in. When I woke up the room was covered in dirty footprints and Flowerman was beaten, sitting against the wall. When I asked him if he was okay, cradling him in my arms, he explained to me that he was in a war between the Flower Kingdom and the Ugly Aliens Kingdom. He died right there.

"Behind me the people who murdered him laughed, and all the goodness I'd gained from Flowerman vanished in a heartbeat. I extinguished his murderers, but the Ugly Aliens still hunt me to this day." As he finished, two arrows flew at his head. He caught them quickly, and I turned to see a purple and green Ugly Aliens gasp, running towards the door.

"Rope 'em up!"Battleship shouted, and Don Patch slid into their path, defeating them quickly with the jumpropes.

Something didn't make sense.

"Why, if you were evil, are you fighting the Hair Hunt Troops now?"I asked. He smirked at me and explained,

"I'm not a bad guy! Now I'm a well-groomed good guy!"

"Somehow I find that hard to believe..."I deadpanned, and Gasser ran up next to me.

"Don't believe him!"He shouted.

"Wasn't gonna."I interrupted, but Gasser continued.

"He's a bad guy! He's one of the Chrome Dome's Big 4!"He shouted, and I froze. One of the big 4? My thoughts immediatly went to Over, who was the strongest of the 4. If this guy was even remotely related to the Big 4, he was gonna be my example to Over. I grit my teeth and looked back to where Battleship was, but saw that he was now...

An...Octopus. With his normal head, just no body and eight octopus legs.

"I'm innocent as an octopus!"He said in a nasally voice. Bobobo picked Gasser up by his collar and Don Patch shouted,

"See? How could you accuse him of such a thing?"

"I swear, he's bad! He destroyed my home town, honest!"Gasser shouted, and Beauty gasped. His entire home town? On his own?

"Is this true mini octopus?"Don Patch and Bobobo gasped, looking back to the little guy.

"Nope."He said simply, and they turned back to Gasser.

"Liar!"They shouted, and Beauty's voice interrupted them harshly,

"Put him down right now!" Bobobo dropped Gasser reluctantly as Beauty, with a fire in her eyes I saw on few occasions, tore them a new one. I put a hand on Gassser's shoulder as he looked surprised at Beauty.

"Is it true?"I asked. He snapped out of it and looked over at me, nodding. I nodded back and said,

"My brother is the strongest of the Big 4, tied almost by Halekulani. If this guy's remotely close to their level, we're in for some major trouble." Gasser looked behind me and gasped. I turned around to see the octo-Battleship scuttling across the floor, a red loincloth trailing behind him.

"That's!-"Gasser exclaimed, an the octopus chuckled.

"You remember this I see!"He mused, and Gasser growled, standing next to me.

"Yes, I do! It's loincloth Loyd's!"He shouted.

"Who's?"I asked, and Gasser's eyes masked over in anger.

"He was my best friend! He sacrificed himself to fight the Hair Hunters so I could go back and find a hero to save our town! I vowed that I'd bring him back one immediatly...but I did get a little sidetracked along the way...You're the pig who attacked my town!"Gasser shouted at Battleship, who smiled mockingly and scuttled from side to side.

"Your friend Loyde was a coward! He ran off right after you left talking about needing some ice cream! No one in your town had the guts to stand up to me!"He mocked, and before I could stop him Gasser ran towards Battleship, fist raised.

Only a huge cloud of smoke stopped him, and I coughed before looking up, seeing a girl extremely familiar to me. She was my height, with chopped blonde hair and baggy jeans with an orange jacket and stripped shirt.

"As you ordered Captain, I've destroyed the Hair Hunter's B-block base."She said, as my eyes grew wide. Was it really her? Wow, she grew up!

Battleship bounced up and down and said,

"Stellar! Awesome!" He then became serious and said, wagging a tentecle,

"See? My disposition's rosy as my tentecles, I'm not bad to the bone."

"Octopus don't have bones something's not adding up here. You're one of the Chrome Dome's big four, so start explaining! Into the vase of truth, no charge!" Bobobo commanded, holding down a brown vase that Battleship scuttled into.

"I'm strangely drawn to it."He muttered, climbing into the jar. Everyone knelt by it, except for Don who was mysteriously gone, and me. I looked over the room at the girl, who locked eyes with me for a moment, and her frown and dark expression lightened a bit.

"Amy, it's been a long time."She said, smiling. I smiled back and she winked.

"Suzu, you've done well for a girl who cried the first time I saw her because I accidentally knocked her down."I joked, winking back.

She laughed and shot back,

"Hey, I was four!"

"And apparently still able to beat the living hell outta that Hippo!" We both began laughing, a light feeling filling me. It had been years since I'd last seen Suzu, my second friend ever that I'd met walking out of the Chrome Dome main building. We met up every chance we got, and for the second time I felt like a real little kid.

"Sis, you know this girl?"Beauty asked, and I nodded.

"Yep, this is Suzu, my second-ever friend. Suzu, this is my unbiological sister, Beauty, and our friends Bobobo and Gasser. Judging by the sounds coming from the vase, Don Patch is in there with Captain Battleship."I explained, looking down at the rocking pot. Suddenly, it stopped rocking, and out popped Battleship and octopus-Don Patch, chanting,

"Wig out, wig out, wig out, wig out."

They were quickly followed by three octipi babies, two resembling Battleship and one Don.

"They had babies?"Beauty exclaimed.

"I knew it."I deadpanned, and Battleship glared up at Beauty.

"You got a problem, girl?"He accused, seeing her shocked face.

Before any of us could respond, two nosehairs shot out to attack her.

"Beauty!"I shouted, but Gasser got to her first, tackling her to the ground and away from the attack. I took a breath to steady myself, at least she was safe. Gasser moved and looked down at her, face a bright, bright red when he realized their position.

"Uh...you okay?"Gasser asked. Beauty smiled under him and said happily,

"Yeah, thanks!"

Before he responded, I walked over and picked him up, mutely moving him over to my other side and setting him down.

"Off."I commanded, Beauty and Gasser's faces blank.

"How dare you steal my spotlight!"Don Patch shouted, shooting straight for me. Bobobo caught him and threw him in the air, then hit him with a tennis racket into the wall.

"Knock it off Don Patch!"Bobobo shouted.

"Hm."Battleship chuckled, looking at us. "I think you wanna make kissy face with her."He accused, and Gasser began to flail about.

"What? NO!"He shouted.

"Bet you'd get real upset...if anything happened to her."Battleship threatened, and Gasser and I both stood in front of Beauty.

"Leave her out of this!"I shouted, angry.

"You rat!"Gasser accused.

Battleship grinned and held up what appeared to be a blue beanie bag with arms and legs.

"Doll man, I think it's time."He said, and the doll jumped off of Battleship's hand and shouted in a high, creepyvoice,

"Ever play with dolls when you were little? Well, now your friends can play with you!" I tried to catch the thing, but it slipped right through my grasp.

When I spun around, it was already too late. I gasped, Beauty now a tiny little hand doll, lifeless.

"Beauty!"I shouted, kneeling down and picking her up. She was soft, but nothing signaling that she was okay. Anger boiled inside of me and I stood up, face dark, and turned to face the little puppet that Gasser held, both of us equally furious as we starred at the thing, squeezed in Gasser's fist.

"Amy watch out!"Bobobo shouted, and I turned just as two nosehairs wrapped around me (ewwwww!) and tightened, making it hard to breathe let alone move. I cried out as Battleship brought me closer to him, trying desperately to kick or bite to no avail.

"Hahaha, you can do whatever you want to that puppet, it can't change her back! You want Beauty and The Scorpion Fist master back? You have to follow me to my fortress, the pomade ring!"

No, I wasn't gonna let him take us! I struggled and struggled, if only I could reach my needles!

"Pomade ring?"Gasser asked, and Bobobo glared and stepped forward.

"Let them go right now Battleship, they have nothing to do with this!"He shouted, but Battleship only grinned.

"Suzu!"He shouted, and I gripped Beauty tightly in my hand, looking over at Bobobo.

He had a desperate look in his eye, teeth gritted together while Don Patch stuck his tongue out at me and Gasser glared at Battleship. Right as the black smoke from Suzu's teleport enveloped us, I caught one last glimpse of Bobobo. No, I couldn't leave them! What if they needed my help! Bobobo. I needed Bobobo to save me, this couldn't happen!

"Bobobo!"I shouted desperatly, knowing it was no use as we were enveloped in fog.

"Amy!"


	20. Tension! Birthdays! Incorrect math!

Bobobo's p.o.v***

How could I let something like that happen? I know I could easily blame it on Don Patch or Gasser, and it was partly their fault, but still! Now she was in danger with that creep, Battleship, and even Beauty was in danger! Amy...when she called to me, it was full of desperation. I hated it, playing over in my afro's record player. I reached up and pulled out the record, slamming it against Don Patch's head. There, some peace and quiet. Unfortunatly, that horribly terrified voice that Amy never used continued to ring in my head.

"Uh, Mr. Bobobo? Are you alright?"Little Gasser asked, and I cringed, fists tight and face pointed towards the ground.

"Amy's in danger!...And Beauty too!"I added on the end, reminding myself that BOTH girls were in trouble. It wasn't just Amy, but hell it sure felt like it!

"It's okay, Softon will be able to help us if not keep us refreshed with soft serve!"Don Patch reminded me.

Yeah, Captain Swirlyhead. Amy's first friend. Something about the way he looked at her rubbed me the wrong way, like an angsty fanboy or something along those lines. But with both Beauty and Amy in danger, there was no doubt that we needed back up. I sucked up my pride and my hatred and a few boogers and nodded, saying,

"Yeah, let's go."

Softon's p.o.v***

I couldn't believe they were here, and not a good 'I can't believe' either. A bad one. Like melted ice cream. The first thing I noticed as they walked up was the absence of both Beauty and Amy. Beauty was bad enough, but then Amy? I wondered where they were, why they weren't with Bobobo, if they were safe. Then I remembered that they weren't supposed to know that I genuinly cared about them and turned back to my job, dressed as an ice cream at an ice cream stand.

I crouched in front of it as Bobobo rushed up to me, dressed like Beauty with the wig and everything, crouching.

"Lookie!"Bobobo exclaimed, Gasser skidding to a stop in front of me, clearly frantic.

"Stop playing around this is no time to joke!"He shouted, and gave me a serious headache.

"Hey kid, calm down. Learn to relax a little."I mused, and he gave me a surprised look.

"Now you're serving soft serve to the kids, Softon?"Bobobo asked, dressed normally again. Though I wouldn't call how tight that shirt is normal. I stood up and explained,

"It's good pay and you get all the ice cream you can eat."

"Hey!"I heard, looking over at a yellow soda can. Great, now he was on my case because of these idiots. "Get back to work! This is no time to socialize! You're supposed to be working and making a profit!"

He kept mouthing off, and it was my break time. I walked over to him, picked him up, and walked over to the recycling bin.

"Hey what are you doing soft-head!"He shouted, and I dropped him in.

"It's my break."I mused.

"Forget him!" I turned to Bobobo, who had a serious expression on his face.

"What do you want?"I asked tiredly.

"We want you to join up with us."He said, crossing his arms. I tried not to laugh, wondering why on Earth I'd join up with them when Bobobo had defeated me and my want to be the C-Block commander.

"Why?"I asked skeptically, facing him.

"Because, it's my ducktail destiny to face one of the Chrome Dome's big four, but if I'm gonna beat that scallywag like a drum I'm gonna need a warrior like you by my side!"He said intensly.

I walked away from him to the counter, ready to get my lunch.

"No way, remember I used to fight for the Hair Hunt Troops. I'm not joining you."I declined icily.

"I think you might change your mind."Bobobo said, and I stopped, curious.

"Oh?"

"Beauty's been turned into a doll, and Amy's been kidnapped by Captain Battleship."Bobobo dropped the bomb. I grit my teeth and my eyes flew wide, body tensed up. Amy?...She's in danger. Beauty too. At least Beauty was safe with Amy, but if anything happened to Amy...

"Softon! Softon! Softon! Softon!"They chanted behind me, my anger boiling higher and highter until I finally snapped. I screamed and broke out of the costume, now back in my jeans and jacket.

"I'll do it!"I shouted powerfully, and everyone cheered. Bobobo might have a child-like face on now as he cheered in sucess, but we shared a look for a moment. I wasn't blind to the face that he had become her protector, but he wasn't blind to the fact that I always had been. I hoped we could set aside that rivalry, for the girls' sake. I might hate these guys, but I swore to always protect Amy since that day, and I wasn't going back on that because of a matter of pride...

Jiggler's p.o.v****(also known as the third circle of hell)

"Ahhh."I sighed, the massage chairs giving me just the right amount of jiggle. After all, I didn't wanna be stale if I ever saw Amy again. She was playing hard-to-get, so I had to be on top of my game. And that Bobobo, grrr, I hated him!

"Thanks to him I'm stuck back here in this place! If I ever, EVER see him again I swear I'll-"

"One jelly, please." I paused, standing now, and looked slowly up.

Someone was going to buy me from this store, the one I'd been stuck in for years? Tears filled my eyes and ran down my face. I was...bought? By Bobobo!

"I've been bought! I'm a product! I always knew it would feel like this!"I sobbed, happiness filling my jiggly jelloness.

"Here, take this." I looked up as Don Patch held out a hankie for me. A hankie! For me!

I was more than a product! I was...an ITEM! Oh glorious day! How wonderful life was shining down upon me! I gracefully took it and whipped my face, and then...unfolded the odd-feeling material. Underwear. He gave me underwear. Labeled Don Patch.

"You sicko."Don joked.

Softon's p.o.v***

While Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch beath the living hell out of each other, I walked back outside, ice-cream flavored breath mints in my pocket.

"Sorry for the dely."I apologized.

"Ain't no big thing bro."Bobobo dismissed calmly. Hmm, maybe he wasn't hostile towards me after all... Then again, that just-appearing tattoo on the side of his neck that read 'Ice Cream is suspicious' would tell otherwise.

"Anyways, Gasser's got something he wasn't to speech about."Bobobo said, and Gasser stood up and cleared his throat.

"I need your attention everyone!"He said, and Bobobo passed out tiny pink bags.

"Put these on everyone!"He exclaimed, and I opened it up to see what was inside while Gasser spoke.

"So we all know Captain Battleship took Amy and Beauty hostage to his headquarters in the Pomade ring, located in my home town of Pupu City. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to help me out in saving them. So who's in and who's out?"

As he finished Bobobo, Don and I had fit comftorbly into our Beauty costumes. Perfect, now we could be well-dressed and closer to Beauty.

"I don't know the meaning of the word quite."Bobobo said seriously.

"Actually it means to give up, but we're all here to rescue Amy and Beauty."I retorted, half because it was true and half because of that tattoo Bobobo had earlier.

"I will save my love! Amy, don't worry!"Jiggler exclaimed. Normally, I would have gaped and attacked him for slandering Amy like that, but, A) I knew she wasn't interested in a hunk of jello and B) Jiggler had no chance at Amy.

"Count me in!"Don Patch exclaimed.

"Dang I'm pretty!"Bobobo said with enthusiasm.

"Alright!"Gasser cheered, "Now we are a team!"

Amy's p.o.v***

I crossed my arms, looking sourly at the wall as Battleship sat on a panel of buttons next to me.

"What do you want?"I asked, bitter not only that I was captured, but that the Beauty doll lay three feet to my right on a table, me chained up to four and a half feet by my ankle.

"So, how did you end up traveling with a guy like Bobobo?"Battleship asked. I gave him a suspicious look, wondering what his motive was, but saw a surprisingly genuinly curious face.

I leaned back in the chair I was in and explained,

"Beauty and mine's town was destroyed. I had to protect her, and I also wanted vengence on the Hair Hunters, so we followed Bobobo and he eventually agreed to let us join him."

"Hm. Bobobo's been known to fly solo, wonder what changed his mind about you."Battleship mused, and I looked at him, surprised.

Well...it was kind of true...what HAD changed? I mean, he wasn't too keen on letting us follow before we followed him in the desert. But then I leaned back and thought about Bobobo without friends, fighting all alone, and it just felt too sad. I frowned and said airily,

"Because everyone needs a friend." Battleship looked down at me, and I thought of his Flowerman. He might have been a good guy at one point, had he not lost Flowerguy.

What a scary thought. If Bobobo lost us as friends, would HE become evil? Was that why he protected us so fiercely? Was he really that much like Battleship? Well, they acted the same enough. Between becoming an octopus and currently planning a birthday party for one of the evil guys that the gang would have to fight, Battleship was becoming a genuin kook. But Bobobo wasn't evil. He'd been good since day one.

Speaking of Bobobo, where was he now?...

Softon's p.o.v***

After coming to the destroyed Pupu city, fighting odd groups of Hair Hunters, and embracing the wings in my heart, tweeting up into the sky, consoling a fired air security man, and promptly beating up the creep who took his job(a man dressed in a sheet like a ghost), we stood at the top of the metal Pomade Ring. Good, we just needed to find Amy now and save her. But I had a feeling that this Ring held more surprises for us than creepy guys in sheets...

Amy's p.o.v***

The large screen showed Suzu, belly bloated and face sick after eating a massive fish Bobobo gave her to distract her. Battleship weeped, sobbing,

"I never knew she had that kind of appetite!"

"Yeah, she always stole my tater tots."I mused, looking away from the screen behind me and forward to where six men stood in cloaks and masks, everything hidded.

"Hmm? Who are you?"Battleship asked.

"We are the Battleship Five Quartet, here to defeat Bobobo for you!"One of them said.

"Perfect!"Battleship cheered, clapping. I counted them quickly and interrupted,

"Uh, there are six." ...There was a long silence, and Battleship slammed a hand down on a button, sending them all through the floor and into the air. One of his soldiers freaked out and shouted,

"Battleship! Now what? We needed them!"

Battleship paniced, looking from the floor to the base.

"My pals will be here any second."I pointed out, and Battleship ran to the hole and shouted,

"Seeya!" Then jumped through. My jaw dropped and I slammed my head back onto the control pad. Great. It was like having two Bobobo's to deal with. Was I in hell?

Softon's p.o.v****

"Don't let your guard down Gasser, he's probably set numerous traps."I advised, walking down the hall with him sneakily. We came to a point where the hall came to a dead end, splitting two ways. We moved our heads around the corner, seeing twenty plus soldiers at the ready.

"There's so many, how are we supposed to get past them?"Gasser asked.

"We fight."I said, and walked out calmly.

They all immediatly focused on me, shouting nonesense. They really had to chill.

"Fist of Blabs-A-Lot: Chill!"I shouted, throwing my hands out at them as pure chilling energy knocked them all into a calm, unconcious state.

"Our presence here isn't a secret anymore."I mused, looking around at all the security cameras.

"Softon look! It's Service Man!"Gasser shouted, and I spun around to see the man in the sheet again, arms crossed with a frown on his face.

"...Service!"He shouted, lifting up his sheet to where Gasser was. Gasser twitched and shook, walking over to the wall, facing it, and crouching down.

"Gasser?-"

"Don't. Leave me be."He said, voice wavering, probably deeply disturbed.

"Hey, looky here!" I turned to see Don Patch catch Serviceman off guard, picking him up and throwing him out the window.

"Hope they have glass insurance."I mused, thinking of the numerous windows we'd broken.

"Get up Gasser! We have to find the girls!"Bobobo said, picking up Gasser as the others walked up to us. We ended up following numerous dead ends, and things were just getting frustrating when we stumbled upon an odd room.

It was a dead-end room, with no other doors, but with number one through five on the floor on pods, standing in front of a massive LED screen.

"He ain't in this room, either."I sighed, frustrated.

"Bobobo." That voice! It was Battleship! I looked up at the large monitor, Battleship's face on is but mostly his ducktail, which was bent where it touched the camera. "I'm going to welcome you to a game."

"Okay, what is it?"Bobobo asked, and Battleship smiled.

"Look out the window." We did, but it was blocked by a large baby. Through the other one, though, we could see a ring of five blocks, hair and eyes adorning them like painted-on faces.

"What's that?"I asked, confused.

"That's Big Bubba."Bobobo said, smiling, "He was always very large, even as a child. I never knew that some day he would grow up to be a battlefield, he's come so far!"

"Those are the fields on which you will fight. And I'd win if I were you, since your friends seem to be suffering quite a bit!" I looked up on the screen, worry filling me. Amy sat there, one leg crossed over the other one that was chained to the floor, arms crossed and face calm and bored.

"Actually, I'm fine. And Beauty's a doll so..." The camera panned away from her and Bobobo shouted,

"Amy! Beauty! We're gonna rescue you ya hear?"

I nodded, and though a pang of jealously from Bobobo's inspiration to save her, I knew that he was right. We were gonna save them, all of us...


	21. My team sucksAmy's note

Amy's p.o.v***

"Well, now what?"Battleship asked me, smiling confidently down with his hands on his hips, eyebrow raised. I crossed my unchained leg over the chained one and leaned back, glaring at his as I broiled in anger. Gasser was currently fighting one of the 5(6) masked men, who had been attatched to bungee chords and shot back up through the hole after falling in. Battleship had flapped his hands and gotten these really creepy, shiny eyes and somehow flown through the hole.

"Now my friends will defeat your mathmatically challenged warriors, and make rice soup out of you."I smirked at him, seeing an irritated grimance on his face give off his true emotions: He was worried. Bobobo had defeated men twice the skill of these men, and it was only a matter of time before-

"Sir." A co-captain walked in, saluted, and said, "Gasser has failed."

I dropped my head. So much for that...

"How many big shocked reactions did he do?"I asked in a shaking, dissapointed voice.

"Six."

"And did Dengaku man randomly show up?"

"Yes."

"And Bobobo was so surprised he turned into a ballerina?"

"Um, I believe so."

"And they threw Gasser out of the Pomade ring?"

"Indeed."

I took in a deep breath, then let it slowly out. Figures.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."I agreed, and Battleship cut me off with laughter. I looked halfway up at him, glaring. Sure, Gasser lost, but we still had Bobobo and Softon. Hell, maybe even Don Patch. Jiggler was gonna last approximatly five seconds, but that's still a good portion of us that'll win. And after all, it's not like I'm trapped here.

Yes, I'd realized about five minuets in that my handcuffs around my ankle weren't actually attatched to anything.

Softon's p.o.v****

After ten minuets of messing around, Bobobo's fight really began with the true boss: June 7th. The only thing keeping us all calm was food: Milk for Don Patch, noodles for Jiggler, and soft serve vanilla for me. Yes, vanilla, though my head depicted strawberry. I wasn't a cannible, afterall.

"Hush up,"I ordered to the roudy bunch, Gasser sitting in the window he had flown back through, "The fight's about to start."

We watched the monitor as Bobobo channeled his inner power and sent the ripped calendar paper into Bobobo-world. My thoughts went back to when I was in Bobobo world, the odd suffocating, draining feeling it had on you if you didn't act like a monkey with ADD. Yet, Amy had been fine, even though she wasn't acting strangley. That was something I'd taken great notice of. While Bobobo's erratic attacks, not including the Fist of the Nosehair, affectively defeated enemies, such as Wiggin' contests, the Bo theater, and Bobobo World, Amy remained unharmed, unlike those surrounding Bobobo.

"Hmm,"I mused outloud. That was something to look into.

"Hey, Mr. Softon?"Gasser inquired, and I looked down at him. He pointed to the monitor, and I refocused back up to where King Nosehair, Bobobo, and Don Patch were performing a combined attack on June 7th... I looked behind me, seeing Don Patch playing Jenga with Jiggler. Then back at the monitor, where he was fighting the boss...

"But..."I was cut off by the monitor's camera zooming out to the box field where Bobobo and Don had been fighting, an announcement going out that Bobobo had won. We all looked to the number 2 spot, where Bobobo materialized with Don Patch. But the other Don Patch was..still..here?

"How on Earth?"Gasser exclaimed, but before he could finish Bobobo picked up the second Don Patch and pulled a plug in its back, the apparent doll deflating and shooting out the window.

"Whew, and that's how it's done."He said, walking over to the loser's corner where Gasser sat and crouched next to him, head hanging.

"Whaaa? You won though!"Gasser exclaimed. Anouther thing to look into: How had Amy put up with these fools?

Amy's p.o.v****

"Commander!"The co-captain ran back in, and we looked up from a game of Go Ramen. It's like Go Fish, but instead of fish it's Ramen.

"Hmm? I was winning! What is it?"Battleship demanded, though he'd lost five out of six games. The shaking young man saluted and announced,

"Bobobo had defeated June 7th!" I smiled, relief filling me. I knew Bobobo would win at least, if not anyone else.

"Wait!"The commander pressed a Blue Tooth to his ear and nodded, then straightened back up and said,

"Don Patch has lost to 'Tough Looking Guy'!"

"That was fast!"I exclaimed, shocked. Who names their kid 'Tough Looking Guy' anyways?

"Who's up next?"Battleship asked, confidence restored as he stood up.

"Former General Jelly Jiggler!"

"Very well, return when the match is over-"

"Wait."I interrupted Battleship, shaking my head.

"Hm? Why?"He asked, curious.

"Just give it a second."I instructed, and loe and behold the co-captain got a new message, then announced,

"Jelly Jiggler has lost to Little Hungry Puppy!"

Yeah. I've got a great team.

"Well, in that case, it looks like it's time for things to start wrapping up."I stood up and pulled four needles from my back pocket, Battleship gasping in shock.

"But, I chained you to my invisible pole!"He shouted, pointing to the nothing my chain was on.

"Sir, you had that removed, remember? You kept running into it."The co-captain reminded in a scared whisper.

"Besides,"I said, leaning down and unclipping it from my ankle, "It wasn't locked anyway." There was an awkward silence, Battleship poking his fingers togeather in embarassement.

"You know, for one of the Big Four, you would think that I would have thought this through a little more."He deadpanned, and I nodded.

We had to get this over with soon, before anyone else got hurt by this guy. I pulled the needles behind me and shouted,

"Fist of the Scorpion, Pushpin Detonation!" I threw the needles at him with increasing speed, and he only had seconds to grab something and hold it in front of him, the needles hitting it and immediatly exploding.

I winced back, fanning the smoke away from me as we all looked at the now-broken button Battleship used to block himself... The same button I'd looked at earlier and wondered why it was there in the first place.

"Battleship?"I asked, scornfully. He pouted like a child caught doing something wrong and asked,

"...Yeah?"

"Was that the 'Destroy Pomade Ring' button?"

"...Yeah?"

Facepalm. There was no reaction that I could have given that was more appropriate. Suddenly, the entire ring lurched to the right, throwing me backwards against the panel of buttons. I winced, a pain shooting up my back as a sinking feeling filled my stomach, jaw clenching as we pulled G's towards the ground, plummeting towards Pupu City. Beauty.

I gasped and opened my eyes, looking at the doll sliding towards me. I quickly reached up and grabbed it, holding the doll to my chest protectively as the impact sounded.

Things were too peaceful at first, and then a huge slam as the ring hit the ground, injuring my ribs and knocking the breath out of me. My bones rattled as I curled up and closed my eyes, fearing the worst. Something large was plummeting down towards me, and I rolled so that I was over Beauty, holding the doll close. Whatever was about to kill me wasn't going to get Beauty, I was sure of it. Seconds passed and nothing happened, everything around me far quieted aside from the sizzling of metal.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, looking up and gasping. A piece of the Ring probably twice as big as me was right above me... And so was Bobobo and Softon, who were both holding it up with both hands, looking cooly down at me with serious expressions. Softon! Bobobo! How they'd reunited was a mystery to me, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were both safe and sound, and I had never been happier to see them.

I gave a relived smile and laugh, taking a moment before quickly standing up and moving out of the way of the metal. Without looking, Softon and Bobobo dropped it...right onto Jelly Jiggler. He screamed, being squished halfway into the metal. I chose to ignore it.

"Guys! You're okay!"I exclaimed, reaching up and hugging them both with an arm each. I was glad that they'd survived that crash, along with their battles. They were both a bit surprised at first, but then hugged me back. It was warm and comforting after everything that had happened, to have both of them close to me.

"Amy, where's Beauty?"I head, and quickly turned around to see a concerned Gasser. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Beauty, still in doll form. I frowned, worried that she would never be Beauty again.

"Here, let me fix that!"Bobobo exclaimed, picking up the doll and placing her into his half-open afro. He closed it and shouted happily, "Blender on!"

"Blender?"Gasser and I exclaimed as his afro spun around and around, with Beauty inside of it. After a few seconds, it stopped and opened back up to reveal... The doll all raggedy and torn. I lunged at Bobobo, irritated, with Gasser holding me back.

"Bobobo!"I shouted, and he cowered away from me.

"Don Patch!"He called, and I relaxed for a moment, looking over at Don who opened up his mouth.

"Tada!"He shouted, an Beauty slid right out, normal finally. Aside from how gross that was, I felt happiness swell up inside me and I exclaimed,

"Beauty!" I ran at her as she woke up, groggy and confused. I pulled her into a tight hug and relished in her presence. She was finally safe again!

"Yeah! We're all finally back together! Now we can go defeat Battleship!"Gasser cheered as I helped Beauty to her feet, the two smiling at eachother.

"We can't." I looked surprised over at Softon, who leaned his back against a piece of shrapnel, arms crossed. "We lost three of four battles. There's no way we can beat him."

"But how?"Beauty exclaimed, having not been concious for the past hour or so.

"Simple. We suck."He deadpanned, and I sighed. It was true.

"By the way Bobobo, I noticed a weakness of yours in your earlier battle."Softon pointed out darkly, and Bobobo raised an eyebrow.

For some reason, I sensed a certain tension between these two.

"If you wanna fight Battleship, you'll have to overcome that weakness."He said.

"If he strikes Bobobo down, he'll come back as a ghost stronger than ever."Don Patch narrarated in a serious, human-like face.

"Yeah-no."Softon shot him down, and pushed off of the rock. "There's only one way you can overcome that weakness Bobobo, I will open the gate to the world of Blabs-A-Lot!"

He tightened his fists and a green aura surrounded him, a growl in his throat telling us that something big was gonna happen. The world of Blabs-A-Lot? I held my breath, everyone tensed up and preparing for a major, huge, mind-blowing, special-effect ridden happening of anouther world...

A port-a-potty fell from the sky and crushed Softon. I gasped and ran up to him as he gasped for breath, cringing under the weight.

"Softon!"I exclaimed, looking at him concerned.

"It's okay, hurry now! Go into the gate before it closes, so that we can defeat Battleship!"

He shouted, pain evident in his voice.

"We can't."I said, pointing the other way. "Don Patch and Bobobo went over there."

Softon paused for a moment, eyes wide. Then he shot himself out from under the port-a-potty and grabbed Bobobo and Don Patch, who had been playing hopscotch, and pushed them towards the door.

"Noo! It smells in here!"Don Patch whined.

"I don't have to gooo!"Bobobo cried, and Softon planted his foot on their backs, shoving them into the black and red swirlly-looking portal.

"I'll go, too."I said, walking towards it with Beauty close behind me.

"...Amy.."I turned around, Softon standing there with one hand outstreached. I looked into it and saw the ice pack I'd given him back a few chapters ago. I smiled, looking up at him.

"I'll be fine, Softon. You keep that, in case you get hurt again, okay?"I reasoned, and he looked me in the eyes for a moment.

In that moment I felt a kind of...protective feeling, safe even. Softon... My first friend. I was glad he showed up here, and oddly enough it wasn't just because he could help us defeat Battleship. Also because it had been so long since I'd seen him last and...he gave me a good, warm feeling.

"Okay. Be careful."He instructed, and I nodded.

"Beauty, you sure you wanna come?"I asked, and she winked at me.

"'Course I am!"

"Alright then, you two watch out for Battleship and try not to get hurt!"I called back, as I stepped into the swirrly port-a-potty...

I don't get paid enough for this.


	22. That's What She Said!

Amy's p.o.v****

Everything was black for a moment, as we did what I assumed was a transportation from one world to the next.

"Hey, there's a lightswitch!" I assumed wrong. Light blurred my vision for a moment, me taking some time to adjust before taking in my surroundings. We were in the center of a field, with a purple sky and little clouds shaped like Softon's head.

There were no trees or bushes, just an endless feild with the occasional Giraffe/Unicorn. It's like a Giraffe but with a Unicorn horn. How I knew this I had no idea.

"Wow, it's like a creepier version of Bobobo World."I mused to myself, hands on my hips.

"Bobobo!"Beauty shouted, and I turned around to see Bobobo and Don Patch caught in a net made out of what I assumed was pasta, shaking and screaming.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"I asked, eyebrow raised, as I walked up to them.

"The Flying Spaghettie Monster flew down and captured us in this noodly prison!"Don Patch shouted, and I gaped as I saw that the pasta was searing their skin.

"Don Patch, quickly, go through this hole I made!"Bobobo shouted, cringing as he pointed to a huge hole in the netting. Don Patch's eyes got wide and wattery as he looked from the hole to Bobobo, pulling himself army-style towards the hole.

"We can both fit! I wont leave you behind Bobobo!"Don Patch exclaimed, taking Bobobo's hand. Bobobo grabbed Don's face and said through clenched teeth,

"You have to! Think of your family, of Mable!"Bobobo urged.

"Are we still on that?"I asked, arms crossed. I had no concern what-so-ever for these idiots.

"Bobobo...I'll remember you!"Don Patch said, tears streaming down his face as Bobobo nodded, then uncerimoniously picked him up and chucked him out of the net.

When he landed at our feet, a wild laughter ripped through the sky and I looked up, alarmed, to see one of the Giraffacorns standing there, smiling evilly down at Bobobo.

"Now I have you!"He exclaimed in a deep voice. Bobobo and Don Patch gasped as if they knew this person.

"No! Rupert! But you were our ally!"Don shouted, fists tight.

"Ha! I played a good role, didn't I? Yes, well I'm afraid that that has ended, and now I must report to the Mothership with our brand new test subject!"Rupert exclaimed, eyes narrowing.

Bobobo sat up, looking down at his shoes, and things all of a sudden got tense. Bobobo's aura began to glow around him, and he spoke low and seriously,

"I understand now. My weakness."

"Pasta?"I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I use the same techniques over and over again, because I fear that using the Fist of the Nosehair is abusing my power."He nodded, and I gaped.

"How did you get that from a Giraffacorn and a spaghettie net?"I exclaimed.

"That's what she said."Don Patch joked, sticking his tongue out at me. I frowned at him, shaking my head. They were making even less sense than usual.

"Very good, Bobobo, but how will you ever escape my net?"Rupert exclaimed, eyes shut in laughter.

"He already got out."I pointed out, Bobobo standing on top of the pasta net with his fighting stance on, nosehairs at the ready.

"Whaaa? How?"Rupert exclaimed, hoof to his mouth in shock.

"I'm a vegetarian!"Bobobo shouted, aura flaring up.

"That's what she said."Don Patch said, laughing and rolling on the ground. I stepped on his face and twitched in annoyance, watching the fight. If Bobobo had been holding back, I wanted to see what the TRUE Fist of the Nosehair was. It was all silent for a moment, Rupert gritting his golden teeth and furrowing his brow, ready to fight.

"Ultamite Fist of the Nosehair!"Bobobo shouted, and I held my breath... "Nosehair Lasso of Friendship!"Bobobo shouted, and grabbed Don Patch with a nosehair lasso, throwing him hard at Rupert.

Rupert stumbled back a bit, but went reletively unaffected. That was the real Fist?

"Ha!-"

"Don't laugh yet!"Bobobo interrupted, "Amy!" He turned to me and held out a hand. I gave him a surprised look, not knowing at all what to do. What was I supposed to do in this fist, get thrown? But I looked at Bobobo's hand, outstreached, seemingly safe and, for some reason, protective.

I had to help him. He was the Bo-tector. I reached out and grabbed his hand, nodding to him, and he looked back at Rupert and shouted,

"Super Ultamite Fist of the Nosehair: Combined Fist!" Combined Fist? He could do that? But only a handful of people have EVER been known to be able to master this technique, and the last one died in a horrible blimp accident at the Superbowl!

I felt my Fist rise up, running through my body like blood, and an extreme tingling sensation where Bobobo held tightly to my hand. I looked down and saw a black aura forming, growing and twisting into some sort of shape...

"Toast?"I exclaimed as our combined auras created a black aura of toast.

"No!"Rupert shouted, eyes wide with fear. Really? This scared him? Really?

"That's right! And it's BUTTER SIDE UP!"Bobobo shouted, and gripped my hand harder, using our arms like slingshots and throwing them forward, launching the toast at full-speed at Rupert. He didn't have time to avoid it as it smashed right into him, sending him flying back as it enveloped him. Slowly the aura became smaller and smaller, until it hit the ground to show that Rupert had become a Panda in heels.

"Bobobo..."I said, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"...A Prada Panda."

"I see...you're crushing my hand-" He cut me off, still gripping my hand tightly as he yanked me over to a hole in the ground,

"Quickly! Now that I've realized my weakness, we have to get back and help Gasser and Softon defeat Battleship!" I didn't have time to grab Beauty, but heard her scream behind me as we plummeted down the random hole, Don Patch's voice echoing in the distance,

"THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!"

Bobobo only let go of my hand when some sucking fource ripped us apart, Bobobo first and then me through the port-a-potty entrance and out back into Pupu city. I winced, picking myself up off the ground and turning around just in time to catch Beauty, Don plummeting past us. She stood up and shook her head, getting the dizziness out as I turned around, searching for Battleship.

"Where are they? Did they run into him?"I asked, scanning our surroundings.

I saw rubble, under which Jelly still lay, Gasser and Battleship building a house, Bobobo and Don re-enacting the last scene from The Notebook, and a dog peeing on a hydrant... GASSER AND BATTLESHIP WERE BUILDING A HOUSE? I did one of those big shocked reactions that Gasser did in the last chapter as I watched Battleship and Gasser hammer away at a small cottage-like house.

"You know, after a second, I'm not shocked anymore."I mused, hanging my head in defeat.

I sat down with Beauty and let her braid my ponytail for the next three houres, until the house was finally complete. Beauty undid the braid and I re-did the ponytail, standing up and streaching.

"Hey, what happened to Softon?"I asked, the realization dawning on me. Softon was nowhere in sight, which was odd because he was kind of hard to miss. Beauty and I walked closer to the house, curious as Gasser and Battleship ate sandwiches and Bobobo gave Don a tour, Softon in the squatting position in the wall and Jelly still under the rubble-

"Wait what?"I exclaimed, seeing Softon in the sitting-position with his arms out in front of him, plastered into the side of the wall.

"We ran out of bricks."Gasser said innocently, and I facepalmed. A familiar laugh brought me back, looking over as Battleship stood, smirking.

"All in all he's just anouther brick in the wall."He spat.

"Hey! Teacher! Leave those kids alone!"Bobobo shouted, pushing Beauty and I behind him.

"Amy, get Softon out of the wall!"Bobobo said, and I nodded, running over to the wall.

"Softon, I'm gonna need you to stay still okay?"

"Not like I'm going anywhere, friend." The last part made me grin, and I nodded.

"Okay then, Fist of the Scorpion! Unadhesive Acid!"I shouted, and needles shot out of my sleeves and made a border around Softon.

There was a hissing sound, and the bricks melted away, allowing Softon to jump out. He landed a few inches in front of me and stood, placing a hand on my face. I looked up innocently, smiling at him. He nodded to me and said,

"Thanks."

"No problem!"I brushed off, tilting my head to the side.

"Hey! That's my screentime you're taking up with fluff!"Don Patch shouted, squeezing between us and latching onto me. Silently, I ripped him off me and tossed him at the wall, sending him crashing through the bricks and leaving a perfect imprint.

"Fist of the Backwind!"Gasser shouted, and I spun around to see him running towards Battleship, chucking handfuls of gas at him.

"Fist of the Nosehair, Southern Style Roundup!"Battleship shouted, and his nosehairs slapped away every gas ball, then shot right at Gasser.

"Gasser!"Beauty called, as he got hit and sent back a few yards. Beauty ran to him and crouched down, making sure he was okay.

"Hey, you can't do that to my friends ya hear?"Bobobo drawled, hands in his pockets as he stood in front of Battleship. He smirked and replied icily,

"These nostrils ain't big enough for the two of us."

"Tha'ts just gross..."I muttered.

"It looks like we're gonna have to fight here and now. You'll be defeated by these two nosehairs, dig?"Bobobo threatened, nosehairs blowing in the wind. Battleship grinned and his nosehairs began to flow sideways in the wind, as he said,

"Great, I've been waiting for this. Nosehair to nosehair, me and you Bobobo." There was a tense silence, filled with angry glares and tensed bodies.

A feeling hit me, one I didn't like. I took a look at Battleship. Same build as Bobobo, same Fist, same attitude, same intensity. From what I had seen, he and Bobobo were almost equals. If this was true... I shivered. For the first time, I was concerned that Bobobo might not be able to win this one. That feeling of dread sunk to the bottom of my gut, and I grit my teeth, wrapping my arms around myself.

"You okay?"Softon asked, a hand on my shoulder.

It calmed me down a bit, but not enough.

"I hope Bobobo can do this..."I whispered, just as both men began to scream intensely, their yellow(Bobobo) and light purple(Battleship) auras lighting up around them as they looked into the sky. Battleship made the first move, jumping off the ground and launching himself at Bobobo.

"Super Snot for you! Jam-Bobobo!"Bobobo shouted, holding out his arms as Battleship came his way...


	23. RIP Bobobo?

Amy's p.o.v****

So yeah. Apparently that super-cool move Bobobo was doing last time we left off made him shrink down to a size smaller than an ant. Battleship brought his leg back and kicked mini-Bo, sending him flying backwards and back to his normal form. He slid on his knee and hand, grimancing in pain.

"Bobobo!"I exclaimed, panicked.

Luckily, Don and Jiggler (when did he get out?...) were playing with a toy car, which Battleship slipped on and went flying backwards, landing on his head.

"Ow!"He exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you alright?"Bobobo asked, right before he smashed Battleship with his nosehairs, sending him into the air. "ARE YOU ALRIIIIIIGHT?"Bobobo shouted, jumping into the air and smashing Battleship to the ground.

Once they landed, Battleship stood slowly, grasping his mid-section.

"Nothing good can come from fighting. I wont let anyone get hurt."Bobobo said seriously.

"Neither will I."Softon said quietly, almost to himself. I looked up, curious.

"Softon..."I said, getting his attention. I smiled at him and assured,

"I wont let anyone get hurt, either, kay?" His eyes widened a bit, but then he finally let something slip that I hadn't seen in a long, long time. His smile. I'd only seen it once, but the memory was so fresh that it felt like just yesterday.

It was a soothing thing, his smile. A break from the always-serious face he had glued on.

Battleship's growl brought me back, and I looked over to see his aura glowing angrily.

"Fine, I see..."He said, "I'll use my ultamite attack!"

"No! Mr. Bobobo, you need to get out now!"Gasser exclaimed, and Battleship's aura got huge before-

"Yes, can I have some militairy back up please?" Battleship asked politely into a phone.

My jaw dropped.

"That's it? Really?"I exclaimed, and Battleship's face lit up.

"Great!" He hung up the phone, and the ground beneath me began to rumble. I looked around and gasped. Tanks, airplanes, cannons, and soldiers with guns all surrounded Bobobo, and my heart stopped.

"Bobobo!"I screamed, knowing that this wasn't a Fist. This was cheating, this was...something that could actually kill Bobobo. Panic rushed through me, mixing with adrenaline and clouding my mind. I shoved past Softon, who reached out for me but was too slow. I barreled into the soldiers and tanks, jumping over the larger vehicles.

"Ready men?"One man shouted. I had to get to Bobobo. I couldn't let him get hurt. This wasn't some mental thing to overcome like Bobobo World. This wasn't something that you could easily fight against like a Fist.

This wasn't fair. This wasn't part of the game!

"Bobobo!"I shouted, "Get out now!"

"Fire!"The man in charge shouted, and I had just gotten to the front line when explosions rocked my brain and shook my bones, heat from the blasts searing my skin and the noise, the huge blasting noise, almost shattered my eardrums. But that wasn't the worst of it.

The worst was when the smoke cleared, and a limp figure lay splayed out on the ground, unmoving. I wasn't breathing. I was surprised I could move. I stumbled forward, over the upturned rubble, and fell to my knees next to Bobobo's limp body.

"B-Bobobo...?"I asked quietly, hands shaking so hard I couldn't get a good grip on his collar. I leaned over him, looking at the scrapes and bruises and torn clothing and the small amount of blood on the corner of his mouth.

His head twitched up a bit and I reached up, supporting it.

"Bobobo, it's okay, alright? I'll fight Battleship, don't worry, don't move, it's all gonna be okay! I promise, I'll defeat him and we'll get you to a hospital. I can do it. You just wait here, eat some pasta, okay? Or do a Bo-Theater. I'm sure Don can get Mable back. Or eat some rice soup. Or go on anouther roller-coaster. Okay? I'll protect you and Beauty and Softon and all our other friends...okay?"My voice got weaker at the end. I tried to sound okay, but something inside me knew this wasn't good.

His pulse was faint and growing weaker, and the strength in his neck was nonexistent. But I couldn't admit that he was hurt. Not this bad. I wouldn't believe it...

"...Amy..."Bobobo said quietly. I looked at him, surprised at the weak voice. Weakness was not something Bobobo showed, ever. No...

"Shh, don't talk okay?"I tried, but heard my voice crack and stopped. A small smile played on his lips and he said softly,

"Never believe you're alone. We all love you... Thank you, kid."

He went still, and a painful lump in my throat formed. Everything went silent except my irratic breathing and my heart thumping slowly, painfully, in my chest.

"Bo...bobo...you can't...it's too early to..."I took a ragged breath and whispered pitifully, "...You promised..." I blinked, two tears running down my face. I couldn't recall the last time I really cried. It probably hadn't ever happened.

But it was now. I squeezed shut my eyes and felt more tears fall as I took in a quick breath, letting it out in rapid, soft cries. No. No I couldn't believe this. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be. He was the co-main character! He was the Bo-tector... He promised he wouldn't leave. But he did. No pulse, even as I kept my hand pressed to his neck. He was gone. Just like everyone else... Pain wracked my body, my heart, my throat, my eyes.

"You can't just leave like that!"I cried, voice cracking, "You're not supposed to! You're Bobobo!..." I looked at him through blurred eyes, the blonde afro dusted in dirt and the blue shirt ripped on the shoulder, his sunglasses cracked and crooked. The Bo-tector was not supposed to look like this. He was supposed to be dressed in some off-the-wall outfit and freak everyone out and make us do those big shocked reactions and win a battle some odd, impossible way.

"...Is he...really..?"I heard Gasser whisper behind me.

"...Bobobo?"Beauty asked quietly, shocked.

"...Amy...He's..."Softon struggled out.

"Hey...it's fake...right?"Don asked, voice achingly trying to be cheerful when really he knew what just happened.

"But..."Jiggler couldn't talk. They all felt the same things I did: Loss and pain. Because he was gone. Because of Battleship...

I sat back on my heels, one hand gripping Bobobo's shirt tightly. I was tense, tightened.

"...You..."I said darkly, low, looking up at Battleship who stood there, a perplexed and troubled look on his face. As if he was trying to figure out what he just did. He looked at me after I spoke, mouth slighty open. "...He was my friend."I said through clenched teeth, reaching shakily behind me.

"He was...my...friend..."I said again, each syllable stressed. I was trying to hold myself together inside, when everything was falling down. He was taken from us so quickly, too quickly.

"Friend?"Battleship asked, and I pulled my needles back behind me. I gulped, but the painful lump wouldn't go away. My face was wet with tears that wouldn't stop falling, wouldn't go away.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion, Lethal Toxin..."I said lowly, and before I threw them I grimanced, one more tear falling down my face as my hand gripped Bobobo's shirt harder, I whispered painfully, "You broke your promise..."

"You know that's not my style." Nothing. I couldn't think of anything, couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't finish the Super Fist, couldn't blink. All I could do was look up to see if it was true, or just a creul trick of my mind.

"Bobobo!"Beauty shouted, and indeed he stood there right behind Battleship, who's eyes were wide open in complete shock. He was okay. He was okay. The lump in my throat broke, and I took in a deep breath that my body desperately needed, my heart beating normally again.

"You really should practice your aim."Bobobo instructed, and exclaimed, "Super Fist of the Nosehair: Nosehair Alley!"

Battleship was knocked forward and assaulted by repeated attacks of Nosehairs so fast it was almost a blur. They hit his face, arms, hands, legs, chest, stomach, everywhere like whips. Even the ducktail fell, Battleship's hair now hanging in his face as he shouted out with every hit, a barrage of nosehair epicness ready for the big screen. Bobobo let out one last shout and Battleship went skidding on his back, landing feet from me.

"But...how?"He choked out, and I looked at the 'Bobobo' laying next to me.

"That's my Pillowpet!"Bobobo explained, and I saw the tag on the back of the afro. I finally relinquished my death grip on the shirt and dethawed, standing stiffly and slowly realizing that Bobobo was alright, and, in fact, fighting and winning. Battleship let out a grunt and stood up, hunched over and covered in scratches and scars.

"I should have been the Hair Hunt Kingdom's leader."He said. My ears perked up at this interesting backstory.

"Bobobo was picked over me just because he was from the Hair Kingdom and I wasn't. I worked harder, trained longer, tried with all my might! I was given no recognition! None!...I promised that I would make the whole world recognize me but...but.."He paused, and grit his teeth. "What I really wanted was for Bobobo to give me some credit."

"Well, Battleship...you're done."Bobobo said, everyone looking at him with shock. "It's over, I've defeated you. You have bad foot odor and you should dye your beard to match your hair."

"Bobobo-"

"But."Bobobo cut off an angry Battleship, "You work hard."

Battleship paused, eyes wide.

"Just to get people to achknowledge your accomplishments you work harder than anyone."Bobobo admitted, "But you can't fource people to respect you! Remember, R-E-S-P-E-C-E-T."

"Respecet?"Battleship asked, still tense.

"Those closest to you left! Partially because of your foot odor, but also because of how you treated them!"Bobobo scolded.

"Stop it!"Battleship pleaded, "Don't say anymore!"

Bobobo looked at him seriously and crossed his arms.

"But, even though no one notices you or gives you the time of day...you are my friend." Battleship looked up at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, hope in his face. So that's all he wanted...I thought. A friend.

"Bobobo!"Battleship exclaimed, tears running down his face as he ran towards Bobobo, arms open.

"Battleship!"Bobobo exclaimed, arms open as well.

Just as they were going to have a heart-wrenching, tear-jerking hug, Bobobo jumped up and hit Battleship with his nosehairs.

"Don't be a baby!"Bobobo shouted, succesfully ruining the moment and landing in front of me. I tapped his shoulder and he turned to me. There was one thing I had to get off my chest.

I slapped him. Hard. Across the face, everyone gasping and Bobobo pausing with his head sideways, my hand mark on his cheek. I let out a nice breath and glared up at him as he looked down at me, curious. Looking right into his eyes, I warned,

"Don't you ever...EVER...do that to me again, understand?" He 'hm'ed, then got a small smile and put a hand on my cheek.

"I understand. Sorry I made you cry-"

"Psh,"I denied, turning around and walking towards the group, "I didn't cry."

Bobobo's p.o.v***

I watched her walk away to the group on the other side of the circle of rubble that I barely escaped, thanks to my genius coupled with the perfect bedtime companion, the Bobobo Pillowpet. She looked so heartbroken, so weak. That was something that unnerved me more than day-old meatloaf, Amy looking weak. She never looked weak, what with that tough-girl persona she had on all the time, coupled with her strength that could easily rival my own. To see her weak was weird and I didn't like it.

In fact, I hated it. The image would never leave my mind of her actually crying. That just wasn't her, wasn't something I ever wanted to cause again.

"Bobobo." I looked down, Battleship sitting up painfully with his hair in his face, a small smile playing under that funky beard.

"Hm?"I asked.

"Remember back when I kidnapped those girls, and I said to Gasser 'you wanna make kissy face with her'?"He asked. Curious, I nodded.

"Yeah, so?" He gave me one of those 'I-know-more-than-you-think-I-do' looks and explained,

"I wasn't talking to Gasser and Beauty." I paused for a moment, for once understanding a word he said.

And I wished I didn't. I didn't blush, because real men don't blush in front of other men, but maybe I did a little inside. What he was proposing was ridiculous and obsurd, and I gave him a boot to the face to prove it.

"Bobobo!" I looked forward to see Amy waving to me. "C'mon, we gotta go!" I straightened up and nodded, taking a moment to really look at her. Why did Battleship say that?

I didn't want to make kissy face. Not even fishy face. Not even with a girl like Amy, who was strong, pretty, kind, funny, and gave everyone a weirdly happy feeling inside...because she did do that to everyone. No, it was Softon who obviously wanted to make kissy face. Hell, he might as well have a neon sign above that swirly head of his.

No, Battleship was wrong, Amy was okay, everyone was safe, and I was hungry.


	24. Don has a fanboy?

Amy's p.o.v***

Bobobo fell out of a tree.

"I told you, flying squirrels can't actually fly. They glide."I corrected Bobobo, who had wings attatched to his elbows and hips like an actual flying squirrel, complete with tail.

"I need to get back to my babies!"He exclaimed, clawing at the tree. Curious, I looked up and saw a hole, in which were five little puppies, all black except for one green one.

"Need help, ma'am?"Don Patch asked, standing next to Bobobo with actual bird wings. Bobobo gasped and nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

"You got it. Don Patch away!"Don shouted, and began to flap his wings until he began to take flight, going all the way up to the puppies. He grabbed one with his mouth and let it go, Bobobo catching it safely. This was repeated until only the green one was left. Once Don reached for it, the puppy let out a roar similar to that of a lions and jumped out, scratching and clawing at Don until he fell from the sky and landed in front of us.

"Stop messing around, Don Patch, it's time for the mail-in contest!"Bobobo shouted, picking up Don Patch, both now back to normal. Don gave a surprised look, then grinned wide and pulled a mic out of nowhere, pointing to all of us.

"Okay guys, it's time! The fans have mailed in their responses to our polls and now it's time to rate them! Bronze, silver, and gold!" As he said the colors, he tossed Beauty, Gasser and me a box. I got gold, and looked over to see Bobobo holding a black box.

I wonder what that one was for...

"First poll! Who do you think the main character is? and it's a three-way tie! Between...Amy, Bobobo, and Softon? What? I'm the main character these good for nothings! Gnahhh!" Don threw the card into Bobobo's black box, out of which fire flew. Hm, so that's what it does.

"Next! Most likely coupling!...68% said...Mable and Don Patch!"Don exclaimed.

"They aren't even real!"Beauty exclaimed, but the card went in my box anyways.

"Last one! Person you'd like to see again!...98% said...Pickles!"Don exclaimed.

"Who's Pickles?"Beauty asked.

"A character in the TV series, who was written out of this fanfic due to not enough interest and an overflow of characters."I explained with a straight face. That one went into Gasser's box, silver.

"Time to get goin!"Bobobo shouted, jumping into a bobsled.

"Woah...wait...you guys are more ADD today than normal."I said, shaking my head to try and figure out what was going on.

"Duh. We're going to take a bobsled to the next location where we'll fight an even stronger group of Hair Hunters."Don Patch said matter-of-factly. I looked at him surprised and said,

"You know, that's the only thing that I've ever understood from you."

"Sis, get in!"I turned and saw Bobobo sitting in the front of a yellow bobsled, Beauty in the back and two other identical men sitting between them with black soup-bowl haircuts. I raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Who are they?"

"They're both named Bob." I spun around, the voice foreign to me, and saw a man standing there, arms crossed and smiling. He was slim, with black skinny jeans and an orange shirt with a pink-and-white striped scarf, messy blond hair and light brown eyes.

"What? Who are you?"I demanded, not getting a good vibe from this nut.

"Don't you know me, Bobobo?"He asked cooly, raising an eyebrow. Bobobo turned around, a bit confused, and said simply,

"Um, no."

"Bob? Did you forget me too?"The man asked, still smiling, "How about this: I'm from Wigginsvill, now do you remember me?"

The Bob closest to Beauty turned around and mused,

"Bob? You know him?"

"No Bob."

"Neither Bob remembers you!"Bobobo shouted angrily, glaring daggers at this stranger.

He let out a breath and shook his head, arms falling to his sides as he mused,

"You can't keep avoiding me forever."

I looked from him to Bobobo, confused. Did Bobobo really know this guy? And why would he avoid him? And who was that weirdo riding up towards us on a pink bobsled dressed as a Hair Hunter?

"Huh? Anouther Bob?"I asked, seeing that he was identical to the other two. The looked at me and explained,

"Our brother."

"Ohhh."I nodded, pretending to get it.

The Hair-Hunter Bob jumped out of his sled and glared at Bobobo, saying in a nasally voice,

"I'm Boss Bob of M-Block, and I'm here to defeat you!"

"Try blowing your nose first!"Bobobo shouted, jumping out of his bobsled. I didn't get a good feeling from this, and quickly ran up, pulling Beauty out of the sled right before Bobobo lifted it up and swung it around.

"Super Fist of the Bobsled! Olympic Throw!"Bobobo shouted, letting go of the sled.

"He missed..."Beauty, Gasser and I mused in embarassement as the sled soared over the head of the newer Bob, landing somewhere farther in the forest.

"Hey, where are your manners? I was here first."The new guy mused, still with a smile and light, mocking tone.

"Oh well, I'll take you on first!"Bobobo said to Bob. Wow, try to type that...

The new guy facepalmed and grumbled,

"I wonder if he really HAS forgotten me."

"Can't blame him,"I interjected, "There's a lot going on in that head of his." The new guy sighed and reached under his scarf, saying airily,

"Oh well, guess there's no choice then.." I tensed up, wondering what his stranger was gonna do.

He pulled out something shiny and gold, and I only got a glimpse of it before he took off towards Bobobo and Bob. A key.

"You'll remember me now! Fist of the Key, Lock!"The man shouted, and slid the key into Bob's chest. Bob froze, litterally, and turned into stone. The stranger straightened up and laughed, musing,

"Don't worry, with any luck you'll be back to normal in a few days. Watch out for pidgeons."

"Hey..."Bobobo said, realization in his tone, "I remember you, Mr. Cool!" I looked up at him, curious as the stranger got a satisfyed grin on his face, turning back to us.

"Bobobo, how do you know him?"I asked, wondering what long, drawn out childhood story would come from Bobobo this time.

"Well, we go way back. We met when Baldy came into power. We are both survivors of his first Hair Hunt."Bobobo explained.

"Looks like you've been keeping busy,"Mr. Cool mused, "but I didn't know you could be a nanny." I gave him an icy smirk, pulling out a needle and gritting my teeth in annoyance.

"Wanna say that again, punk?"I asked, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Ahhh, the Scorpion Fist Master. Well well, isn't that quite a surprise."He chuckled, but Bobobo cut him off before he could get me really angry.

"So why'd you come looking for me, Hatenko?"Bobobo demanded.

"Hatenko, but wasn't that the other guy with all of Don Patch's little sun-dudes?"Beauty asked, and leaned in and whispered,

"No, the writer made a typo and is too lazy to go back and fix it, so we're gonna pretend like it never happened."

"Ahhh."Beauty nodded, focused back on the scene at hand.

"Oh right, I've come to bring some news to you. But I don't think-"He cut off as Don Patch limped back into the scene, arm bandages and three lumps on his head.

"What the hell happened to you?"I asked, crouching down beside him and pulling out my first-aid kit, applying ice to his bruises and bumps.

"Well, I saw a boy-band convention, and mentioned that swoopy-hair made guys ugly. It got bad fast."He moaned.

I was about to scold him for upsetting the delecate hormones of pre-teen girls, but was cut off when I heard a quiet sobbing. I looked over and my jaw dropped, seeing Hatenko on his hands and knees, bowing to Don Patch. He raised his head, two rivers of tears falling down his face, and stuttered,

"I-I know it's not cool to cry, but I've missed The Don!"

"The Don?"Beauty and Gasser exclaimed.

"Patch, was he part of your gang?"I asked, and Hatenko got all starry-eyed and explained,

"He found me in the desert after I got my heart broken by a beautiful torpedo!" 'Nah, can't be the same one..' I thought, shaking my head. "He saved me! Someday, I want to be able to call him my Don! Just say the word and I'll go pulverise those fangirls!"Hatenko exclaimed, standing up.

Don shot behind my leg, whimpering innocently. Hatenko gaped and asked,

"What's wrong? Don't be afraid! I'd never hurt my Don!" Don Patch emerged from my leg with lipstick and mascara on, and exclaimed,

"No! Don't come any closer!" Hatenko looked heart-broken as Don Patch took my pant leg and began to wipe off his lipstick. I glared at him, but he jumped over to Bobobo before I could hurt him.

"You see, I'm not the Don anymore! There's no more Wiggin' Gang, it's time to..."He paused and jumped on Bobobo's shoulder, striking a pose looking like a cross between a swan and someone who fell in the shower, "Move on!" Hatenko's eyes watered and he exclailmed,

"You're still the greatest, my Don!"

"The greatest pain in the neck!"I shouted right back, looking at the stain on my pants.

Just then, a loud sound rocked the sky, and I looked up to see three figures shoot right across the sky in a purple fire.

"What the..."I muttered, squinting.

"It must be them."Hatenko growled.

"Who?"Bobobo asked, looking over at Hatenko with suspicion. Hatenko glared at the spot where the figures dissapeared and said,

"I have to save Iguana Village!" And with that, he sprinted off into the forest.

"Hey, Hatenko!"I shouted, confused.

"Amy, do you know who those figures were?"Bobobo asked, walking up next to me. I thought back to the figures in the sky, and raised my eyebrows. I matched their faces with those of a group I'd 'helped' once with a particularly stingy witness.

"The guy in the floating vehicle with the horns and the cat-like face is Kitty-Poo. The chocolate bar is Chocolate Munchies, and the girl with the dress and long green hair is Lemon Fizz. They're Hair Hunters."

"Well then, let's go!"Bobobo said, suddenly in a chariot pulled by Pandas. I didn't have the energy to freakout, so I just climbed in with Beauty and Gasser and Don, with one request,

"We get to stop for food first!"

"Don's missing again."I mused, looking around at the carnage of bald people strewn everywhere.

"You really don't get my old boss at all, do you?" I looked over at Hatenko, who smiled mockingly over at me with his hands in his pockets.

"No, and I really don't want to..." Hatenko looked up into the sky, and I really wish I hadn't.

Up in the sky was the sun, bright and yellow, and in the center of it was Don's face.

"Hot head."I muttered, but Hatenko was tearing up again.

"Boss, you never cease to amaze me."He said happily. I couldn't take the ridiculousness anymore, and turned around. They wont get into too much trouble with me gone... I hope. Regardless, I strayed from the group and walked through twisting alleys and over the moanine bodies of the hairless.

"Where is that bunch?"I asked myself as I entered the town's center.

"Looking for us, Aims?"I froze, gritting my teeth. Slowly, I turned my head towards the group, standing there and smiling evilly over at me.

"Actually, yes, Lemmy."I mocked the girl back, and she glared.

"It's been far too long since I last beat the crap out of you, punk."She spat, and I recalled the one time I'd met her, and apparently looked at her wrong and got the snot kicked out of me.

"I'm older now, Lemon, so let's just see you try and hurt me."I threatened, pulling out five needles. Kitty-Poo laughed, and Chocolate Munchies pulled out a chocolate bar from his head.

"Let's see you defeat me, first! Fist of the Chocolate, Dark Chocolate Waterfall!"He shouted, and threw the stick at me. In air it melted and came torrenting down at me. I quickly jumped to the side and out of its way, throwing a needle at it and shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion, Sweet Surprise!"

It hit him and he froze, then fell to his knees screaming.

"What's wrong?"Lemon asked, and Chocolate screamed out,

"I've become...filled with...ALMONDS!"

"No! You monster!"Kitty-Poo shouted, and Lemon ran at me.

"You're gonna get yours!"She shouted, and right as we were about to lock in combat, an orange blurr flew past me and smashed right into Lemon.

She went flying backwards, landing with a loud thump on the ground.

"What?...Don Patch?"I exclaimed, seeing him standing there with a green bandanna wrapped around his face and circular glasses on.

"Since when did you become so strong?"Gasser asked, the gang catching up to us, Bobobo in a nurse uniform with a parakeet on his shoulder.

Don looked over at the bad guys and said in a Jersey accent,

"That's four ta go." Wow, Don was almost cool...

"I'll take you!"Munchies shouted, running at him and throwing a fist. Without moving anything but his arm, Don Patch blocked Munchie's with his own fist, actual steam rising off of it.

"Hmph. I'm lactose intolerant."Don mused, and before Munchies could respond he jumped high in the air, spun around, and kicked him so hard that Munchies went flying back into the roof of a house, crashing through.

I gaped, wondering if this was Don's true power and he'd just been holding out on us this whole time.

"Tell me, what's going on? Is he wearing shades cooler than mine?"Bobobo exclaimed, and I shook my head.

"That can't be it..." I turned around suddenly to see a 'whack-a-mole' machine, and Hatenko's head popped out.

"Boss you're so cool!" He shouted, as anouther head popped up. My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide as more head began to pop up, each chorusing compliments for Don Patch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bobobo pick up a hammer and, with an empowering yell, smashed the machine. Hatenko rolled out and grimanced, rubbing his head and demanding,

"What was that for?"

"For fun."Bobobo defended, dropping the hammer. I turned back to the fight and shouted at Don Patch,

"Hey, what's up with this new power Don?" He paused a moment, then removed his shades and turned towards us.

"You know, I'm dissapointed that you never asked me how I got this scar."He mused, suddenly a big scar over his left eye.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that since chapter one!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I shot back,

"He wasn't even IN chapter one!"


	25. Everybody Hates Hatenko!

Amy's p.o.v***

Don Patch looked cooly at me, raising an eyebrow.

"So, any guesses?" I looked at him, having not heard a thing he'd said for the past five minuets as Bobobo and Beauty tried to guess where the scar came from. I shook my head and said simply,

"Oh, I really don't care." Don Patch's eyes grew wide as pasta plates and began to tear up, falling to his knees and screaming,

"WHYYY? C'mon just guess!"

I frowned at him, annoyed, and explained,

"It's my eyeshadow."

"Huh?"Beauty and Bobobo asked, and I nodded, pointing to the trail of makeup that fell down Don's face, along with a heartbroken tear as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Hey! I'm still here-!" I cut Kitty Poo off by throwing a needle over my shoulder. If my aim was right, it hit him right in the center of the forehead, explaining the crashing sound he made.

The gang all gave me scared and concerned looks, cowering over in the corner. I grit my teeth and shook my head, feeling very short-tempered today.

"Okay, Hatenko, why the hell are you here?"I snapped, the guy already getting on my nerves from just giving me that 'greater-than-thou' look. He raised an eyebrow and held out an envelope to me.

"I was instructed to give you a very special invitation."He explained.

Invitation? I snatched up the card and peeled it open, sliding out the card on the inside. My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out when I saw the picture: Zar Baldy Bald was in a suit, walking down the isle with what appeared to be a lizard from Jurassic Park in a wedding dress, looking festive and celebratory.

"HE GOT MARRIED?"Bobobo exclaimed.

"THAT'S WHAT SURPRISES YOU? LOOK AT THE BRIDE!"I exclaimed right back.

Bobobo put a hand on his chin and nodded, saying,

"Yeah, never thought he'd get a catch like that."

"Why do I even try?..."I mummbled.

"The reception is today."Hatenko said, and I looked up at him with surprise, "I've been instructed to lead you to the location." I've got ten good reasons not to trust this guy...

"So, he got married..." I looked over at Don, curious. He stood there, an angsty look on his face with a fist in front of his face, tightly clenched. "Good, I'm glad he moved on..."

"You dated?"I exclaimed, but was cut off by Don Patch holding up that creepy doll from the first few chapters and petting its face.

"Besides, I have you now! And I could never ask for anything more!"He teared up and I turned, walking away with the rest of the gang, except for Hatenko who decided to sooth Don's aching soul before leading us towards this 'couldn't-be-sketchier' party.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"I shouted at Bobobo, whom I was giving a piggie back ride because he stubbed his toe on a rock shaped like a pinapple, and he was allergic to those. He pouted like a puppy and shook. I swear he knows how to get to me!

"Just let me ask Bieber."I said soothingly to Bobobo, who nodded and licked my cheek, then 'woof'ed. "Hey, pretty boy, how long 'till we get there?"I called up.

"We're here."He mused, just as we broke through the forest to a clearing with a giant brown mansion in the center. Bobobo jumped off my back and exclaimed,

"Alright, it's time to get funky!"

"Hold on."I said, holding an arm out in front of him. I was getting a real sketchy feeling from this place. There was no way in blue hell this wasn't a trap...

"Oh, look! Ducky!"Beauty exclaimed, running up to the door. I squinted and saw a white duck head sticking out of the door, oddly familiar...

"I swear, keeping that girl safe is getting harder and harder."I mummbled, running up behind her as she fawned over the duck.

"Did you get stuck? Here, let me help you out!"She exclaimed, opening up the door.

And loe and behold, there was that creep in the unitard.

"It's been awhile, girlies!"He said creepily... ... ... I took the door in my hand and slammed it shut with all my might, holding it closed as the duck screamed.

"Ahhhh!"It shouted, and Bobobo placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Just open the door and let the duck go."He reasoned, and I begrudgingly stepped back.

It's head flopped down and I mused tiredly,

"I think it's broken." Bobobo knelt down and asked,

"How you doing, duck?"

"Been better."The duck groaned, and Bobobo opened up the doors. The creep stood up and we walked inside, me still wondering why we were invited for any reason other than to harm us.

The creep spun around and exclaimed,

"You'll never get out of here now! Hahahahaha!" The doors slammed behind us and I grit my teeth and cursed quietly, looking around.

"It's a trap!"Bobobo shouted, amazed. I slowly turned towards him, a frown on my face, and asked,

"Really? You just realized this? How are you still alive?"

"Not like it doesn't happen every chapter."Beauty sighed, and I nodded.

"You'll realize just how evil the Evil House of Blood is! Just try and survive!"He exclaimed, and the lights went out. I panicked and called out,

"Beauty, Bobobo!"

"Sis!"Beauty exclaimed, but her voice was a lot farther away than it had been the last time I'd heard it. I faced the direction, but heard nothing. No footfalls, no struggles, nothing. This wasn't good! I couldn't let her get captured again!

But it was dark, and all my senses were dulled. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I could hear my breathing shaking in anger and concentration. Someone was behind me. I spun around, gasping as I felt two hands grip my wrists tightly.

"Fist of the Scorpion-"

"Calm down, Amy, it's me." I let out a breath and relaxed a bit, hearing Bobobo's voice through this darkness.

"Bobobo, where's Beauty?"I asked, looking where I assumed his face was.

"I don't know, something's in here with us-" Two arms wrapped around my waist and I felt myself yanked from Bobobo harshly.

"Bobobo!"I exclaimed, reaching out for him.

"Amy! Wait!"

"You really think I can wait?"I shouted, right before a sharp pain stung my neck, and I felt myself tingle, then pass out slowly...

When I woke up, my neck hurt like I'd slept on it funny and there was a young kind of voice off in the distance. I slowly sat up, looking around at where I was. The roof. I was on the roof. And in front of me was what appeared to be a young boy with very spikey blonde hair and giant anime eyes, holding a contraption on his arm and a card in his other.

"Prepare to deul!"He exclaimed, and I stood up, rubbing my neck.

"Huh?"I asked, confused.

"I'll play Blue Eyes White Dragon!"He shouted, placing the card on the contraption. I waited for a few seconds, but nothing really happened.

"...This is kind of awkward for me. Can I just go?"He asked.

"Yeah, wrong anime anyway pal. The editor's office is through there."I mused, pointing to the line of trees leading away from the mansion. I then turned on my heel and looked down, seeing Gasser and Hatenko talking below me.

"So you're our enemy!"Gasser exclaimed. Then it clicked. Hatenko led us into that attack. Then led us here, to this trap. OF COURSE IT'S A FRICKING TRAP! Before Hatenko could respond, I jumped down from the roof and landed behind him, quickly wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling his head down next to mine. For once his cool facade went down, and he looked at me in shock.

"Is this true, Hatenko?"I asked, pressing a needle to his neck, light enough not to break skin but hard enough to feel.

He smirked that annoying smirk again and mused,

"Aww, a little uptight? I can understand that, given the circumstances." I pulled him closer and glared, not liking his little games.

"What circumstances?"I demanded, thinking only of Beauty and Bobobo and Don Patch inside that creepy mansion.

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you didn't think of it! You're travelling with Bobobo! If you really wanna take down the Chrome Dome, you'll have to face every single Block Leader."He explained.

I pressed a bit harder with the needle and asked,

"Your point?" Before he answered, he grabbed my wrist with his hand and spun, maneuvering out of my grasp and slamming me down onto the ground, laying on top of me with his face wayyy too close. I tried to move, but anything just made it more awkward.

"Think, little Scorpion. All the block leaders. That means, eventually...you'll have to face your own flesh and blood." I let out a breath, both in shock and at the nerve of him to mention that.

Of course I knew that, I had just been hoping that it wouldn't happen...

"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY LITTLE GIRL!"I heard a familiar, high-pitched voice shout, followed by Hatenko flying off me and up into the sky, dissapearing in a small sparkle. I sighed in relief, knowing that at least Beauty and Bobobo were safe. I tried to speak, but before I could Bobobo wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug and exclaimed,

"Oh my little darling are you okay? Did he hurt you? Let mama see!"

He was dressed in a too-tight green dress and high heels, an alligator scarf around his neck.

"You are not my mother!"I exclaimed, looking over to see Beauty with a small stuffed panda bear, Don Patch with cotton candy. Beauty beamed and exclaimed,

"There was a carnival inside!" Hm, better than mine.. She walked up to me as Bobobo helped me stand, handing me the stuffed panda.

"Here! I won it for you!"She said proudly.

My heart warmed for the first time today, after so much chaos and irritation. I took it in my hands, feeling the softness of its fur, and smiled back at Beauty.

"Thanks, sis!"

"C'mon, it's time to go to the next adventure!"Bobobo exclaimed, sitting on a camel. Without questioning it, I climbed on, Beauty in my lap. Gasser and Don followed behind us on otters, me looking forward to a vacation...

And that's exactly what I got. The next base we entered, located three miles from the mansion, was a beach. Literally, once Don Patch's war otters broke down the doors, there was an entire beach inside, complete with sky, ocean, sand, and people!

"You know, I'm not even gonna question this one!"I exclaimed, running across the sand with Beauty.

"I'll protect it with my life!"Bobobo said seriously, walking past us in a samurai costume. Beauty and I found a nice spot to lay down, sinking into the soft sand and relaxing in the warm sun.

"Sis?"Beauty asked.

"Yeah?"I asked back.

"You know this is gonna turn into a huge battle, right?"She asked.

"Oh, I'm aware. Just relax while we can."I sighed, closing my eyes as the guys frolliced around us, the impending danger apparently considerate of our tans(or, in my case, lackthereof).


	26. A hot pink nightmare!

Amy's p.o.v***

The wind blew back my bangs, as I sat on the warm sand, knees pulled to my chest as I smiled out at the gang, acting like children and genuinly happy and relaxed for the first time in awhile. Bobobo was dressed in full samurai armour, surfing on a giant wave. Don Patch was having tanning oil rubbed on him by a robot, which I chose to ignore. Gasser and Beauty were playing by the edge of the water, splashing eachother and laughing loudly. I smiled, laughing a bit myself. How cute those two were together, it almost made me forget my sisterly duty to protect Beauty from the evils of boys minds.

But other than keeping his hands off her, I was glad she'd found him. Beauty needed someone other than me to not only protect her, but make her happy. And she got to be a child around him, carefree and sain.

"Amy!"I heard Bobobo call out in panic, and I snapped over to where he was surfing...

With a giant Magicarp rising out of the wave behind him. I took a moment to reflect in on the fact that he was the only adult and dressed in full armour, and yet he calling for MY help. After that few seconds, I got to my feet and took off running, pulling out two needles as I did.

"Bobobo, jump!"I shouted, and he launched himself off of the surfing board, my needles just barely missing him as I shouted,

"Fist of the Scorpion, Useless Pokemon Fillet!"

They struck the Magicarp in the gills, the fish's eye swelling up huge and the rest of it flailing, crashing down into the water with a massive wave. I got to the wet, sticky sand and crouched down, Bobobo washing up wearing a butler's uniform with a plate of fish, handing it to me.

"Your order is ready!"He exclaimed, and I picked up the dish.

"Thanks Bobobo! Now get up, who knows what else is in there."I ordered, helping him up as Beauty and Gasser ran up to us.

"I think it's time to go look for Hair Hunters, Bobobo!"Beauty exclaimed, a concerned look on her face.

"Why's that, sis?"I mused, feeding the fish to Don Patch, who had become a cat.

"I just think it's odd that we're in a Hair Hunt base, and there's no one here attacking us!"She said, worried.

"Did you not just see the giant fish that almost ate me?"Bobobo exclaimed, and I gave him a surprised look.

"Wow,"I said, "That's the first time you've actually freaked out about anything."

"Hmm. You're right. BEACH TIME IS OVER! LET'S GO KICK SOME BALD BUTT!"Bobobo exclaimed, spinning around and sprinting across the beach, kicking up a massive wall of sand behind him.

"...Wanna go after him?"Gasser asked. I sighed and picked up Don Patch, musing tiredly,

"If we don't he's gonna get into trouble."

"He'll get into trouble if we DO follow."Beauty pointed out, and I started walking,

"Yes, but he wont have us to get him OUT of trouble if we don't go." It took a few minuets to get to Bobobo, but when we did we found exactly what we were looking for.

"It's the...base?"I asked, looking up at the dome-shaped, hot-pink base with flowers and glitter all over it.

"A bit tacky."Beauty muttered, but Bobobo and Don were all excited.

"Alright! I hope I can get some wiggin' in!"Don exclaimed as we followed him into the doors. I didn't know what to expect when we opened the doors, but it was a shock otherwise to see blinding lights as a moving floor ushered us in, the doors slamming behind us.

Once the lights moved from our faces, I gasped. We were in a colloseum, filled to the ceiling with people who had been hair hunted. In the center there was a huge floor with a door off to the side and a desk with screens under each seat...

"Don't tell me this is a game show..."I muttered, and I was answered by a man sliding out of the door with a mic and shouting excitedly,

"Welcome! It's time for Hair Hunt Hijinks! What an amazing crowd, and not a hair to be found! We've got a special show for you today!"

"These are the people who murdered my parents?"I deadpanned, facepalming.

"Without further ado, it's time to introduce our contestants!" I felt Bobobo grab my arm and I was fourcefully dragged over to the desk.

"What? I'm not a contestant!"I shouted, as Bobobo and Don Patch sat down on either side of me.

"Excellent! We have out three pre-chosen contestants!"The host exclaimed, and I slammed my face down on the desk.

"Now, for our fourth, we have our undefeated: Dexter!" I looked up a bit to see a guy sit next to Don Patch, a messy black haircut, glasses, a black suit, and a pocket protector. He was the kind of kid I helped not get beat up in school, probably with an IQ too high for normal tests to accuratly calculate.

"Okay! First round is: Guess that silouhette!"The host exclaimed. Bobobo and Don Patch gasped, sweat dripping down their foreheads.

"What? But we don't know anyone in the Chrome Dome!"Don Patch panicked, but I remained cool and calm. I'd met every single Block Leader and their subordinates, along with their families and secritaries.

The first silouhette was barely up before I slammed my hand down on the button.

"D Block soldier Piggie-Pie."I answered calmly, and the curtain pulled back to reveal a pig standing on its hind legs in a Hair Hunt uniform. Everyone gaped at me, shocked.

"How did you know that?"Bobobo asked, and I smiled cooly at him.

"I grew up in the Chrome Dome. I know every one."I explained. At least that had gotten us through the first round.

"Okay! Round two: You must tell me what sound a giraffe makes!"The host exclaimed, a giraffe walking up next to him.

"What? That's a trick question!"I exclaimed, "Giraffes don't have vocal chords!"

"Heeehaw!"Bobobo shouted, slamming his hand repeatedly on his button.

"Stoplight! Stoplight!"Don exclaimed angrily.

"...E=MC2."The nerd said.

"Times up!"The bald host said cheerily, and pointed to the giraffe, who cleared his throat and looked around at everyone, then spoke in a british accent,

"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living."

"IT QUOTES HARRY POTTER?"I exclaimed, freaking out at the obsurdity.

"That 1-2."Don Patch muttered worriedly.

"Don't worry, Patch, we'll get it next time."I assured him, knowing that none of this could be any harder than that last test.

"Okay! Round 3: Eat the mystery food in front of you!"The host exclaimed, and panels opened in front of us and up came bowls of what appeared to be ramen.

"Yeah! We can do this!"Bobobo exclaimed, and the three began to wolf it down.

But something about it seemed fishy to me, and I realized what it was the second I picked up the chopsticks and put some in my mouth. My face turned green and I spat it out, exclaiming,

"It's eels!" And sure enough, the others stopped eating and the mini, yellow eels squirmed about.

"Time's up! You all lost!"The host said far too cheerily.

I grit my teeth. Not only was this ridiculous, but there was no reason to it! No fight, no nothing!

"Round 4: Act out a feeling! Of sick-and-tired! Like 'I'm sick and tired of this show'!"The host ordered, and the others nodded, determination in their faces.

"I got this!" Bobobo exclaimed, and I just stared into the crowd as Bobobo ran around, now with a dog's body, and barked 'sick and tired' over and overy, while Don chased him with a stick shouting the same thing.

The nerd walked out of a house that appeared out of nowhere, dressed in a karate uniform, and shouted,

"SICK AND TIIIREEED!"

"Very good! And you?"The host asked, looking over at my frown and narrowed eyes.

"I'm already acting it out."I mused, and he gave a nervoise smile.

"Okay! You all...lost!"He exclaimed, and I stood up. I could take the craziness from the guys, but not from a frickin' game show. I walked back over to Beauty and Gasser, who both looked defeated.

"There's no point to this, it has to be a trap of some sort."I said suspiciously, looking around.

"Go on a journey!"The host shouted behind me. No.

"Bobobo, Don Patch, it's a trick-" But I was too late. Bobobo turned into a train and Don hopped on top of him, and they crashed through the wall of the base. I grit my teeth as the atmosphere immediatly changed, the crowd now focused on us.

"Sis?"Beauty asked, nervoisly.

"Ms. Amy, what's going on?"Gasser asked, and I stood in front of them.

"Do not leave my side under any circumstances, do you understand me?"I asked, and they nodded. An evil cackle broke through the air and I looked up to see the host rip off his white tuxedo, revealing Hair Hunter clothes. I grit my teeth harder, pulling out needles that fit between each finger, holding my arms out to protect the kids.

"Now that I have Bobobo gone, I can focus on the three weakest!"He exclaimed snarkily, and I tightened my grip on the needles.

"Go ahead, try it."I spat, and just before he ran towards me, a huge explosion shook the stadium, a massive train screeching to a halt right in front of me.

"They're back already?"The Hair Hunter exclaimed, Bobobo's face making up the front of the train.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and whatever Don Patch is! Please exit the train with all luggage and Pinapple paraphanilia! And have a..."He was quiet for a moment as Don Patch and the nerd jumped out of the train, dressed in belly-dancing costumes.

Bobobo whipped his train-body around as nosehair constricted around the Hair Hunter, smashing him into the ceiling as Bobobo exclaimed,

"TERRIBLY GOOD AFTERNOON!" Bobobo fell to the ground, now back to what I assume most people call 'normal', just as the Hair Hunter slumped off the ceiling and made a perfect imprint on the ground.

"'Bout time you showed back up."I joked, and Bobobo shrugged.

"We had a layover in Mt. Eyjafjallajökull."

"Wha-" I was cut off by the floor shaking violently, causing me to stumble a bit.

"Uh oh, I shouldn't have had that Chipotle Burrito!"Bobobo said, but something told me otherwise.

"No, Bobobo, I don't think it's you..."I felt a loud crash behind me, spinning around in time to see a giant television screen come out of the ground, with two arms and a dome-shaped green and silver head on top.

"I'M RADIO MAN!"He exclaimed. I looked up at him for a second, quietly perplexed before I mentioned quietly,

"But...he's a TV..."

"Be quiet comedic relief, it's fighting time!"Bobobo shouted, and I facepalmed. We should have stayed at the beach...


	27. Claustraphobia is on the menu!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Hahaha!"The identity-crisis-ridden TV cackled, and I took a step back as humanoid beings slowly rose out of the screen, things like CD, DVD, ReRUN, and Record written on their different-colored heads, with no faces and skin-tight black suits. "Now, go my channels! Take them into my world of television!"He exclaimed, and they ran at us.

"Beauty, don't move!"I ordered, as one of them reached out and snatched my arm. I stiffened, expecting incredible strength. What I got was a pre-schooler's intesity when they want a cookie. The man pulled at my arm and groaned at the exertion, his face mask red and reading VCR. He twisted and turned and used the ground and my own leg as leverage, but I remained unmoved. I looked around, seeing one of them offering Gasser a dollar if he'd go with him. Anouther was giving a blushing Bobobo a DVD survey.

"A dollar?"Don Patch exclaimed, and I looked back to see him wide-eyed and beaming.

"Yep! Now come on let's go collect it!"The man said, picking Don Patch up and jogging over to the computer screen. I looked back at Beauty and held up a finger as I explained,

"And that's how children go missing. Never go into a stranger's TV."

"Ok!"She nodded, smiling. I looked back at my guy, who finally got too tired and began panting, about to pass out.

"Done yet?"I asked. He straightened up and nodded, panting out,

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." And walked away defeated.

"Amy."I looked up at Bobobo, who knelt beside me dressed in green tights and a Peter Pan outfit, complete with hat and cross bow. "I'm going in after Don Patch, if I'm not back in thirty minuets, call the police." I just starred at him. I mean, I'd seen some outfits, but this one was just...just...

"Maybe."I mused, and he nodded, standing up and skipping into the screen, dissapearing in a ripple.

"How dare you take my friends in like that!"Gasser exclaimed angrily, stalking towards the TV. I reached out and grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"That's not a good idea,"I warned, narrowing my eyes at the TV, "Who knows what kind of disturbance we could make in this world they're in."

"The girl's right!"Radio Man exclaimed, laughing loudly before turning himself on(hehe...) and showing a quick logo for some news chanel, and then two people smiled at us. One was a woman with short brown hair and too much makeup, the other likewise except a man.

"Hello, and welcome to Super Dooper News! Today we have-"

"Sick 'em my precious!"Bobobo's voice shouted from off screen, and a chihuahua jumped on the woman's head, yipping and biting at her harshly.

She freaked out and stood up, running off screen with the man behind her, a plastic bag in hand and shouting,

"It's common courtesy to pick up after your peeeeet!" Bobobo and Don Patch quickly shot into the seats, Bobobo wearing a suit and Don in heavy makeup.

"Hello! Due to circumstances beyond our control, the usual newscasters will be served with a side of butter at lunch today and therefore cannot be here with you."Bobobo said happily.

"Now, onto the news! Teen heart throb Taylor Lautner is pregnant, and due to give birth to his litter some time soon!"Don Patch exclaimed.

"China has been shaken by the Olympics' discovery that their competitors for gymnastics are actually three month old babies!"Bobobo announced in a booming voice.

"I found out that it IS my money, and I need it NOW!"Don Patch slammed his hand down on the desk.

"A new species of avocado has been discovered, and Lady Mama says she will incorporate it into her next brand of shoe!"Bobobo beamed.

I facepalmed and muttered,

"I've never been so embarrased to know them in my life..." Bobobo and Don's sudden screams made me snap my head up, seeing a blinding light shining over everything on the television.

"Who's this?"Bobobo asked, standing up and clenching a fist. The light dimmed and went out, revealing a muscled man with underwear and arm bands laced with light bulbs standing there, smiling maniacly.

"Wonder if him and Duck Boy are related."Beauty mused.

"Hahaha, you've already fallen for our trap! There's no way you'll destroy this base, even without knowing our deadly little secret!"The exclaimed, blinding us again.

"Secret?"Don Patch asked, and the man laughed again, mockingly.

"Yes! I might as well tell you, seeing as how it can only hurt you!"The man grinned and pointed to a sheet with the different base letters on it.

"You see, A Block should be the strongest, going in alphabetical order. But, one day we hired a contractor who couldn't spell, and so it's backwards! Jelly Jiggler is the weakest, nothing compared to every single soldier in Z Block! And there's two thousand of us!"The man explained, and I scratched the back of my head, remembering this suddenly and unconveniently.

"Oh yeah."I said, nodding.

"You knew?"Beauty freaked out, and I shrugged.

"And they're all in the audience!" My eyes flew open and I looked around, having not noticed the audience now closing in on us, some on the ground and some in the stands, all dressed as hair hunters. My stomach sank, my heart stopped, and I cursed loudly. I was strong, but to defeat two thousand people at once? Only one move came to mind, but in order for me to use it Gasser and Beauty would have to be shielded, and I had no way of doing that. I grit my teeth, pulling Beauty and Gasser close to me.

"You two don't leave my side!"I ordered, as all of the Hair Hunters held up their hands and, in unison, shouted,

"Transform!" There was a huge, suffocating cloud of smoke before I felt myself stuffed up, crushed and borderline claustraphobic.

"What the hell?"I exclaimed, suddenly surrounded by chefs in tall hats. They transformed into chefs? Seriously?

But I found out all too soon that it might be ridiculous, but affective. I could feel the air leaving my lungs, crushed tight in the sweaty, stuffy, jampacked croud of chefs.

"Beauty!"I shouted, taking a deep breath.

"Over here!"

"Gasser!"

"To your left!"

Good, at least they could breathe.

"Just remain calm, okay! I'll think of a way out of here!"I shouted, weighting my options. I could try and climb on top of them, but no doubt they'd grab me right back in. We could try to make a break for it, but not only could we suffocate, we'd be leaving behind Bobobo and Don Patch. I reached back, squeezing my hand past the pressing bodies, and felt that I had only five needles left.

The only way they could be of use was if I used one of my special techniques, but it would hit Beauty and Gasser in the process. Crap crap crap!

"Bobobo!"I shouted, needing him now more than ever as my breath slowly began to fade.

"You rang?"I gasped and twisted my head, looking over at Radio Man. He looked down, shocked, as his screen began to crack and rumble, things getting intense for a moment until...

Out popped a giant green dragon with wings.

"You know, I really should be more surprised."I mused, then called out, "Bobobo, can you shield everyone for a few seconds?"

"Into the egg children!"Bobobo shouted, reaching a claw out and picking up Beauty and Gasser, holding them close as a giant egg slowly enveloped them. Well, at least it worked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep enough breath, then felt my Fist buzzing in my veins. I opened my eyes quickly and jumped up hard from the crowd, pulling out every needle I had. High up above I saw the sea of white(and the one giant egg), and crossed my arms over my chest in an X, focusing all my energy on this one attack, to save everyone from this horrible base.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion! Acid Rain!"I shouted, throwing the needles down with all my might. The five split into threes, then split again and again and again until, in just a split second, they were thousands, all bulleting down upon the chefs.

They fell before I did, all paralyzed on the ground, transforming into Hair Hunters. I fell to a knee, panting as my energy slowly drained.

"Amy!"

"Sis!"Beauty andBobobo shouted, running over to me, everyone finally back to normal. I waved them off and said,

"I'll be fine, just give me a second."

"What happened?"Gasser asked, looking around confused at all the bodies.

"My Super Fist-" I was cut off by a loud crash, the wall ahead of us crumbling down as a tank roared into the arena.

"Ah!"Beauty exclaimed, everyone seeing that Service Guy back again, sitting on the top of the tank. I facepalmed, seriously not needing this right now.

"Your next opponent is...Tanks A Lot!"A voice over the loud speaker announced.

I glared up at the tank, wondering when it would fire, and if it did, how would I protect everyone?...

"Look!"Beauty exclaimed, as a pudding-like substance leaked from the cannon, sliding onto the ground in a heap. As if that wasn't odd enough, I noticed something inside of it, falling out and onto the ground, looking up at us with wonderment.

To be honest, it was kinda cute. It was small and white, with a curve on its head, looking like the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"I'm Dengakuman!"He exclaimed happily, standing up and smiling. Awww. "I was mentioned in a chapter recently, so maybe I'll be a regular! Oh boy I hope so! But this whole vanilla pudding bit wasn't my idea!

"IT WAS FROM MY OVERPAID AGENT!"He screamed the last part with a terrifying face, making me twitch in shock and fear. "So who want some honey butter?"Dengakuman asked joyfully, and Bobobo and Don ran up to him, chanting,

"Honey, butter, honey, butter!" They knelt down in the mess and Don exclaimed,

"I love honey!"

"And I love butter!"Bobobo added.

"Then shall we mix them?"Dengakuman asked, and the two nodded. "When your room's a mess and full of clutter, have yourself some honey butter!"Dengakuman sang, as they poured two jars of honey and butter onto the pudding. After it was stirred, they took out spoons and ate small helpings each.

"BLEGH!"They all shouted, turning green.

"When in doubt, spit it out!"Beauty chanted, something I'd taught her when we were little kids.

"Hey, guys!"I shouted, and they all looked over at me. I pointed to the adorable little bipolar doll and reminded, "We're supposed to be fighting this guy, remember?" ...

"Oh yeah!"Bobobo and Don Patch exclaimed, standing up covered in the nasty concoction. Dengakuman gave me a sharp-toothed grin and exclaimed,

"I'm way ahead of ya doll face! My battle has already begun!"

Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be worse than a Jersey Shore rerun?...


	28. True Bobofied Friendship!

Amy's p.o.v****

"You guys ready to rumble?"Dengaku man shouted, teeth razor-sharp and eyes pure evil on such an adorable little body. Bobobo and Don Patch gaped, then looked down at themselves.

"Rumble?"Don asked, perplexed.

"There's nothing wrong with us!"Bobobo defended, and Dengakuman's face went back to normal, crossing his arms and saying matter-of-factly,

"And do you know why? Because your ma and pa fed you good food growing up, they burped you and bathed you! I bet you didn't even have the time to say thank you."

Bobobo and Don teared up and began to cry, looking up at the sky and exclaiming,

"Ma! Pa!"

"Let's sing the Ma and Pa song!"Dengakuman exclaimed, holding up a mic with a big smile on his face. Bobobo and Don grabbed a mic and cleared their throats, Beauty, Gasser and I all wondering how the hell this was a battle.

"Just to say, thanks for the soup, Papap! Thanks for folding my clothes, and helping me whipe my nose! Thanks for the care, now get out of my hair!"They sang loudly.

"C'mon, now you!"Dengakuman exclaimed, holding a mic up to me, "What do you have to thank your parents for?" I gave him an emotionless expression and said,

"My parents died for me and my brother who later left me to fend for myself." Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then Dengakuman got his satanic, pissed off face on and threw the mic at me, hitting me in the head.

"Hey!"I shouted, and he shouted,

"Sing-a-long time's over! Now it's time for my attack!"

He tensed up and ran at me, full fource. I knelt down and held out my hand, his head slamming into it, arms unable to reach me.

"Grrrr! I'll get ya! I'll get ya!"He shouted, and I shook my head, moving my hand and flicking him, sending him flying back a few inches. He crouched and winced, rubbing his head. "Fine! That was just the beginning of my attack anyways!"

He jumped into the air and flew right at me, face twisted in concentration. I frowned and caught him easily with one hand, looking him in the face and walking over to the pudding, plopping him back down in it.

"Alright! My turn!" Don Patch exclaimed, running towards Dengakuman. He was a few feet away before he stepped on a banana peel and slipped backwards, then promptly began to cry.

Dengakuman popped out of the pudding and began to cry, as well. Bobobo looked at both of them and hopped from foot-to-foot, a conflicted look on his face.

"What do I do?"He asked nervoisly, all of them freaking out simultaniously. I just watched, shaking my head at all of them and this nonesense.

"Men."Beauty said in an exasperated voice, Gasser standing a bit behind her and gaping, then falling to his knees defeated.

"Yes! Now that you're distracted, it's time for my REAL attack!"Dengakuman said evilly, and he let out a scream of pure power, a white aura surrounding him, actually kicking up the ground around him. I took a step back, shocked at the power this guy actually had. What kind of attack would this be? How damaging? Who would he target? All these thoughts ran through my head, right up until Dengakuman's little circle on the top of his swirl lit up and split into two...

Confettie fell out and he said cutely,

"Okay, I surrender!"

"What?"Beauty and I exclaimed, Bobobo's afro opening up and a squirrel popping out, holding up a sign that said 'It ain't over 'till the fat lady sings'. Dengakuman got a panicked look on his face and looked around for an idea, then said nervoisly,

"Fine! I challenge you to...uh...a Wiggin' Contest!"

Don Patch smiled and stepped up, saying confidently,

"Fine, I'll go first!" Beauty, Gasser and I sat down, knowing very well that this would take awhile. The arena darkened and a light shone on Don Patch, who was walking down a grocery store isle with a small cart. He stopped at one section, looking up at two packets of Ramen. One was chicken flavored and the other was Beef.

"...Hm, I don't know how to read."He muttered, and the light went out.

The arena lit up again and Dengakuman fell to his hand and knees, face strained.

"That...that was so...sad!"He exclaimed, Don Patch chuckling with victory.

"But I wont give up!"Dengakuman shouted, standing up and the arena going black again. A light shone on him standing in front of a vending machine, starring inside at the potstickers.

"Hm, this is all the money I have, I hope this fills me up."He mused, putting a coin in the machine.

The small door opened and out popped a baby chick, tweeting and looking over at Dengakuman with adorable eyes.

"Not today, my friend."It said in a ridiculously deep voice, then hopped onto the ground and away. The lights went up again and Don Patch fell to the ground, twitching.

"No one...can beat...a...pot sticker...story...ugh."

Bobobo fell to his knees next to Don Patch and held him in his arms, screaming,

"No! Don Patch! It's gonna be okay!...Be okay, you MADE A PROMISE!"

"Hey! Are you making fun of me?"I shouted at him, glaring with Beauty and Gasser holding me back. Bobobo stood up and pointed to Dengakuman, saying,

"I'll get back at you for hurting my friends! Get ready!"

The lights went down, then showed Bobobo standing in a convenience store. One man walked in wearing crocs and wielding a gun, a giant scar over his eye. He walked up to Bobobo and held up the gun, but Bobobo slapped on some handcuffs on him.

"You're underarrest! For those!"He pointed to the crocs, and the lights went back up.

"You gotta be kidding me.."I muttered, but Dengakuman actually fell to his hands and knees.

"No! I wont give up, I can't! I've always been the underdog, all my life!"He exclaimed.

"I was treated that way all my life, even by my brothers! Five years ago I was the last pup born in a litter of seven males."

"So you're a puppy?"Beauty exclaimed, and Dengakuman stood, looking at us plainly.

"My brothers would always hound at me and make fun of me because I don't look like a dog! I couldn't wag my tail at them, cuz I didn't even have one! They all said no one would want a puppy like me..." He fell to his knees and tears rolled down his face.

"All I wanted was to be loved! I wanted a friend, and to be a friend to someone else!"He exclaimed, and I frowned. Yeah, he was mildly phsycotic, but so were everyone else I was friends with. I felt bad for the little guy, knowing what it was like to grow up wanting a friend. It was a lonely existance with no one to play with, to talk to. I knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his head. He looked up at me, mildly surprised, and I said,

"I'm sure you have lots of friends here at your base."

He looked up hopefully as all the soldiers stood in the stands, me taking a quick moment to wonder how they got better so quick.

"Go home fluff boy!"One man shouted, and I gaped.

"We don't want no mutt here!"

"You stole my Gameboy!"

"You smell funny!"

"Look ma I'm on a fanfic!"

"Go home!"

"But...but..."I muttered, faceplaming. Dengakuman frowned, and just as the huge crowd got louder, one shout was heard over the rest.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I looked over at Don Patch, surprised. He glared up at the crowd, who had gotten quiet, and just as I was about to admire him, I saw that creepy doll Yaya laying on a blanket next to Serviceman, Don Patch shouting,

"You woke up Yaya!"

"Will you be my friend?" I looked over to where Dengakuman was smiling sweetly up at Bobobo, and I began to worry. What would Bobobo say? He wasn't always the kindest person...

"No." Like that...

"Why not? C'mon, the poor little guy needs a friend!"I exclaimed, everyone focusing on me.

"Hm?"Bobobo asked seriously.

I crossed my arms at him and said,

"I know what it's like to need a friend, and how it feels to be all alone with no one wanting anything to do with you. Why wont you be his friend?" Bobobo looked down at Dengakuman and said with a stern face,

"Because all I've heard you do is whine and yell when you get angry. You want to fource people to be your friends, but it can't work that way."

Dengaku sat and curled up, tears falling from his face.

"But...but I just want a friend so I wont be alone!"

"All you want is a superficial relationship!"Bobobo scolded, "You can't have a friend just so you can have one. A real friend listens, and comforts, and puts up with your crazy hijinks!" I let out a breath, uncrossing my arms. Bobobo did have a point...

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of work!"Dengakuman exclaimed, and Bobobo nodded.

"It is. Being a friend is no easy task! I don't think you want a friend as much as you say you do."Bobobo said, and Dengakuman stood up, whiping away a tear.

"I do! I just have to learn more about it!"He exclaimed.

"Then think about what I've told you about friendship until we see eachother again next!"Bobobo ordered, and turned around.

"C'mon guys, it's time to go."I said, and Beauty looked up at me curiously.

"Sis? Don't you wanna be his friend?" I looked at Dengakuman as he watched Bobobo leave, and said,

"Not yet. He's gotta learn that you have to protect friends, not fight them. C'mon, sushi's on me tonight."

Softon's p.o.v***

She was still safe, which was good. And from the looks of that attack she'd given the chefs earlier in the fight, she was becoming much, much stronger.

"Anyother time, that strength would be a good thing. Now, they'll just hunt her more fiercly..."I muttered to myself. She was safe for now, but not for very much longer. Especially since his base was right in their path...

"Excuse me mister, do you sell ice cream?" I turned to see a little kid pulling on my pant leg.

"What flavor?"I asked, and he said,

"Strawberry."

"..."I glared at him and walked away. Kids these days.


	29. Obscure Anime Reference? Oh yes

Amy's p.o.v****

"Three soft serve vanillas please."I ordered, leaning against the counter of the ice cream shop in the small little town we'd stopped in.

"Coming right up!"The old man said, turning around to make them. I sighed, leaning my elbows on the counter and my chin on my right fist, mind going to anouther person who resembled soft serve. Softon had dissapeared last time, right after we defeated Battleship. I'd had a lot on my mind, so this was the first time I really got to thinking about him.

'I wonder where he is...' I thought, curious about not only why he'd dissapeared, but also where he went off to. I hoped he was alright, wherever he was. I thought about last time I'd seen him, the protection I felt whenever he looked at me, how he helped us, how I'd gotten my first friend back for the first time in what felt like forever. It was nice, to see him again, to fight along side him. But something was different at certain moments, like when I'd helped him out of the wall. The look he gave me, and the feeling it made me feel.

It was nice, but...different. Very different. And I couldn't quite place my finger on it, caught somewhere between nervois and bubbly. I wondered if he felt it, too, or if maybe it was just gas? Or maybe I was just happy to see the swirly-head again, after the battle last time, to finallly be allies again. Although, I HAD taken into consideration how hansome he had become...

In my thoughts, I turned my head to the side and spotted something peculiar. I raised my eyebrows and reached forward, tearing the small poster from the wall and examining it.

"Super Evil Wiggin' Specialists?"I asked out loud.

"Oh, that,"The shop keeper called back as he swirrled a cone, "Yeah, it's some place where the big Wiggin' Specialists go to be Super Evil and Imperialistic together." I nodded, grip tightening on the poster. This looked like something I should show Bobobo.

I took the three cones and the poster, then left and walked all the way back to the group. Bobobo was 'droppin it like it's hot' and Don Patch was drinking some sort of soda.

"Bobobo...please...just...stop..."I muttered, deeply disturbed.

"ICE CREAM!"Don Patch shouted, jumping at me. I frowned down at him and kicked him off, handing Beauty and Gasser theirs first.

"Here ya go, ya mutt."I said, handing Don his. He looked at it for a moment, and then began to cry, kneeling on the ground and slamming his non-ice cream fist on the ground. We all looked at him for a second, silent until Bobobo asked,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Don Patch stood up and paused, then bent at a ninety degree angle and shouted,

"I miss...Softon!"

I frowned and sighed, placing a hand on my hip. I did, too...

"What's that, sis?"Beauty asked, and I looked down at the poster she was pointing to.

"Oh, Bobobo! Before I forget, I found this on the wall of the ice cream shop. Maybe it's something you should look into."I mentioned, handing it to him. He took it and frowned, looking at it for a moment before saying,

"This looks like something the Hair Hunters would do! It's gotta be some sort of trap."

"So of course we're gonna walk right into it.."I muttered.

"Let's go!"Bobobo exclaimed, answering my question. I looked around at us, wondering if that would be such a good idea.

"Wait, Bobobo."I said, grabbing his arm. "I think we're gonna need help if we do this." He raised an eyebrow and I explained,

"Think about it: There's gonna be some of the strongest Wiggin' Specialists there, probably outnumbering us. The only people who Wig Out are you and Don Patch. Other than you two, and me because I can fight, we've got Gasser who isn't strong enough to fight a puppet and Beauty who needs to be protected."

"Hey!"Gasser exclaimed, but I ignored him.

"Hm, you're right!"Bobobo nodded, and I smiled. Good, at least he was taking my advice...

I sat against the door to the Wiggin' Base, watching the gang try a variety of costumes to get into this place. They were dolphins, but then they got captured by Sea World and had to collapse on a trainer to get out. Then they tried to be Little Monsters, but scared themselves. Then they tried to be ants, but got stepped on. Finally, three houres later in front of this eerie, purple and black building, Don Patch yelled at me,

"Hey, you wanna help?"

I looked up at him and mused calmly, holding up a card in front of his face between my pointer and middle finger,

"I have a key pass." Everyone's jaws dropped and I reminded them,

"I did tell you, but you were too busy designing the dolphin costumes." They hung their heads in shame. Bobobo tiptoed over to me and fiddled his thumbs, asking innocently,

"Um, can we get in please?"

I smiled and stood up, throwing a fish at him that he swallowed hole.

"Sure thing." I turned around and slid the card through the slot, mentioning, "Glad I kept this thing." The doors slid open and we walked inside, only to be greeted by a huge crowd of what I could only discribe as circus/renissance festival freaks. Hundreds of people dressed as pumpkins, jesters, fish, waffles, lions, books, and so forth, all glarring at us and shouting.

"Get ready to fight!"I heard, and looked down. A piece of string and paper were looking up at me.

"I'm string man!"

"I'm paper man!" And then a gust of wind blew the away.

Bobobo stepped up next to me and we looked nervoisly at the huge crowd. 'Damn,'I thought, 'if only we'd found someone who could have helped us out of this!'

"Quickly! Accio broom!"Bobobo shouted, and a giant vaccume cleaner burst through the wall, piledriving over all of the people.

"This isn't Harry Potter!"I exclaimed, "And that's not a broom!"

Regardless, it was something to take us away from here. So I hopped on the front, holding Beauty in my lap and Gasser kneeling next to us, Bobobo on my other side and Don on the top, propelling us out of the other side of the base. We rode for a few minuets before it stopped in front of a tea shop.

"What's up?"I asked, looking up.

"The magic ran out!"Bobobo exclaimed, jumping off. Once I got off, I looked behind the vaccume and realized that the magic had not run out, but had become unplugged...

"Hey, a tea shop! I need something to quench my thirst!"Bobobo exclaimed, and slid open the door to the yellow shop. Standing in the door way was a tiny yellow cup, smiling evilly at us.

"I'm called Tea Cup! And I feel a fierce tea battle coming on!"He exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's fight!"Don exclaimed, and shoved us inside.

I sighed and sat down on a mat, Beauty to my right and Gasser to my left.

"You think Don Patch can do this?"Gasser asked, and I could, for once, say with certainty,

"If anyone can, it's Don." The tea cup crouched in front of a low desk and mixed a bunch of things, and then called,

"Come in!"

Don Patch slid into the room, winking and exclaiming,

"Let's have a sip!" The cup seemed frazzled, but closed his eyes and took a deep breath, handing Don Patch a bottle of tea.

"Tea in a bottle?"Beauty exclaimed. Don took it and uncapped the bottle, taking a bit sniff.

"Ah, delicious."

"You didn't even taste it!"Beauty shouted.

"Here, have some soup."Don Patch offered.

"It's a tea competition!"Beauty freaked out.

"Hmm, it's good..."Tea mused.

"Why can't I stop freaking out?"Beauty shouted, and I slapped a hand over her mouth.

She took in a deep breath, and then relaxed.

"Thanks sis."She said as I took my hand away.

"Hey,"Tea said, looking down, "Why are there noodles in my tea?"

"Cuz it's soup you stupid cup."I shot at him, and he stuck his tongue out.

"Guess it's my turn to start round two."Don said, standing up and walking out of the room. The cup took a deep breath and I said,

"Don's gotta win this one..." The door slid open and the cup smiled confidently. Whatever Don had up his sleeve, it better be good...

Well, a cannon seems pretty good. He rolled it in and lit it with a match, the cannon shooting out a hot ball of tea right at the tea cup, sending it through the wall. We all clapped and Don bowed, saying,

"I studied tea in third grade." We stood up and walked to the back door, Bobobo sliding it open. I looked up and asked curiously,

"Where were you during that battle?"

"Getting my nails done! I wonder where these stairs lead..."Bobobo said, as we walked through a dark doorway labeled 'stairs'.

"Up apparently."I mused, face falling as we entered a room with fifty foot stairs.

"Wha? How are we supposed to climb up those?"Beauty exclaimed, and Bobobo crouched down, and then did two back flips up both stairs, landing on top and exclaiming,

"Yes! London here I come!" Without the amazing acrobatic skills Bobobo had, the rest of us were fourced to use a ladder to climb up. Once we did, I looked around, and my eyes widened at the sight.

Cage upon cage of wild creature, but none I'd ever seen before. There was an aligator with two fuzzy things on it's head, a dolphin with a monocle, a bird with a baby's face, and so on.

"What is this? These things look weird!"Don Patch exclaimed, and I mused,

"Yeah, and an orange walking spikey thing is perfectly normal."

"It's a Wiggin' Bird!"Bobobo exclaimed, picking up a small green bird.

"Aww, it's so cute!"Beauty exclaimed, until a poof of smoke turned it into a unicycling hippopotomaus.

"Whaaaaa?"Beauty exclaimed.

"It's a bird that tests your wiggin' level!"Bobobo explained, as the bird went back to its normal form. I knelt down and picked it up, curious as to what it could do for me.

In a puff of smoke, it turned into...

"Jelly Jiggler?"Gasser exclaimed, as he lay in my hands, head resting on one hand and one eyebrow raised.

"Miss me my love?"He asked, and I quickly dropped him hard on the floor.

"You're alive! Where've you been?"Beauty asked as he stood up, rubbing his head.

He looked up for a moment, then pressed a white hankie with small characters all over it and began to cry.

"Oh, I can't say it without crying! You'll cry too!"He exclaimed, and I crossed my arms.

"Try me."I mused, and he hiccuped, then began,

"Well, I was left alone after the Battleship fight!"

"Oh yeah..."I muttered quietly, not caring.

"So I went home to the supermarket and he bought me and...he's been serving me as a desert ever since!"He broke down and Gasser asked,

"Who would do something like that?" Jiggler pointed to the side and exclaimed,

"Him!" Next to him stood a man with a baseball cap that read 'space', in a green outfit with a white chest guard.

"Captain Ashida?"Gasser exclaimed.

"Why do I get the feeling this is some obscure anime reference that I don't understand?"I muttered.

"I'm trying to toughen him up!"Captain said sternly, as Jiggler sniffed.

"I jiggle easily! I'm done with it, I can't do it anymore!"He exclaimed pitifully.

"I'd be easier to sympathize with him if he didn't have that tacky hankie."I mused, as Captain held up some weird-looking gun.

"Anyways, I have a job to do, it's time to fight!"He exclaimed, and Bobobo nodded.

"Now you're making some sense!"He said, and jumped as lazers shot from the end of the gun. I crouched in front of Beauty and Gasser, holding my arms out to protect them as Bobobo flew into the air. I caught sight of one lazer cutting through his shirt, and winced as I saw a red wound form.

"Snot For You! Down With Hansome Men!"Bobobo exclaimed, nosehairs whipping out and slashing at the Captain, who collapsed on the ground.

Bobobo fell to the floor, landing on his feet. I ran up to him and reached a hand up, touching just below his cut.

"Did that space guy hurt you?"I asked, worried.

"Aw shucks little lady, it's nothin'!"He assured me, and reached into his pocket, snapping out the same hankie Jiggler had. I gaped at it, twitching a bit and thinking 'he has that too?'

Oh well, I took it anyway and pressed it to his shoulder.

"Keep that there until it feels better, okay?"I said, and he nodded.

"A...are you...Amy?"I turned around as Captain Ashida winced, painfully propping himself up on one elbow. I raised an eyebrow and said,

"Yeah, what of it?" He smiled and said through clenched teeth,

"We were told that you would be visiting here soon. Our Base Leader wanted us to welcome you, and say that he is eagerly awaiting his battle with you." And after that, he passed out on the floor.

"What's that mean?"Bobobo asked, and I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"Whatever it means,"I said, looking ahead at the stairwell on the other side of the room, "If this base leader wants a fight with me, it's on." I looked up at Bobobo, and caught a concerned look on his face, which quickly vanished as he pulled out anouther of the tacky hankies out of his pocket, tying it around his head along with Jiggler. What's with those things?


	30. Rice or Bread? Not Jelly!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Amy, who do you think's waiting for you at the end of this thing?"Don Patch asked, and I shrugged.

"How should I know? There's a lot of people who either don't like me because I left, or because I'm travelling with you guys. Though, I have to say, something about this place seems familiar..."I mused, looking around. Something about the place gave me a dark, creepy feeling, like something bad happened to me here before...

"Oh well, we'll find out soon enough! Whoever it is can't stand a chance against us!"Beauty exclaimed happily, and I smiled down at her as we approached a brown-spotted yellow door.

"Alright, let's do this!"Bobobo shouted, flying over our heads and kicking the door open.

"That's a rude way to make an entrance!"Beauty shouted as we all quickly ran in. I stopped dead in my tracks, starring foreward at what lay ahead of me.

A giant...bowl...of rice. And when I say giant, I mean like twenty feet tall, with some man sticking out of it.

"Hahaha..."I looked towards where laughter came from, and saw a boy no older than Beauty, dressed in brown pants that were tight around the ankles, yellow shoes, a brown short jacket, and a yellow shirt rolled up at the short sleeves of the jacket. His hair was caught between brown and orange, sticking up messily like Gasser's, but shorter.

"You took so long I had to come downstairs."He mocked, eyes crinckling at the edges in amusement. He held a small bowl of rice and was patting it down with a spoon.

"Holy whole grain, are you the commander?"Don Patch asked curiously. The boy chuckled and said,

"Of course not! That's our commander up there!" I looked up to the man with long black hair in the front, who was shouting,

"Believe me I'm not an appetizer! I dropped my Beats in here and got stuck!"

"I'm just someone the Hair Hunters hired here! But I have no intention of fighting you. Dinner?"He asked, pointing to a large table with places set for all of us and chairs.

"Dinner? Yay! I'm starved!"Bobobo exclaimed, skipping over there with his hands in the air, Don Patch following him, along with Beauty and Gasser. I just stood there, looking at all of them like they were insain, which they were.

"Really? He's working for the Hair Hunters so you're just gonna have dinner with him?"I asked, and Bobobo stood up, dressed in a pink apron and a hair bow, shaking a spoon at me.

"Now now, didn't I raise you to have better manners young lady? You're grounded!"He shouted in a womanly voice. I gaped at him and shouted,

"But, but, but! It's true! He's clearly evil!"

"Now!"Bobobo yelled, and I stompped my foot. They never listen to me... I walked over to the corner and sat down with a huff, facing them and watching as they chowed down.

It only took a few seconds for me to realize the secret recipe.

"IT HAS PARANNAHS IN IT!"I shouted, but went ignored. Bobobo and Don basically inhaled the food, Jiggler looking at his for a second before shouting,

"I'll eat it all whole!" And dumping the entire bowl into his mouth. I facepalmed, looking up to see Don standing next to the boy as Jiggler got eaten by the fish.

The boy looked down at Don, and I noticed something about him. It wasn't the color-clashing green and red belt, or upside-down white triangle on the boy's back, but the necklace he wore. I'd seen it before somewhere... I was a golden H, but I had a hard time rememberind what it stood for.

"I knew you'd be too hard to fool!"The boy said.

"Yeah."Don agreed, and I shouted,

"But you just fell for it!"

The boy laughed heartily and exclaimed,

"Old Man Don Patch is fun!"

"Hey, how do you know me?"Don asked as I stood up, slowly remembering where I'd seen that necklace before.

"I'm Rice, and I have the title of the king of Wiggin' specialists that you turned down."Rice said, smiling.

"That's right, Don left his little mafia and joined us instead!"Beauty realized.

"Whaaaa!"I looked down to see the little orange mafia suns at my feet, crying and tugging on my pant legs.

"How did you get here?! And where's 'Not-Hatenko'?!"I exclaimed, but went ignored. Don scooted into the group and they jumped into his arms as he pet them.

"We missed you!"They said in their little tiny voices, Don frowning at Rice and saying,

"I don't know what that title means."

"Really?..."I asked, having only seen the necklace from a magazine article in the G-Block bathroom.

"Hahaha!"Rice laughed, "You're funn-"

"I'm steamed at you Rice!"Bobobo shouted, spontaniously turning into a slice of bread and tackling Rice to the ground

I stepped over the little family reunion as Don began to read 'one fish two fish refrigerator maintenence' and stood near the fight.

"Bobobo."I said quickly.

"Yeah?"He asked, standing, still toast.

"Why are you toast?"

"I had to rise to the occasion."

"...I see what you did there."

Rice stood up, wincing a bit but with a smile still on his face, and said,

"I don't know what just happened-"

"None of us do. It happens."Jiggler mused, walking up with a white sash written in japanese.

"Why's your sash in japanese, no one can read it."I mused, "This is an english fanfic." Jiggler paused for a moment, then turned around and ran off crying, arms flailing in the air.

"I think it's time to figure out which is better for you!"Bobobo exclaimed, "Toast or Rice!" Rice smiled and mused,

"Sounds good to me."

"Wait!"Jiggler shouted, sliding back without a sash, "I think Jelly should be added to the list."

"Fine by me! Let's get this started!"Bobobo cheered, and the lights went out. Once they came back on, we were on a stage with thousands of people surrounding us, Bobobread, Rice, and Jiggler each sitting at a podium with a screen behind their heads.

"Alright!"And announcer proclaimed, "It's time for voting. Which is better for you? Please press the button of the one you think will help your diet!" I picked up the button at my feet and read the choices: Bread. Rice. Jelly. Wasabi. Ignoring the fact that the last one wasn't even a contestant, I pressed Bread and waited. "Results are in!"The announcer announced, and the numbers popped up.

"Rice, 55. Bread 48. Jelly 2!" The lights went down and back up, and we were back in the room with the giant bowl of rice. Jelly looked around, shocked.

"Only two people voted for me? But who?" He looked over to a smiling Beauty and Gasser, who said,

"We thought you'd feel bad with no votes! So we voted for you." Jiggler's eyes got all watery and he ran at them in slow-motion, beaming.

Once he got there, he quickly grabbed them by their collars and shook them, exclaiming,

"Alright! From now on you're gonna eat jelly for breakfast lunch dinner and snack time-" I fly-kicked him in the face, sending him into the wall and shouting,

"Don't touch my sister!"

"Hey!"Rice exclaimed, and I turned to him. "I spent a lot of money on this so I could fight Don Patch. He's the one I want, so don't let the door hit ya on the way out!"He explained, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No way we're leaving Don Patch." Don looked up at me with wide eyes, and I kept focused on Rice, "I might not always get along with him, but he's my friend."

"Yeah!"Beauty exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be a man if I left now."Bobobo said, now back to normal.

Don turned and looked at all of us with innocent, boy-like eyes and said,

"Aww, guys!"

"Now let's do this!"Bobobo shouted, and I gaped at him, eyes bugging out. He had turned into a strawberry, holding a magic wand with a yellow bra on. Don Patch was a lemon with a pink bikini. And Jiggler had a melon hat, holding a mellon and looking melancholy...wait. Melon. Meloncholy. Ha.

"Don't underestimate the health-benifits of fruit!"Bobobo exclaimed, jumping in the air with Don, who posed cutely and said,

"Tangy as a lemon, Lemon Princess!" He shot down at Rice, only to be kicked harshly away.

"How silly."Rice mused, as Bobobo exclaimed,

"Ripe as a Strawberry, Strawberry Princess!"

He launched himself at Rice, dodging a kick and smashing him in the back with the wand. Rice landed on his face, grimacing.

"...Melon Girl.."Jiggler said monotonously, jumping up and crushing Rice's back. Jiggler placed a hand to his mouth and wheeped,

"I wanted to be grapes! Think of all the nutritional value they have!"

"Melon Girl!"Bobobo exclaimed, holding out his arms. Jiggler ran towards him and shouted,

"Strawberry Princess!" And was then promptly clotheslined. I shook my head and sighed, Rice standing up and shouting,

"How dare you fool around like that! You'll never defeat me doing that!"

"We will if we get lucky!"Don Patch winked, and Rice grit his teeth.

"You wont get lucky! Hyaaa!"He shouted, and tensed up, a light blue aura surrounding him. It grew more and more intense until...a bowl of rice appeared above him. As ridiculous as it was, I got a bad feeling from it. Rice laughed and shouted at us,

"You'll all be swallowed up by the rice!"

I stood protectively in front of Beauty and Gasser, glaring at the rice bowl.

"Super Fist of Rice: An Extra Serving for All!"Rice shouted, and all the rice came barelling at the guys. They screamed and turned around, running with all their might.

"Don Patch!"Bobobo shouted, and Don looked over at him.

"Yeah?"He asked.

"I'll always remember you!"Bobobo shouted, and kicked him back behind him, right into the rice.

I facepalmed and looked over to the table, seeing a jar of pirannahs. I snatched it up and opened the lid, pulling my arm back and chucking it.

"Duck Don!"I shouted, and he did, the pirannahs attacking the rice and eating it. It shrank and shrank until Don fell to the ground, the obease fish flopping around him.

"Ahhh!"I spun around to see Beauty being carried away by a giant wave of rice, struggling.

"Beauty!"I shouted, trying to jump up and get her, falling inches short.

"Sis!"She shouted, being sucked halfway into the large bowl of rice. Rice laughed and I glared at him, shouting,

"What did you do to Beauty?" He grinned at me and explained,

"She'll be trapped in the rice, with no way out! And once she's in there for an hour..."

"Then what?!"Gasser shouted, and Rice said,

"She'll turn into a panda!" I paused for a moment and mused,

"Well, pandas are cute..."

"Sis!"

"I-I mean, YOU FIEND!"I corrected myself, glaring.

"With her out of the way, I'll get rid of the rest of you easily!"Rice exclaimed, and Bobobo ran over to me, hooking me in a giant paper clip with him and everyone else.

"Why am I in this thing?!"I exclaimed, and they all began running. I did all I could not to trip as we launched towards Rice.

"What?"Rice exclaimed, only to have Jiggler trip over a small mouse.

I landed with a thud and ripped the paperclip off in frustration.

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"Jiggler shouted, grabbing onto Gasser as Rice ran at us, hand glowing. My eyes widened, but before I could shove Gasser away, Bobobo grabbed me and jumped back.

"Hey! Gasser's in trouble!"I shouted, but his face remained serious. I glared at him and shouted,

"Bobobo!"

"I'm not gonna let you get hurt. We'll save them no matter what happens."Bobobo said, and I gave him a small surprised look.

"What? I missed?" I looked back and saw Gasser and Jiggler jumping backwards quickly, me sighing in relief.

"Hey!"Bobobo shouted, and I noticed he wasn't behind me anymore, but behind Rice.

"You let your guard down!"Bobobo shouted, and began to quickly kick Rice.

"Or maybe it was a way to distract you!"Rice said, spinning around and shouting, "Fist of the Rice, Flying Rice!" It shot up and hit Bobobo right in the face.

"Bobobo!"I shouted, running towards him, only to skid to a stop when I saw that the rice had actually stuck in a ball around his head, giving him a creepy snowman look. We all paused, silent for a second, before Bobobo quickly punched Rice in the face, the rice falling off.

Rice slid on the floor, on his hands and knees, right up to my feet.

"Let Beauty out of that rice, now."I ordered, and he looked up confidently.

"I told you, there's no way out."He mused, and I raised an eyebrow. I was well aware that when I got angry, a certain blackish haze was cast over my face, a glare so terrifying it actually took out of a few people in my assassin days. The guys all cowered in the corner and Bobobo said loudly,

"You got her on a bad week!" I'd get him for that later...

I picked Rice up by his collar, glaring at him intensly, and shouted,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Food Poisoning!" Four needles shot out of the rice Beauty was trapped in and hit Rice, sending him flying backwards, where Jelly Jiggler caught him, turning towards the guys.

"Ok, now!"He shouted, and Bobobo and Don got out huge bazookas.

I gaped and muttered,

"But...Jiggler...nevermind go ahead." The guys shot huge, loud bombs at the two, shaking the floor, until the dust cleared and Rice was face-first on the floor, Jelly still standing.

"Jiggler!"Gasser exclaimed, and Bobobo slid forward on a knee.

"There's still a survivor?!" And shot Jelly.

He slid back to my feet and held up that weird hankie again, face smiling weakly.

"My love, take this...as a token...of my...undying...affection..." I stepped on his face and regrouped with the guys. Rice shakily stood and grinned, still confident after everything we'd done.

"Haha, it's almost dinner time..."He mused.

"What's that got to do with anything?"Don Patch asked, and Rice explained,

"That's when my wiggin's at it's best!" Great, I thought, anouther wiggin' contest…


	31. Wiggin' to the extreme!

Amy's p.o.v***

"Are you really the Wiggin' king?"Bobobo asked, "I haven't seen your wiggin' at all!" Rice glared at us and shouted,

"Of course I am! I'm just not wiggin' right now! But it's almost dinner time, just look at the clock!" I looked behind him to a wall, on which was placed a One Direction clock. I twitched and clenched my fists, muttering,

"Must...kill..."

"Amy?" Bobobo tapped my shoulder, and I turned around. Looking back, I really wish I hadn't, because Bobobo had on a messy, swoopy brown wig and screamed into the mic like a metal-head,

"You're insecure! Don't know what for! You're turning heads when you walk through the door! Don't need make up! To cover up! Being the way that you are is enough-!" I slapped a red X over his mouth and faced Rice again, cracking my knuckles.

"So we just have to defeat you in five minuets."I mused, and Don Patch sprinted past me and kicked Rice right in the gut.

"Don Patch kick!"He shouted, and Bobobo followed suit, punching Rice in the face and exclaiming,

"Bobobo Punch!"

"Happy birthday!"Jiggler said, placing a cap on Rice's head.

"Don Patch headbutt!"Don Shouted, smashing into Rice with his head.

"Bobobo elbow!"Bobobo shouted, slamming his elbow on Rice's face.

"Congradulations beauty pagent!"Jiggler said nicely, placing a sash over him. I looked up at the clock for a second and my eyes widened as it struck 6 o'clock.

"Jiggler get out of there!"I shouted, just as Rice hunched over and clenched his fists, then exploded in engery, a massive gust of wind smacking me right in the face and sending me to my butt.

"Ahh! He's gonna wig out!"Bobobo shouted, me holding my arms in front of my face at the pure energy Rice was causing, stirring up the floor and everything around us.

"My first move!"He shouted intensely, "Is...to take care of my parents in their old age."

I gaped as Gasser fell to his knees, crying.

"He's such a sweet boy."He muttered, and Don Patch glared.

"That was a good move!"He said.

"No it was certainly not!"I shouted, but Rice wasn't done yet. The aura and the energy went away, and Rice looked up at the ceiling, talking in a small, sentimental voice,

"I...I wanna make sure they're okay..."

"Great, now I gotta call my mommy before he makes me feel worse!"Bobobo shouted, and I shook my head.

"Hey, what do you want?"Gasser asked, and I looked up, Rice now right in front of him, dark eyes, waiting...

"I had an accident!"He said like a baby, and a wet spot appeared on his pants.

"WHaaaaa?!"Gasser exclaimed, eyes popping out of his head. Rice fell to the floor and began to wheep, Gasser running over with a wash cloth and holding it out,

"It's okay! See? I got you a washcloth!"

Rice's eyes changed immediatly to maliciousness, jumping up and around Gasser, placing his hands on Gasser's shoulders and leaning in close,

"Hi momma, how about a back massage?"He asked, and then proceeded to give what was somewhere between a massage and rape. After, Gasser fell to the ground, unconcious. Rice laughed and faced the other three guys, who all cowered.

"Oh no! We're next!"Bobobo exclaimed, worried.

Rice scoffed, then looked quickly over at me, standing there compleatly apathetic with my arms crossed and one of Don's little guys hopping on my shoulder. He gaped at me and asked,

"Why is my 'Be good to your mommy and daddy' wiggin' not working on you?!" I raised my eyebrows and mused,

"My parents are dead. I don't need to be good to them anymore."

Everyone paused, shaking.

"She's so cold..."Don, Bobobo, and Jiggler all muttered, and I sighed, explaining,

"You're gonna have to use something a lot better than that." Rice glared at me and, right as he took a step towards me, Bobobo jumped from the group and shouted,

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: About my Parents, I Always Care!"

Rice went down immediatly, the nosehair whipping him to the ground. Bobobo fell onto one knee, and Rice fell on his butt a ways away.

"Just because you're good to your parents doesn't make you a good person."Bobobo scolded, and Rice was silent for awhile. I raised an eyebrown, confused, when Rice said quietly,

"You're right." He turned and placed his thumbnail in his mouth and mused, "I've been bad, where's my mommy and daddy?"He had a creepy look and blush on his face, and I stepped back a bit.

"Okay, this just got REALLY weird, even for this show."I said, as Bobobo gaped and sprinted towards me, hiding behind me.

"Amy, he's scaring me!"Bobobo whined, and the little Don on my shoulder pat his head.

Rice chuckled and removed one arm from his jacket, taking a hold of the other side and musing,

"To show upmost respect for your technique, I'll reveal my true self to you!"

He whipped off his jacket and stood there in his true form... A white ballerina costume with a weird pink tutu on his head. The guys and I all stood there, unsure of what to do except feel awkward.

"So?! You wanna fight?!"Rice exclaimed, and I scratched the back of my head.

"No...not really...can I go home now?"I asked.

"Why?...WHAAA!"He looked down at himself and quickly covered himself with a blanket. "Oh no! I'm wearing my pajamas!"He exclaimed, and I facepalmed. He took a moment, and then pulled the blanket off dramatically to reveal his head on the top of a K, the rest of him transforming into the word KING.

"You've got to be kidding me!"I shouted, and Bobobo gasped.

"Of course, now everyone will see that you're the king!"

"Exactly! Now it's time to get Wiggin'!"He exclaimed, and I got ready for some serious wiggin'. "Wiggin's skill #1: Pasta Hut!" He transformed back into his normal form, but with black lined running up and down on each eye, like KISS makeup. He ran right at Bobobo quickly, kicking up tiles behind him with fource. I spotted a bowl of pasta on top of a pizza box and Bobobo shouted,

"Noo! It's under thirty minuets! I have to payy!"

I slid right in front of him, smacking away the pasta with my arm across my face, eyes piering over it and glaring at a surprised Rice.

"You'll have to go through me first."I threatened, and he smirked.

"Fine-"

"No, Amy."Bobobo said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, surprised.

"This is wiggin', something you're not equipped for." I frowned up at him and crossed my arms.

"C'mon, I haven't fought anyone since those chefs in the beach place! I can take this pretty boy easily!"I defended myself, but Bobobo shook his head.

"No, what you need to do is find a way to get Beauty, Gasser, and Jiggler out of the rice bowl."

I looked up and gaped, then exclaimed,

"How did the other two get up there?!"

"We were hungry."Jiggler mused, and I facepalmed.

"Why wont you let me fight all the time?"I asked, pouting up at Bobobo. I'd noticed lately that he did exclude me from fights, and that wasn't cool. He looked down at me seriously and placed a hand on my head.

"Because whoever is waiting for you at the end of this is strong, I can feel it. You need to be on top of your game if you wanna fight that person."He explained, and I was surprised for a moment. But then I nodded, deciding that, yes, he was right. Something was different about this place, just the feeling I got from it.

"Go on then! I'll get this over with in no time!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I ran over to the rice bowl in the air.

"How are you gonna get up here?"Beauty asked, and I focused, then said,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Conveniant Ladder!" A ladder appeared in front of me, and Gasser exclaimed,

"That's a Fist?!" I climbed up the ladder, reaching everyone and thinking. If only there was a way to break this thing... I had to work quick, because Beauty only had about three minuets before she became a panda. Below me the battle waged as I thought.

"Rub-a-dub-dub, Thanks-for-the-grub!"Bobobo shouted below, and rubber duckies went flying. I crouched on the rim of the bowl and looked around, wondering how to break this thing.

"Hey, what's holding this up?"I asked.

"Nothing we can see!"Gasser exclaimed.

"Maybe it's my love for you my dear!"Jiggler shouted.

"Don't let go, Don Patch!"Bobobo shouted below.

"Okay, we gotta break this thing, anyone got some ideas?"I asked.

"You're a bird I'm a bird!"Rice exclaimed, followed by sobs and tears below.

"Your needles could break this!"Beauty offered, and I thought. My needles weren't big enough, and this bowl was thick.

"I'll sing to it with the love poems I wrote for you!"Jiggler offered.

"Not gonna work. Anything else?"

A mariachi band flew above us, probably from Bobobo, and Jiggler called,

"Our love could break it!"

"Anyone? Anything?"I asked, blatantly ignoring him.

"Ballad of Funk!"Bobobo shouted below, followed by a chorus of bubbles popping.

"Oh! How about we shove all the rice to one side and tip it over!"Gasser proposed, and I straightened up. It wasn't a bad idea.

Jiggler grabbed my arm and hugged it, saying teary-eyed,

"I'll sacrifice myself for a kiss-"

"HYAAAAA!"Bobobo shouted, fllying across us and kicking Jiggler as he did, sending both of them to the ground. I brushed my shoulder off and said,

"Okay, start shovelling!"

We all swarmed to the far edge and began to shovel rice out of it in large clumps.

"Snot For You: Jelly Shield!"Bobobo shouted, followed by Jelly's scream.

"Almost there!"Beauty shouted, as the bowl began to tilt.

"Finally! Super Fist of the Nosehair: Pinapple Custard Pudding!" I heard Rice's scream just as the bowl tipped compleatly over, and we all came tumbling down to the ground.

"Oof!"Bobobo said, as we all landed on him. Beauty and Gasser were on either side of me, Don just ahead, and Jelly behind us. Bobobo frowned and rested his chin on his hand, but Beauty and Gasser snickered, and eventually everyone was laughing. I laughed and pet Bobobo's head, relieved that we finally defeated Rice, and with no one hurt. I stood up, pulling up Beauty and Gasser with me as Don and Jiggler rolled to their feet.

"C'mon."I said, holding out a hand to Bobobo. He looked at it for a moment before taking my hand in his, me helping him to his feet.

"Great job."Bobobo complimented, shaking my hand. I smiled and nodded, then turned around to where Rice sat against the wall, a cow eating his hair. He looked up and said, in a defeated voice,

"I lost to you. I never expected you to have such powerful techniques. You truely are the Wiggin' King."

He reached behind his head and undid the pendant he had, standing and handing it to Bobobo.

"This proves that you're the Wiggin' King, here!"He said, and I took it, helping Bobobo put it on. Bobobo did a bunch of really cool poses and then stopped, looking up into the light so weird japanese words covered him with some sort of title.

"I'd like to offer you a consulation prize."Jelly said, handing Rice a dunce cap and a sash, which he wore proudly.

"Hahaha, that was an interesting match to watch." We all spun around, surprised to hear a disembodied voice.

"Who said that?"I demanded, the voice sounding familiar.

"Aww, you don't remember me?"I head, and a person fell right in front of me, way too close for comfort. Especially considering the person did not have a head, instead a massive pair of lips with eyes on top...

"How could I forget..."I mused, twitching.


	32. Who wants to fight Amy? Anyone!

Amy's p.o.v***

"Who's this?"Beauty asked, creeped out. I glared at the man in front of me and mused,

"His name's Puckered Lips. I did work for him when he was too incapable to finish things." He glared at me, and grabbed a handfull of my collar, pulling my face way too close to his.

"Put me down!"I shouted, kicking him in the lips and backflipping away from him, standing and placing a hand on my hip. He rubbed a fist across his lowerlip and glared, but then cleared his throat and straightened up.

"I'm here because I have a very important task, involving you, Amy."Puckered said, holding his hands behind his back. I raised an eyebrow and asked,

"This wouldn't have anything to do with whoever is waiting for me at the end of this, would it?" His eyes gleamed and he asked,

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet? I would have thought you would remember, though you were very young when you came here last."

I grit my teeth and tried to place this building in my mind, but couldn't. It didn't make sense, why would someone here want to fight me?

"I'm sure your brother is highly insulted." I stopped breathing. My blood ran cold. I stiffened. I was frozen solid, unable to process anything but what Puckered had just said. It all made sense now. I remembered this place, it was the first location to get into Over's castle, the only way out through Puckered's wormhole in his mouth.

"Amy?"Bobobo asked, a hand on my shoulder. I barely registered him, compleatly unaware of my surroundings. Over. This was Over's place. He wanted to fight me. Really fight.

"Sis, are you okay?"Beauty asked. Sis. Yes, Beauty was my sister. She had been there for me, never left. And I never left her. Ever. Over had. He wasn't my brother, he was far from it. Nothing he ever did could justify him as such. All he'd done is hurt me and my friends, carelessly. Selfishly.

A new fire rose in me. Not the usual one of annoyance and irritation. One that was going to fight, even if I lost, for me and for my friends. I rose, squaring my shoulders and lifting my head.

"..Amy...?"Bobobo asked, and I said with sheer determination,

"Take us there."

"Sis, are you sure?"Beauty asked, and I nodded. Puckered opened up his face/mouth and inside was a giant black whole.

A whooshing sound flew past me and I felt myself lifted off the ground and thrown forward, into the pit, ready to face Over. There was blackness for a moment, and then blinding sunlight as I flew out, landing hard on the grass. Beauty landed next to me, Gasser on my other side, along with Don and Jiggler.

"Look guys, I'm flying!"Bobobo shouted, flying over us and landing on his feet.

"That's a lot rougher than I remember."I moaned, standing up and rubbing my head.

"That's what she-" I shoved my foot in Don's mouth and walked forward to the doors.

"Okay, let's do this guys."I said, taking a deep breath and shoving open the doors. I walked slowly inside, only to have to stop short in order to not get smashed by a giant wrecking ball with a smiley face.

"What's this?"Bobobo asked, and I shook my head.

"This is new."I mused.

"How on earth will we ever get through, Patcherella?"Jiggler asked in a high voice, both now dressed as school girls.

"IDK, my BFF Jill?"Don asked in a valley-girl accent. Bobobo picked them up, threw them in the air and shouted,

"Here, let me give you a hand!" And superkicked them through everything. Don made it, but Jiggler got crushed by a falling boulder.

There were booby traps, swinging wrecking balls, fire, and all sorts of things found in an obstacle course.

"How will we get across?"Beauty asked, and Bobobo exclaimed,

"Hop on!" We looked over and he had become a tank, his face on the end of the cannon.

"Simple enough!"Gasser cheered, climbing inside with Beauty. I shook my head and said,

"I got this, you protect them."

Before he could protest, I ran. I ducked under a wrecking ball, did a backflip over a lazer, jumped high over a pit of spikes, dodged a fireball, slid under a steel sword that flew over me, and did multiple flips over a field of cows, landing safely on the other side, Bobobo pulling up the rear. Once Beauty and Gasser climbed out, and Bobobo went back to 'normal', the loudspeakers crackled.

"Huh?"Beauty mused, and a voice shouted,

"How lovely for you to finally join us! Master Over had to send Puckered to go get you because you were too slow! Well, have fun in the next room! You'll never even get to us! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"What next rooooooooooooooooooooooooom!"I shouted, the floor falling from under me mid-way through the last word. I was caught by Bobobo, everyone else landing softly on the floor. A loud metallic clang rang through the air as a huge metal cage fell on top of us, trapping us in a large room with massive fans.

"What's this?"Bobobo asked. The floor in the center opened up and out flew feathers, just as the fans turned on. It was a whirlwind of feathers, and I moved in closer to Bobobo as he still held me.

"Hahaha! I'll cover all of you in feathers!"The voice cackled, "And then you'll be poultry-geists!"

We were all silent for a moment as we worked that out, everyone finally on the same page that it was ridiculous.

"Guys! Don's gone crazy!"Jiggler exclaimed, and we looked over to see him with a creepily human-like face, posing on the floor. "He's turned into a supermodel!"

"Perfect!"The voice exclaimed, "He fell right into my trap! If he becomes a model, he'll want to be a rockstar, and then when he sings he'll choke on the feathers!"

Don stood up and posed, eyes closed.

"Cue mic."He said, and the floor opened up.

"Oh no, don't sing Don Patch!"Gasser shouted, but instead of a mic, out of the floor rose a bike.

"Hmm...it's kinda hard to hear in here."I mused, and looked over in time to see Jiggler's hankie fly out of his hands and through the cage, drifting into a fan and being torn to shreds.

"NOOOOOO!"Jiggler screamed, falling to his knees.

"It's too dangerous to stay in here!"Bobobo shouted, and I mused,

"Um...it's only feathers..."

"There's no way out!"Gasser exclaimed, holding onto the cage and shaking it.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this flurry!" I looked over and gasped, seeing a little white pillsbury doughboy riding a bicycle.

"Dengakuman!"I exclaimed, for once happy to see him.

"Hey guys!"He smiled and waved.

"Dengakuman, what are you doing here?"Bobobo asked, and Dengakuman explained,

"Well, we're friends now, right? Well, my friends are in danger!" His fist glowed with electricity and he ran at the cage, shouting with intensity. I gasped as he hit the cage and shouted,

"Super Dengaku Punch!" The cage flew away from us and I sighed with relief.

"By the way,"Dengakuman said, standing up and facing us, "I hope I didn't hurt you back at Z block!" Bobobo cringed and grunted in pain, and I smacked the back of his head.

"Stop it, you weren't hurt."

"Yes ma'am."He pouted, and we all looked towards the door.

"C'mon, time to go up!"Beauty exclaimed, and we all followed her up the stairs, even Be-Bop man, an elvis-looking guy that Don brought along.

Why's Bobobo still carrying me?...

"Hey, Bobobo."I said, poking him.

"Hm?"He looked down at me. I blushed and muttered,

"Um, if you want, you can put me down..." His face turned a bright-bright red and he paused, setting me down on the stairs.

"Almost there!"Beauty shouted, and I turned and ran after her. We skidded to a stop once the stairs ended, now in a gigantic room with a yellow pathway leading into a toilet, the guys stopping behind us and striking a disco pose, shouting,

"Disco-Bobobo!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"Beauty exclaimed, seeing the large toilet.

"It's the world renound, highly acclaimed and often scrubbed toilet colluseum!"Bobobo explained, and I looked across it to see three people. One(the only human) stood in a baggy white outfit with a red belt tying it, and fishnet sleeves with long black hair and snake like eyes. The other was some sort of pink octopus with a star and moon on its head. Then there was a toilet paper roll dressed up as a ninja. You can't make this stuff up.

"Hahaha, hurrty or I'll dispose of this person! Don't you care?"The black-haired guy asked, the octopus in the center of a burger and crying as the black-haired guy held a sword up to him.

"...Nope."I mused, and the octopus threw the burger into the toilet.

"Curses!"He shouted, "Why don't my plans work?!"

"Because you're too young."The black-haired man mused, causing the octopus to throw a temper-tantrum.

"Anyway,"The black haired guy mused, "We will fight. The winner will be given a crown and flushed down the toilett. Now choose three of your best competitors to face us!" Bobobo, Gasser, Jiggler, Don Patch and I all launched ourselves into the air.

"One!"Bobobo.

"Two!"Gasser.

"Three!"Jiggler.

"Four!"Don Patch.

"Five!"Me.

"Six!"Dengakuman.

"Seven!"Be-Bop.

"Okay, the three of us will take you on!"Bobobo exclaimed.

"Okay! It's a three-on-three fight!"The black haired guy exclaimed. It took him fourty five minuets to realize there were seven of us.


	33. More Hot Fusions!

Amy's p.o.v***

"But there's eleven of them!"The squid shouted, and the toilet paper pulled out a sword.

"Actuallly, there's eight including the pink-haired girl. Oh well, I guess I'll take out Jelly Jiggler first."He said, turning and facing Jiggler, who gave him a scared expression.

"He's coming after me?! What do I do, what do I do?"Jiggler exclaimed, then whipped out that hankie I thought(hoped) got destroyed.

When the toilet paper brought down his sword, it cut right through the hankie, and even part of Jiggler, though Jiggler didn't seem to notice.

"Ahh, safe. I feel a draft."He mused. Behind him black haired man was chasing that elvis guy, who ran out screaming,

"The rock star has left the building!" Black hair stopped, panting, and then faced Dengakuman. He gave an evil-looking smile and said,

"Fine, I'll take you on next!"

From where I stood a ways away, protecting Gasser and Beauty, I could see Bobobo jump into the situation, and I expected him to use Fist of the Nosehair. Instead, out popped two swords, blocking the other guy's. I gaped, eyes wide.

"Doesn't that hurt?!"I exclaimed, but went, get this, ignored. Shocking, I know.

"Ha, the Double Fist of the Nosehair, impressive! You still wont beat me though!"Black hair exclaimed, and then ran at Bobobo, who just barely blocked the attack.

"Here Bobobo!"Don Patch exclaimed, holding up a leek.

"The Don Patch Sword!"Beauty exclaimed as Jiggler wobbled over to us. Don looked like he was about to hand it off to Bobobo... And then promptly smashed him in the back with it. Bobobo fell forward and Don jumped on his back.

"That's payback for throwing me!"Don exclaimed, and then ran away. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists, watching as the octopus and black hair approached Bobobo.

"Throw him in?"Black hair asked, and I ran at them, faster than they could blink, and jumped between them.

"Don't think so!"I shouted, and split-kicked them both in the face, sending them flying other directions. I landed on my feet and turned to Bobobo, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder to help him sit up.

"You okay?"I asked, and he nodded.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!"Black hair asked angrily, and I stood up, facing him.

"Scorpion Fist Master."I said simply, and Bobobo shouted behind me,

"Flying Dengakuman Throw!" I turned just in time to see Bobobo spin Dengakuman around with his nosehairs, throwing him right at the octopus.

"Good job Dengakuman!"I cheered.

"Enough!"

I looked over, seeing black hair holding Don Patch with a sword across what I assumed was his throat, since there were no clear human-like body parts on him.

"Don't you care what happens to your friend?!"Black hair asked with a sinister smile. Bobobo turned and side-kicked both of them.

"Not after what he did to me!"Bobobo shouted, sending them both flying back.

Black hair stood up and they all regrouped, glaring at us.

"It's time to use one of our joint techniques!"Black hair announced.

"Joint techniques?"I asked, and was given an answer promptly as the octopus placed Black hair's upper body in his mouth and smashed Bobobo in the stomach with the feet, Bobobo spinning away laughing.

"Ahahaha! It tickles!"Bobobo chuckled.

"What? It didn't work?"The octopus gasped, and Bobobo shook his head.

"Of course not, because you don't know the true power of friendship!"Bobobo announced, Don and Dengakuman standing on both sides of him. "We'll show you what a REAL joint attack is!" Bobobo jumped in the air and, just as I thought it was gonna be some really cool thing, Bobobo slammed his hands down on Don Patch and used him to spin around, kicking Dengakuman around and hitting all of the other guys.

"That's some twisted friendship."I muttered, and Bobobo kicked Don Patch away. I crouched next to Dengakuman and said,

"Hey, that attack worked, so I guess you're one of us now."I pat his back and he beamed at me, and I smiled back. He was so damn cute when he wasn't scary-looking.

"Look out coming through!"Jiggler and Gasser exclaimed, Gasser riding on Jiggler's back like a sled and barelling over Black hair and the octopus.

"Haha, great job!"I cheered, standing up.

"Ah I'm scared!"Jiggler failed, sliding away from the toilet paper and right into the toilet bowl. I ran to the edge and knelt down, watching them as the surfaced.

"Hey, guys, you alright?"I asked, and they were about to respond, when suddenly they expanded like balloons. I gaped, watching as they blew up to the size of a water-aerobics class!

"What? What's going on?"Bobobo exclaimed, and black hair laughed.

"That water's special! Did I forget to mention? The longer they're in there, the more they'll expand, until...pop! Ahahha, it should take about ten minuets for them to truely go out with a bang!"Black hair explained, and I grit my teeth. Jiggler I didn't care so much about, but Gasser and Beauty had an adorable little thing going on, and if he got hurt she'd be crushed. I stood up as Black hair ran at Don Patch, sword up high.

"I'll destroy you!"He shouted, and Don smirked.

"No way hose-"

"HyaaaA!"Bobobo shouted, picking up Don Patch and smacking Black hair with him, then sending him plumetting down into the toilett with the others.

"BOBOBO!"I shouted, and he ran behind the octopus like a little kid. I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes, and told myself to calm down. Killing him wasn't going to do any good right now. I opened my eyes and thought of Over. That got me going, and I glared up at the men.

"Okay, who's first?"I asked, and Black hair took a step forward.

"Me!"He announced, and I smirked, then pulled out one needle.

"That's it? You think you can beat me with that thing?"He mocked, and I nodded.

"Mhm."I said, and pointed it towards him. "Fist of the Scorpion: Toxic!" It flew at him and turned into a liquid, then splattered all over his face. He paused for a moment, then screamed and rolled around on the floor.

"Ah! What did you do?!"The octopus exclaimed, and I mused,

"That toxin will blind him for the next five minuets, rendering him unable to use his sword attacks."'

"Amy! Hurry and get us out of here!"Gasser called, and I looked down. He'd swelled again, and I cursed.

"Bobobo! We gotta get them out!"I called.

"Good luck!"The octopus exclaimed, "No one's ever gotten out of there-"

"Here Don Patchi!"Bobobo called, dangling Yaya on a fishing rod. Don Patch shot up out of the water and grabbed onto it, Bobobo flicking him to the surface.

"I've got ya Gasser!"Dengakuman exclaimed, and tied a rope to his leg. He looked up at Bobobo and said,

"When I say pull, you pull okay?"

"Yep!"Bobobo nodded, and Dengakuman jumped. I waited for a second and said,

"You aren't gonna pull, are you?" As response, I looked over and saw him teaching Don Patch how to do the Salsa. Well, really they were just shaking cans of salsa, but close enough.

I reached over and grabbed the rope at the last minuet, pulling up with all my might, safely lifting Gasser and Dengakuman up to the lid.

"How are we gonna get mr. Jiggler?"Gasser asked, and I sighed. There was only one way to get him up that I could think of without sending Dengakuman down and endangering him. But the thought made my skin crawl.

"I've got it."I mummbled miserably, and stood over the edge, looking right at Jiggler. Now before I do the technique, let me give some time to explain how I knew how to manipulate people like Jiggler. When I was younger, I was quiet and all I did was watch people, since I was never inclluded. From watching the other girls, both older and younger, I learned different ways to trick men. That and I believe it's encoded in the femal DNA to be able to flirt.

I smiled and blushed slightly, reaching a hand down to Jiggler with my best 'heroine-in-love' eyes, and called,

"Jiggler!" With a kind, soft voice. He gaped, eyes wide, and immediatly bulleted out of the water.

"My love, at last you've come to term with your feelings for me! I've waited so lon-" The second he was withing arm's length, I grabbed a fistful of his face and spun him around, letting him go and sending him right into the upturned toilet lid.

"Wow!"Gasser exclaimed, "That was awesome!" I nodded and turned, about to talk to the other men, Black hair just getting his vision back, when there was a loud creaking sound. I looked up just in time to see the toilet lid fall right on us from the fource of my Jiggler-toss. It crashed right over our heads, stopping at our arms and pinning them to our sides. I looked around to see who was trapped. Everyone, but Beauty who stood on the path way we'd entered on.

"You've gotta be kidding me."I muttered, seeing Black hair look over at Bobobo.

"We're all stuck, no one can attack!"He exclaimed, and Bobobo sucked in some air. He then opened his mouth wide and exclaimed,

"FIRE ATTACK!" And a massive flame shot from his mouth, singing Black hair's hair off. I smashed my face down onto the toilet lid.

"Tell me I didn't just see that. Tell me I didn't just see that. Please."I begged myself.

"FIRE!"Bobobo shouted, and I assumed the octopus got turned into calamarie.

I looked up just in time to see black hair wiggle out of the hole he was in, looking at us and laughing.

"I'm free!"He exclalimed. I felt the toilet lid fourcefully thrown off me and slamming against the back, Don and Jelly exclaiming,

"So are we!" I streached and looked at Bobobo, saying seriously,

"Bobobo, we've got to end this soon if I want energy for Over."

He nodded and faced Jiggler and Don Patch.

"Alright guys, it's time for 'The Attack'."Bobobo said, and they nodded.

"What attack?"Black hair asked, and Bobobo's yellow aura began to glow and he opened his mouth.

"FUSION!"Bobobo shouted, and Don Patch leaped into the air, shaking and twisting until he became a gumball, flying down Bobobo's throat. Jiggler crawled up behind Bobobo and placed his feet in Bobobo's mouth.

"Well, here goes."He mused, and slid in.

"All three of them?!"I exclaimed, remembering Bobopatch from before. Bobobo began to scream intensely, the aura around him growing and growing. I stepped back, goosebumps rising on my skin from the intense fusion. The aura swallowed them up for a moment, glowing bright and strong. Once it died down, in Bobobo's place stood a tall man with long, wild purple hair and a long blue jacked over a white uniform, large and intimidating red shoulderplates on his shoulders and a golden headpiece.

"Sis?"Beauty asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do they just keep getting hotter?"

"Yep. Yep they do."

"FUSION complete."Bobopatchiggler said, the first part deep the second part high. I gaped and exclaimed,

"What, is he going through puberty?!"

"The name is Bobopatchiggler. I man only remain in this weak human form for one minuet."He said, voice changing dramatically.

"...Still hot."Beauty and I agreed.

"Now, to MY dimension!"Bobopatchiggler exclaimed, grabbing each of the three and jumping up, dissapearing into a wormhole. We stood there for a second, quiet and awkward.

"Hm, so I guess we just stand here."Beauty mused, and I sighed, slumping against the wall and sliding down, sitting.

"Hm? Amy?"Gasser asked, and I waved him off. My thoughts needed to collect themselves if I wanted to defeat Over, let alone fight him. Yes he was my brother by loosest definition, blood. But everything else...he left me, allowed me to kill and emotionally scar myself at a young age, and now wants to fight me because I angered him last time we met, and probably because he was ordered to. I had no allusions about what was going to happen when I went up to meet him.

There would be no happy reuinion. No hugs or pleasentries. I knew Over, though I'd met him few times after he left me. He was sadistic, sociopathic, and unfeeling. Which was why I had to defeat him. I had to stop him from hurting anyone else.

"They're back!"Beauty exclaimed, and I looked up to see Bobopatchiggler land in front of us on a tiny bike, the other three falling into the toilet, defeated.

"Yay! You beat them Mr. Bobopatchiggler!"Gasser exclaimed, and in a poof of smoke Bobopatchiggler turned back into Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler.

Bobobo walked up to me and held out a hand, a serious look on his face. I reached up, taking it and pulling myself up. We all walked to the stairs at the other end of the room, trekking up the long, dark stairwell, all silent until we reached the last few steps, when Bobobo stopped me and faced me.

"Amy, are you sure you wanna do this?"Bobobo asked, and I looked down. Everyone was looking up at me, either worried or serious.

"We're all here for you, no matter what."Dengakuman said, and I gasped a little, surprised at the unanimous sentiment.

My heart tightened and I felt the power of their friendship, as corny as that sounds. They were all there behind me, ready to support me. I gulped a bit and nodded.

"He might be my brother, but you guys are my real family. I'm not about to let someone like him hurt you guys."I said, and they all smiled.

"Okay then, let's kick butt."Bobobo said, and I nodded. I turned, walking up the last few steps with the others behind me.

Once at the door, fear twisted in my stomach and I took in a deep breath. I could defeat Over, especially with my friends here. Especially with Bobobo here. I grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping into the dimly-lit room, moving slightly to the left to allow the others in. And promptly almost got decapitated.


	34. Ultamite Clash of the Siblings!

Amy's p.o.v***

Open scissors straddled my throat, pinning me to the wall and gleaming in the pitch blackness. I gaped and shook, hands on the non-sharp side and trying to peel it away from me.

"Amy!"Bobobo exclaimed, but the owner of the scissors cut him off, leaning in close to me from the fingerholds in the scissors as he pressed them closer to me, scraping the door and wall that they were braced against. I looked up, eyes wide and shaky, as a familiar face got close to mine.

Long chin. Pointy ears. Long white hair with purple tips. Black-rimmed, evil eyes, barred teeth, short jacket showing his chest and stomach, white pants, purple wrist bands, look of pure evil and hatred and bloodlust. A low chuckle that rolled from this throat and chilled me to the bone.

"Hello, little sister."He smiled, and I inched away.

"Th-that's Amy's older brother?"Don and Jiggler stuttered, afraid.

He chuckled again and asked quietly,

"You didn't forget me, did you?"

"Hey, Over!"Bobobo shouted, picking up Jelly Jiggler, "This guy said he wanted to destroy you!" And he threw Jiggler at Over. Jiggler screamed and curved up into the air.

"Look! I'm faster than chair and table delivery!"He exclaimed, and grabbed a chair and table from thin air, smashing it down farther away from me and grabbing Over, who took the scissors with him as Jiggler sat him down.

I braced myself against the wall, shaking. Those eyes, just as malicious and unfeeling as I remembered. I gulped, looking up as Jiggler placed a bowl of punch in front of Over. Yes, he looked exactly the same as before. Acted the same. And, as I shook, I realized that no matter what I did, I'd never be prepared to fight him. But I had to.

"C'mon eat it!"Jiggler exclaimed, smashing Over's face into the bowl.

It was silent for a moment and I pushed myself from the wall, staggering a bit from shock, but steady.

"He can't, he's allergic."I mused, trying to sound calm. Over lifted his head and glared, Jiggler screaming like a little girl and smacking his hand on the wall.

"It was my hand's fault! Bad hand! No glove for you!"Jiggler shouted at it.

As he did, the walls around us fell down like a cheap paper doll house. We all paused, and Over grit his teeth.

"Look what you've done to my castle!"He shouted, raising his gigantic pair of silver scissors above his head, about to send them down on Jiggler when I reached behind me and tossed a needle right in front of his face, stopping him dead in his tracks and making everyone gasp.

I stood there, arms still outstreached from throwing the needle and eyes narrowed in determination. Over closed his eyes and chuckled, then looked over at me with one eyebrow raised. I swallowed a lump in my throat and said darkly,

"Don't hurt them, this is between us."

"But Amy-"Bobobo said, and I cut him off by holding my arm out in front of him, still focused on Over.

"This is my fight, Bobobo. Don't get involved, just protect Beauty and Gasser."I ordered, for once the tables turned.

I heard him step back, and I lowered my arm, glaring right into Over's eyes. In them I saw no remorse, no regret. Only amusement and excitement. He lifted his scissors and smashed them down onto the ground,

"I've chosen the perfect place for our reunion, little sister!"He exclaimed, and the world around us wavered and dissapeared, the castle dissapearing and the sky turning a greenish blackish color.

I stood on dirt, a massive battleground surrounded by beartraps and cannons.

"Catastrophy Canyon."Over announced, and I looked around. I could run faster than these beartraps could get me, and I wouldn't need the cannons. "Scared, little sister? Because you can't go running home to mommy and daddy, can you?"Over mocked, and I froze. He might as well have stabbed me with those scissors with how much that hurt.

I shook, both in pain and anger. Over wasn't going to be my big brother today. Or ever. I felt an energy surge inside me, my Fist coursing through my veins. It overwhelmed me, took me over, clouded my mind. All I could focus on was the anger Over erupted, disturbed, brought to life as his worst nightmare. I looked up at him through my bangs and said darkly,

"Neither can you." With that said, I took off. My normal speed is about twice that of the fastest human, but with the power of my Fist, I'm nearly invisible, kicking up dust in my wake.

I focused right on Over, who's face was mildly surprised by me. That was good. I turned and slammed my elbow into this gut, screaming as I did. I kicked him, punched him, and spun around to kick his head. Every move was quick and explosive, violent and fast. Over and I both skidded in oppisite directions, both controlled by pure energy. I ran at him again, dodging a punch and pulling out a needle.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Preditorial!"I shouted, and stabbed his chest with it. He winced and gripped it, pulling it out and swinging the hand around, catching the side of my head and sending me flying on my side, sliding along the ground.

I winced and got up on my hands and knees, looking ahead just in time to see him lift me up by the ends of his scissors on my collar, his sinister smile searing into me.

"I'm insulted, little sister!"He shouted, throwing me away, me landing near the group again on my feet. "You think you can defeat me without even using a Super fist? Let alone and Ultamite Super Fist?" I heard the guys gasp and Don Patch exclaimed,

"You've been using a regular fist during all those battles?!"

I tightened my fists and looked up at Over in anger. But he was right. I didnt use my Super Fist because it was far too dangerous. It had killed people. And my Ultamite Super Fist...I'd never ever use that one. Ever. It had a 95% kill rate if done right. Even Over didn't deserve that. But I wouldn't defeat him using anything less than a Super Fist. I took in a deep breath and glared, my purple aura rising around me.

"Fine, Over. You want it, you got it!"I shouted the last part, pulling out ten needles per hand and shouting,

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Albino Sting!"

I ran with all my power and threw the needles at him, each one sensing his head and heading right for him. He tried to deflect one, but it slid up his arm and pierced his shoulder. He screamed as each one his, wounding him further. These would not paralyze him, but they hurt like a mother. I stopped short, him not even having seen that I was getting close to him, and pulled back my fist to punch him.

He reacted surprisingly quickly, lifting the scissors and only allowing me a minimal amount of time to jump away, the tips of the blades cutting across my shoulder and splitting the skin open. I gripped it and growled in pain, sliding backwards on my knees, pain searing up my shoulder.

"Amy!"Beauty called out, and I shouted back,

"Stay back Beauty!"

Over laughed, standing up with a crazy look in his eyes as he watched my blood drip down from the end of the scissors.

"Good try, little sister. You're stronger than even I thought!"He commented, lifting his scissors up in the air. I looked up, seeing a large black-and-purple ball of energy forming above him, growing and shaking.

"Fist of the Sword: Black Energy Slice!"He exclaimed, slashing the black energy at me. I couldn't move in time, and it hit me full-fource. I flew backwards and landed hard on the ground, coughing and feeling the irony tast of blood in my mouth.

"Amy! Are you alright?!"Don Patch called, and I could only grunt as I sat up, feeling scratches all over my stomach and arm, only a few really bleeding, my mesh shirt torn everywhere.

I was barely to my feet when Over came running at me again. 'No'I thought, 'this isn't good, I've got to act fast!'

"Super Fist of the Sword: Buzz Cut!"Over shouted, aiming for my head. I ran right at him and used my good arm to grasp a needle, shouting,

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Red Claw Sting!" We collided and our auras blinded me, the fource throwing me backwards. I backflipped, landing solidly on my feet, my back to the group.

Over landed a ways away from me, looking down as he rested on a knee. I wasn't hurt, he was. I'd moved just in time to avoid his attack, and now his abdomin felt like it was on fire. I took the opportunity to attack again, knowing I needed every single opportunity.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Deathstalker Sting!"I shouted, javaline-throwing three needles at him. He looked up and kicked off the ground, dodging them with incredible speed and wrapping an arm around my neck, pulling me to him. He smiled down at me, feuling my fury.

"Super Fist of the Sword!"He shouted, spinning and throwing me towards the earth below, "Specimin Board!" I landed with a hard thump, the scissors pinning me by my shoulders, the blades open and points stuck in my shirt shoulders, re-opening my shoulder wound. I grimanced and tried to move, but was stuck. He landed on top of me, crouching over my stomach as he pulled the scissors out with one hand, resting them behind his head on his shoulders.

"I'm dissapointed."He mused, and I glared up at the sky.

Why was he defeating me? Why couldn't I beat him?!

"I thought you would be stronger by now, for a former assassin, little sister."He mocked, and my fists clenched. I closed my eyes, anger racking my body, searing my veins. How dare he? This cold, heartless, merciless man... He leaned down closer to me and whispered in my ear,

"Is it that you don't want to hurt your big brother?"

That did it. I snapped, eyes opening wide as I shouted,

"You are not my big brother!" I moved quickly, twisting and reaching a foot up, smashing it into the bottom of his jaw. He flew backwards and I launched off my feet, reaching up and grabbing him by the throat. I looked down, seeing a red, shining orb on his stomach. There were five others, un lit, surrounding a lock-like symbol. I recalled these from a gossip session I'd over heard from a pair of hair hunters.

That, and when I'd first met Over I'd angered him with my questions and tears that all the orbs lit up and he became...his other form...I shuddered thinking about it. I was the most terrifying, dreadful thing... I lifted my knee and hit him in the chest, rocketing him back into the ground. I landed next to him, knowing that the more attacks I got in, the more those orbs would light up. If I didn't want him to transform, I had to finish him quick.

I heard him growl and saw a second orb light up.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Red Sting!"I shouted, kneeling over him and slamming a needle down onto his arm. He yelled as the poison pained him, throwing me off and sending me flying. I gasped, my back painfully throbbing. How did he have so much strength left? Was he really this strong?

"You know not to get me angry, little sister!"Over shouted, and I felt a boot slam down on my rib cage.

I coughed, feeling a small trickle of blood run down my chin as the air was knocked out of me.

"I ought to remind you just how weak you really are, compared to me..."Over said sinisterly, stepping off of me. I took in a deep, pained breath, and quickly got to my feet, shaking. I held my shoulder, knowing some part of my head was bleeding, along with my shoulder, two cuts on my stomach, one on my left forearm, my right thigh, and a small cut on my collar bone, my mesh shirt in almost shreds.

I could feel my energy draining, my legs and muscles shaking. I couldn't do this for much longer, let alone for one more attack. I lifted my head, eyes widening as Over placed the tip of his scissors to my head, eyes wide and crazy like a bulls. He was enjoying this, this pain, these wounds. 'He's getting back at me, 'I thought, 'for insulting him, for being weak, for leaving the Chrome Dome.'

"Ultamite Super Fist of the Sword: Memory Relapse!"He shouted, and my hell began.


	35. She's a TORPEDO!

Amy's p.o.v****

It was in flashes, but it was all I could see. Between them, I heard my friends calls, but it seemed far away. I was consumed by the memories I'd surpressed for years, keeping locked away and smothered by the happiness my friends had given me. But it wasn't working now. Now, they were all to real, playing like a film in front of me. Sometimes it would flash from one person, to anouther, and back. Sometimes it was a string.

It all hurt. My emptiness. Their pleas. The hair that fell from their heads. A minimal amount of blood.

"Amy!" Needles, some black, some gold, some plain silver. All piercing the heart, the head, the chest, the lungs. All from me.

"Snap out of it!" The only good thing was that I didn't know them. Didn't know who I took them away from. Their lives ended because of me. Something precious that I took away.

"Amy, can you hear me? Over, what did you do to her?!" How did I get on my knees? Anouther flash. A skinny man, gaunt and pale, already with a bandage over his eye in the shape of toast. Thirty seconds. Back to anouther one, this man younger, more head-strong. Actually gave a good fight. One minuet, I was impressed. Then I was tortured for the thought.

"The Glam-Rock hairdo went out ages ago!" Only one woman, not very strong but very annoying. Five seconds, max.

"Hey, guys, stop getting him angry!" Pain. I felt it. They might not have known it, and if they did they certainly didn't pity me. But the pain I gave them I felt myself. It was almost a punishment to myself.

I deserved every ounce of it I got for what I was doing.

"Amy...sis...please!" Every ounce. And more. All those people. Fifty men. One woman. One giraffe. That one was weird.

"Sis!" A different flashback. A new one. One not painful. One not dark. One that didn't make me want to shatter. A young family. A pink-haired baby. The mother's warm stare. The father' s warm hug. The child's soft kiss.

"Sis!" A family's warmth. Taken away... No. Not all of it. It wasn't all bad. A swirly-headed young boy. A pink-haired girl. Stomping out everything I'd been.

"Sis!" A yellow-afroed, hansom Botector. An orange sun. A spikey-haired punk. A blue jelly. A tiny white pillsbury boy.

"Big Sister!" Friends.

I snapped back, reality crashing in on me. I stared at the ground beneath me, feeing two small, strong hands on my shoulders. One on my back. I was on my knees, arms wrapped around me, tears fallling down my cheeks and meeting at my chin. My breath was quick, irregular, scraggily. I was shaking hard, like I was cold.

"Amy!"Gasser exclaimed, his hand the one on my back. I over, my eyes glued wide and shocked, Beauty's small and worried. He pink hair was messy, and I slowly reached up a shaking hand, brushing it back into place.

"Sis?"She asked, worried. I swallowed. Sis. Yes, she was my sister. She knew everything about me and she still loved me. They all did. I thawed.

"I'm okay."I assured her, "I wasn't, but I am now." She beamed that bright smile of hers and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, taking in a deep, steadying breath.

"Care for some churros?"Jiggler asked.

"...Uh oh..."Bobobo mused.

There was a loud scream, then the ground began to rock an a huge explosion sounded, nearly deafening me. I felt things calm down, eyes squeezed shut in case there was anouther explosion coming. Nope, just a bombshell.

"I'M A TORPEDO!" My head snapped forward and my face fell.

"Oh dear lord no. Please, not her..."I muttered, but it was true. They had sucesfully pissed Over off to the point where he turned into his alternate form: Torpedo Girl.

You cannot even measure my shame. She stood there, an actual torpedo with woman legs and high, red heels, a ton of mascara and red lipstick on.

"Ouch, I gotta blister!"She exclaimed, fixing her shoe with a butch lesbian/jersey mother voice scratchier than a ten year old record.

"WHAAA?!"Beauty and Gasser exclaimed, Bobobo, Jiggler and Don all just standing there in shock. Torpedo Girl looked over at me and gasped, then rocketed over to me, skidding to a halt and lifting me up by my arms, looking at me.

"Oh my dear it's been so long!"She exclaimed, and I nodded, face still fallen.

"Hey sis."I muttered.

"SIS?!"Everyone exclaimed. She set me on my feet and gasped, looking up at me and seeing all my wounds.

"Oh my, you look just dreadful! Did that big bad Over do this to you?"She asked, and I scratched the back of my head with my good arm.

"Yeah."I mused.

"Well this will not do! Here!"She ordered, pulling out a first aid kit. I shook my hands at her and said, embarassed at her babying,

"Sis, really, it's fine."

"No it's not...BECAUSE I'M A TORPEDO!"She exclaimed, sitting on me and making me gasp in pain. She then said with a much sweeter voice as she cleaned my shoulder wound, "And you're my adorable little sister and I need to take care of you, okay? Now show me where it hurts."

I cringed under her weight and coughed out,

"Everywhere..."

"Hey! You're still our enemy!"Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, and Torpedo Girl glared over at him, standing off me and letting me breathe again.

"Just who are you?"She demanded, and I stood slowly as Jelly pulled out his lucky hankie. Oh, so not a good idea.

"I'm Jelly Jiggler-"

"I'M A TORPEDO!"Torpedo Girl exclaimed, smashing into Jiggler with her torpedo-ness. Every one gasped as he fell a ways away, Torpedo Girl dusting off her hands.

"I will not stand any silliness!"She exclaimed.

"Then you're gonna have a feild day with these guys."I muttered, Bobobo shaking. I looked over at him, curious, and he said with a shaky voice,

"No...could it be? Is she the legendary Joke Killer?"

"Who?"Beauty asked, and Bobobo explained,

"A group of people who used to travel the world and destroy people who told jokes they didn't think were funny. But I thought the last of them were taken out in a Mime disaster!" Torpedo Girl smiled and said,

"They were, but someone had to speak up, didn't they? And that was me because.. I'm a torpedo."She struck a pose.

"Really? THAT'S your real sister?"Beauty asked, and I hung my head.

"Uh...yeah...kinda..."I muttered.

"I don't care if you ARE a joke killer!"Don Patch exclaimed, "You can't do that to my friend and you'll pay for it!" He ran at her and pulled out the 'Don Patch Sword' a.k.a a green onion/leek thing. Torpedo Girl launched herself at Don and shouted,

"That's a green onion!" He flew back and exclaimed,

"It is?!"

"You just realized that?!"I exclaimed. Torpedo Girl landed again and I shouted,

"Guys, no more fooling around, you gotta be serious!" Bobobo turned around, dressed like Sailor Moon, and announced,

"A-OK!"

"Not funny!"Torpedo Girl shouted, slamming into him. I facepalmed. This wasn't gonna be an easy day.

"Hey, sis!"I shouted, and she turned around. I wagged a finger at her and said,

"These are my friends!"

She gasped and got teary-eyed, then exclaimed,

"Where did I go wrong?! Why, why do you hang out with a bunch of fools?"

"I ask myself that same question everyday.."I muttered, just as the guys re-grouped and had a huddle, Torpedo Girl not noticing and still ranting,

"And even putting the foolish part aside, I don't like the fact that it's five males and my little sister, plus that other girl! That's just inappropriate!"

I blushed and shook my head,

"N-no sis! It's not like that!"

"Mhm listen I was your age once and I know exactly the kind of hijinks you pull young lady! It's a magical time your in, one full of rebellion and free-spiritedness. You'll fall in love with a hansome young lad and run off together! But you can't do that to your poor big sister!"Torpedo Girl exclaimed, tearing up. My face dropped and I deadpanned,

"I wont sis..."

"Hiya! Now we've got ya!"Bobobo exclaimed, and we all faced them to see Bobobo, Don, and Jiggler running towards Torpedo girl with doughnuts on a stick. Bobobo picked up Dengakuman along the way and tossed him in front, smacking Torpedo Girl in the face. She glared and shot at the guys.

"Not funny!"She shouted, the guys scattered on the ground. She then promptly hopped on a scale and looked at the number.

"Oh dear!"She exclaimed,"Those doughnuts made me gain a few pounds!"

"That's not the only thing you've gained!"Bobobo shouted, holding Jiggler on his shoulder, duct tape on his mouth. "You've also gained an enemy! This guy right here said you were dressed tackily!"Bobobo shouted, and threw Jiggler at a seething Torpedo.

"I'm not tacky! Because I'm a torpedo!"She exclaimed, beating the snot out of Jelly.

"Great distraction Jiggler! Now it's time for my attack!"Bobobo exclaimed, nosehairs whipping out. "Super Fist of the Nosehair: Heavy Artillery!"

They shot towards Torpedo Girl, and she lay on her side, catching them between her toes as she read a magazine, blocking the others with one arm. I gaped, not knowing how strong she really was.

"Bobobo, that's not gonna work!"I shouted.

"That's what she said!"Don Patch exclaimed.

"...Get him sis."I said, glaring. Torpedo Girl rammed into him, plumetting him through a rock.

"This is bad, sis."Beauty muttered.

"How can we beat her without being crazy? It's the only way the guys know how to fight!"Gasser exclaimed.

"I can fight her."I said, stepping forward. Bobobo stepped in front of me, lifting me up by my waist and looking me in the eye.

"No Amy, you've been through enough. I'm not letting you get hurt anymore, understood? It's not how I roll, ya dig?"He said seriously.

I felt a small blush on my face and fought it off, saying,

"I can still fight-"

"You can barely walk as it is. I've got everything from here, let us do the work for now."Bobobo interrupted me. I saw that look on his face, the serious one that let me know that I wasn't gonna win no matter what I said. So I submitted and nodded.

"Fine."I said, and he nodded, walking over to a rock and sitting me down on it.

"Don't move from here until I say so, kiddo."Bobobo ordered, and I nodded again.

As much as I hated not being able to help them, I believed in Bobobo. And he really didn't want me to get hurt, so I might as well do what he wants me to do, just this once. Also, I was still fighting off that oddly timed blush. Bloodloss. Yeah, it was bloodloss.

"Torpedo Girl, you've hurt my friends enough!"Bobobo proclaimed, and raised a hand, the world began to wobble, and a new scenery took over, a familiar one.

"Wh-what is this?!"Torpedo Girl gasped, looking around.

I smiled and leaned on the rock, musing along with Bobobo,

"Bobobo World." If anything could defeat my smotheringly-protective older sister, it was this place. I winced, still in pain, still bleeding. I looked up at the others, hoping they could end this soon...


	36. Squirrels with Rockets!

*Author's note= So, I just wanted to explain a few things before this chapter. First, and some of you might have already gotten this, but all of Amy's Super Fists were named after lethal types of scorpions. Second, I was going to do Bobobo's point of view for Bobobo world, but I tried and I think I'm officially insain now XD So just let me know if any of you would like me to do Bobobo's point of view more, or anyone elses. Okay! Enjoy!

Amy's p.o.v***

"Welcome to Bobobo World! Where your mind is totally free, and your Joke Killing abilities will no longer be affective!"Bobobo exclaimed to a frazzled Torpedo Girl. She glared and demanded,

"What's that mean?!"

"You can't fly,"I said, sitting cross-legged on the ground(the rock was taken by a group of native americans), and Torpedo Girl looked over to me, surprised. "You can't hurt them, you can't use a Fist, you can't transform back into Over, and you must compleatly allow your soul to be free if you don't want to sustain any damage."I listed off on my fingers.

She pressed her hands to her face and got big, sad eyes.

"But sissy! That's not fair! What did I ever do to you?!" I pointed to my shoulder and mused,

"Sorry, but your real form kinda left me with a bad taste in my mouth. Like blood." She looked at me for a moment, and shrugged.

"That doesn't explain why he turned into a flying squirrel!"Torpedo Girl exclaimed, as Bobobo flew over head with a disproportionate squirrel body that had a jet pack strapped to its back.

"Doesn't count!"I shouted, but he continued to fly anyways. Don Patch jumped on Torpedo Girl's back and put her in an arm lock, shouting,

"Sushi! Sushi! Sushi! WASABIIIIIII!" He lifted her up and tossed her backwards, running over to Jelly as they began a hip hop hula competition. Torpedo Girl stood up, shaking andd confused, as King Nosehair suddenly appeared above her doing the moonwalk dressed as a piece of toast.

"That's not funny!"She shouted, and tried to fly up to him, but ended up falling flat on her face.

"Told ya."I mused, then grimanced. I was still in some serious pain from all those bumps I took, and perplexed at how Over was still able to fight after some of my more painful attacks. I mean, I wasn't going to use my lethal attacks, but still...

"Onward! Towards victory!"Bobobo shouted, stampeding over Torpedo Girl with a giraffe, followed by a small army of men dressed as turtles and cawing like birds.

I smiled as I saw her eyes grow wide, hand flying to her mouth as she fell to her knees. There was no way she was winning in this place, not with Bobobo at full silly level.

"Um, Ms."Bobobo said in a child-like voice, standing in front of Torpedo Girl. She looked up, confused, and asked,

"What-"

"NO SWIMMING AFTER EATING!"Bobobo shouted, kicking her, Don, Jiggler, and Dengakuman hard.

As they all landed, the world began to evaporate, and we found ourselves right back in the land-mine bear-trap ridden world. I looked over, seeing Don Patch and Jiggler getting eaten by the brear traps while Dengakuman was painting flowers on them. Torpedo Girl lay on the ground, Bobobo standing triumphantly.

"Yay! He won!"Beauty exclaimed, but I shook my head.

"Not yet."I mused, just as Torpedo Girl shakily stood, covered in marks but still smiling.

"Hahaha, I'm not defeated! And you're all out of secret attacks."She mocked, and I grit my teeth. We'd faced some tough people, but no one like my big sister.../brother.../thing...

"Then I guess I'll have to break out my secret wepon."Bobobo said, but Torpedo Girl just laughed.

"Newsflash! While we were fighting, I branded all of you with the mark of pain!"She exclaimed, and I looked down to see something glowing on my shoulder that she had been trying to patch up.

It was the exact same mark Over had.

"It causes extreme pain to the wearer, and in some cases even death!"She exclaimed, I growled and shouted,

"Is ANYONE in my family NOT trying to kill me?!" I hung my head as the other found their marks, frustrated.

"Well, Torpedo Girl, I gave you a mark of my own!"Bobobo announced, and I looked up to see Torpedo Girl looking down at herself, revealing a chibi version of Bobobo's head on her stomach.

"Anyone who enters my world is protected by that brand. It's called the 'Hicki of Bobobo'!"He explained, and I frowned. Couldn't give it a weirder name... "It will cause you to feel peace and love! You'll be flying like a kite, man!"Bobobo finished. Torpedo Girl growled and exclaimed,

"You fool! My marks are much more affective than yours!"

I looked down at it and spotted part of it actually flipped up, like a sticker. Curious, I reached down and peeled it off...like a bandaid... I waved it around and called,

"Hey, guys, they peel off." They looked down at their own and slowly peeled them off, Torpedo Girl gaping.

"No! I knew I should have made them into Silly Bandz!"She shouted as I threw mine, landing right on her face. The guy all slapped theirs on her and she shouted, twisting in pain.

"Alright! Now it's time to judge you by the power of the nine planets!"Bobobo shouted, and I gaped. Wow, all nine planets?... "But we're running out of time and I need my afternoon snack!" We just had dinner! "So we'll skip to the most affective: Uranus!" I swung my good arm in the air to and fro, getting Bobobo's attention.

"Um, can I not go please?"I begged, and he nodded.

"Okay! Chippy, away!"He exclaimed, and turned back into the squirrel with the jet pack, grabbing Torpedo Girl and exploding into the sky with everyone but Beauty and Gasser.

"Good call sis-"Beauty was cut off by them immediatly crashing back down to Earth, with all sorts of memerobilia like butt-hats, butt-gloves, butt-shoes, and my favorite, butt-gum. Torpedo Girl stood for a moment, then began to wobble, and crashed to the ground, twitching.

"Yeah!"Beauty exclaimed jumping up and down. I sighed for a moment, relieved, until a loud alarm began to sound.

"What's that?"I asked, looking around.

"Some sort of alarm!"Gasser shouted, just as the ground began to shake. I cursed quietly and managed to get to my feet, Beauty and Bobobo taking my arms and helping me walk over to the others.

"Don't worry, just huddle together and the ground will hold!"Bobobo exclaimed.

So naturally our spot was the only one that collapsed. We plummeted towards the floor, Bobobo shouting,

"Don't worry, it's not too far to the bottom!"

"Not the issue!"I shouted, seeing more bear traps below. I squeezed my eyes shut, aware that I was going to land on my bad shoulder, until two arms wrapped around me just as we hit the ground, cushioning my fall.

I gasped, opening my eyes and looking down to see Bobobo laying there.

"Bobobo! Are you okay?"I asked, and He sat up, pushing me to his lap.

"I'm fine, don't worry!"He exclaimed cheerfully. I looked behind him and saw about fifteen bear traps attacking his back, and gaped.

"You are so not alright!"I exclaimed, and quickly began removing them with my good arm.

"Sis! The ceiling's falling!"Beauty exclaimed, and I looked down to see huge chunks of it falling.

"Crap!"I shouted, running over to her while dragging Bobobo behind me. I had to find a way to protect them all, but it looked pretty hopeless...

"Transport!" A familiar voice shouted, and everything went black. When I was able to see again, we were in a field surrounded by trees, with Suzi standing there, smiling at us. I gasped and exclaimed,

"Suz!"

"Hey! Are you okay?"She asked, seeing my less-than put together state.

"I'll heal."I mused, and Bobobo asked,

"Wait, don't you work for Battleship?"

She smiled and nodded, blonde hair falling in her face.

"Yes, I do. But once I heard that you guys stumbled upon Amy's Brother's base, I came here quickly. I might work for the Hair Hunters, but Amy's my best friend, and I'd hate to lose her." She smiled at me and we winked at eachother. Right after Softon, I'd met Suzi, and it would be hard to say I hadn't missed her.

"Sis?"Beauty asked, pulling on my pant leg. I looked down at her, and gaped.

Over stood there, panting and covered in marks and cuts, scissors to Beauty's throat and that same damn smirk on his face. I grit my teeth and shouted,

"Put her down Over! She's got nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but I think she does! Didn't she take my place after I left for bigger and better things?"He asked, and I pulled out four needles for each hand.

"It wouldn't be hard to take a place that was never there in the first place."I shot back at him, and then said,

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Black Sting!" I threw a needle at him, but he dodged, allowing Beauty time to duck under his arm and run towards a waiting Gasser. Over grit his teeth in anger and I took the opening to run at him. He turned on a dime and ran right back at me, both of us closing the space between us quickly.

Until my legs gave out and a shot of pain ran through my body, making me drop to my knees and cringe. I looked up to see Over on one knee, as well, holding one of the spots I'd hit him in earlier with the Deathstalker attack. We both painfully looked up at eachother, aware of the severe damage done to our bodies by the other. I wanted to keep fighting, had to, but knew my physical limitations, and I crossed them a long time ago.

"Stop this fighting, it's nonesense!"Bobobo scolded, neither Over nor I taking our angry eyes off the other.

"You're siblings, you're supposed to be giving eachother nuggies and helping each other with homework! Playing board games and football and having pasta-throwing fights! Not trying to destroy eachother!"Bobobo shouted, standing behind me. I held Over's stare and Suzi walked over to Over, looking at me with determined eyes.

"Amy, you're my best friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt any more than you are now. If you must, please, continue this fight at anouther time. Until then, I'll transport Over to Zar Baldie Bald, where he can begin picking out floor tiles for his new base."She explained.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't protest. I didn't have the strength. Instead, I gave one last look at Over's angry features, eyebrows knitted together and wild white hair in his face, before looking down at the ground.

"Teleport!"Suzi exclailmed, and they dissapeared. Once they were gone, an overwhelming feeling of defeat swarmed over me and I bent over, glaring daggers at the ground.

"Amy?"Jiggler asked, and I shook my head.

"I couldn't beat him."I said angrily.

"Sis, it's okay, we all know you're stronger than that creep!"Beauty tried to encourage me, and I sighed. There was no use in brooding over it with Beauty here, with it already done. The feeling of inferiority would remain, but I'd get over for now, for the group. I moved, trying to stand but feeling weak. I'd put my body through too much lately, and it was punishing me just the same as I'd done it.

"Up we go!"Bobobo exclaimed, reaching down and lifting me up easily. I looked up at him, surprised for a second, but then a feeling of exauhstion hit me like a ton of bricks, which Don was coincidentally holding and hitting Jiggler with.

I yawned, resting in Bobobo's big arms and chest.

"Hey...guys...you think I could take a small nap?"I asked, and they all began to laugh.

"Go ahead, you earned it today!"Beauty exclaimed, and I smiled. Because I felt good for the first time today, really good. Yeah, Over had been a tie, but I had a feeling I'd get anouther chance at him. Besides, surrounded by my friends as they began to sing the Friends theme song, things seemed pretty good, as I drifted off to sleep against Bobobo.

Over's p.o.v***

She was strong. Too strong. I'd barely kept up my act of being uninjured, even had to fall to a knee in that last fight. My fingers gripped the windowsill and I glared out at the dark land, imagining her travelling with that Bobobo. With him, she'd only grow stronger. Hell, the Chrome Dome never expected her to get as strong as she was, but if she got even stronger... That could be dangerous. She had to be stopped, had to cease this power surge. That had been the toughest battle I'd ever been in, and that wasn't even including the one with Bobobo.

"Who would have thought...my own little sister.."I had to stop her. Or else...

"I'm thinking peach, to go with your wardrobe!"Billy the stylist chimed in. First, to vent my anger...

Softon's p.o.v***

She was hurt, badly. That much I knew. Something deep inside of me told me so, the part of me that wanted to protect her, the part that was currently making me buy a ticket to Holy Guacamole Land, where I knew that group was headed. I'd tried the part where I only involved myself with them every now and again, but it wasn't working. She was seriously injured now, which wouldn't have happened had I been there. No, this time I was staying for good.

If only I could convince the ticket girl that, no, this was not my real head and that, yes, you could serve tickets to ice cream.


	37. They're on a train That's it

Amy's p.o.v***

"So, tell me again why we're on a train?"I asked, sitting on a small bed next to the windows in the train car we were in. Beauty sat next to me, Don on a larger bed and Suzu(who showed back up once I woke up from my nap) on the floor on a makeshift bed. Jiggler was tied to the back on the train, and Bobobo and Gasser were in the next room over. Well, they were SUPPOSED to be, but Bobobo was afraid of the dark and Beauty was the only one with a nightlight.

"Well, after you fell asleep, Suzu re-appeared and told us that some evil overlord returned to the Chrome Dome empire and was given the mission of destroying us. So we're going to his amusement park, Holy Guacamole Land, in order to fight him."Gasser explained, and I nodded.

"Hm, well he must have been before my time, because I've never been to that place."

"He's really dangerous,"Suzu pipped up, "So we should all get some sleep, especially you, Amy."

I sighed and looked down, my shoulder patched up and all my cuts with little glitter bandaids. My soreness was all gone, but I had to take it easy on my shoulder for awhile.

"Sure thing, but-" I was cut off by the door to our large car opening, someone saying,

"Hey, got room for one more?" Softon stepped into view, leaning cooly on the doorframe. I gasped and jumped off the bed with Beauty, both of us hugging Softon tightly.

"Softon!"I exclaimed, relieved to see him okay after the Battleship fiasco.

"What are you doing here?"Bobobo demanded, a slight edge to his voice. I stepped back and gave him a curious look, but he was focused on Softon's sudden arrival.

"I heard you guys were heading to Holy Guacamole Land, and thought I'd drop in to give you a hand."He explained, and I smiled. The whole gang was back together now!

"We don't need help."Bobobo pouted, looking away, and I gaped at him, smacking him upside the head.

"Don't be rude Bobobo! If this guy is as strong as Suzu says, then we need all the help we can get."I scolded, and Bobobo huffed, then stomped his feet like a child. I raised an eyebrow. 'What's wrong with him today?' I wondered, not knowing anything that Softon could have done to make him this upset. In fact, I knew he hadn't done anything!

"We're glad you're here, Softon."I said, smiling. He nodded and walked in, Don Patch immediatly running and latching onto his head.

"Softon!"He said in a ridiculously high, cheery voice.

"Hi."Softon said simply, peeling Don off of him and dropping him back onto the bed. I streached and Beauty yawned, the night falling around us.

"Ok, sleepy head, bedtime."I said, ruffling her hair. She nodded and all the guys left so we could switch into our pajamas. Beauty snuggled up in her pink footsie pajamas and pulled the covers up, yawning. Suzu dressed in a nightshirt with hamburgers on it and almost immediatly passed out.

I pulled on a black shirt and night pants, sitting down next to Beauty as she plugged in her nightlight. I pet her head and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before laying down next to her, looking at the ceiling as the guys loudly made their enterance.

"It's dark the monsters are coming to get me eeeekkk!"Bobobo shouted, jumping in between Beauty and me. Beauty simply rolled over, the heaviest sleeper I knew.

"Ugh, Bobobo it's fine! There's a nightlight right here, no monsters."I soothed as he curled up under the blankets. I rolled over, and my face fell. Don Patch walked in in monster pajamas, Gasser in an exact replica and Softon in his normal clothes.

"Really guys?"I asked, "Really?" They gave me innocent faces, and I facepalmed. "Nevermind, just get some sleep. We'll reach the place in the morning."I muttered, closing my eyes as everyone settled down.

In a few minuets, the only sound to be heard was Don's obnoxious snoring in his way-too-big-for-just-him bed. But that wasn't the only thing keeping me up. As everyone slept, Bobobo in his pasta pajamas and little night cap sucking on his thumb, I was wide awake. Sleep alluded me as my mind reeled, stuck on Over. I tried to get him out of my mind, well aware that I was lingering on him too long, but just couldn't. He was like Don Patch, he wouldn't leave.

"Maybe if I take a walk."I whispered under my breath, sliding quietly out of bed and walking across everyone, making it out of the room as Don Patch shouted out in his sleep,

"No! Don't take my rice cakes Mr. Elephant! They're all I have to practice my basket weaving with!" I shook my head and left, making my way to a window which I opened and crawled out of, pulling myself up to the top of the train as the trees and cold night air blew past me.

I sat myself up on the top of the train, cross-legged as my shirt blew in the wind and I frowed, wanting desperately to relax and sleep but knowing I couldn't with my faliur still fresh in my mind. Defeating Over wasn't necissairy. We could take down the Chrome Dome without it...but still, it was more of a payback kind of thing. To prove to him that I was strong without him, that him leaving me caused his defeat.

"The top of a speeding locomotive is no place for a lady like you."Bobobo's voice startled me, and I looked up as he sat down next to me, back in his normal clothes. He sat with one knee up, arm resting on it as he stared thoughtfully out at the blurred trees and night sky.

"How'd you know I was up here?"I asked, remembering him sleeping soundly when I'd left.

"Your hair was upset, and it was keeping me awake."Bobobo explained, and I frowned.

"Oh, sorry about that."I mused, looking out.

"Over doesn't deserve to take up this much of your time, you need to tell him to pick up everything he ownes, and that box to the left."Bobobo said seriously, and I wondered for a moment how he knew I was thinking about Over. Then again, it wasn't exactly hard to figure out. I sighed, hands folded in my lap.

"I wish I could stop thinking about it, but...I don't know, I just wanted to...show him that I was stronger. That I didn't need him in the first place."I confessed, feeling stupid.

"We all need family,"Bobobo said, "Even if that family isn't related by blood. Friends can be family, or if not at least meat-shields and weapons for attacks and that's just as good."

"I know, and I'm glad I have all of you. Even Jiggler."I said, thinking of different ways to incorporate him as a weapon. Killing two birds with one jelly. "I just wish I could do something to make Over understand that...he was creul."I blushed, not expecting to pour my heart out to Bobobo. Beauty maybe, even Suzu. But Bobobo? It was just...odd...

"I know how you feel."Bobobo said, and I look up at him, surprised.

"You do?"I asked, and he nodded.

"I have four older siblings," I gasped. I thought Bobobo was the only survivor of the Hair Kingdom! But he had siblings? I would never have guessed! Now, my curiosity peaked, I listened intently. "One of them is the meanest of all. He's a real crooked guy, in need of some serious hair gel and proper conditioner. Anyways, as kids he always bullied me and didn't really care about anyone but himself."Bobobo explained.

"So what did you do?"I asked, and he looked down at me, pointing a thumb at me.

"I got a group of friends who really care about each other, and protect them with everything I've got."He said, and felt a little warmer inside. I smiled up at him and a feeling of ease washed over me. He was right. No, I'd still want to defeat Over, but the mere fact that I had the most amazing collection of friends was already getting back at Over, because I had something he could never have.

I got up on my knee and reached forward, hugging Bobobo around the neck and smiling.

"Thanks, Bobobo."I said, and he unstiffened, hugging me back.

"You got it kiddo. Now let's hit the bed before the bed bugs get hungry, cuz I ran all out of lemonaid." Whatever that meant, I stood up and swooped back into the train, following Bobobo back into our room where I lay down next to Beauty. I looked up, curious as he walked away, and asked,

"Where are you sleeping?"

He turned his head all the way around, directly facing me with his body facing forward. I gaped and thought 'he's a freaking owl now?!'

"I'm nocturnal!"He proclaimed, and I sighed, shaking my head as I lay it down on the pillow. I closed my eyes and yawned, the feeling of sleepiness finally wrapping up around me, taking me down into sleep.

Bobobo's p.o.v***

I leaned against the doorframe, spinning my body forward to match my head. That P90X Yoga Workout really gave some impressive results. It didn't hurt being half owl, either. I looked into the dark back corner and said, knowing,

"You can come out now. I can smell ice cream from a mile away." Softon stepped into the light of the nightlight, hands in his jeans and looking cool as always. He looked at me with those annoyingly cool and knowing eyes for a moment, before looking down at Amy with a compleatly different pair, ones that were narrow and caring.

Ones I'd seen in sappy anime-romance stories. Not that I read those. I don't.

"You care an awful lot about her."Softon pointed out, giving nothing away to how he really felt. I crossed my arms defensively and shot back,

"You're one to talk, mr. knight in shining armor/romance novel hero." He still looked at Amy as she slept, curled up with one arm around Beauty and her ponytail barely reaching the pillow, her breathing moving her body slowly up and down.

I turned, done with his cheesy romantical guardian spiel, when he said,

"At least I can admit my feelings for her." I stopped, body tensing up. I knew I shouldn't have had that burrito before we left. I looked straight forward, not wanting to see him, as I said,

"I have feelings for her. Like amusement when she gets angry, and fear when she gets really angry with that scary look in her eyes. And friendship."

I heard him laugh, and he said,

"Someday you're gonna have to stop lying to yourself, or you might just lose her." I left, ruffled by that conversation with the swirly-head. I leaned on the window I'd just come through with Amy, setting her mind at ease. I did that because she was my friend, and that's what friends do. They don't creepily stand in the unlit corner of a room watching you sleep, or brood over their unresolved feelings for you since one childhood meeting.

But I was her friend, so I didn't do any of those things.

"Hahaha, Bobobo I've finally found you! It's time to extract my revenge-" I punched the blonde-haired man in the face and sent him flying into the forest, chin in my hand and a grumpy feeling in my chest.

"I think I'm lactose intolerant."I grumbled, watching as the sun came up.

Amy's p.o.v***

I went flying, landing in someone's lap as the train lurched.

"What the-"I shouted, looking around.

"You okay?"Softon asked, and I looked up, realizing it was his lap I fell in. I smiled and nodded, feeling his hand on my back and setting me at ease.

"I'm fine, what's going on?"I asked, Softon and I locking eyes for a second before Don Patch kicked me, sending me rolling over to where Beauty sat, fallen out of bed.

"HEY!"Don Patch screamed in too much makeup, "I'm the only one allowed to romantically fall in the cool guy's lap!" I ignored him as the train stopped, helping Suzu and Beauty up.

"What's going on?"Suzu asked, fixing her hair.

"I don't know, but it's got something to do with Bobobo..."I grumbled, turning and opening up the back door to our car and jumping out, looking around.

From what I could see, we were in Holy Guacamole Land. There was a compleatly destroyed amusement ride behind us, small aliens plastered to the sides of the car, and an unconcious Hair Hunter on the ground. I looked up to see Bobobo and Jiggler walking towards us, Bobobo with a silk sash and Jiggler with an iced mocha.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"I asked.

"Nu-uh."Bobobo said like a child, shaking his head.

"Woah!"Beauty exclaimed, her and Suzu jumping out behind me and looking around. The park was massive, with towering rides and buildings of all sorts of shapes and themes and colors.

"This is way cooler than A-Blocks place!"Gasser exclaimed, walking up to us with Softon and a 'mysteriously injured' Don Patch in a gurney. Jiggler paused, then burst into tears, whiping them with his hankie.

"Aren't you glad we're here?"Suzu asked, smiling. I had to admit, even though there was some sadistic overlord of darkness and pain waiting for us somewhere, this place was pretty cool!

"Yeah!"I exclaimed, and we high-fived eachother.

"Mommy Mommy!"Bobobo exclaimed, jumping up and down in front of me.

"Yes?"I asked, playing along.

"I wanna go on the hairy-go-round! Can I can I can I?!"He begged, shaking his butt and leaning down towards me. I sighed. Sometimes he was too adorable in a creepy way for me to say no.

"Okay, let's go guys!"I exclaimed, and Bobobo cheered.

Softon walked up behind me and hoisted me up onto his shoulders, me laughing in surprise and awesomeness. I could see really far from up where I was, and I looked down at Softon,

"Wo-ho!"I cheered, Beauty and Gasser walking up ahead of us.

"Let's go on some rides."Softon said in his cool voice. If I'd looked down, I would have caught the heated stare between him and Bobobo, full of anger and, on Bobobo's part, annoyance. If this were on television, one of those lightning bolts would have shot out of their eyes and met in the center, showing the tension.

But I didn't, instead I focused forward on the huge expanse of land we'd have to cover, no doubt full of Hair Hunters waiting to face us. Suzu, Don, and Jiggler all skipped behind Beauty and Gasser, singing 'Beauty and Gasser, sittin' in a tree', which made me chuckle and them blush. Bobobo and Softon walked far away from eachother as we entered our next adventure, this one a little more pricey than the last...


	38. Toddlers and Manicures?

Amy's p.o.v***

"They've been in that bathroom for a long time."Beauty mused, as we stood outside of a mens restroom shaped like a fish.

"Maybe they're out of toilett paper."I offered, arm resting over Suzu's shoulders.

"Or beating each other up."Suzu joked, and I chuckled.

"That's more likely, what with how Bobobo and Softon have been glaring at each other since we got here. I wonder what's wrong with those two."I contemplated, thinking back on how they could possibly not like eachother.

Other than that first fight, I couldn't think of anything.

"Sis! Can I go on the Toaster Coaster next?"Beauty asked excitedly. I smiled down and ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing, just make sure you don't eat-" BOOM. I winced back as the entire restroom exploded, leaving the guys kneeling in the rubble.

"Don Patch!"Bobobo exclaimed, holding Don in his arms. I ran up and looked down, Bobobo kneeling with Don, Softon scratching the back of his head and standing a ways away, Gasser sitting and looking dazed, and Jiggler making a castle out of the pieces of rubble.

"He alright?"I asked, seeing Don unconcious.

"Let me check!"Bobobo exclaimed, pulling out an egg and cracking it over Don's head.

When he went to pour the insides on his face, nothing happened, and Bobobo looked inside the egg.

"WHaa!"He exclaimed, "His temperature's so high it boiled the egg! Now I'm gonna have to have french toast for breakfast!"

"But I don't speak frenchtoast!"Don Patch exclaimed, waking up.

I facepalmed and exclaimed,

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"This was Halekulani."Suzu grumbled angrily, and I turned to her.

"How do you know?"I asked, and she held out her hands and explained,

"He's just the kind of guy to blow up an attraction that's losing money. He doesn't even care if there are people inside!"

"I'm more concerned that he considers a restroom an attraction..."I muttered, as Bobobo, Don, and Jelly stood.

"I'm gonna get that guy!"Bobobo exclaimed, and the three took off, shouting various threats towards Halekulani as they went. Dengakuman crawled onto my head, Gasser and Softon walking up to stand next to us.

"They're not gonna get far, are they?"Gasser asked.

"Nope."I mused, and just as I did the attraction they ran into exploded, sending them flying backwards. They then began to crawl to the nearest attraction, and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, they're not gonna get far without us."I said, and began to jog over to the building they entered. Once inside, I saw it was some sort of indoor playground with a jungle gym, sand box, and multiple other things that little kids were playing with.

"What's- what the?!"I exclaimed, and I felt myself begin to shrink until I was short(er), feeling very pre-puberty.

"What happened? We're toddlers!"Beauty exclaimed, and I looked down to see that I was, indeed, a toddler.

"It's okay!"Suzu said, her voice higher now that we were all younger, "This is a very popular attraction. Everyone who enters is turned into a little kid and they get to run around and have fun!"

"So Bobobo and the others are little kids?"I asked, a hand on my hip.

"This I gotta see..."Gasser muttered, and I turned around to see kid-Don Patch. He was smaller, in a brown trench coat and a revolver in his hand.

"What?!"I exclaimed, as he shot it at us. Instead of bullets, there was candy.

"Hey, cut it out!"I shouted, as one hit me.

"Eh?! Amy, it's Bobobo and Jelly!"Suzu exclaimed, and I looked over to where Bobobo was, standing in a samurai costume and now my height, just a little kid. Jelly was sitting on a bench, looking at himself in a small mirror and fawning over his face.

"Why am I not surprised?"I asked, shaking my head.

"I wanna be his friend!"Don Patch exclaimed, and the three began to walk forward, eventually going to reach and intersection where they would meet, tying the bonds of destiny.

Once they reached the middle, they stopped, each looking at the other for a moment. Then I blinked, and they formed a rock band and began wailing away on instruments with Bobobo singing 'darlin I found a porcupine in my soup'.

"Tag, you're it!"Beauty exclaimed, lightly tapping my arm with her hand. I looked over, surprised, as she ran away with Suzu. A smile slipped onto my face and I sighed.

Hey, if we were kids, why not act like them? I took off after them, climbing onto a jungle gym with Bobobo, Don, and Jiggler. I climbed to the top and tagged Jiggler, then turned the other way and climbed down, laughing.

"You're it!"I called up, already feeling that easily amused child in me rising up as Jiggler ran towards Beauty, only to be tripped by Gasser. Jiggler turned and tagged him, and Gasser quickly tagged Suzu, who reached down to tag me and made me trip backwards as I backpedaled, trying to escape her.

"Ouf!"I exclaimed, falling and skinning my palm. I looked down at it and frowned, the stinging sensation beginning.

"Here, you need a band-aid."Softon said, kneeling down. I looked up and saw him in kid-form, still taller than me and faintly resembling the way he did when I first met him. He pulled out a band-aid identical to his head and placed it on my palm, making me smile.

"Thanks Softon!"I exclaimed, grinning at him.

He looked at me for a second before nodding and helping me to my feet.

"You're it!"Beauty exclaimed, tagging Softon and running back into the jungle gym. I laughed and ran from him, as well.

"Catch me if you can!"I called back, turning my head and running into someone. I stumbled backwards and looked up, seeing a grown man standing there in hair hunter clothes with horns on his hat that read 'enemy'.

I gaped and turned, everyone climbing to the top of the jungle gym, unaware of what was going on.

"Hey!"I exclaimed, the man reaching down and grabbing me by my collar, raising me off the ground. He snarled in my face, and I frowned,

"Amy!"Everyone called, but I didn't need help.

"Hahaha,"He man chuckled, "You're just a little kid now! There's nothing you can do to defeat me-" I grabbed his hands and used them as leverage to raise up my lower-body, kicking him in the face and sending him flying backwards so hard that he crashed into the wall, creating his outline in the plaster. I backflipped in the air and landed in a crouching position, glaring at the man who stumbled out of the wall and fell to his knees, collapsing fully and moving his head up, face bruised from my kick.

"H-how? You're just a little kid!"He exclaimed.

"I was a trained assassin by the age of three."I told him, standing up.

"Amy's having one of those scary-serious moments again! I'm scared."Jiggler exclaimed in his kiddi voice, and I faced all of them, relaxing.

"Well, looks like Halekulani knows we're here now."I mused, and Beauty and Suzu nodded.

"It's time to track him down before he finds us."Suzu decided, and took Beauty's hand, turning and walking towards the door. Don and Jiggler slid on their bellies towards the doorway, and Gasser followed behind, confused.

I felt hands grab both my hands, and looked up to see Bobobo holding my right, Softon my left, both of them looking away, slightly embarrased. I smiled and chuckled, squeezing their hands and saying,

"C'mon, let's go find Halekulani!" They nodded and we all walked out together, into the sunlight.

Once outside, I felt my body begin to grow again, until I was at my normal height.

"Aww, I didn't get to play!"Bobobo pouted, and I nudged him, saying,

"You can play after we defeat Halekulani. Now, just where is he, Suzu?"I asked, and she looked up.

"Oh, right! Well, he's in Money Castle, directly in the center of Holy Guacamole Land. In order to get there, there will no doubt be obstacles to overcome, such as enemies running attractions. It's gonna be a very dangerous road, so we need to-"

"Split up!"Bobobo exclaimed, picking me, Beauty and Suzu up and rocketing away, Softon shouting,

"Hey!" Just as we dissapeared from their sight. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Bobobo! Don't do this it's a very bad idea!"Suzu shouted, and I looked over at her, both of us still slung over Bobobo's shoulders, Beauty stacked on my back.

"You can't talk him out of it. Once he's got his mind set on something, he's gonna get it done."I mused, hoping the others would be safe without us..

"Look! A gingerbread house!"Bobobo exclaimed, running inside. Once inside the sweet-smelling establishment, I slid off Bobobo's shoulder, landing easily on the floor as I looked around. It was indeed a gingerbread house, made of all sorts of sweets with frosting accents, Bobobo excited and jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Bobobo! There might be an enemy here!"I exclaimed, and a nasally voice said from above,

"You're right, Scorpion Fist Master! Your instincts are impressive."

I looked up to see a man with very thin, very long eyes and wild black hair, in a black jacket with white fur around the collar and a black shirt and pants. His arms were crossed and his nails were at least a foot long, if not more.

"Gross..."I muttered.

"It's one of Halekulani's Big Mean Thug Guys!"Suzu exclaimed, "His name's Gargel of Manicuria!"

"He could use a manicure..."I muttered again.

Bobobo pouted and exclaimed,

"I just wanted some sweets!"

"Hahaha!"Gargel exclaimed, "My nails grow when they are thirsty for blood, it costs me a fortune in manicures but it's worth it to take down you all!" His nails began to grow tall and long and he exclaimed, "Take this! Hunting Claw!" His nails shot right at us, and I barely had time to swoop down and shield Suzu and Beauty before they hit, one catching my wrist before I safely got the girls behind a pillar.

"Sis, you got hurt!"Beauty exclaimed, looking at the small trickle of blood on my wrist.

"I'll be fine."I assured her, Suzu pulling some tape out of her jacket. As she wound it around my wrist, I heard an explosion and Jelly Jiggler rolled into our view.

"How did you get here?"I asked, and he pouted.

"The other group kicked me out."

"Amy! Are you okay?"Bobobo asked, sliding into our view and stepping on Jiggler's face. I nodded and waved him off.

"It's a scratch."I disregarded, and Bobobo turned around, glaring as his aura began to shine a bright yellow.

"You can't use a jelly attack like that on me!"Gargel exclaimed as I stood, walking into view to see him covered in bits of jelly, "It's gets under my nails! I'll slice you like a scratching post!"

"Oh yeah? Well listen up here, kitty! No one gets to hurt Amy and get away with it! Let's see if you can stand up to...DOG FACE!"Bobobo exclaimed, turning around, his head now that of a very scary-looking dogs. He jumped into the air and punched at Gargel, sending him flying and shouting,

"Silver Claw: Woof Woof!"

"How does he do these things?!"Suzu exclaimed, and I shrugged.

"We tend to just let him do his thing."I mused.

Gargel stood up shakily, glaring, and I held my ground, knowing that with Bobobo I could defeat him...

"I miss Don Patch!"Bobobo exclaimed, clinging to my leg and crying. I gaped and exclaimed,

"You're the one who left him! C'mon, let go! We've got a fight!"

"Nail Bed!"Gargel exclaimed, and I looked up as nails came flying at me. I gaped, unable to move, knowing that this attack was going to hit me head-on...

"Fist of the Wobble Wobble: Jelly sheild!"Jiggler exclaimed, expanding and slamming down in front of us, blocking the nails. I was surprised, gaping at Jiggler.

"Jelly!"I exclaimed, as he went back to his normal self, facing me with multiple holes poked in him yet still smiling.

"Yes, my love?"He asked, and I twitched in both annoyance and disturbance.

Bobobo crawled away, pouting on the pillar that the girls were behind. I grit my teeth, knowing that without Don Patch he wouldn't fight. That left me with only one other option. I faced Jiggler and said seriously,

"We're gonna have to fight together, understand?" His face turned suave and he gave me a toothy grin, nodding.

"I understand, and maybe after we could grab some dinner-"

"Fist of the Scorpion: Assisted Poisoning!"I shouted, slapping a giant needle onto Jiggler's head and picking him up, throwing him like a spear at Gargel. It rammed into him, making him scream out in surprise and pain, eyes bugging out. I dusted off my hands and pulled Jiggler out of the wall, stepping on Gargel and asking,

"How far to Halekulani's castle?"

Twitching, Gargel coughed out,

"About five minuets if you avoid the toll road." I stepped off him, removed my needle from Jiggler's head, and turned to the others.

"C'mon guys, we gotta get to that castle!"I exclaimed, and Bobobo, newly engergized, picked up Jiggler and slammed him down on the ground, hopping on his back with Suzu and Beauty behind him, me between the girls and holding onto Bobobo's waist as we lunged forward, Bobobo placing reigns in Jiggler's mouth and rocketing us out of the candy house.

"To Money Castle!"Bobobo exclaimed, as we went on a high-speed sled ride through Holy Guacamole Land.


	39. Brotherly Love Bubbles!

Amy's p.o.v***

"My love how could you?!"Jiggler whined, pulling at my arm as Bobobo and I looked up at the purple tower covered in silver hearts with what appeared to be silver platforms surrounding it randomly placed in mid-air.

"Looks like this is the place."I muttered, Bobobo picking Jiggler off my arm and squishing him into a football, then spiking him into the ground and shouting,

"TEBOW!"

"Sis!"Beauty exclaimed, and I spun around to see her and Suzu tied up, a man with long blonde hair and some serious eyeliner standing behind them, holding two swords in his hands and smiling evilly at us.

"Beauty! Suzu!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I took a moment to wonder why they hadn't shouted for me BEFORE they got tied up, but brushed that aside and quickly whipped out two needles, gripping them and glaring at the man.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"EEEk!"I turned my head over to see some weird-looking green ball with wildly curly hair and horns dragging Dengakuman over to the others, standing next to the first man.

"AHHHH!"Jiggler shouted, as a man walked up to the first man's other side, slamming a foot down on Jiggler's head. This man was in a t-shirt and jeans, with an orange steel helmet with giant lips on the front and some donut on a wire on top with two spikes on the side.

"And I thought our group looked weird..."I said, scratching the back of my head with a needle.

"We are A Few Mean Guys!"Blondie announced, "We are three identical brothers," Not really... "So if you want to beat us, you have to defeat all three! Master Halekulani will be so pleased!"

"Sis!"Beauty exclaimed, frightened. I tensed up and warned the man, starring directly at him,

"If you hurt either of them, it wont be a good day for you..."

"I'll make sure of that."I spun around to find Softon, standing in front of a motorcycle with his hands in his pockets.

"Softon!"I exclaimed, relieved to see him. He nodded to me, leaning back on the yellow and black motorcycle that added to his cool-guy image, the three henchmen freaking out.

"I know that guy! He's bad news!"The blonde haired guy exclaimed, his 'brothers' huddling up and shaking.

"Fist of Blabs A Lot!"Softon exclaimed, and spun around, attacking the man with the weird helmet. He fell backwards and held his hand, wincing.

"Hey! Yoohoo!"I looked up, gasping. The blonde haired man was now at the top of the tower, having moved quickly in the few seconds I wasn't watching.

"Beauty, Suzu!"I called, seeing them being held by the man and struggling.

"Hey! How'd they get up there, the elevator's out of order!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I glared.

"Think you're so tough? Well I'm gonna burst your bubble!"The blonde man exclaimed, and began to blow a large, blue bubble.

"Oh no!"Softon exclaimed, and I watched angrily as the bubble exploded, knocking Suzu and Beauty down and sticking them to the floor.

"Hahaha! How do you like that? My Bad Breath Gum is incredibly fatal! It could make a skunk hurl! And in half an hour..."

"You'll do your taxes?"Softon asked.

"You'll go to Dallas?"I asked.

"I wanna go to Dallas!"Bobobo exclaimed. But the man shook his head, holding his nose as his eyes watered against the smell.

"They'll be gone!"He shouted. I gaped and the guys all tensed up, now acutaly aware of the danger the girls were in.

"Nice job Megafan!"The helmet guy cheered up to his brother.

"Fine! You wanna play that way, so will I!"Bobobo shouted, and pulled out some rope, quickly tying up the helmet-head. Helmet gasped and exclaimed,

"Hey!" Bobobo picked up Softon and pointed his head at the brother, exclaimed up to Megafan,

"I'll tie your brother up to this tough guy!"

Megafan gaped down, Helmet crying and writhing away from Softon.

"I want desert!"Helmet cried.

"No little brother! You're lactose intolerant!"Megafan exclaimed, sprinting down the side of the tower until he reached about halfway, jumping off with impressive speed and swooping down, grabbing his brother and landing away from us, kneeling down and holding him.

"How dare you use the same dirty tricks as me? I copywrote that! I should sue you! Now look at him, he's scared to death!"Megafan shouted, then paused. I knew he was up to something with the sneaky look in his eyes as he stood, waving a finger at his brother. "Now all we can use him for is scientific reserch! You monster!"Megafan shouted, his brother surprised for a moment before Mega whispered to him. After that, he stood up with a blank look in his eyes and said in a monotone,

"My brain battery has run out..."

Bobobo shot out his nosehairs and smashed the helmet-head in the face, shouting,

"Then use my jumper cables, Brain Bucket!" Megafan gapped and his eyes bugged out, exclaiming,

"But but how could you?!" I pointed to Bobobo with a thumb and explained,

"He doesn't have a concience. He took it out when he ran out of space for his bunny-farm." Bobobo's afro then opened up to reveal many miniature bunnies hopping about.

I closed it back up and Softon placed a hand on my head. I looked up and he gave me a smirk, saying,

"I'll entertain these guys while you save Beauty and Suzu." I smiled back up at him and nodded, saying,

"You be careful, kay?" He nodded and leaned down, placing a quick kiss on my forehead before straightening back up and facing the enemies.

I felt a small blush on my face, wondering why that small little forehead peck felt so different from anything I'd ever given Beauty?

"Let's rock!"Bobobo exclaimed, grabbing me around my waist and kicking off Softon's back, propelling us forward and onto a platform high above. Bobobo landed on one, and I jumped to one a bit higher, Jiggler next to Bobobo.

"Ah! Hot Hot Hot!"He exclaimed, jumping from foot to foot on his platform.

Curious, I looked down to where Bobobo was, seeing seaweed everywhere.

"What's that?"I asked, compleatly confused.

"Unless we're making shampoo, I don't know!"Bobobo exclaimed, right as I felt someone grab my arms from behind, pinning me to them in an arm-hold.

"Hahahaha!"Megafan cackled, "I've got you now!"

"Ahhh!"We heard, and both looked down to see helmet-head splayed out on the ground, injured.

"What? How did that man defeat my brother so quickly?!"Megafan exclaimed, and I used the two needles I'd pulled out earlier and shouted,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Blood Ties!" I stabbed him with them, and he fell backwards, tripping over the platform and landing on Bobobo's. I looked over, seeing the green ball sitting cross-legged next to me on a seperate platform, wincing and holding his side. Without a doubt, the brother below was in pain, too.

"How did you do that?"The green ball asked, looking my way.

"It's an attack that affects everyone in the same blood line as the original victim."I explained, taking note of his considerable calm. He nodded and said,

"You must be the Scorpion Fist Master." I nodded, the green guy standing up and glaring, his cool facad fading as he exclaimed,

"Well then, it'll be a pleasure to defeat you!"

"Fist of the Wobble Wobble! Jelly Picnic Blanket!"Jiggler shouted, streaching out and falling over the man as a blanket. He looked up at me and winked.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you-" A fist shot up through Jiggler and the man jumped out, whiping his hands as I frowned.

"Thanks a ton."I mummbled, then something caught my eye. I turned, seeing a giant cloud of dust and hearing a familiar shout.

"I'm loooooost!"Don Patch exclaimed, whining and running towards us.

"Don Patch!"I exclaimed, surprised that I was happy to see him.

"Don Patch!"Bobobo exclaimed, both of us jumping down to the ground, me standing next to Softon as Bobobo and Don ran to each other, arms out and tears flowing behind them. The second they got close enough for a hug...they punched eachother in the face.

"Whaaaaa?!"The brothers exclaimed, and I smiled. Bobobo and Don fell backwards on their butts, then immediatly got back up, Don with heavy lipstick on and Bobobo still crying.

"Friends shouldn't let friends listen to breakup songs alone!"Don Patch cried, as he and Bobobo embraced.

"True that!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I smiled.

"Glad to see those two back together."I sighed, as they stood and turned, suddenly serious, towards the brothers, who had looks of concern on their faces.

"We're all together now."Softon said, getting into a fighting stance. I smiled and pulled out two handfulls of needles, holding my arms in an X in front of me, saying,

"They don't stand a chance."

"That's right! It's time to show what true friendship is!"Bobobo exclaimed, then picked up Don Patch and pulled him back with one arm, shouting as he chucked him at the brothers.

He hit Megafan on a high up platform, then bounced back, moaning and bruised. Bobobo knelt down and held him dramatically.

"Don Patch! How could you do that to him you monsters!"Bobobo shouted, standing up.

"But you did it!"Megafan exclaimed, but Bobobo didn't listen. He jumped in the air, dressed as a ballerina, and began to twirl rapidly, until he was a blur, and until the ground around us began to pick up and twist and churn, creating a twister.

I was lifted off the ground, shouting as I was carrined around and around by the winds.

"Oops!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I looked back, about to crash right into the edge of a platform when arms wrapped around me, one holding me tight and the other running right into the edge, gripping it and swinging us to the one below, landing safe and sound. I looked up at Softon, who gently set me down on my feet and placed a hand on my head.

"You alright?"He asked, and I nodded.

"Thanks!"I exclaimed, relieved that we were both okay in this dangerous twister. I looked up, seeing Bobobo swimming in the winds, Don Patch in front of him holding a gold medal.

"C'mon! Phelps has nothing on you!"Don shouted, Bobobo speeding up. Once he reached Don Patch, he took the medal and spun around, tossing it at the brothers.

"Not fair! It's time to use our secret attack!"Megafan shouted, and helmet head nodded. Helmet head picked him up by his feet and spun him around, Megafan blowing bubbles and shouting,

"Brotherly Bubble Barrage!" I jumped up, Softon following me, as I landed with Bobobo on a platform.

"Time for teamwork!"Bobobo shouted, picking up Jelly and smacking him around, popping the bubbles with Jelly as a sort of fan.

"Why is it always me?!"Jiggler asked as he was thrown back into the winds.

"We'll counter your attack with... Smoke Screen Barrage!"Bobobo shouted, Don Patch sitting down with a bucket of steamed vegestables and fanning the smoke around, making it impossible to see. I coughed, eyes watering from all the smoke as I looked around, stumbling a bit.

"Whoa there!"Bobobo said, wrapping an arm around me and steadying me. I held onto his shoulder, my arm wrapped behind his, as the smoke cleared, Softon on anouther platform and shoot right at the brothers, smashing into them.

"Woohoo!"Don Patch cheered as Softon jumped off his platform, the brothers rolling around and whining. They stood up after awhile, helmet head and Megafan looking at eachother seriously.

"We'll have to use our special attack!"Megafan exclaimed, and helmet head nodded. Megafan turned to his brother, placing his hands on his shoulders, helmet head placing his hands on Megafan's waist. "Our fraternal bond is eternal!"Megafan exclaimed, "Never nocturnal, cuz it's internal!"

"Fist of Brotherhood: Our brotherly plea will whoop their butts for thee!"They chorused, a weird pinkish bubbly background behind them.

Before things got even more awkward, Bobobo sat me down, saying,

"Stay!" And then jumped towards the brothers, landing and tickling Megafan while Don tickled the other.

"We wont let your creepily incestual relationship defeat us!"Don Patch shouted, and I paused.

"...Well, didn't expect to hear that when I woke up this morning..."


	40. All that Glitters is Scary!

Amy's p.o.v***

"Thank goodness."I sighed, as the tornado stopped, everything calming down as the brothers jumped onto a plaform even with ours, me jumping down to meet up with the guys.

"It's time to come together and defeat them!"Megafan exclaimed, and helmet head knelt down, the green guy jumping on his head and Megafan shouting, "Big Brother Cannon!" He slammed his fist down on his brother's head, fireballs shooting from his mouth.

I ducked, all of us moving in unison as we moved to one side, the other, down, up, side, side, star power, dance dance revolution, jump up, down, until one finally hit our platform. I covered my face, wincing as black smoke enveloped us.

"Secret Fist of Blabs A Lot: Magic Carpet!" Once the smoke cleared, I stood on a glowing orange, ornate rug, Softon kneeling next to me and Bobobo behind me.

"Cool!"I exclaimed, then turned back to the brothers.

Helmet Head glared, shaking with anger, and threw his older brother off his head.

"How dare you! Swirly head, you keep showing up to defeat us and..."He ranted, but I stopped paying attention. Instead, I looked up, seeing Don Patch jogging up the side of the tower.

"What?!"Megafan exclaimed, seeing it as well. Don Patch got to the top and hopped up, me sighing with relief.

"At least he's got them now-" I was cut off by Don Patch throwing himself over the side, wearing mascara and lipstick and covered in the gum.

"Bobobo! Save me!"He cried, and I facepalmed.

"I got you Patches!"Bobobo cried, holding his arms out for Don Patch. Don fell dramatically, arms out to Bobobo. And then Bobobo hit him with a fly swatter. Then threw him at the brothers. It's how these things normally go.

"Our plan worked out better than expected!"Bobobo exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree less."Softon deadpanned.

"Time to capitalize!"Bobobo shouted, jumping and heading right towards the helmet-head. Megafan grinned and placed his hands on the helmet, exclaiming,

"No way! Cuz my brother Beef is actually...a babe!" He removed the helmet, reavealing Beef's true face as one of a very cute, very feminine looking boy with big, watery eyes.

"I still like football."He said quietly and innocently.

"You wouldn't hit a face like that, would ya?"Megafan asked victoriously. I shook my head and sighed. Bobobo jumped up and smacked Beef in the face, shouting,

"I'll give his makeup a re-do!" Megafan gaped as Bobobo landed back with us, kneeling in front of me dressed like a dog and panting.

"Woof!"He barked, and I threw him a dog treat, petting his head.

"Good boy."I mused, tired.

Bobobo stood up and looked down at me seriously.

"Amy, you go save the girls while I use the Wheel of Bobobo to distract them!"He said, and I nodded. Bobobo turned towards the brothers and began to glow yellow, his aura bright as he jumped into the air, blinding everyone for a moment before appearing as the spinner on a massive wheel in the air, with different faces and punishments.

"What's that?"Beef excliamed, helmet back on.

"It's the wheel of Bobobo!"Bobobo exclaimed, "Whoever I land on will be punished accordingly! Now let's start!" As he spoke, Softon gave me a foot-up and I jumped, landing on a platform. I turned, jumping to anouther one as the first punishment was given.

"Megafan: Cottage Cheese Thigh Attack!" I got to the center, dedicated to getting the girls.

"Beef: Death by One Direction!" Hm, I could relate to that one.

"Jelly Jiggler: Bobbypins!" Just a little further.

"How: Destroy Don Patch!" I reached the top, crouching down and seeing the girls barely concious, covered in the foul-smelling gum.

I covered my nose with one hand and pulled out two needles, placing one in front of Suzu and one in front of Beauty. I said in a nasally voice,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Acid Erosion." The gum moved, gravitating towards the needles and then sizzling, evaporating away and getting rid of the stench. I took in a deep breath and reached down, picking up the girls. They stood wobbly, then strengthened out and looked up at me.

"You two okay?"I asked, and they nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, sis!"Beauty exclaimed, and I winked, then looked over to Suzu.

"You mind transporting us back to the guys?"I asked, and she nodded, taking our hands in hers and closing her eyes.

"Transport!"She exclaimed, and after a small moment of nausia, we landed next to Bobobo. I turned, seeing the three brothers sitting up, bruised and defeated.

How, the green guy, had longer hair and big watery eyes, looking rather fancy. Megafan placed his face in his hands and moaned,

"My big brother turned into a big sister!"

"Welcome to my life."I said, placing a hand on my hip.

"C'mon guys, it's time to go find this Halekulani guy."Bobobo said, and we all nodded. I took Suzu and Beauty's hands, jumping down with them and compleatly oblivious to the fact that both Bobobo and Softon had reached out for my hand, ending up with empty hands and glaring lightning at each other.

"Ha! Time to prove you're ready to fight Halekulani!"Bobobo shouted, standing in the middle of a wrestling ring with Don Patch and Jiggler. In an instant they were wailing on eachother, creating a dust storm of fists and kicks. The rest of us stood there, facepalming.

"So..."Softon said, "This is what you've been doing?" I paused for a second, then said,

"Yeah. Kind of."

"They better be pumped up for this fight!"Suzu exclaimed, just as they finished fighting.

They walked out of the dust and stood before us, in complete casts with IV's hooked up to them. Oh yeah, I was gonna need to fight A LOT today...

Money Castle was massive, colored light purple with ornate decorations all over it. When we entered, it was even more beautiful and expensive-looking. The guys, all out of their casts and suddenly confident, walked like thugs with sunglasses(Bobobo with his usual on) and called out,

"Halekulani! Wanna fight?!"

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't gonna turn out well?"I asked, just as we arrived at a large door.

"Haha, I bet he's in here!"Don Patch exclaimed, shoving open the door and leading us all into the unlit room. The second we all got inside, the door behind us slammed shut, and Bobobo leaped into my arms.

"EEEEEKKKK!"He shrieked like a little girl as I struggled to hold him up.

"Bobobo...You're too...heavy..."I coughed, and he jumped down, wearing lipstick, and shouted,

"Did you just call me fat?!"

A laugh echoed through the room, and we all faced it, snapping back to attention. Through the dark room, money began to fall, raining down like snow.

"Where did all this money come from?"I asked, looking around.

"Hm?"Softon inquired, looking around.

"...Welcome to Money Castle."A voice greeted, slightly gravelly and all evil, "It's so expensive here, it'll cost you your life!"

The light came up and I looked forward, seeing a man sitting a top a throne placed above a platform with purple-carpeted steps, the throne golden and very costly. The man was dressed in golden armor, resting the side of his face on his fist as he looked calmly at us, a small smile on his lips. He had long, incredibly spikey green hair and blue eyes, not a care on his face and greed in his eyes.

"It's Halekulani!"Suzu exclaimed, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Be careful, all of those bills falling from the sky are filled with Halekulani's will! Don't touch them-"

"GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME!"Bobobo, Don, and Jiggler exclaimed, clawing at the ground and grabbing armfuls of cash. I gaped at them and exclaimed,

"Didn't you just hear Suzu?!"

"I'll defeat you Halekulani!"Bobobo shouted, and I let out a sigh of relief. At least he was sain right now...

I looked over to see him stuffing the bills into large bags.

"Be right there! I've got stuff to do right now!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I facepalmed.

"Gimme that!"Suzu shouted, and I turned back to see her trying to pry a bill from Don Patch.

"It's dangerous!"She insisted, just as a few bills around her lifted from the ground and grew.

"Suzu!"I exclaimed, running over towards her. The bills enveloped her and she reached out for me. I streached out my hand, but was just shy, the bills closing right as I slammed into it. I stumbled back as the bills wrapped up into a ball, smaller and smaller until...

I ran forward, snatching up the silver coin in my hand. I looked at it, eyes wide and chest tight. It was small and silver, hard to believe that it was once Suzu.

"Suzu! No!"Beauty exclaimed, and I closed my hand around it. I turned slowly towards Halekulani, who still sat calmly and smiling in his chair. Anger ignited inside me and I placed the coin in my back pocket.

"Halekulani,"I said angrily, "There's one thing that you cannot do, and that's hurt my friends. You're going down."

"C'mon, Jiggler!"Bobobo shouted, slamming Jiggler onto the ground and jumping on his back with Don Patch, super sledding quickly towards Halekulani.

"You won't get away with what you did to Suzu!"Bobobo shouted, and Halekulani smirked wider, pressing something on his throne. Right in front of them, a huge circle opened up into what appeared to be a money pit.

"Bobobo!"I shouted, taking a step forward.

"Fist of the Wobble Wobble!"Jiggler shouted, arms and legs shoot out and grabbing hold of areas around the circle, securing them. "Streachy arms and legs!"

I sighed with relief, closing my eyes for a second.

"How are we gonna get to this guy?"Softon asked, and I shook my head. He was almost as hard to reach as...well...anything. I was kinda short...something I'm kinda self-concious about...

"Where's Bobobo?"Don Patch asked, and I looked over to see Bobobo missing. The worst dawned on me and my heart fell, eyes widening. If any of this money got onto him, or he fell into the pit...

"Bobobo!"I shouted, looked around for him.

"You rang?"He asked, and I looked up, seeing him in a giant pink gondala.

"Super Snot For You: Gondala Ride!"Bobobo shouted, and I gaped, eyes bugging out. The gondala fell down, landing hard on Halekulani's head. Halekulani paused for a moment, then fell forward, landing on his hands and knees as the gondala rolled away, Bobobo taking Halekulani's place on the throne, sitting exactly how he had been.

Halekulani stood slowly as I moved, running across Jiggler's leg, body, and arm until I stood next to Bobobo, Softon next to me with Beauty on the other side with Don.

"So, you found a way through the money pit.."Halekulani mused, calm. I glared, thinking of Suzu, my second friend that I'd ever made. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow,

"Hmm, that tattoo..."He mused, and I pulled out a needle in response. He smiled a bit and said airily, "How interesting. I've heard a lot about you lately. My mission is to asses your power, then defeat you and present you to Zar Baldie Bald."

Bobobo and Softon both tensed up, but I remained calm. I knew that the Chrome Dome wanted me back, but that didn't mean I was going down without a fight.

"Fine."I said calmly, "Just try."

"Yeah! You'll have to go through us to get her!"Bobobo exclaimed.

"And that's no easy task, cuz we don't plan on giving her to you today."Softon threatened, both of them getting into a fighting stance. I felt a rush of energy and care for both my friends. With my Bo-tector and childhood friend at my sides, I knew I wasn't going back to the Chrome Dome any time soon.


	41. Character Wikis and Huge announcement!

-I felt it was time to review all of our characters! There are a ton, so here's a short little wikipedia-type summary of who they are and the randomness that they bring to their quest to save each of us from baldness!- P.S If you don't feel like reading it(which is understandable) please scroll to the bottom where there is a VERY important message-

Amy: Amy is 17-years-old with a birthdate unknown as of now. She is 5,2 and roughly the size of Suzu. She has choppy black hair done up in a ponytail with bangs partially covering her right eye with one strand of light pink hair, resembling the ends of her older brother's hair. She has blue eyes and very pale skin. Her parents, Nutella and Poki sellers, were killed by the Chrome Dome in a town they were passing by, which left her with her older brother Over, who, once getting her to a nearbye town, abandoned her to her own devices at around age one.

At age three she was kidnapped by the Hair Hunt Kingdom and it was revealed that she was the Scorpion Fist Master, which is an individual born every generation with the ability to control one of the strongest fists in history. She was then fourced to be an assassin for the Chrome Dome Empire, causing her to be isolated, lonely, and miserable. She meets Softon, her first friend, at around age four. After that, she met a few other friends and foes within the Chrome Dome, along with her seemingly merciless and evil older brother Over, who does nothing to help her.

At age five she is sent to kill a family, but cannot due to their strong family bond that she never got. The family adopted her so long as she stopped being an assassin. Once the parents of that family were killed, Amy became fiercely protective over her adoptive younger sister, Beauty. She is marked with a scorpion tattoo on her neck. She was born in the Hair Kingdom, like Bobobo, but was not part of it, since her family were travellers. She is fiercely protective of her younger sister, Beauty, and all of her friends(except Jiggler). She will become very angry if any of her friends are harmed, and will do anything possible to extract vengence.

She also harbors an incredible grudge against her older brother Over for abandoning her and allowing the Chrome Dome to use her as an assassin. She is allergic to cats, doesn't like Jigger because she finds him creepy, she is a libra, and while she thinks it's cute that Gasser has a crush on Beauty, she does not permit him to touch her at all. She is closest, other than with Beauty, with Bobobo and Softon, both being her closest friends and the ones she is most protective over, with hints at confusing feelings towards both of them. She generally has a cool, sarcastic attitude, coupled with a very kind and weak disposition to people who are scared or who are crying, and is one of the only people who is sain, but also isn't surprised by Bobobo's antics (Sometimes), and even participates in some herself. Her other secret skill is an incredible singing voice.

Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo: The Bonofied Bo-tector, who does not go by Buddy or Bo. He has sworn to protect the world from the Chrome Dome after his home was destroyed. Along the way, he meets sisters Beauty and Amy, and picks them up as part of his team. Later, he meets all his other friends, such as Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Dengakuman, Gasser, Softon, and Suzu. He, like Amy, is very protective over his friends, though he will sometimes use them as meat-shields or weapons. He is incredibly ADD and performs crazy antics that generally don't make sense, even confusing Don Patch, the Wiggin' Specialist at times. Out of everyone, he is closest with Amy and will do anything in his power to make sure no harm comes to her.

He is accused of having romantic feelings for her, but continuously denies them, even though he becomes extremely irritated when other men hit on her, such as Jiggler who he will assault, and Softon who he butts heads with on multiple occasions. He is seen many times calling Amy his 'little girl', pretending to be her father to ward off men. He is a vegetarian with a turn-on-a-dime personality and the Wiggin King. He was born in the Hair Kingdom, is 27 years old and 6,6. His birthdate is April 1st. He has a large blonde afro, glasses, slight facial hair, a tight blue shirt and black pants with brown shoes. He is extremely muscular, and a master of the Fist of the Nosehair, and the last survivor of the Hair Kingdom, wanted by Zar Baldie Bald.

Beauty: She is 13-years-old, born on December 24th. She is exactly 5 feet tall with short pink hair and blue eyes. She is Amy's younger adoptive sister and is the only person in the group that does not fight, instead being there for moral support and the damsel in distress. She is very kind and loving towards all of her friends, mainly her sister Amy. She has no special ability and is constantly protected by the people in her group, mainly Amy, Bobobo, and Softon. She is a sain character, but cannot handle Bobobo's antics the way Amy does, instead freaking out.

Don Patch: He is 56 inches tall with an unknown age and birthdate. He is a small orange sun-looking thing with blue eyes and shoes. He is the most dramatic out of the whole group, constantly in need of being the center of attention and insisting he is the main character, fighting Amy and Beauty for the spotlight and seeking Bobobo's attention. He cross-dresses often. While usually being abused by Bobobo's attacks, he is surprisingly strong and incredibly good at Wiggin', where he creates his own scene of random events. He is the only person who can keep up with Bobobo's train of thought, though sometimes being thrown for a loop as well. As annoying and angry as he usually is towards Amy, it is shown in her fight with her brother Over that he does care about her, calling out to her when she gets hurt and agreeing that he is there for her.

He is also the former leader of a small gang of mini-dons and one human. He is closest with Bobobo.

Gasser: He is 16 years old, 5,3, and born on February 28th. He can use Fist of the Backwind to attack enemies, but does not fully release his true strength unless his collar is off, when he reverts to a baby form in order to cope with the massive amount of strength he has. He wants nothing more than to learn from Bobobo and become stronger, making friends with everyone along the way. He has spikey grey hair, a black shirt with a white skull on is, a white undershirt, black jeans, and red shoes with yellow eyes. He becomes infatuated with Beauty, but all of his attempts to get close to her are blocked by Amy.

He is the only other sain character in the series, reacting to Bobobo the same way Beauty does. He is closest with Beauty and protects her with his life.

Jelly Jiggler: He was born on October 10th and is 5,5. He is quite litterally a jelly in person-block-form. He is the ex-A-Block commander and joins Bobobo's group after he is defeated. He knows Amy from her young days in the Chrome Dome Empire and is greaty enfatuated with her, though she continuously assaults him and uses him as a weapon, sled, dinner, ect. Also, every advancement he makes on her is stopped by Bobobo, yet he is still madly in love with her. He is the main punching-bag/weapon of the group.

Softon: He is 25-years-old, born on August 26th. He stands at exactly 6ft. He has a pink soft-serve ice-cream like head, wears a black and yellow jacket with two ice cream cones on the breast pockets. He also wears blue jeans and brown shoes. He is the cool/tough guy of the group, being able to use the Fist of Godess Blabs A Lot. He is the former co-commander of a Hair Hunt base, being defeated by Bobobo and going to work as an ice-cream vendor before joining Bobobo's group to save Amy. He is Amy's very first friend, and even after they went their seperate ways after Amy left with Beauty's family, he was always fiercely protective over her. It was 'love at first sight'.

Softon has openly romantic feelings for Amy, known only to Bobobo, which he expresses as he does everything he can to look after her and be near her. He constantly compeates with Bobobo to take care of Amy, and insists Bobobo has feelings for Amy, which Bobobo denies. Since he is so close to Amy, he notices many things about her, like how Bobobo's attacks such as Bobobo World and his Wiggin' affect everyone around except Amy, being apparently immune to them. Even when he wasn't travelling with the group, he could sense whenever Amy was in danger, deciding to travel with the group after Amy became seriously injured after her fight with her older brother, Over.

He is very cool-headed, though does sometimes show signs of being like Bobobo with random antics. He is also protective of Beauty. He was born in Babylon.

Dengakuman: He's cute.

Over: He is 25-years-old with an unknown birthdate as of now, somewhere around 6,4 or 6,5. He has incredibly long white hair with light pink tips, an evil-looking face with pointed ears and a long chin. He wears a white vest and pants, and carries around a large pair of scissors. He is a very malichious, merciless individual, and Amy's older brother. He is the most ruthless of the Big 4, and for good reason. When he was nine-years-old, he left his sister Amy to go and be a Hair Hunt commander, a job he'd always wanted due to his evil personality and the ability to fight whenever he wanted.

He allowed Amy to be an assassin, offering no assistance in the matter. He appears once to her in a town where he mysteriously warns her about people hunting her, which she brushes off as something she already knew. It is the only somewhat-peaceful reunion they have. The next time they meet, they engage in a large, destructive, bloody battle. During it, Over seems to have no problem in harming his own younger sister and even seems to take pleasure in it, even going so low as to use a technique that makes her remember every horrible death she'd caused. It backfires on him, as she also remembers meeting all her friends and recovers. He inflicts many bodily injuries, and prods her to use more than just he normal Fist. It is the first time we realize that she has never used a Super or Ultamit Fist, unlike the others.

While she uses some of her strongest attacks, he seems slightly unfazed. Later, after the battle and after the base self destructs, Over tries to attack Amy again, but neither can move enough to reach the other, giving realization to the fact that Over WAS injured by Amy's attacks. It is later revealed in Over's own thoughts that he hadn't expected her to be that strong, and he says that he wants to stop her before she gets stronger. It was revealed earlier that he had been given a mission to hunt her, but failed. His true intentions for wanting so badly to fight and defeat Amy are yet unknown. He is allergic to punch, the drink.

Torpedo Girl: Over's alternate form, a female torpedo with red lips and human arms and legs with red heels and a gravelly voice. She hates silliness and brutalizes anyone who makes a joke, proving a difficult opponent for the gang. Amy calls her 'big sister', giving the impression that Amy does see her as relative. In a drastic difference from Over, Torpedo Girl is incredibly protective over Amy and fawns over her, even when Amy assists in defeating her, and is angry at Over for harming Amy. It is shown that Amy and Torpedo Girl met when Amy first met Over, having angered him to the point where he turned into Torpedo Girl.

Suzu: Age 17, 5,2, with an unknown birthdate. She had short blonde hair and magenta eyes, with baggy jeans and a yellow jacket with a black shirt with a red cross on it and gloves. She has the ability to transport anyone to anywhere. She is Amy's second friend that she met in her early years in the Chrome Dome. Suzu worked for Bobobo's old friend and Pomade Ring Commander, Captain Battleship, but becomes one of the good guys when they go to fight Halekulani. Her an Amy are very close in friendship, height, and size. It isn't clear when or how long they first met, but it is clear they they are best friends. They protect each other whenever the opportunity arises. She is a happy girl, but sometimes serious and strong in her own right. She is also almost as knowledgable about everything in the Chrome Dome as Amy is, having grown up in it just like Amy.

-So there are more very important characters to come, but not all of them are in this series. GASP! What are you talking about Outcast? Well, as we all know there is the Bobobo series. What not a lot of people know is that there is actually a very short extension of it called Bobobo Shinsetsu, taking place a few years in the future with a new Hair Hunt Empire. Sounds bad? I thought so, too. Then I read it. And it was. Mainly because not all of it is translated into English. But, looking on the Bobobo Wikipedia, it does start to get very good. SOOOOOOOOO I got some ideas bouncing around in my head, and decided that at the end of this series I will continue with the Shinsetsu. Now, it will be very short, and I will cut out a lot that the manga adds and a few characters, just so it doesn't have that quality that most sequals have of too many new characters, too many new twists, and too little interest. It will be just as random, funny, exciting, I-think-I-just-peed-my-pants-no-wait-thats-guacamole as this series is! There will be more explination as we begin to grind towards the end of this series, and I would love if you gave me your thoughts about it! Just as a sampler, the new series includes: Bobobo's siblings, Amy's strongest powers, betrayals, love, sibling rivalry, and an ending to answer everyones questions! Please tell me what you think and if you have any questions. I love all of you like I love pandas!-


	42. Monopoly Rhinos!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Halekulani, I'm gonna defeat you and return Suzu back to normal!"Bobobo shouted in defiance, Halekulani smiling excitedly an saying,

"Let's see if you guys are as tough as I've heard. Give me all you've got, and don't call it in!" Don Patch stood next to me and got a smirk on his face, then turned and picked up a phone, getting an innocent look on his face as he twisted the cord around his finger,

"Yes I'd like fourteen large peperoni pizzas-" I smashed my foot onto his head, still glaring at Halekulani.

"Let's start!"He shouted, money rising up around him as he shouted, "I'll show you...The Fist of Gorgeousness!" Really?...First Nosehair...then Wobble Wobble...now Gorgeousness? Makes a girl feel like her Fist is the one out of the ordinary...

"What's that?"Bobobo asked, and Halekulani got a glint in his eyes.

"I'll only tell you if you beg!"He commanded. Bobobo changed into a skin-tight dog costume and rubbed his head on Halekulani's leg, purring in what might be the most disturbing image ever.

"Some things can never be unseen..."I muttered, hanging my head.

"Well, since you put it that way,"Halekulani agreed, "The Fist of Gorgeousness is-"

"I'M CAT-DOG!"Bobobo shouted, punching Halekulani right in the face. Bobobo jumped back, now dressed normally, and explained, "You don't really have to explain it, I just wanna fight!"

"Than why did you ask?!"Beauty shouted from the other side of the room.

Halekulani stood up, rubbing the side of his face and glaring at us. From behind him Don Patch rose, holding onto his armor and covered in bright makeup and fawning over him, musing in a shy voice,

"My my, I love that cologne you're wearing. You know, I like it when a man smells so strong-" Halekulani punched Don Patch, sending him spiraling backwards.

He turned to us again, glaring, and raised his arms above his head. Money swarmed like waves with his movements, collecting above him as he shouted,

"Now! I'll show you the true power of the Fist of Gorgeousness!" The money began to wrap and morph and change, until it became a massive golden pheonix.

"What the!"I exclaimed, taking a step back. It arched over us, cawing loudly. Softon and Bobobo tensed up beside me and Halekulani shouted,

"Now devour them!"

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"Jelly asked, walking up to us. Bobobo immediatly grabbed him and flung him towards the pheonix, Jelly screaming as it caught him in its mouth and chomped down. "Ahh! Save me! Please save me! Eeeek! Somebody help!" He shouted, all of us just standing there, not caring. I looked around as he screamed, sighing.

"So, dinner after this?"I proposed calmly.

"Sounds good."Softon agreed.

"There's a Cheescake Factory down the road."Bobobo mused seriously.

"Caaaw!"The Pheonix shrieked, and spit out Jiggler, disintergrating into coins and falling with a loud splash.

"What? He tasted too awful for my bird!"Halekulani shouted in surprise. Jiggler stood up and pouted, hanging his head. "Fine then, I'll just go right ahead and turn you all into coins! Starting with the one who annoys me the most: Jelly Jiggler!"Halekulani shouted, Jiggler gaping.

"But I haven't even said anything to you!"Jiggler shouted, as money surrounded him and turned into a ball, just like with Suzu.

It got smaller and smaller, until it paused, then released, a silver coin falling to the floor.

"Jelly Jiggler!"Bobobo shouted, crouching down with Don Patch and crying. "How could this happen to you?!" I looked over his shoulder and saw that, on the silver coin, was one of the characters that was on Jelly's hankie.

"Now it's your turn!"Halekulani shouted, holding his hand out to Bobobo.

The bills began to swarm around him, but I was too fast. Taking out a needle, I slid in front of him and slashed at them, the bills fluttering to the floor as I pointed my needle at Halekulani. He raised an eyebrow and I said seriously,

"You want me, not them. So don't delay just because you're afraid to fight me." He pause a moment, then a smile broke across his face and he let out a loud boom of laughter.

"You're on!"He exclaimed, and my muscles tightened. I didn't plan on letting him go first. He grinned and yelled,

"Fist of Gorgeous-"

"Fist of the Scorpion: Acid Burns!"I interrupted quickly, skillfully throwing three needles at him, faster than he could blink. They hit him, piercing the armor and immediatly exploding, sending him backwards and crashing against the throne.

"Nice move."Softon said, and I smiled.

"...Well well..."Halekulani muttered, head down. I stopped, not expecting him to sound so calm after an attack like that. He moved slowly, painfully pulling himself up onto the throne and looking scarily up at us, laughing loudly.

"This guy's gotta switch to decaf!"Bobobo exclaimed, and Halekulani stared right at me, saying confidently,

"It's time to end this! I'll take you to the world I created," Please be better than Bobobo World.. "It's time to play 'Your money or your life'!"

The world around us swirrled and turned purple, the floor turning into a giant game board with all sorts of different spaces, Halekulani's throne in the center of it all.

"What is this world?"Softon asked, looking around shocked.

"Sis, I'm scared!"Beauty exclaimed, clinging to my leg. I knelt down and wrapped an arm protectively around her, looking up at Halekulani.

"Just what is this Halekulani?"I shouted up, and he smirked, my blood boiling.

"You can't return to reality until you traverse the game board and reach the final goal. Now, let's roll the dice!"He shouted, and Bobobo stood straight next to me.

"Fine! I'll play your little game!"He shouted, and picked up a rino. I looked up, saw the rhino, and facepalmed. Some things are just too ridiculous. "C'mon, gimme an eleven!"Bobobo shouted, throwing the Rhino. It rolled until it came to a stop on its back, placing its feet together and showing little dots on its feet.

"Six!"Beauty exclaimed, and I stood, trying to see where six was. Bobobo ran ahead of me as I moved, Beauty and Softon close behind me and the others lagging behind. We stopped six circles up, looking up at Halekulani.

"Now what?"Bobobo asked, and Halekulani mused, pleased,

"You won six million. But now I get to capture your souls!"

"How is that fair?!"Don Patch exclaimed, as I began to feel weird.

A shaking feeling filled me, and I looked up to see our souls float up to the sky where Halekulani's throne floated. Each was an image of our faces, but put as light, transparent clouds. Except Bobobo. His was shaped like toast.

"Look how pretty mine is!"He exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Why is Amy's black?"Don Patch asked, looking up at mine that was, indeed, darker than the rest.

"Hm. That's new."I mused, scratching the back of my head.

"It's because your soul is much darker than any of the others."Halekulani explained, "Because unlike the others, you have a potential for evil."

"Yeah, we know. You should see her when she gets angry at us."Don Patch mused, picking his nose.

"I guess I'll take a thousand from her soul!"Halekulani exclaimed, reaching his hand out to Beauty's soul.

Money flowed out of it and into his hand, Beauty groaning and falling to her hands and knees.

"Beauty!"I exclaimed, kneeling by her and watching as she grimanced, diamonds forming on her arm. Anger ignited inside me and I shouted at Halekulani,

"Hey! You want me, not her!"

"I know,"He mused, "But I need you alive. I can't be taking money out of your soul and turning you into diamond, now can I? Zar Baldie Bald wouldn't be too happy about that."

I grit my teeth and helped Beauty stand, a hand over her hurting arm.

"You're gonna pay for that!"Bobobo exclaimed, picking up the Rhino and throwing it. It rolled, stopped, and opened its legs to reveal script on its stomach.

"Pick a number?!"Beauty exclaimed, and Bobobo threw Jelly down and pulled me on the ride with him, along with Don Patch. I turned around and looked at Softon, saying,

"Keep Beauty safe, okay?" He nodded, and we took off.

"I pick 600!"Bobobo shouted, and we rocketed off until we landed on space 600. I hopped off, looking up at Halekulani.

"C'mon, we don't care how much money you take from us!"Bobobo exclaimed, pointing to himself and Don Patch. Halekulani nodded, and pointed to a number in the sky.

"SIX BILLION SIMOLIES?!"We exclaimed, as the cash poured from their souls. I turned, seeing them growing diamons all over.

"Guys, are you okay?"I asked, grabbing Bobobo's arm.

"I'm fine, let's roll again!"He exclaimed, throwing an elephant on Don Patch and Jelly. I looked over, trying to see what number he rolled, when he tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw him holding a small, regualr dice.

"I rolled a one!"He said, almost proudly, and I sighed. Bobobo picked up Don Patch and Jiggler and kicked them.

"Hurry and move!" They landed hard on the ground, looking down.

"We landed on a bonus square!"Jiggler said, jumping up and down.

"Yay! What do we get?"Don Patch asked, and Halekulani pointed his hand down towards them. A small, gift-wrapped present floated down towards them, landing between the two. They drooled over it and greedily tore at the paper, Jelly ripping the box open. A massive flame shot out and roasted him.

Don Patch stood there, eyes wide. He looked around, coughed, and side-stepped back to us.

"Um, guys, can I join your group again? Jelly's kinda lame."He asked. Bobobo looked down and nodded.

"Yes, the fource is strong in this one."

"Wrong show."I mused.

"He is the chosen one."

"Not even animated."

"He pulled excalibur from the stone."

"Wrong time period."

"The slipper fits."

"...Close enough."

"Sis!"Beauty called, and I looked behind me at where Beauty and Softon stood. "There's no way you can get to that goal before Bobobo and the others turn into diamonds!" I grit my teeth and turned, seeing the goal ahead of us, along with too many twists, turns, and spaces to get there before the guys turned into a girl's best friend.

"Don't worry, I got it!"Bobobo exclaimed, and got into a fighting position. "Fist of the Nosehair: Nosehair Bridge!"

Two nosehairs shot out and touched down, creating a straight path from here to the goal space so long as you walked across them. Don and Jelly jumped on top and started singing some song about how there's no place like home. I just stood there, arms crossed.

"C'mon!"Bobobo exclaimed. I shook my head and mummbled, distrubed,

"No way." Bobobo poked me with two hands over and over as he said,

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"No way!"I shouted, and heard the guys up ahead gasp.

"Proceed to level 2?!"They exclaimed, and I looked forward, gaping. There was a small wooden sign instructing us to move to the next part of the game, but the guys were already almost fit for a celebrity wedding gown! Halekulani laughed up above, and I crained my neck up to look, seeing his malchious look amplified.

"That's right! There's really no way to win! Your only way out was to turn into diamonds!"He exclaimed, and my heart sank.

"You pond scum!"Softon shouted, and I searched my mind for any way out of this.

"Jokes on you, Halekulani!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I turned around to see him jump into the air, nosehairs whipping about as he shouted, "Super Fist of the Nosehair: Steamed Veggies and Pork!" How's that supposed to work-

Oh. That's how. Instead of steamed veggies and pork, a huge pheonix appeared, made entirely of fire.

"What?!"Beauty exclaimed.

"How did you do that!"Halekulani exclaimed, finally unsettled. The Pheonix shot right up into the sky, ripping through the clouds. Through them a glint of gold shone, and the world around us began to waver and evaporate.

We appeared back in the gold-covered room, the other world dissapearing and the guys diamonds going away.

"You guys are back to normal!"I exclaimed, relieved.

"How...how did you..."I looked over, seeing Halekulani crouched and panting, eyes wide with shock.

"Because,"I said calmly, pulling out a few needles, "Like we said, I'm not going without one serious fight."

Halekulani looked up as I pulled back my needles, but Bobobo held my arm back. I looked up, curious as he looked at Halekulani.

"Halekulani, it's time to play MY game."Bobobo said, and I frowned.

"But I-"

"You'll get your chance soon enough, but first we need to play: Your money or your wife!"Bobobo exclaimed.

I paused, and then hung my head.

"And we were winning, too..."


	43. Power of Friendly Space Pandas!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Funny Boardgame!"Bobobo shouted, and all around us things began to sprout up, like bunnies and hippos and trees and stars and toasters. At our feet Halekulani's board game appeared, but the spaces were changed, now a few were stars and some hearts, and various other shapes and sizes.

"And I thought Bobobo World was bad.."I muttered, and Bobobo jumped up from behind me, scaring the living hell out of me.

"Wrong! You KNEW Bobobo World was bad!"He exclaimed, and jumped over me to stand in front of Halekulani, who was looking around with a panicked, confused look.

"What did you do to my board game?!"He exclaimed, and Bobobo pointed to him.

"It's MY boardgame now, sister!"Bobobo explained, just as Don Patch fell from the sky.

"Just dropping in!"He exclaimed, clinging to Halekulani's neck. "Ew, someone needs some Bath and Body Works!"Don shouted, crinkling his nose. Halekulani grimanced and smashed his hand into Don's face, trying to pry him off his neck.

"Hey, get off!"

"No can do!"Bobobo exclaimed, "You can't get rid of him no matter what you do until you finish this boardgame!"

"Now that's just mean."I shook my head, watching Don light a fire on Halekulani's head and begin to roast rice on a pan over it. Halekulani gaped up and exclaimed,

"Hey! Not cool! Hot!"

"Don't worry,"Bobobo assured him,"I'm here to give you a little extra push." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a spontaniously appearing bulldozer, but instead of a shovel on the front it had two giant hands that pushed Halekulani and Don Patch.

"Ahhhh!"They screamed as Bobobo ran into them, rolling them rapidly with the hands and he exclaimed,

"GO GO GO! GOGOGO! GOGOGO! GOGOGGOOOOOOO!"

They flew and landed on a blue spot, face-first.

"Where did we land?"Halekulani asked, wincing as he tried to stand.

"Lucky you!"Bobobo cheered, "You landed on the Haunted House spot! That means you get your very own pet Metior! Senior Metior!" A giant metior flew from the sky and hit them hard, rocketing them into a blue house with a loud and painful crash.

"And you end up at your destination!"Bobobo explained, the guy now in front of a small blue haunted house resembling the one I got lost in at Jiggler's amusement park.

We waited outside in the tractor, me sitting comftorbly with my arms crossed.

"So, what's in there?"I asked, thinking of ghosts and gouls and zombies.

"Bridezillas."Bobobo explained simply. Hm, made sense.

"Good choice."I mused, just as they came running out, looking like they just went through a war zone. Halekulani placed his hands on his knees, panting and twitching.

"Too..much...nagging..."He shook, but Bobobo had no sympathy.

"It's time to move! I don't have all day! Well I do, but don't tell anyone!"He shouted, smashing them over to the next station.

"What is this place?"Halekulani asked, standing outside a bath house.

"It's a bathhouse filled with elderly who just finished a water-aerobics class!"Bobobo exclaimed, me jumping down and bracing my hands on the giant hands, kicking Halekulani in the back(along with Don Patch) and sending him through the doors.

I turned and climbed back up into the ride, smiling. From inside, we heard an elderly screech, and then a loud crash, and a screech from Halekulani and Don Patch.

"Hooligans! Whippersnappers! Little Punks! I'll dance kick you! Hyaaaa!"An old voice shouted.

"Did I mention they're half ninja?!"Bobobo asked as Halekulani and Don were kicked back into the hands.

"That's not fair-"

"Enough! You've lost!"Bobobo exclaimed, turning and driving quickly away.

"How?! I couldn't have lost!"Halekulani shouted as we left, Bobobo recklessly driving the machine over the edge of the board that I hadn't even realized was a board. We landed on the ground as the board closed in half, crushing half of Halekulani's body inside it. I jumped out of the hand-dozer, Bobobo close behind me, as it dissapeared in a poof, along with the game board.

As the smoke cleared, Halekulani lay prone on the ground, Don Patch in heavy makeup sitting on his back and pouting. Halekulani slowly got up on his hands and knees, knocking Don to the ground where he promptly began to cry and slam his fists on the ground.

"Whaaa-" Halekulani's fist shut him up, lashing out suddenly and sending him into the wall.

We all gasped, now expecting him to be this strong after an attack like Bobobo's.

"This...isn't...how it ends!"He shouted, slowly standing, shaking with anger and pain, a dense aura filling the room as it began to darken again.

"Sis!"Beauty exclaimed, and I turned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Leave this to me."I assured her.

"Hahahaha...I can't lose...you know why?"Halekulani asked, and I turned back to him, seeing his eyes dark, with a larger-than-normal smile on his face, looking like the Cheshire cat.

I got a nervois feeling. Something about him, how he was slouched and that unstable look in his eyes, just wasn't right. Something was shaky here, and I had a feeling he only had something terribly powerful to give us.

"Because I have the most powerful thing in the world...money money money money...money money...money!"He chanted over and over again.

"He's lost it!"Beauty exclaimed, and Bobobo took a step forward. I held my arm out, stopping him.

"Let me handle this one, Bobobo."I said seriously, watching as Halekulani began to get a twitch in his eye.

"Are you sure?"He asked, and I nodded.

"I'm fully healed from my fight with Over, and besides, Halekulani's here for me. This is my fight."I explained, and Bobobo paused for a moment before nodding, taking a step back to the others. I moved forward, sliding out two needles with my left hand.

"Alright,"I announced, "Halekulani, it's down to you and me. Let's see if you were the guy for the job."

He paused, looking up at me with a wicked grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that."He chuckled, and raised his hands, palm-up, to the ceiling. I looked up, gasping as the room began to shake and the ceiling opening like a football dome, revealing the night sky and, more terrifyingly, a massive wad of cash floating above us, encrusted with jewls and coins. Halekulani's cackled rang out as he threw his head back, eyes clouding over. I tensed up, knowing this certainly wasn't good.

"Now you will know the TRUE power of money! Ultamite Super Fist of Money: Armor of Unbelievable Wealth and Power!"He shouted, the money pouring down towards him as he began to glow a bright yellow, wrapping and absorbing into his armor.

I watched as his armor became encrusted with all sorts of rubies, crystals, diamons, and jewels, some hanging from the chest plate, others encrusted in the golden chest and shoulders, some even morphing into a crown for him. A vibration went through me as I felt the incredible power he had now, absorbing it from the cash above until the flow ran out, leaving only the sky and the unlit room we stood in, casting an eerie white glow on everything.

"You feel it?!"Halekulani shouted, "This is the most powerful thing in the world! It's all that matters! And with it I will capture you and destroy your friends!"

The feeling that washed over me was overpowered with what he said. I wasn't intimidated by it, I was...amused. Because of a lesson that my own older brother had taught me with his last attack. I felt the corner of my mouth lift up into a smirk, my eyes narrowing in amusement. Halekulani saw this and glared, a vein popping up in his forehead.

"What's so funny?!"He demanded, and I leaned down, crouching into a fighting position.

"You have no idea what the most powerful thing in the world is."I said, knowing I'd just lit a flame that was going to try it's hardest to burn me.

"Is that so? Then show me!"Halekulani demanded, and ran at me, fist in the air. I took a deep breath, knowing exactly what to do.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Disintegrating Bonds!"I shouted, Halekulani's fist inches from my face before I ducked easily, slamming my needles into his chest. He coughed a strangled sound and jumped backwards, falling to a knee. The places around the needles began to disintegrate, leaving only his skin and searing away the bottom part of the chestplate and black shirt.

He grimanced and glared up at me.

"That armor's not so strong, now is it?"I asked, and he stood up, one eye wider than the other.

"Actually...yes."He said, and I gasped. The armor began to re-grow, forming back and spitting out the needles. My stomach fell and I realized that this was going to require something compleatly different. If the armor couldn't be destroyed, then what could?

I was broken from my thoughts as Halekulani appeared centimeteres from my face, moving faster than I could blink. My eyes widened and I gasped, unable to react in time as his smiling face was immediatly blocked out by a hard punch to my jaw, the metal on his hand nearly breaking my skin as I went flying, feeling weightless for a second before smashing into a wall.

"Sis!"Beauty shouted as I closed my eyes, feeling the pain and dizziness that Don must feel all the time.

"What did you say about the most powerful thing in the world again?"Halekulani asked, walking slowly up to me. In the moments he was walking, I was trying to find a technique that would work on him. Nothing against the armor. His face? No, that wouldn't defeat him. Every inch was covered in armor except... His stomach. A technique lit up in my mind, one I hadn't immediatly thought of because until recently, I hadn't been able to use it.

But until recently, I hadn't had the friendships it required. Halekulani's fist wrapped around my throat as I secretly pulled out eight needles, hiding my hand behind me as I was painfully lifted from the crumbling wall to Halekulani's face-level. His wicked grin glinted, him assuming victory.

"Zar Baldie Bald wont mind a few scratches on his old toy, I'm sure."He snarled. And I smiled back at him. His face became surprised and worried, wondering why I wasn't afraid, wondering why I didn't think I was backed into a corner.

I pulled a foot back and shouted,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Soccer Kick!"

"What does that have to do with scorpions?!"Beauty exclaimed from the sidelines as Halekulani went flying backwards. I fell on my feet, standing and smiling at him. He moved slowly, crouched on one knee and his hands in fists on the ground, stomach unprotected. I glared at him smoothly, everyone's eyes on me. All my friends eyes on me.

"Halekulani, you think money is the most powerful thing in the world?"I asked, "Well you're wrong. You've got all this money, an abundance of it. But when you're injured, backed into a corner, even your money can't back you up. You're defeated. And do you know why? It isn't a lack of money, it's a lack of friendship. Friends are there for you no matter what, no matter the circumstances."

"Ha!"He shouted, shaking as he stood, shoulders hunched over and arms hanging like lead pipes. "You're wrong! What can friends do that money can't?!"

I held up my hands, showing the needles. Everyone gasped in surprise, seeing that on the point of each needle was a clay version of all of my friends faces: Bobobo, Beauty, Softon, Gasser, Jiggler, Don, Suzu, Dengakuman.

"They can love you. They can defeat your enemies."I said seriously, and threw Dengakuman's at Halekulani.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Friendship Acid Identity!"I shouted, and Dengakuman's hit Halekulani, exploding on him. He went flying, landing on the wall and sliding down, eyes wide in pain.

I didn't give him a moments rest, throwing Gasser's needle. It landed right in front of him, then began to secrete a yellow gas. It swirrled up into Halekulani's nostrils, and his eyes began to water. He coughed and stood, stumbling away from it. I threw Suzu's, that one he dodged, but the second it missed him it dissapeared, then transported right back in front of him, slicing a cut in his neck. He grimanced, holding it with his hand as a red trickle ran down his neck. I tossed Don's and Beauty's next, the two counteracting eachother and creating two explosions, not hitting Halekulani but forming enough dust to blind him.

I threw Softon's, and once the smoke cleared I saw that it landed right in the center of the armor.

"What?!"Halekulani shouted in shock, as the symbol of Godess Blabs A Lot appeared on his chest. He let out a scream and fell to his knees, shaking and grasping at his chest.

"No! This isn't...This can't defeat me!"He exclaimed, "I'm not defeated!" I smiled, holding up Jiggler and Bobobo's needles.

"I'm not done yet."I mused, throwing Jiggler's. It landed on the ground next to Halekulani, spreading rapidly into a blue, sticky, jelly-like substance. Halekulani struggled, trying to pull out and arm and leg and only getting stuck in it more.

"This is nothing-"

"I've got one more friend."I said, interrupting him and holding up Bobobo's. Halekulani looked at it, terrified.

I moved it across me and dramatically tossed it, the needle wizzing through the air and pausing right above Halekulani, making a small spark that gradually grew into something massive, something huge, something terrifying...

"A PANDA?!"Everyone but Bobobo exclaimed, a large panda floating in the air eating a piece of toaster strudel.

"Mr. Harry Von Fluffington!"Bobobo exlaimed, jumping quickly up and wrapping his arms and legs around the side of the panda, nuzzling his face into it.

"Aww-"Beauty was interrupted by Bobobo grasping the panda's fur and shouting,

"He's my favorite hammer!" He slammed the panda down on Halekulani, shaking the room. I grinned, Bobobo jumping back and standing beside me, Softon on my other side, then Beauty, Jiggler, Dengakuman, and finally Don Patch, all of us standing in a line as the panda stood up and walked away, stopping and shooting fire out of it's butt, rocketing up into outerspace.

All that was left was Halekulani, his armor dented and his eyes blank, body moving only to breathe, scratches and bruises all over his body. A sense of ease washed over me.

"You see? There is something stronger than money. Something stronger than anything: Friends."Bobobo finished. I smiled and looked up at him, Bobobo looking down at me and smiling back, giving me a thumbs-up.

"Hey, what'd I miss?"

I spun around and immediatly lunged, grabbing Suzu into a massive hug.

"Suzu!"I exclaimed, squeezing her. She laughed and hugged me back, everyone cheering and clapping.

"Yeah! We defeated Halekulani!"Don Patch explained. I was so happy to finally have the creep defeated that I didn't even punch him for doing absolutely nothing.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!"Beauty exclaimed, and I nodded. We walked out of the castle and into the park, just as the sun began to rise again. Then I stopped, realizing something.

"Hey!"I exclaimed, everyone stopping with me, "Where's Gasser?"I asked, remembering that we had gotten split up and he never rejoined.

Beauty gasped and exclaimed,

"That's right! Where is he?!"

"Don't worry, he's taking a nice ride with those guys!"Bobobo said cheerily, and I turned around to see Gasser in the air, hands wrapped around the bars of a cage being carried by a large floating vehicle. He shook the bars and had a panicked look on his face.

"Gasser!"I exclaimed, fear running through me.

"Oh no!"Beauty exclaimed, and the vehicle sped up and dissapeared in the sky.

"Who took him?!"I exclaimed, fists clenched.

"Don't worry! I'll save him!"Bobobo exclaimed, facing towards where the mystery captors had dissapeared. "Super Fist of the Nosehair: Springs!" He shouted, and he, Don, and Jiggler began to hop up and down on springs on their shoes, not going higher than a few inches.

I faced them, frowing. Oh yeah, Gasser's a gonner...


	44. They're on a Boat!

-Author's note: Hey guys! Just one quick thing, Masked Pan did an amazing drawing of my OC Amy from this story. Just look it up on DeviantArt in Doctor-Spoon art. Hope it puts a little boogey in your step!...haha, get it? Boogey, nosehairs, see what I did there? Bobobomuse: DENIED!- P.S. This chapter has one of my favorite Softon lines, when he first introduces his boat to everyone. Wanna see? Look up Bobobo episode 43 uploaded by Pendragon, it's at 17:50.

Amy's p.o.v****

"Why don't they ever listen to me?"I asked, watching the guys flounder in the ocean off the edge of a cement dock after having driven a car into the water, which I specifically told them was NOT a boat.

"Hey! This is no time for seamonkeying around!"Softon shouted at them, clearly tense. We all were, with Gasser captured. "I've got a boat, now let's go!"

I smiled and exclaimed, relieved,

"You have a boat?" He ran over to the edge of the dock and slid in front of where a giant, swirly-shaped, pink boat was floating in the shape of his head. I gaped with Beauty.

"And it's fabulous!"Softon exclaimed, hands splayed out in front of his boat. I chuckled and shook my head. Ahh. I needed that laugh.

"Would you like to board my boat of adoration, my love?"Jiggler asked, and I looked over to see him standing in front of a ship with his 'lucky' symbol all over it. Without needing to think, I turned and walked towards Softon's ship.

"Wait!"Suzu called, and I turned around as she ran up to me, giving me a small smile. "I can't travel with you guys anymore, it's too dangerous."She explained. I raised an eyebrow, the guys crowding around me as Suzu got serious.

"Yes, it's true. Amy, I know that you're well aware that there are people out there hunting you, but you have no clue to what extent. Halekulani was just one of them, just a pawn in a much larger scheme."She explained darkly, and my lips parted just a bit as my jaw moved, surprised at the look in her eye and the words.

"What scheme you talkin' about?"Softon asked, stepping closer to me. Suzu looked around nervoisly and said,

"I can't tell you. Believe me, if I could I would, but there could be someone listening, and if the Chrome Dome learns that I told you he'll punish me AND all of you."

She looked me in the eye and placed a hand on my shoulder, seriously serious,

"Just be careful, Amy. You need to be." Whatever she meant, and whatever scheme was going on, I was sure that with the help of this group of knuckleheads I could do it. I placed my hand on her other shoulder and smiled, nodding. I knew that what Suzu was telling me could get her in some serious trouble, and I couldn't ask for a better friend in her.

"Until next time, Suz."I said, and she smiled, then we pulled each other into a tight hug.

"C'mon ladies, it's time to ship out!"Don Patch shouted, jumping head-first into the boat, followed by Jiggler and Dengakuman. I pulled away and gave Suzu one last nod before turning and running to the ship with the others, climbing inside just as it began to set sail. Inside was cramped, hardly big enough for us to walk around.

"Wow, it sure it small."Beauty mused, just as Bobobo blew a loud whistle, startling me.

"Jeez Bobobo, what the hell?!"I shouted, turning and seeing him, Don, and Jiggler dressed up in workout clothes.

"It's time for the Nosehair Olympics!"Bobobo exclaimed, kneeling down on a track line on the floor. I sighed, turning to Softon for support, only to find him standing next to the line of idiots with a starter gun.

"Go."He said, pulling the trigger. I gaped and exclaimed,

"I thought you were the normal one!" I then proceeded to hang my head in a corner, mummbling, "Why are all the men I meet crazy?"

"Hey sis."Beauty mused, walking over to me as Bobobo held his Olympics in the cramped boat, Softon judging. I looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah smallfry?"I asked, and she tilted her head to the side.

"What do you think Suzu was talking about? Are you in danger?"She asked nervoisly. I smiled, perfectly calm.

"It'll be fine sis. Even if Baldie has some big evil plan for me, our group can overcome it so long as we stick together."I assured her, making her smile.

I was thrown suddenly, falling forward as a massive fource hit the side of the boat, sending me forward.

"Oof!"I let out, landing in Softon's lap. He wrapped his arms around me as the boat lurched back into place, me looking up to make sure he was okay.

"You injured?"I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, doll. You?"He asked, and I shook my head.

He paused, and for the first time I realized how close his face was to mine. I could smell the strawberry-scented cologne he had on, feel the heat on my face as a blush appeared, my chest tightening a bit in nervoisness and...something else? Like one of those things you see school girls getting in mangas, where those lines mark a blush and the look in her eyes suggesting that she's definitly crushing on that boy-

Crushing? Me? On Softon? No, that wasn't right, it couldn't be. He was my best friend! My first friend! He protected me- oh wait...wasn't that how these things worked?

"Um..."I mummbled, not knowing what to do.

"Let's go see what that was!"Bobobo shouted, ripping me from Softon and carrying me fire-man style outside, standing on one of the swirls. He set me down and I gave him a curious look, which was quickly distracted by the two men standing in front of us, holding weapons and dressed in high-tech, chrome armor standing on the same vehicles we saw Gasser get carried away by.

One man had a large orange mohawk. I decided to call him Hawkeye. The other had long brown dreadlocks. I decided to call him Bob.

"Who are you?"I asked as the others climbed out, the waved rocking us.

"We are ocean patrolers. The waters beyond this limint belong to Cyber City and we allow no tresspassers."Hawkeye recited, and I glared.

"Cyber City. Great."I spat.

"What's Cyber City?"Beauty asked.

"It's a really high-tech place with some of the strongest people I've ever met. It's bad news if they have Gasser."I explained, and Bobobo nodded.

"Well then, let's defeat these guys with my special technique! Fist of the Nosehair: Afro Iceburg!"Bobobo shouted, pointing to the water. It quickly froze over, creating a thick layer of ice and trapping the vehicles of the men, who cursed and quickly climbed off. Don jumped on Bobobo's head and pulled his hair.

"Hey! That's not an iceburg!"He exclaimed. Bobobo pulled him off and ground a fist into Don's cheek.

"Hey! It's been 44 chapters, cut me some slack!"Bobobo shouted angrily.

"Guys! Hey! Enemies!"I exclaimed, pointing to the men who were glaring at us. I jumped down onto the ice, prepared for a fight, when Bobobo, Don, and Jiggler jumped in front of me and Bobobo exclaimed,

"Super Fist of the Nosehair:...SIllY FACE!"

They all made silly faces. I frowned, looking down.

"Why do I know what's coming next?"I asked.

"BECAUSE I'M A TORPEDO!" There was a loud crack and the men screamed, me looking up just as Torpedo Girl landed, striking a pose and winking as the men flailed about on the ground.

"Torpedo Girl!"The guys cheered, even though they'd beaten the crap outta her the last time we saw her...come to think of it, who did she turn into Torpedo Girl from Over?

"Oh my!"She exclaimed, running up to me and licking her thumb, whiping my cheek.

"You have a speck of dirt on your face! Let big sister get that for you dearie! There, all better!"She fawned, and I sighed, embarrased.

"Thanks sis."I mused halfheartedly. She placed her hands on her (torpedo?) hips and asked,

"Now, have these boys been nice to you?"

"Yeah, we've been fine. Why are you here?"I asked, and she smiled, winking,

"Just a torpedo's intuition that you were going to need some help with a couple of guys!"

"Well, we will, but how will we get there?"Softon asked as I turned around to see his ship half in-half out of the ice, half-sunk. "My totally cool-looking ship has been ruined." I frowned, crossing my arms. But Torpedo Girl had a different reaction entirely.

She gasped and I looked down, seeing her eyes wide as she locked onto Softon, her cheeks turning red.

"That's the most hansome man with a swirly head I've ever seen!"She exclaimed, and I gaped, feeling awkward. My big sister was crushing on Softon?! ..Well, judging on how she ussured us all to the front of the ship and began to pull it behind her on a rope at full-speed, yes.

"I do this in the name of romantic love!"She exclaimed dramatically, sending a kiss back towards Softon.

He freaked out, grabbing my shoulders and hiding from the hearts in the air.

"Look! It's Cyber City!"Bobobo shouted, pointing to a city with tall sky-scrapers in the middle of an island.

"How do you know?"Dengakuman asked innocently.

"I'm the co-main character!"Bobobo shouted, and Softon straghtened up.

"Ms. Torpedo, please go into the city quietly so we can sneak in!"He shouted.

"You got it baby!"She shouted back, and sped up. I slid, Bobobo and Softon grabbing my arms.

"Be careful!"They shouted in unison, then gave eachother a look. It was a quick one, but I caught it. Anger? Annoyance? What was up with these two? I thought back to the train where Bobobo and Softon seemed to have some sort of grudge against each other. Why? Did something happen when I wasn't looking? And why were they constanly fighting over me, of all people?

Before I could finish the thought, we were torpedoed (haha..) onto land, and drived through skyscrapers, debris and rubble falling everywhere as we made quite possibly the loudest entrance known to man, ending only when we crashed into the city center and the rope broke, Torpedo Girl rocketing away, breaking buildings as she went and calling back,

"Catcha later!"

"What happened to quiet?!"Softon shouted, "Now everyone knows we're here!"

I rubbed the back of my head, checking on Beauty as people began to cluster around us.

"Don't worry, we can still hide!"Bobobo exclaimed, crouched behind a flamingo. I stood and leaned down, tapping his head.

"I can see you."

"...No you can't."

"Alright everyone!"An announcer boomed, and I looked around, seeing TV monitors placed all around, showing one man in stripped clothing. "It's time for your favorite game show! I-Tried-to-escape-Cyber-City-to-avoid-getting-my-hair-chopped-off-but-thats-exactly-what-happened!"

"They need a better name."I mused, watching as a man was enveloped in what appeared to be a small tornado, his hair removed when it passed him.

We gasped, my fists tightening.

"That's terrible!"Beauty exclaimed.

"What's up with this city? There's something fishy going on."Softon mused, and I nodded.

"It's a hair hunt!" I turned, seeing a collection of people with their hair chopped off, an old man in the front with a cane and a long beard.

"What?"Bobobo asked, and the old man said in a shaky voice,

"This place is where people are captured and await their hair removal. If anyone tries to escape, their baldification is broadcast as a warning!"

"That's just sick."I spat, glaring upwards at something in the sky.

"That's the dome where it's done!"The old man explained, as the silver dome loomed overhead, a green aura around it.

"I remember this place from a long time ago, we gotta stick together."I said, and Don Patch jumped on me, pulling at my ponytail.

"Hey, who called you the leader?!"Don Patch exclaimed angrily. Softon reached over and grabbed him by a spike, pulling him off me an turning, chucking him with a lot of fource and saying cooly,

"I did."

"We need to get up there!"Bobobo exclaimed, and held his arms out. "Fist of the Nosehair: Springs!" He, Don, and Jiggler bounced on springs. I frowned, knowing that didn't work when we had to save Gasser-

"Up up and away!"Bobobo cheered, as they sprung up multiple stories into the sky, up right through the bottom of the dome.

I gaped and shouted up at them,

"Oh, yeah, and it didn't work when you had to save Gasser!" Beauty took my hand and Softon put his on my shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get up before things get good."Softon said, and I nodded, us walking over to the conveniantly placed elevator that led right up into the dome.


	45. Hang Loose, You Hungry Goat

Amy's p.o.v****  
The elevator doors opened up and I stepped out, looking around at the inside structure of the dome. It was a stadium, with high rafters filled with a 'captive' audience, all bald. In the center of the grassy terrain was a network of circles all elipsing eachother, purple and huge."Hyaaa!"I heard, as Bobobo, Don, and Jiggler came flying out, landing at my feet. I looked down, an eyebrow raised and a hand on my hip.

"What happened?"I asked, like a mother wondering why there was ketchup all over the TV set. The guys all got on their knees in front of me, tears streaming down their faces as they clasped their hands together under their chins."That mean guy beat us up!"They shouted, pointing backwards to a man who jumped out of the circles, dressed in very baggy white clothing with two red shoulder guards and floor-length white hair in need of some gel, with a wheel on his head.

I gave him a cool glare as we locked eyes, remembering this fool from my time here, capturing those who tried to escape the island. His eyes showed recognition and he yelped, twitching with his mouth open and his arm in front of him, balancing on one foot and trying to get over the fear of seeing me. Even at a young age I'd been able to give this fool a skid mark or two."Is this true?"I asked calmly,"Did you hurt my boys?"  
"Wh-wh-well...you see, it was all a huge misunderstanding I thought they were my uncles who stole my toy bunny three years ago-""Fist of the Scorpion: Hazard Sign!"I shouted quickly, interrupting him and blasting him with multiple needles, each containing a different hazard such as land slides and acid rain. He fell backwards, twitching and unconcious."Yay! Go Amy!"The boys cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

I looked over, seeing a TV monitor floating very near to us."They know we're here."I said, petting Don Patch as he turned into a cat on my shoulder. He nuzzled my cheek and purred,"How do you know?""I used to work here. Every little disturbance is broadcast to the big guys here, all of which working under the Chrome Dome and leading up to the head-hancho, Giga."I explained, seeing three more screens slide into view.  
"So Gasser is in one of those!"Beauty exclaimed hopefully, and I nodded, handing Don Patch to Jiggler, who immediatly got attacked."So it's you all that are making this mess!"One of the monitors asked, displaying a silouhetted man."Yep."We all deadpanned, faces calm.

"Who are you guys?"Softon asked, as they began to appear in number order, from one to five, and then finally six...who wasn't a TV, but instead a pair of pants with the fly down, where his face was projected."C'mon! That's inappropriate!"Beauty scolded, and Don Patch jumped in front of her."WHAT?!"He shouted, angry.

"Cool your coals Don Patch! She's right!"Bobobo exclaimed, and we all nodded. Don Patch paused, eye twitching as he took in each one of us."Really? You guys are going to say what's appropriate looking? I mean, look at all of you!"He shouted, and we looked nervoisly at eachother. Don facepalmed and growled, glaring at us as he shouted,"Bobobo's shirt barely covers his chest, streaching and everything! I mean seriously, where do you shop Baby Gap?! Beauty's only 13, and she's running around in a half-shirt and jacket! If you take away the mesh shirt, Amy's practically in a bra her shirt is so short!

"Jelly Jiggler doesn't wear anything, so he's running around NAKED! The only decently dressed person is Softon, and he has a head made of ice cream!" He panted as he finished, all of us hanging our heads and blushing."Ah hem...uh...can we...uh...get back to the Six Cyber Knights?"A TV screen asked. We all nodded in unison, still slightly embarassed from Don's cursings.

"We are after all Fist Masters! Which makes you our number one targets at the moment! Inside each of these monitors is your doom, so go ahead and choose! Where would you like to be destroyed?"The monitor asked, and I grit my teeth. Fist Masters? That meant that only Beauty was safe, though that was a good thing. I turned, trying to tell the guys that we needed to choose wisely, only to see them having a break dance party."Go Bobobo! Go Bobobo!"They cheered as Bobobo stood in the middle, folding paper into a crane.

"Guys!"I shouted, but was cut off by something wrapping around my ankle. I looked back, shocked, as I saw a bungee with a cuff on the end attatched to my leg. One shot out and grabbed Bobobo, Don, and Jelly."Haha! I've finally caught all of you, the Fist Masters are mine!"Monitor number two exclaimed, yanking us towards it. "Crap!"I shouted, looking back as Beauty and Softon reached out for me.

I couldn't reach them in time, instead being sucked into the monitor. Everything was black for a moment, until I felt a violent tug on my leg and I went whip-lashing down, going so fast that when the bungee tighetened and sent me back a few feet it felt like mere seconds."Oww!"I excliamed, dizzy and confused. I hung upside down, letting myself get my bearings as I looked about. We were in a giant hole with no seeable bottom, attatched to poles going across the entrance.  
"HahahA! Welcome to Hair Hunt Bungee Stadium!"A voice called, and we turned upside down to see a man hanging there by his feet, dressed in robot-looking orange armor with a tight black undershirt and long blonde hair, face beet red and looking miserable."All the blood's rushing to his head!"I exclaimed, thinking that maybe they would have gotten someone a bit easier to train for this one..."I'm Sonic...Ugh I can't do this anymore...My sinisus..."He moaned.

"Premptive Attack!"Bobobo shouted, hitting the man with Jelly Jiggler. "Ghaaaa!"The man shouted, wrapping around his rope a few times before stopping, shaking his head and the redness in his face going away. "Ahh, much better! All that spinning put the blood right back into my body!"The man cheered, and I tried to figure out how that was possible as the man continued to speak,"I see you're a master of surprise attacks! Well, unfortunatly for you my two subordinates wont take that lying down! Am I right guys?!"

I turned to see two ropes hanging limply from their post, swinging in the wind and frayed at the edges."What?!"The man exclaimed, and Don Patch whistled, swinging around a chain with a scyth on the end."Don be careful!"I shouted, but was far too late. It swung and neatly cut his rope, him pausing a moment before plummeting down into the hole.  
"NOOOOOO! Don Patch, how did this happen to you?!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I shouted back,"He cut his own rope!" Bobobo ignored me and turned back to the man, fists clenched."What's your name?"He demanded as the man crossed his arms, smiling."I'm Sonic, one of the six Cyber Knights!"He exclaimed proudly."Well I'm Bobobo, am I'm gonna whoop you boy!"Bobobo shouted, swinging forward quickly and slamming a fist into Sonic's chest.

Sonic flew back, slamming into the side of the hole and groaning."Well, looks like this is gonna be an easy fight."I sighed, turning to the guys to ask how they wanted to finish this, only to find them panting and covered in mysterious bruises and cuts."I can't take much more of this!"Bobobo panted, grasping his chest. I facepalmed hard, wondering how we ever won anything. Seriously, I hope one of these bases has a phsyciatrist.

"Hahahaha! With you guys fooling around, I'll use my special technique: Fist of the Bungee: Boing Boing!" Sonic shouted, and all the spare ropes around us shot right at us, wrapping quickly and tightly around my wrists. I squirmed, but couldn't move anywhere. The more I struggled, the tighter they got, until my hands were red and pained and the circulation cutting off. I cursed, looking ahead as Sonic laughed in my face, knowing I was caught.

"Haha, you think I didn't take into consideration that you could easily use your Fist to cut my ropes? Now, the more you try to reach for your needles, the tighter the ropes will wind until you have only stubs left!"He exclaimed, and I grit my teeth. There was no possible way to reach my needles, and the guys weren't in the right position to get them for me. Even if they were, there was no chance I could throw them! I looked over to Bobobo and Jiggler, who hung there looking bored."Hey!"I shouted sharply, waking them up with a start.

"I need you guys to pay attention, okay? You're gonna have to fight this one on your own, I can't do anything with these ropes tied around me, and I'm loosing feeling in my hands fast. We gotta finish this one as quickly as possible, got it?"I asked."Have no fear my love, for I will vanquish the evil that has kidnapped you away from my endearing soul-""Fist of the Nosehair: Plucking out that annoying loose end!"Bobobo interrupted, using Jiggler as a bat, hitting Sonic right in the head and injuring Jiggler as well.  
"What was that for?!"Jiggler shouted angrily."Oh? Jiggler, I didn't see you there."Bobobo mused, immediatly turning back to Sonic and shouting,"You've hurt my friends now! I'll never forgive you! Just look what you did to Jiggler's face!" Jiggler looked at him in shock, touching his compleatly normal-looking face and pulling out a mirror.

"Hey, I look fine-" Bobobo punched through the mirror, nailing a shot in the center of Jiggler's face, leaving him hanging there unconcious. Bobobo turned to Sonic in full rage, tears streaming down his face."Look! The mirror breaks when he looks into it he's so UGLY! You're going down, Sonic!"Bobobo shouted, beginning to glow yellow as Sonic held up his hands, face in complete shock.

"But it wasn't me! It was you!"He begged, as Bobobo began to scream with power, body tensed and even a slight wind blowing through the hole."Super Fist of the Nosehair: Hungry Goat Attack!"Bobobo shouted, and goats flew from his afro, baaaing and stombing down on Sonic's feet, eyeing his rope hungrily as they began to chew, Sonic swinging rapidly."Hey! Don't eat that! It's not good for you! Jenny Craig says it's not part of a balanced diet, trust me I checkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eddddddd!"He fell at the last part, the goats growing wings and flying away.

As Sonic dissapeared, the ropes on my arms loosened and fell away. I sighed with relief, rubbing them and feeling the circulation pick up again."Great job, Bobobo!"I exclaimed, turning and immediatly dropping my jaw. He hung there dressed in a full-body goat suit, applying lipstick with a compact in his hand."Don't you just hate it when your lipstick smears after a hearty meeeeeeeal?"He asked, baaing at the last word. I paused, hanging there for a second, then turned away.

"Why do I put up with you guys?"I asked."Cuz you love us!"Bobobo shouted, him and Jiggler clutching me tightly in a tight group hug. I hung my head, which actually took some strength seeing as how I was still upside down, and sighed. "Hey! If anyone's going to be in the center of a group hug its mee!"Don Patch shouted, rocketing up from the depths on the back of that panda Bobobo used to defeat Halekulani, ramming into us.  
I groaned at the impact, which sent us flying so high that the ropes broke and we went catapulting back through the monitor."Ahh!" I exclaimed as I fell. Just as I expected to hit the ground, two arms wrapped around me and held me close, securely stopping me from fracturing something. I looked up to see Softon, who was looking ever seriouslly down at me."You alright little lady?"He asked, and I nodded. He set me down carefully, then picked up my hands and examined the slight bruises around my wrists.  
"Here, put this on 'em."He said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the ice pack

I'd given him all those chapters ago. He pressed it to my wrist, still cold, the pain easing away already as his large, warm hands wrapped it securely around mine, being so gentle that it was hard to believe he could fight with such ferocity. The guys were all over yelling at Don Patch, so for one second I stole a glance up at him.

He was leaning down over me, not in a creppy Jelly Jiggler kinda way, or an innocent Dengakuman kind of way, but a protective...well, Softon kind of way. A way that was always prepared to jump in front of me if anything were coming my way, always on alert for danger surrounding me. It was the exact same way he leaned over me the first time I saw him, protective and warm... But this time there was something different... Something... Newer, stronger in his all white eyes as his grip gave a small squeeze, yet not a squeeze that would increase the pain in anyway. A comforting squeeze. A...lovin-  
"Sis, tell Don Patch to get off me!"Beauty shouted, and I broke from my trance, realizing just now that my face was bright red and my heart was pounding in my throat. My eyes widened, wondering what had come over me to look at Softon in such a way. He was my friend...so why did I get the hint that something else was going on?"Coming sis!"I called, as Softon straightened up and turned towards the others, almost telling me in a silent way that I should go to them.

So did he sense the difference, too? And if so, did he know what it was? I had to shake myself back into reality as Beauty and Don Patch began to tussle, running over to them and prying Don off her, drop-kicking him into the stands. I turned, kneeling down to help Beauty up as I caught Bobobo out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at Softon, who was looking back at him. No anger, no spite, no annoyance, not even a weird hat or farmyard animal. Just a stare. But I had a feeling there was something else going on, something that I didn't know about.

There was too much going on right now for me to try and figure it out. Right now, I had to focus on getting Gasser back. Not just because he was my friend, but also because Beauty was getting worried sick, and I hated seeing her this way. She stared up at the monitors, a concerned look on here face with her hands in fists under her chin, worried. I rested a hand on her head and looked up at them with her."Don't worry, we'll find him."

"Even with our group?"

"...Even with our group."

"Even though Bobobo and Don are reenacting the final scene from the first season of Black Butler?"

"...Well, at least we've got me."


	46. Drivers Ed Disaster!

Amy's p.o.v****

Chimes rang out in the arena, all of us looking around confused.

"Hmm, The Wizard of Oz taught me that nothing good ever comes from chimes!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How?"I asked, but cut myself off from the rest of the question towards Bobobo's odd childhood when someone from the stands shouted,

"It's the chimes of Doom! Master Giga's monitor will show up at any second now!"

"Where-"Beauty asked, and then let out a scream of surprised. I whipped around to see Don Patch standing there, picking his nose, as a TV screen crackled to life on his stomach. I kneeled down, getting a closer look at what it was broadcasting. The second the picture came into view, I gasped, Beauty kneeling next to me.

"Gasser!"She exclaimed, seeing him glaring ahead in a darkened room. The camera was focused soley on him, but I recalled the voice oppisite him, and the voices of the women who were no doubt clinging to him like Jiggler to a blanket during The Notebook.

"Who are you?!"Gasser exclaimed, fists tight.

"Haha, I'm Giga, and you are a victim of my latest Fist Hunt."An evil, deep voice explained, two women laughing maniacly afterwards at Gasser shocked expression.

"What's a Fist Hunt?"Gasser asked, and Giga oblidged the information as creepily as possible.

"I'm on a hunt for all those who are masters at using a super fist, such as yourself."

"What?!"The guys exclaimed behind me as I listened closer.

"How?"Gasser asked, and one of the women mused,

"Giga is an artist. He uses his fist to take the Fist Masters and turn them into these pieces of art you see around you." The light in the room lifted a bit, showing shadowing clay figures compleatly deformed and bent over with odd little arms and decorations.

"I pooped better looking things in kindergarden!"Don Patch yelled at his own stomach.

"But how- Argh!"Gasser shouted as he looked forward, something off screen terrifying him. As he did, two creepy things crawled up from behind him, one red and the other blue, both looking like creatures that Giga would have created, grabbing Gasser's arms.

"Hey! Stop!"He shouted, and I gasped as they began to twist and turn his body, Gasser's scream emitting from every speaker in the arena and probably the town.

"My body! It feels like its made of clay! ...ARGHH!"He screamed, as a light enveloped him, slowly fading away. Where Gasser once stood, there was now a small, snow-man looking clay figure with Gasser's shirt and hairstyle, one arm pointed up and the other at his side.

A laugh broke through our horrified silence, and then the screen went dark.

"Gasser! No!"Beauty screamed, eyes tearing up. I wrapped an arm around her and held her close, gritting my teeth at Bobobo ripped the screen from Don's stomach and tossed it, stomping hard on it with his foot and glaring, body tensed up in extreme anger.

"How dare he do that to Gasser!"Bobobo raged, "Giga, I'm coming to find you!"

"Oh is he playing hide-and-leek?!"Don Patch exclaimed, pulling out that Don Patch sword leeky thingy. I paused, picked up Beauty, and took one step to the side, Torpedo Girl narrowly missing me as she rammed into Don Patch.

"Hi sis."I mused, setting Beauty down. Torpedo Girl immediatly turned around gave me a crushing hug, stopping when she saw Softon over my shoulder. She darted away from me and towards him, lunging forward to hug him with Softon jumping from foot-to-foot to get away from her.

"Gah!"He exclaimed, and Bobobo stood starighter, clearing his throat. Everyone stopped, turning to look at him. "We have to split up if we want to find Giga and Gasser."He explained, and I nodded. There was a slight silent pause, and then Softon and Bobobo both said in very, very calm voices,

"I'm with Amy." Anouther pause, and then that whole lightning-thing between their eyes again.

I took this moment to reflect upon why they always seemed to be fighting over each other for me... And then I got it. I was so simple, why hadn't I thought of it before? It was because... They both wanted to be my friends! Duh, wow why hadn't I seen that one before? After all, Softon was my first friend and Bobobo my newest, of course they were going to butt heads! Oh silly me.

"How about this,"I offered, knowing what groups would be best but hating that I had to leave Beauty, "Bobobo, Softon, and me. Jiggler, Don, Beauty, and Torpedo Girl." They all looked around for a moment before nodding. I turned to Torpedo Girl and got a serious face, knowing she wouldn't take anything less.

"Sis, this is Beauty,"I said, taking Beauty's hand as Torpedo Girl looked at her with curious fascination. "Her family took me in once I left the Chrome Dome. She is my little sister, understand? I want you to protect her as if she were me."

Torpedo Girl looked from me to Beauty for a second, then got her confident smile on her face, taking Beauty's hand from me and saying in her excited voice,

"Anything for my little sister! C'mon doll-face, let's go kick some serious butt!"She exclaimed, and took off, dragging Beauty with her and ramming into Jiggler and Don as she went, torpedoing them all into a monitor. I paused, Softon and Bobobo walking up behind me.

"That...probably wasn't your best idea."Softon mused, and I hung my head, wondering what I just got Beauty into.

"I'm aware..."I mused miserablly, Bobobo taking my arm and pointing to monitor number three,

"My horoscope said that number four is my lucky number today!"He exclaimed, me grabbing Softon's hand as Bobobo's shoes grew rockets, sending us up and into monitor number three.

"Wrong number Bobobo!"I shouted, as we seeped through the monitor and into a compleatly new world... Of drivers test courses. I jumped out of the monitor, landing on soft green grass and looking around, Bobobo and Softon landing on either side of me.

"Alright, where is this evil guy!"Bobobo shouted, all of us looking around.

"I'm right here! Call me Auto, I'm the coolest-looking of all six cyber knights!"A voice said, and I turned around to see a man with a bare chest, arms crossed...

And a car for a head. Yes, quite literally, he had a car as his head with this eyes as spotlights, Dengakuman in the driver's seat.

"Hey!"Auto shouted, probably feeling Dengakuman sitting in the driver's seat with cool sunglasses on. "Get out of there!"He shouted, but Dengakuman shook his head.

"Nope! I never get to drive!"He pouted, Bobobo cracking his knuckles.

"C'mon, let's get this fight started!"He exclaimed, clearly anxious to fight Giga as I was. Auto looked at us with an evil smirk, raising his arms and exclaiming,

"I wouldn't be so quick to meet your doom! For my stadium is the most ferocious of them all: Driving School Stadium! Where the street signs are alive and the instructors are zombies!" As he said this all the signs along the practice road began to wiggle and move, eyes bright yellow as creepy-looking instructors groaned a ways away, crouched over and starring hungrily at us.

"Great!"I muttered, "As if my first driving test wasn't bad enough.."

"Here comes the bus!"Bobobo shouted, body turned into a small bus with his head on the front, zooming over and knocking Auto off his feet as Softon jumped up, shouting,

"I'll let the air out of your tires! Fist of Blabs-A-Lot: Jamaca's passion!" As he said this he began to rapidly punch Auto's face with alarming speed, denting Auto's bumper in the process.

Auto flew backwards as Softon gave a last, powerful blow. I ran, skidding to a stop under where Auto was about to fall, and pulled out two needles.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Acid Bleach!"I shouted, slamming the needles into the back of Auto's head as he fell. Dust rose as he landed, and I front-flipped over him, landing on my feet between Bobobo and Softon, one hand steadying me.

"Nooooo! What have you done?!"Auto screamed as the smoke faded away, reavealing his face to now be a sleek white sports car.

"My classic phisique is now destroyed! Grrrr...That's it! Posessed cars, attack!"Auto shouted, two cars flooring it and zooming towards us, headlights glaring daggers. Bobobo jumped forward, slamming his palms against them and stopping them easily, Auto gaping.

"No! He passed his first portion of his drivers test: Breaking without hitting the gas! Fine then, evil street signs, finish them!"He shouted, the street signs shooting towards Softon.

He moved quickly, using one lightning-fast move with his hands and chopped them all up into tubes, scattering the remains. Auto gaped, checking anouther thing on his checklist.

"Ahh! He passed the second test: Signaling with his hands! Fine, you wont possibly pass this one: Attack Zombies!"He shouted, and I smiled.

Pulling out four needles, I stood ahead of the guys as a group of zombies approached and threw them, shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Chemical Rapid Decay!" The needles punctured the chests of the zombies, making them stop and immediatly begin to melt, leaving only green, disgusting puddles. Auto gaped and dropped the sheet, starring wide-eyed at us.

"She just passed the last test!...Checking your mirrors!"He exclaimed.

"How does that even make sense..."I mummbled, facepalming.

"Let's get this guy!"Bobobo growled, raising his fist as Softon got into his fighting stance, me glaring ahead at the bufoon and positioning a hand to quickly grab a needle if I needed. Auto began to sweat(that's gonna ruin his interior) and raised his hands, panicking as he stuttered,

"W-wait! How about this: if you can properly manuver my course, I'll tell you where Giga is!"

We relaxed a bit.

"Sounds easy enough."Softon nodded, and Auto grinned evilly, something up his nonexistant sleeve.

"Great! But the girl has to drive!"He exclaimed, pointing to me. I paused, stiffening and turning red.

"Why her?"Bobobo asked, and Auto snickered.

"I have in my files every driving test record known to man! And hers is very interesting.."He said, holding out the piece of paper. Softon and Bobobo gaped, eyes bugging out as they exclaimed,

"She failed EVERYTHING?!"

"It was a hard test okay! And its not like I ever had anyone to teach me how to drive!"I shouted, irritated and embarrased, crossing my arms and looking at the ground.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, seeing Bobobo and Softon standing above me with serious faces.

"We believe in you."Bobobo said, and I raised my eyebrows a bit, surprised.

"You got this, kiddo."Softon assured me, and I smiled, taking a deep breath. My assesment wasn't that bad, I was just young and reckless, this time would be much better...

-Twenty minuets later-

"Well...at least you signaled."Softon mused, hands in his pockets but still looking a bit shaken as we stood over Auto, who was crushed under the car I'd driven.

"Too bad about that chihuahua though."Bobobo sighed, and I scratched the back of my head, knowing that it wasn't exactly...passing.

"Well-" I was cut off as a wall flew up in front of me, black and purple. It took a fraction of a second to realize that it was some sort of purple-black flame, envleoping me from the ground-up.

"What's this?"I asked, looking around as everything went black, my body feeling funny for a second.

"Amy?"Bobobo called,

"Amy?"Softon asked right after him. My wall went down, evaporating at my feet, as I took in my surroundings. We'd been transported by whatever that had been to this new, expensive-looking location. It was a runway-looking thing, made entirely of metal just like the rest of the cylinder-shaped place.

Below us, where the runway dropped off, there was only blackness, ahead of us to where the runway ended some sort of platform, holding some sort of massive purple-and-black sun-like object that was flaring and flaming worse than an immature ten-year-old on the internet.

"What's that?"I asked, getting a bad feeling from this place.

"I don't-"Softon was cut off as I was tackled from behind, sending me flying forward.

"My love! My dear! I'm so glad you're safe! You've no idea what I've gone through just to get to you!"Jiggler exclaimed, gripping me as I rolled onto my back, wedging my foot between his stomach and mine and kicking him off, sending him into Bobobo and Softon, who each held giant wooden hammers and swung them, crushing Jiggler between them.

"Sis!"Beauty exclaimed, and I stood up, letting out a sigh of relief as she ran to me, not a scratch on her.

We hugged quickly before I stood up, seeing Bobobo standing seriously, Don Patch feeding that weird Yaya baby thing, Jiggler crying, and Torpedo Girl hugging Softon's leg, Softon's face a mix of shock and fear. I took into account the weird, sudden twinge of...jealousy? I got as I watched them, shaking it off and chalking it down to nothing. Besides, Softon clearly wasn't interested in my blood-sister... But still...

A crack of laugher broke us, one straight out of an old horror movie. It echoed through the metal chamber, all of us looking everywhere for the source. In front of us, one of the flames fell, dissipating and revealing a man in a grey tuxedo, with a black mustache and sunglasses..and an orange head.

"What's your name? Who are you?"Bobobo demanded. The man held out his hand, one of the flames appearing in it.

Please say Mr. Onionhead..

"I am the last and greatest of the six Cyber Knights." Please say Mr. Onionhead...

"I am the emissary of the Black Sun." Please say Mr. Onionhead...

"I am-"

"Wait!"Bobobo shouted, and I turned to him, slightly annoyed. I really wanted to hear this guys name.

Bobobo grit his teeth and shouted,

"I gotta know...is this guy and onion or a garlic!"

"Actually, that's not a bad question.."I mused, turning back to the man who looked at us all with a straight face. Wow, that took skill.

"You know,"He said, "I'm impressed you made it this far, I had no idea I would be the last Cyber Knight. I congradulate all of you."

I paused, sizing this guy up.

"Hmm, he actually seems like a decent guy..."I muttered to myself.

"Wait just a minuet, where are we?"Don Patch demanded, and the man looked back at the purple and green sun-like object.

"We are in the center of Cyber City. The entire city's energy is supported by the awesome power of my Fist of the Black Sun. Thus, I cannot leave this area. That is why I invited you all here so we could meet."The man said, and I nodded.

If his fist could support an entire city, what could it do to us...?

"Wait, you never told us your name!"Bobobo exclaimed. The man put his hand to his chest and bowed a bit.

"How rude of me. My name is...J." Damn.


	47. It's Sunny in Cyber City!

Amy's p.o.v***

"C'mon, I'll fight you!"Bobobo said, taking a step forward, me following. But we were cut off by Softon throwing out his arm, stopping us and making me look up at him curiously. He Stared straight ahead, a very serious look on his face.

"No, let me do this. You two need your strength for the fight against Giga."He ordered, and I looked between him and J, reluctant to let him fight someone with such strength.

"Softon, are you sure?" I asked, resting a hand on his back absentmindedly.

He looked down at me with the same eyes he had when he gave me that ice pack, the same odd feeling emitting from him, before nodding.

"I can take him."He assured me. I nodded, slowly taking my hand from his back and touching where I'd put the ice pack in my front pocket, hoping he wouldn't need it.

Softon stepped forward, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm honored to be opposing you."Softon said, J getting in a similar stance.

"Your manners are touching."J responded kindly, me trying to figure this guy out.

"Now, my opponent, I have a question for you."J said, and Softon looked up a bit in invitation. "The way you hold your hands, what does it mean?"

I looked at Softon's hands, noticing for the first time how he held them. Palms slightly forward, fingers curled in just a bit, a very relaxed looking move.

"Love."He said, Beauty freaking out. Normally, I would have freaked out with her, but something twisted in my stomach, making me feel..nausious? No, that wasn't it. Embarassed? No, but something like that. I wondered why his hands were held like that...

"If you hold your hands with the meaning of Love you can render your opponent compleatly harmless. Got it."J said, and I gaped.

"Yep, makes sense."Bobobo nodded, and I exclaimed,

"How could you guys possibly know this?!"

"It's a guy thing."They all chorused, and I shook my head, knowing it was the oppisite way.

"Those who experience this Love..."J said, Don and Jiggler interrupting with,

"Get to ride around the world in this Softonmobile searching for love!"They exclaimed, zooming past me and towards J.

"Where is it?! Where's the love?!"Jiggler exclaimed, J moving his hands back, a flame igniting in them.

"Now, I will show you my power! Grow flame grow!"He exclaimed, running towards the oncoming pink van and back-flipping, throwing two flames that contacted with Don and Jiggler.

"Feel the wave of sorrow!"J exclaimed as Don and Jiggler screamed, falling to the ground. As the flame around them dissipated, they were left as hamburgers.

"I always knew they were meat-heads..."Beauty mused. I turned to J, glaring and pulling out a needle.

"Hey, you can't do that to my friends!" Jiggler and Don looked up at me with hopeful faces, "Not even these two aquaintances!"I shouted, sensing their dismay.

I flung my arm back and quickly sprung it forward, shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion: White Hot Chemical!" I shot forward, but J didn't seem fazed in the least, instead moving his arms in an odd motion and creating a large, glowing letter J in front of him.

"J block!"He shouted, the needle hitting it and destroying the sheild, but not hitting him. I gaped, taking a step back as my stomach sank. That attack would have taken an incredible amount of skill to defeat, and he did it like it was play!

He dusted off his hands and regarded me for a moment, then mused,

"I've yet to come across the one they call the Scorpion Child. I'm pleased to find that you are indeed as strong as they say. It would take an astonishing amount of power to defeat that sheild." I straightened up, not knowing wether to take it as a compliment or to just get angrier. Luckily, I didn't have to decide, because Softon stepped in front of me.

"This fight is between us."He said, moving back into his fighting stance.

"I see, how chivilrous of you. Well, then let our fight begin."J agreed.

"First, there's someone you've gotta meet."Softon started, and moved, the world around us becoming dark, a familiar green idol appearing behind Softon, still massive in this large envoronment. J gasped, looking up at Goddess Blabs A Lot.

"Who is this...magnificent being?"J asked.

"Goddess Blabs A Lot, our idol!"Don Patch exclaimed, Beauty and I slamming our fists down on his head to silence him. All around Goddess Blabs A Lot points on the symbol behind her began to glow a brilliant, light emerald green, the ray glowing brighter until they shot down, hitting J directly. His scream rang out across the area, me smiling with victory as the idol dissipated, the black fading away.

"Do keep in touch."Softon mused.

"Is this too soon?" I gasped as J appeared right in front of me, facing Softon, streaks of the black flame flying from his hands and hitting Softon, creating and X on his chest.

"Fist of the Black Sun: Cleansing of the Colors!"He shouted, front-flipping back in front of Softon, who flew backwards and fell, laying on the ground limply.

"Softon!"I shouted, running up to him and kneeling by his side, seeing an X ripped through his jacket, showing two red cuts on his chest.

Panicked, I pulled out the ice pack and pressed it into the center of the X, hoping it would work.

"Softon! There's no way he went down that fast!"Beauty exclaimed, Torpedo Girl wheeping loudly behind me.

"My love! No!"She exclaimed, and I was surprised to hear Bobobo, Don, and Jiggler crying as well. I turned, looking up at them in shock as they held the weird hankies up to their faces.

"You were too good to have this happen to you!...You poor little ant!"Bobobo exclaimed, picking up at stepped-on ant from the ground. Beauty smacked him on the back of the head and shouted,

"It's just an ant!" I focused back on Softon, looking into his wide eyes for any sign that he was okay. He was still for far too long, and for a moment I got a horrible feeling, but he cringed, moving his hand over mine that held the ice pack there.

"Softon! You're gonna be alright, okay?"I asked, and he looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fight him..."

"Shut up, okay?"I interrupted him, gaining a surprised look. I pulled out a needle from my back pocket, lightly blowing on it. It glowed a deep purple, just like my aura.

"What are you doing?"He asked, as I centered it over the ice pack.

Staying focused, I explained,

"While I was meant mainly for assassin work, my Fist was not, therefore it was not soley focused on harming people. These needles can also heal if you rest here while we take up the fight." I slowly slid it in, making sure it would keep the ice pack in place while also piercing the top layer of skin, causing Softon to wince slightly. I sighed, having not used that in a long time and glad that it was actually working.

I looked back to Torpedo Girl, knowing she would be the best at this.

"Protect him-"

"ALWAYS!"She exclaimed, sliding beside him and gripping his head, hugging him. Softon chocked and I reached forward, grabbing Torpedo Girl's arm and saying,

"Seriously! Don't hurt him, just stand here and make sure he doesn't get up."I ordered, suddenly serious. Torpedo Girl, looking like a scolded puppy, nodded.

I stood, looking up at Bobobo.

"You ready?"I asked, and he nodded, facing J, who already had a flame in each hand.

"Feel the power of the Fist of the Black Sun!"He shouted, running towards Bobobo.

"Try Fist of the Nosehair on for size!"Bobobo shouted back, running towards J. They both jumped up into the air, backflipping and both missing eachother.

"Wow, that was lame."Beauty mused, as they both fell on a knee.

"Think again."J mused calmly, Bobobo suddenly groaning and holding his abdomen, small scratches opening up on his skin. I shot to his side, helping him stand.

"Bobobo, are you okay?"I asked, looking up at him. He was hunched over a bit, hand on his abs as he glared at J.

"I'll be fine, you just make sure you don't get hurt by this guy! He's seriously tough."Bobobo explained.

I frowned, concerned that this one man was hurting my two strongest friends.

"Think Bobobo, how does this guy do it without getting hurt?"I asked, frying my brain to come up with a solution...

"I got it!"Softon shouted, and I turned to see him being held down by a worried Torpedo Girl as he struggled with the excitement of his realization.

"Bobobo, that J you see in front of you isn't real! He's a hologram! A refracted image from that sun!"Softon exclaimed.

I turned, gasping as J smiled, image fuzzing a bit. How did I not see that before...?

"Congradulations, you're the first person to ever realize the secret of the Black Sun. But it wont matter, not after...The Five Sleepless Black Suns!"J exclaimed, holding up his arms as five black suns appeared above him. With them, four more Js appeared, each in a different cool action pose.

"There's five of him?!"Don exclaimed.

"No, it's a trick!"I said, looking as each person met up with the line of light that the suns created.

"We need a light brighter than that Sun!"I exclaimed, and J laughed, all of them chorusing,

"Hahahha! There's no light brighter than the Black Sun!"

"What about this?"I asked, shining a small, Panda-shaped mini-flashlight up at the suns.

"There's no way that's gonna work!"Beauty exclaimed, but as she did the suns began to dissapear, along with the Js.

"What?!"Beauty exclaimed, and I threw the flashlight to the side, quickly moving. I was fast, faster than even J had been, focusing all my energy to my feet until I appeared directly behind him, two needles in my hands.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Hazard Sign!"I shouted, slashing both across his chest in an X form. I flipped forward, landing on my hands and flipping until I landed on my feet.

He gaped, falling to his knees as the red X formed on his chest.

"But, how?"He asked, and I stood straight. "Your power..."J said, looking up at me, "To be able to his a hologram created by the Black Sun and injure me, your power...is much greater than you let off." I placed a hand in my front pocket, looking down as Bobobo's eyes caught me, a sinking feeling in my stomach.

No one needed to see the full extenet of my power. No one had to know.

"Quick, use this time to form into BoboPatch!"Don exclaimed, Bobobo refocusing and opening his mouth, Don jumping up and forming into a small candy ball, flying towards Bobobo's mouth. I watched, anxious for BoboPatch to end this, when...

"Hey guys, I'm back!"Dengakuman exclaimed, flying in Don's path and hitting him out of the way.

"No!"Beauty exclaimed, but before Dengakuman could go into Bobobo's mouth he dodged, me breathing a sigh of relief... until he went into the back of Bobobo's pants and then the formation began... I knew the formation was happening, I just didn't care. I was too busy curled up in the corner of the runway, head hanging as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Sis?"Beauty asked.

"I can never unsee that..."I muttered. It took a few moments to shake it off, the image forever burned into my mind, and stand, walking back to where the fight was.

There, instead of BoboPatch, stood...a girl?

"They turn into a girl?!"I exclaimed, seeing a fragile, kind-looking girl with very long blonde hair that curled at the ends and split into two ponytail at the end, a white headpiece on her right side, a half-shirt colored blue and a short blue skirt with heart knee-pads an knee-high pink boots, looking like a girl right out of Sailor Moon.

"I'm Denbo!"She exclaimed in a kind voice.

I facepalmed.

"We're dead."I gave up, facing Denbo again. "Listen girl, do you have any attacks?" She gave me a big, innocent look and asked,

"What?"

"An attack, a special skill!"I explained, and she got a big smile on her face.

"I can sing!"...

I held back Don Patch, who was weilding a hammer, with one arm, leaning down to him and whispering,

"Hey, maybe she's so bad it'll be affective!" He paused, thought, and then nodded.

"You got a point. Okay sister, go!"He exclaimed, and she nodded, pressing her hands to her chest.

"Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!"She sang. Beauty, Jiggler, Don and I all looked at each other, faced downcast.

"We're dead."We all chorused...


	48. Bobobo Idol!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Prepare yourselves!"J shouted, and I spun around, watching him run towards us with two black flames in his hands.

"Hey! Mister, it's not nice to hit a girl!"Denbo exclaimed, pouting and shying away.

"Yes! Hitting a lady in battle shows incredibly ill manners!"He exclaimed, and Beauty and I sighed in relief.

"Fist of the Black Sun: Vanessa's Humiliation!"J exclaimed, hitting Denbo, Jiggler, and Don. They all fell, cringing in pain as I spun to J.

"Guess Denbo isn't technically a girl, huh?"I asked, and he straightened up, turning and nodding,

"Exactamundo!" I stepped in front of everyone, pulling out a needle.

"Well, J, as much as I respect your attitude towards women, hurting my friends put you on my bad list. I might be a girl, but feel free to try and hit me."I said, getting into a stance.

"Amy, you can't!"Softon shouted, and I looked over my shoulder, seeing him sitting up, hand over the ice pack and holding the needle in place. I was relieved to see the cuts healing up, leaving only faint scars that should be gone at the end of this battle.

"I got it. Don't worry."I nodded.

"Wow, she's so brave!"Denbo exclaimed in her kind voice, looking at me with wide eyes.

"And you,"I said, looking over my other shoulder at her, "Try and figure out some sort of attack you can do to help us out, got it?" She nodded vigrously and I looked back at J, ready to fight.

"I admire your loyalty towards your companions. Now, let's see just what kind of power the Master of the Fist of the Scorpion can muster."J mused calmly, and I nodded.

"Fist of the Black Sun: Great Balls of Fire!"J exclaimed, throwing his hands in front of him, two black balls of fire ripping from his palms and shooting straight at me. With little time to think, I threw two needles directly into them, shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Dissolve!" The two attacks counteracted each other, the sun exploding in a brilliant light. But I didn't take time to admire it, instead I ran right through it, appearing on the otherside with a needle between each finger.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Acidcity!"I shouted, moving to stab them into his chest and stomach with my hands. He was caught off guard at first, but with an astounding amount of strength and speed, reacted so fast that I could only get two needles in. He hit me right in the gut with a small black sun, that once it hit me, split into multiple black suns that darted around me, attacking me like pirahnnas. I screamed out in pain as the white-hot suns bit at my skin, a severe pain ripping through me as I was thrown backwards, landing hard on my back.

"Amy!"

"Sis!"

"Little sister!"

I moved into a sitting position, everyone crouched around me, worried. I glared at the man, taking in his incredible strength, but smiling at the same time.

"Huh? Why are you smiling?"Beauty asked, and they all looked to J, who was looking at his hands in confusion.

"Even with two needles in, my Fist will still work, though not to the extent I was hoping."I explained.

"What...what is this? I feel slightly weaker than before!"J exclaimed.

"Acidcity. The technique will usually drain you of all your power, but in this instance you are reletively weakened, which, in a fight against our crew, isn't a good thing."I explained, then winced as pain shot up my shoulder.

"Sis!"Torpedo Girl and Beauty exclaimed, hands on my shoulders.

"You don't have to fight anymore!" I looked up, shocked to see Denbo standing up proud and strong, a certain fire in her.

"Denbo?"I asked, wondering what happened to the fragile, annoying brat we'd met a few moments ago. She pointed angrily to J, exclaiming,

"As a strong warrior, I cannot allow you to hurt my friends like this! Perpare yourself for my Super Fist of the Nosehair!"

"Wait, so you mean you have a super fist but you decided to SING instead?!"I exclaimed, irritated.

Being totally ignored, she did a series of bad karate moves before striking a pose, shouting,

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: One Song Museam!" The world around us changed, became brighter, yellower, happier as a stadium formed around us, huge crowds of people sitting and cheering as a massive stage with a giant heart on it rose from the floor, me standing there and looking around.

"This? Really?"I asked.

"Hey, not everyone can have cool moves like you okay!"Don Patch shouted, me digging my foot into his face without even looking at him.

"In this world, my songs control everything!"Denbo exclaimed, J looking shocked and confused. Denbo closed her eyes and cleared her throat, then began to sing.

"Look at the monkey, running through the trees!"She sang, and I was about to facepalm, when I looked over and saw J running in place.

"What?! I'm under her control!"He exclaimed, looking down at himself.

"Isn't it so sweet, he gets to feel my heart beat!"Denbo sang, J immediatly getting attacked by hearts. "It's full of love, now feel my green glove!" She removed her white glove and produced a green one, using it to smack J multiple times. She then crawled into an ant farm and sang sadly, "When I'm feeling down, I hide deep underground."

"Enough!"J shouted, "I know how to stop this!" He ran away from the giant ants that tried to attack him and shouted "Fist of the Black Sun: Destiny Demise!"

He attacked Denbo, the mic flying from her hand to Jelly Jiggler's.

"Oh no!"She cried, "If the song stops, everything goes back to normal and J wins! Someone has to continue the song!"

"But how?!"Jiggler asked, looking panickly at the mic.

"Just sing what's on your mind!"Denbo shouted, and Jelly nodded, clearing his throat.

"Right...Mushroom curtains! J let's hurt him! I love Amy! Please marry me-" I kicked the mic away from him, hitting him the face as I did. Don caught it, striking a rocker's pose and shouting at the top of his lungs,

"I'm the main character! Yeah you know! Why do they say Amy, gosh I hate her! I'm the orange dude with the funny spikes! J you hurt us that's three strikes! COWS GO MOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Don's face was turning red as Beauty took the mic, everyone covering their ears except for the cows in the audience, who moo'ed instead of boo'ed.

"I can't believe my friends are so weird! This is just as I feared. I hope we can make J go, even without Bobobo!"She turned, tossing the mic to Jiggler as Don lunged at it, missing and falling on his face. Jiggler caught it, dressed in a meat suit with massive shutter shades.

"Eggplant soup! Loopty loop! I like mittens! Shaped like kittens! I'm made of Jelly! Don't be jelly!"He sang, throwing the mic back to Denbo, who caught it, Don Patch jumping and failing to catch it.

"We need everyone to sing, to unlock our wings! We can do this together, our group is like no other!"She sang prettily, tossing the mic. Softon's foot met Don's face as he caught the mic, Torpedo Girl with hearts in her eyes, hands clasped together as she watched Softon in awe. He picked up a DJ board and headphones, scratching a disc across the needle and rapping,

"Let's being! S to the O to the T to the O to the N!"

"You spelled it wrong!"Beauty exclaimed, but Don took the mic before any one could respond.

"Hey now don't count me out! You guy make me wanna shout! Why don't I get screen time? Even with these dope rhymes!"He shouted in anger. Denbo reached over, wrestling the mic from him and looking up prettily, singing,

"We're almost there, no worse for wear! It's time for the grand finale! Rock it Amy!"

I caught the mic, blushing a deep red just as I had the day I had to sing before we fought Captain Battleship.

"C'mon, before things go back to normal!"Beauty shouted, and I looked around. Damn, why do I always get dragged into these things? I took a deep breath, promising that this would be the LAST time I sang in front of anyone but Beauty.

I took a breath, and sang,

"This hasn't been easy, making it this far. But we have, because my friends are above par. Through issues and tissues, we'll be okay...um...let's let this defeat J!" The audience roared in excitement, me blushing a bright red as everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I coughed, shouting at Denbo,

"Now!" She nodded, then jumped in the air and sang,

"Super Fist of Nosehaiiiiir: Star Powerrrrr! Ya!"

Nosehairs flew from her nostrils and whipped at J, sending him flying back with a loud scream of pain, the world wavering and dissapearing, all of us landing back on the runway with J in front of us, unconcious. I laughed, never to happy to have defeated someone in my life.

"Yeah! Great job guys!"Beauty exclaimed as we high-fived each other.

"Hey! Look!"Jiggler shouted, and I felt the ground beneath me begin to shake.

I looked up, seeing the Black Sun shrink down until it dissapeared, leaving an empty space between the two massive structures holding it in place, pieces of the building falling down as everything began to breakdown.

"We defeated J, so now there's nothing to power the city!"Bobobo exclaimed, having changed back. I looked up at him, wondering what to do. I turned to J, laying on the ground, and crouched by him.

"J!"I exclaimed, shaking him by his shoulders until he groaned into conciousness. "What do we do? The whole city's gonna explode!"I shouted at him.

"Amy!"Bobobo shouted, and I turned, body tense as the place began to shake more violently.

"What?"I asked, and he had a serious face, until he began to cry and whine,

"My eclaire is missing!"

"Not now Bobobo!"I shouted, turning back to J as Bobobo rolled on the ground, throwing a fit.

"You..."J coughed out, "Have to find an energy equal to that of the Black Sun before the city is destroyed..."

"How?"I asked, and Softon's voice came from up above.

"Don't worry, I got it."

I looked up, standing and gasping as Softon stood on the tall structure, raising up his arms.

"In the name of Goddess Blabs A Lot, grant me the power to provide the power for this city!"He exclaimed, and a light behind him began to glow in the shape of his head, the violent shaking immediatly ceasing as Softon's intense power held it together.

"Wow!"Beauty exclaimed. I looked up, a tight feeling of worry and admiration in my chest.

"Are you sure Softon?"Jiggler asked, him, Don, Bobobo, and Torpedo girl tearing up and blowing their noses loudly. Just as they did, something fell hard from the sky, slamming down between us. I jumped back a bit, seeing a giant wooden coffin laying there.

"Ahhh!"Don shouted, jumping up and down, Jelly rolling on the ground, Bobobo doing a salsa dance of fear.

"What's a casket doing falling from the sky?"Beauty exclaimed.

"It's a work of art from Master Giga!"J exclaimed, "It's his way of saying he wants you to pay him a visit!" I nodded, throwing the lid off as Beauty, Torpedo Girl, Don, Jiggler, Dengakuman(on Jiggler's head), and Bobobo stepped in. Bobobo held out a hand, pulling me in the tight space.

"C'mon Softon!"I shouted as the casket rose.

"I can't! I have to generate more energy!"He exclaimed. I frowned as we almost reached his level, calling out,

"But Softon!"

"It's just the way it is, don't worry about me. Okay?"He asked, looking me in the eye. I paused, worry twisting in me. I didn't want to leave Softon here alone...but we would find a way to get back to him. We had to, no friend left behind, right?

With that in mind, I did something that didn't even take thinking, or maybe it did, and I just chose not to. As the casket rose a bit above Softon's head, I braced my hands on the edge, lifting myself a bit and leaning over, reaching far enough down to quickly place a kiss on Softon's cheek. His eyes widened a bit as I moved back into the casket, smirking and shouting,

"Be careful!"

I turned, and immediatly relaxed. Jiggler and Dengakuman were too busy playing tetris, Don Patch was getting the snot beaten out of him by Torpedo Girl(thank goodness, I didn't even want to think about how that would have gone over), Beauty was facepalming at them all. I turned, and stopped. Bobobo. He looked down at me, probably had been for awhile, a serious look on his face, a frown on his mouth. Immediatly under his stare I felt a sense of betrayal, as if I'd betrayed him somehow. But how? With a quick goodluck kiss?

He turned away, his back to me, and the feeling only grew stronger. I frowned, biting my lip and looking worridly up at him. Was it a bad thing to do? If so, why? They were both my friends, I could easily give them both goodluck kisses! Hell, I did to Beauty! It didn't mean anything...so why was he so upset?...Why was I so upset?... I sighed. Going into a fight with a guy like Giga while in this mindset wasn't a good thing...

"Pepsi!"Don Shouted.

"Lighter Fluid!"Torpedo girl exclaimed... Oh yeah. Not a good thing.


	49. Art, Lawsuits, Carrots, and Ferns!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Bobobo...you're poking me."I mused, reaching down and picking up Boboporcupine, setting the odd little thing down on the oppisit side of the casket.

"Ugh, when's this ride gonna be done?"Jiggler asked, painting Torpedo Girl's nails with his symbol from the hankie. Bobobo scuttled about, chanting,

"Porcupine, porcupine, porcupine, ATTACK!"He shouted, flairing his needles and stabbing Don Patch with them.

"Hey! I just go my face shined for the match! Do you know how much that costs? Our author barely has it in her budget to support the story as it is!"Don shouted peeling Bobobo off.

"Liar! She's uploading it on a free website!"Bobobo shouted, turning back into himself and slapping Don with a rubber duck.

"Ah hem, madam."I turned, seeing a small, balding man in a black suit clinging to the casket, his glasses askew as he handed me a piece of paper. Once I took it, he let go and flew away.

"Whats that sis?"Beauty asked. I read it and my eyes widened.

"We're being sued!"I exclaimed

"What?!"The group exclaimed, Torpedo Girl punching Jiggler as she did. I nodded, and Bobobo ran up to my side(which, in this small space, running was not easy).

"By who?!"He asked.

"The fourth wall!"I exclaimed, and Bobobo took the paper, ripping it to shreds.

"Don't people know that that's all that makes this series funny?! And we're barely scraping by on laughs as it is!"He shouted, and I shook my head, eyes closed.

Coincidentally, I chose the one moment to close my eyes as when the casket stopped, the atmosphere feeling different. Assuming we'd entered Giga's hideout, and the sudden stiffness of my friends around me, I kept my eyes closed and asked,

"We in Giga's room?"

"Uh huh."They answered in unison.

"And it isn't lit at all?"

"Uh huh."

"And there are various sharp pointy objects surrounding us probably about to come raining down on us?"

"Uh huh."

I sighed. Figures. The second I opened my eyes the metal spiked balls rained down upon us.

"Watch out!"I shouted, but a flash of blue blocked me. I looked up, seeing Bobobo wincing as the weapons smashed into him, his upper body hunched over us. My eyes widened and I exclaimed,

"Bobobo!"

"I'm fine!"He exclaimed, straightening up.

"But...how?"I asked, and he turned around, Jelly Jiggler plastered to his back and compleatly covered in the spiked balls. "Hm. OK."I mused, stepping out of the casket with the others, hearing a chuckle in the darkness. I looked ahead, seeing a man sitting on a backless couch, covered in white and yellow armor, tanned skin, with spikey purple hair that had silver bands around the end of each spike, a smile on his face similar to that of Halekulani's.

Beside him sat two blondes, one in a robe and the other in a bathingsuit.

"So, you're Giga."Bobobo said, an edge of anger in his voice.

"That's right. Nice to see you again, Amy."He snarled in a deep voice, me resisting the urge to flick him off.

"Wish I could say the same, but the last time I saw you I was covered in paint."I mused.

"Hm?"Beauty asked, as Giga glared, fists clenched tight.

"Don't mention it!"He snapped, the girls pouting and trying to massage his shoulders. I chuckled and explained,

"Let's just say, you don't want to cross an angry flamingo with an affiliation for starving artists."

"...But...that...what..."Beauty muttered, and I saw Giga's face grow red.

"You look tense, let me help you!"Jiggler said, appearing behind Giga and massaging his shoulders.

"Wow, this armor sure is tense! You should really think about chiling on the starch!"Jiggler mused, dressed in a white kimono. Giga turned his head, glaring at Jiggler.

"Just who are you?"He asked, as Dengakuman walked past me. I looked down at the cute little thing, seeing him dressed in a black bikini with thick red lipstick on. He walked over to Giga and hopped up on the couch, standing there like he belonged there.

"Yeah, just who are you?"Dengakuman asked, and Jiggler freaked out.

"Uh-uh-uh I'm your...hair stylist!"Jiggler saved himself, pulling out some hair gel and moving his hands in a blur of blue, until Giga's hair was in a high perm, resembling big texan woman hair. "Ta-da!"Jiggler exclaimed, shaking nervoisly.

"You idiot!"Don Patch shouted, jumping and nailing Jiggler right in the face. Don let out a breath and turned to Giga, winking and saying,

"Here, THIS is how it should be done!"

He moved his hands in a blur and re-did Giga's hair, then held out a plate with some sushi on it in the shape of Giga's face.

"Orderbs?"Don asked.

"Oh Giga! You look overheated, why don't I cool you down?"Bobobo asked in a shrill, high voice, fanning Giga on the oppisite side of Don Patch with a giant crocodile.

I facepalmed and then threw my hands up.

"Yeah! Sure! Everyone join the bad guy!"I shouted sarcastically. The boys all stopped and gave me dissaproving looks.

"How could you say something like that?"Don asked, smashing a sushi into the side of Giga's face.

"Yeah! Why would you get a crazy idea like that?"Bobobo asked, the crocodile opening it's mouth where a tiny fan was, blowing on Giga's face.

...I turned around.

"I'm leaving."I stated. I felt a hand on my arm and looked down, seeing Beauty's innocent pout.

"Wait, we need Gasser!"She exclaimed. Oh, right. Almost forgot about him between fighting zombie cars and onion headed men.

"Now! Attack!"Bobobo shouted, and I spun around, seeing them smash Giga in the head with pillows.

"What's that supposed to do?!"Beauty exclaimed, but as the boys brought back the pillows, Giga's head actually...began to crack? It shattered, the cracks breaking apart and leaving nothing but a headless body. My eyes widened and I took a step forward.

"That was way too easy."I mused, and the arm around my throat proved my suspicions. I was pulled back against an armored chest and winced, Giga's voice in my ear as he mused,

"You know me too well."

"I did train with you."I mused, an idea popping into my head. I knew a way to get the guys to stop acting like they were on Giga's good graces. I spun around, smiling up at him and winking. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, leaning in a bit closer.

"My my, did you grow up. You know, its a shame that I'll have to defeat your little friends here. Maybe afterwards we can go out for some goat milk and crackers?"He mused, eyes narrowed on me. My stomach curled just being near this guy, but I smiled all the same. I did not smile because of what he said, or that he was attractive. I smiled because I knew what was going to happen next.

"HYAAAA!"Bobobo and Jiggler exclaimed, their feet connecting with the sides of Giga's head, me backflipping away as he fell forward, holding his head.

"What-"

"NO ONE HARMS MY LITTLE GIRL!"Bobobo shouted, slamming a baby T-Rex down on Giga's head. He then darted over to me dressed as a middle-aged mother with a pink apron, white dress, and heavy amounts of makeup as he held me, crushing me against his chest and swinging back and forth.

"Oh my little baby! You're not allowed to be near men like him! Did he hurt you? Did he get you hooked on those bath salts I keep hearing about?!"Bobobo cried, and I choked out,

"No...suffocation...no breathing..." He let me go and I took a massive breath, looking up to see the T-Rex gone, and the Giga that had been under it now shattered to dust like the old one.

"What? Where is he?"I asked, spinning around to see him holding Jelly Jiggler by the neck, grinning evilly.

"Looks like this is my first work of art!"He exclaimed, Bobobo sprinting past me.

"Fist of the Nosehair: Booger Art!"He exclaimed, only to have Giga step to the side, the large boogers crashing into the ground. Giga picked up Jiggler and tossed him, sending him at full-speed into Bobobo, who flew backwards.

"Bobo-"I was cut off by Bobobo bursting into dust, Giga raising an eyebrow.

"Hm? Well, looky there, he isn't the only one who can use my fist."Giga smirked and looked around, me doing the same.

"Let me guess, he's going to come out of the ceiling!"Giga exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling. The floor below him emploded and Bobobo shot up from the ground, his body now a torpedo.

"I'M A TORPEDO!"He exclaimed, Giga in mid-air as Torpedo Girl shot forward, crashing into him and shouting,

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Enough!"Giga shouted, falling on his feet as everyone stopped, looking at him as he stood in front of a tall shelf filled with tiny pieces of his artwork. As I finally got a good look around, the entire room was filled to the ceiling with his demented pieces of art.

"Someone needs to go on Hoarders."I mused.

"That's impressive,"Bobobo mused, standing against anouther shelf filled with what appeared to be Giraffe-a-corn bobble heads, "But have you seen MY collection?"

"Not the right time, Bobobo!"I shouted, irritated as Giga got a sinister smile on his face. He laughed and exclaimed,

"C'mon boys, it's playtime!"

"Yay!"They exclaimed, jumping into the air with those little spinner-top hats on, throwing Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh cards in the air.

"Not what he meant!"Beauty shouted, and I ran towards them, seeing Giga spread his arms out. He only did that really-cool pose if he was going to do a powerful attack.

"Fist of Art: Hands of Clay!"He exclaimed, and I tripped, falling flat on my face as something grabbed my ankle. I looked down, gasping as a black hand with purple marks on it held my ankle, others quickly sprouting and wrapping my arms to my sides, making me unable to move.

I looked up, the guys screaming in fear as they were dragged through the ground like water.

"Bobobo!"Beauty excalimed, Giga crouching and looking at me.

"Now that they're gone, about that date."He said snarkily.

"Great,"I mused, looking at the situation. "Dengakuman is a Giga girl, my sister is in love with my best friend, who is currently using all his energy to support the massive city underground, I'm trapped on the floor by creepy hands, the bad guy is hitting on me-"

In front of me, where the guys were pulled in, the ground broke and out came the three, all different vegetables. My face fell and I finished,

"...And now he's a carrot." They all rammed into Giga and shouted,

"Fresh from the garden vegetable attack!" Giga fell backwards and the arms released me, allowing me to stand up and streach.

"That's enough, it's time for you to feel how it feels to become the ultimate artwork!"Giga exclaimed, his hand glowing yellow. Bobobo paused, calm, and things began to go in slow-motion as he said,

"I have my own deadly form of art. One that cannot be rivaled by any other." I paused, an electricity going through the room at the sheer awesomeness of what Bobobo was about to pull out...

"It's stale tofu!"Bobobo exclaimed, as Giga ran at him. He lunged forward, smashing Giga in the face and shouting, "Stale Tofu Kung Fu Mo Sho CHICKEN!" Giga cried out as the tofu smashed into him, falling on his heels and sliding backwards. He stood up, whiping blood from his lip, and looked up at all of us, smirking.

"I'm impressed."He mused, the guys all gaping.

"But, how? How is he still standing?"They asked, and I stepped forward.

"Haven't you noticed?"The blonde in the bikini asked, "Master Giga is just toying with you!"

"What?"Bobobo asked, and Giga chuckled.

"That's right. You haven't even noticed that I haven't used a single Super Fist yet."He mused toyfully. I tensed up, thinking back on the days that I trained here with Giga. It was a tough time, tough training, and he was by far one of my strongest opponents. We rivaled each other in everything we did, neither of us ever having to use a Super Fist to get the job done.

"Neither have I!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I frowned at him.

"Yeah, right."I mused, and Beauty gave off a worried noise.

"Guys, be serious! If he hasn't used a Super Fist yet and we've yet to defeat him with ours, then we're in big trouble!"She exclaimed.

"Wait, remember that fight between Amy and Over?"Jiggler asked, and I turned, eyebrow raised.

"What about it?"Bobobo asked, and Jiggler pointed to me.

"You didn't use a Super Fist until that point, and you still defeated some of the most powerful people in the Chrome Dome."He mentioned, and I frowned, hearing Giga's laugh.

"It's true."Bobobo said, and I faced him, his eyes locked on Giga and not me. I looked at the ground, biting my lip.

"It's not that simple.."I mummbled.

"Yeah,"Giga said, getting everyone's attention, "See, little Amy here's always been afraid of using anything above her weakest Super Fists, things that are no where near enough to defeat me."

"Well, why don't you use anything above that?"Beauty asked, and I knew it was only because she wanted Gasser back and safe..

"You don't understand."I whispered, looking up at Giga.

"Then explain it."Bobobo said, but not harshly. Honestly, curiously. I had no allusions to what Giga was hinting at: He wanted to fight me with my Super Fist, to finish the fights we'd had all those years ago. And I would have to use my Super Fist again for the first time since my fight with Over. But some things should be left until later.

"Not now."I said, stepping closer to Giga and pulling out four needles. "But you're right, Giga. The only way I can defeat you is with my Super Fist. So let's not hold back and finish what we started awhile ago?"

He smiled excitedly and got into a fighting stance.

"Gladly."He smiled.

"Go Amy! Yeah! Mop the floor with him!"The guys cheered, and I looked back to see them all disguised as various cleaning supplies. Bobobo was a mop, Don was a bucket of suds, Jiggler was soap, and Torpedo Girl was dressed like a janitor, Beauty holding a large green fern.

None of that makes sense. Except the fern, that seems fitting.


	50. The Big 50! Love you guys!

Author's note: Wow. 50 chapters. That's like, a lot. Like, a turtle would be in it's middle ages at this point. Cats would be all like, 'wow, that's a lot of chapters. Look I'm a talking cat.'. I just want to thank all of you for reading it this far and I want you to know I love each and everyone of you with all my nosehairs. P.S I've got a small treat for you guys at the end of this arch in the next chapter or two...it's really not that cool. Just something I though would add some depth to the characters... Bobobomuse: Hurry up woman! Me: I'm going as fast as I can!-

Amy's p.o.v****

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Tailless Whip!"I slammed my foot into the ground, the familiar feeling of energy surging through my veins powering me forward, kicking up pieces of the floor as I went. 'He really needs to invest in better flooring', I thought right before I kicked into the air, two needles in my hands. I moved quickly, flinging them down at him. He looked up at me, smiling.

I gaped as he moved, waving his hand in front of his face and shouting,

"Super Fist of Art: Wall of Clay!" As massive wave of clay swam in front of him, breaking the needles as they hit. I couldn't react in time, the wall powering up and smashing me into the ceiling. I felt my ribs bruise and I cringed, arms pinned to my sides. Lucky for me, bad for him, I didn't just keep my needles in my back pocket. I reached down, clamping my teeth around the collar of my shirt and pulling out a hidden needle, shouting,

"Ufer Ist O Sha Shoshian: Sheudo!"

"What did she even say?!"Beauty exclaimed from below. Wow, that is annoying now that I think about it. What, it's not like she fights. Not that I want her to, but still... I refocused, quickly whipping my head down and puncturing the wall of clay, feeling the crack rapidly form and fall, releasing me. I pulled some G's as I fell. Thankfully, it was litteral, and I used the giant letters as parachutes to land on my feet.

"Wow! Talk about pulling G's!"Don Patch exclaimed.

I looked at Giga, how he moved his hands and feet for his next attack. A memory kicked in and I thought about how he moved whenever he wanted to use his hair in his fist. Super Fist of Art: Expressive Hair'. Before he could do it, I pulled out two needles with my left hand, throwing them as hard as I could, both Giga and I shouting our techniques at the same time,

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Black Tail!"

"Super Fist of Art: Expressive Hair!"

I moved immediatly after, spinning upwards as his feisty follicles barely missed me. They sprung back into place as he moved, whipping them across as they retracted and blocking the needles and sending them scattering across the floor. By the time it took for him to move to the time where I fell back to the ground was about eight seconds, give or take nine.

"What? They dodged the attacks that fast?"Beauty asked behind me.

"How?!"Torpedo Girl exclaimed, and I looked into Giga's eyes.

I knew why. Because when I'd been sent here in the beginning to train, Giga was my partner, the person I trained against. It was heated, him hating that he had to face a toddler and me angry that his hair stayed in the same position no matter what he did and he would ever tell me the brand of hair gel he used. We became enemies quickly, fighting and honing our skills from dawn to dusk, always coming out in a stalemate. We fought so much for those months that...

"We know each others moves."Giga said snidely, smirking.

"Which is going to make this rather difficult."I agreed, both of us in a defensive stance.

"For you, maybe."He chuckled, "See, I remember the reason you never used your full strength. That reason isn't applicable to me! So sorry it had to end this way, but really if you look at it there was no way for you to win." I should have panicked. Should have gotten angry. Should have filed a complaint to the author about all these fractured sentences I'd been given.

But instead I smiled, pulling out four needles in each hand.

"But there IS a way for me to win."I corrected him, crouching with my arms pulled back. Giga raised an eyebrow, a confident smile on his face.

"Oh? A new technique I see."He mused, not loosing his air of confidence. I winked and threw the needles, my arms crossing in an X in front of me.

"No."I said as they flew towards him, "Friends."

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Balloon Static Attack!"Bobobo shouted, him, Don,and Jiggler grabbing a balloon and rubbing it against Giga's hair rapidly.

"Gah!"Giga shouted as the removed the balloons, his hair now in an afro identical to Bobobo's except purple.

"STOP JOKING AROUND!"Torpedo Girl exclaimed, slamming into Giga. She jumped back and began to cry, exclaiming, "All this rucus made me mess up my painting for my love!"

She held up a picture of Softon's head and his stick-figure body striking a pose while positioned on Torpedo Girl like a surf board.

"Disturbing level...high..."I muttered.

"That's it..."Giga growled, face dark, "You're going to face my Ultimate Super Fist!"He shouted, a vein popping out in his neck that Dengakuman was painting a snake-face on.

Giga grabbed him and threw him on the ground, stomping on his as he began to glow, his aura around him bright and sending vibrations throughout the room.

"...Ultimate Super Fist of Art!"He shouted, slamming his hand down on the ground as it began to glow.

"Ahhh!"Bobobo shouted, and I looked up.

"Don't worry, we can beat him together!"I assured him, but he pointed to where Giga's hand was and shouted,

"He has a hangnail!"

"Object D'art! Staircase of Dooom!"Giga shouted, and the world around us turned dark, a massive black staircase springing out of the ground and winding up into a dark purple sky, tall and looming. I grit my teeth, having never seen this before. Use of our Ultimate Super Fists during training was prohibited, but this...

"It's round! Like a doughnut! But I get the feeling this isn't good..."Bobobo muttered, and frome above Giga shouted something I couldn't hear.

But I figured out what it was pretty quickly. From behind came a crunching sound, and I spun around to see a large, one-eyed, one-horned, purple staircase eater! The thing of nightmares!

"AAAAAHHH!"We screamed, turning and sprinting up the stairs as full-speed.

"I knew I should have used that machine at the gym!"Jiggler exclaimed, panting as the monster ate up the staircase behind us.

"I've got a way to defeat this Fist!"Bobobo exclaimed, and spun around in a flurry of clothing and jewlery. "Fist of the Nosehair: Cinderella Story!" He shouted, running up the stairs in a pink dress with pink lipstick, a tiara, and heels, Torpedo Girl dressed exactly the same. My eyes widened and I shouted,

"Hey! You can't run in heels!"

"My prince Softon is waiting for me up there!"Torpedo Girl exclaimed dreamily.

"Um, can you please turn back into Over?"I asked, face fallen.

"Don't worry Cinderella, I'll get to you!"Don Patch shouted, running past me dressed like a male stripper from Magic Mike.

"Hm. Yet anouther image I'll never erase from my mind."I mused, right before I felt someone lift me off my feet.

"Have no fear, my princess, for I will save you!"Jiggler exclaimed, dressed in a cape and prince's crown.

I frowned at him, annoyance stirring.

"Oh, prince?"I asked, in a sticky-sweet voice. He looked down with a suave look and asked,

"Yes dear-"

"Cinderalla Karate Kick!"Bobobo shouted, ramming his heel into Jiggler's face, sending him flying back as Bobobo took me into his arms, running quickly up the stairs.

"Oh yeah?"Giga asked from above, "Let's see how you fair against this: Black Hole!"

From the center of the winding staircase rose a giant pillar, green with purple diamons in it.

"Is Halekulani your decorator?"Bobobo called up, suddenly dressed normally again. I swear, this guys costume changes... From the pillar, faces protruded, opening their mouths and producing small cannons.

"Watch out!"I shouted, Bobobo quickly turning and kneelling down, keeping us out of cannon range with his body sheilding mine.

"Better hurry! Or the cannon will destroy the very steps you're climbing!"Giga warned, just as a cannon shot the stairs ahead of us. Bobobo halted, and I jumped down from his arms, turning and trying to figure out a plan, instead seeing Don Patch and Jiggler with nail's between their teeth and lumber on their backs.

"Leave it to us!"They exclaimed, and ran ahead... Three hours later, there were multiple colored houses bridging the gap in the stairs.

"You couldn't have built more stairs-"

"C'mon let's move!"Bobobo shouted, picking me up by my waist and carrying me under his arm as he jumped on Torpedo Girl, who rocketed up, blasting Don Patch and Jiggler out of the way.

"This ends now!"Giga shouted, and ahead of us the staircase twisted, making violently sharp turnes.

"Evasive action!"Bobobo shouted, steering Torpedo Girl around the turns. Hm, maybe he should have taken my driving test for me.

"Watch out!"I shouted, as we weaved in and out of the cannon shots from the faces.

"Time for the Grande Finale!"Giga shouted, and we screetched to a halt as multiple glowing pods fell to the ground in front of us, dimming and revealing ten clones of Giga. Bobobo put me down and set me behind him, glaring as Giga shouted,

"Go! My Insain Clone Posse!" They ran at us, jumping as Bobobo, Torpedo Girl, and Don Patch jumped up.

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Executive Leather Spinny Chair Attack!"Bobobo shouted, as they all spun in a circle on leather chairs with cheesy combovers on their heads.

"Wow! Even our author doesn't own one of those!"Beauty exclaimed as the group fell, along with the clones. Giga laughed at us from above, shouting,

"Please! With my energy I can recreate clones forever!" As he said it, more clones appeared ahead of us on the steps.

"No! I used all my best attacks to get up these stairs!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I grit my teeth. I used all of mine to fight Giga!

"I'll just have to use the only one I have left! And I'll look cool doing it!"Bobobo exclaimed, turning around and raising his hands. "Super Fist of the Nosehair: Bobobo, Elevator!" A small, orange elevator appeared with his face on the side of it.

"We could have used that awhile ago!"I shouted, as we all jumped on board.

"Next stop: Giga!"Bobobo shouted, pressing a button in japanese. The elevator grew arms and legs and began to run up the stairs, trampelling the clones.

Bobobo turned to me, and expectant look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him, asking,

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What, no shocked reaction? No criticizm? No sarcastic mummbling? The elevator has legs for goodness sake!"Don Patch shouted. I shrugged and mused,

"You get used to it after awhile."

"Watch out!"Giga shouted, as the elevator rammed into him, us reaching the platform at the top of the stairs. I jumped from the elevator, landing in a really cool action pose, while Bobobo ran at Giga.

"Giga you have the right to remain silent! Of course you wont stay silent once I start wailin' on ya! I'm arrestin' ya under the athoraty of my hair!"Bobobo shouted, running up behind Giga and grabbing him.

"Huh? What?"Giga asked, confused.

Bobobo rocketed up into the sky, then turned, and slammed right back down, crushing Giga's head into the platform.

"Policeman Piledriver!"Bobobo shouted, jumping back. The world wavered, and then melted back, all of us now standing in Giga's headquarters with the shelves surrounding us.

"You did it Bobobo!"I exclaimed, smiling up at him. He nodded, and I was elated... Until I heard a shattering.

I turned, gasping as the porcelain figurines began to shatter.

"No! One of them could be Gascan!"Beauty shouted, as they all began to break. I panicked, looking around for the one that resembled Gasser, but there were too many broken ones to figure it out.

"Amy, look!"Beauty shouted, and I turned, seeing a white misty substance begin to leak from the creations, seeping down into Giga's body.

"He's becoming stronger!"Don Patch shouted, running around and screaming, arms flailing.

"Then we will, too! If all of us form together than we can defeat him!"Bobobo exclaimed, turning to Don, Jiggler and me. I pointed to myself, eyebrows raised and wondering if he meant me as well.

"Yes you! C'mon!"Bobobo exclaimed, and my face turned a bright red as I hung my head, digging my toe into the ground.

"I-um-well-you see...In order to transform with someone...see I have to do it differently...um..."I mummbled, wanting to crawl into a hole and die.

"Too late!"Beauty shouted, and I sighed with relief, looking up at Giga stood, glowing brightly and blinding me. I blinked away the spots in my vision from the sudden, violent light, taking a moment before I could see Giga's transformed form...

He stood there, hair now longer and in two greasy-looking ponytails, his armor with an update much too expensive for our author to accuratly describe. He looked up, glaring at us with a new malichiousness as the walls around us dissipated, leaving us standing on a platform with the green sky around us.

"Now, in my true form, I'll turn you all into Object D'art just like your friend!"Giga shouted, pointing up into the sky.

I looked up, seeing a crystal, and inside was a familiar-looking doll...


	51. Pure MindBlowing Awesome Epicness

Amy's p.o.v***

Giga smiled, givng me a creepy glare and exclaiming,

"Let's see who's the strongest, now!" He shot his ponytails forward, wrapping around my arms before I could react. Ewww, they're so greasy! They pulled me forward, one wrapping tighter as the other let go and holding me beside Giga as I struggled against the hamburger-like grease, gritting my teeth in frustration.

"NO!"Bobobo shouted, dressed again like a mother, "No one gets between me and my fictional daughter! You're going down Giga!"

He moved, getting into a fighting stance and shouting,

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Nosehair Folklore!" He charged Giga, now in the form of a tea cup and riding a pegasus with a jousting stick and Don Patch as a fairy trailing behind him.

"Ha! You buffoons! You think you can defeat me? Think again! You stand no chance against the mighty power of art!"Giga laughed, and held his hands towards the guys.

"Neo-Plasmic Attack!"He exclaimed, and a bright light shot out, knocking the guys off their feet.

"What? He disabled our attack!"Don Patch exclaimed, but Bobobo was undetterred.

"Hya! I'll save you Amy!"

"I'm coming little sister! Don't worry!"Torpedo Girl shouted, both her and Bobobo lunging at Giga and punching him... Only to have their fists go right through him. They paused, faces shocked as they made a series of surprised gasps that took about five minuets, each with a different pose, before they jumped back.

"What is this?"Bobobo asked, and I got it.

"He's in this form because he took all the energy from the pieces of artwork he made! We can only defeat him through artistic attacks! And Don Patch ate all the glue!"I shouted, the hair squeezing me tighter. I grimanced. If only I could get out of this...

"Fine! I'll show you the artiest attack ever to grace art-dome! Prepare yourself! Super Fist of the Nosehair:" There was a large flash(what was with all the flashes?).

Bobobo was laying across a bear-skin rug with one hand supporting his head, behind him Don was dressed like a juosting knight, next to Don was Jiggler doing a 'pretty-heroine-anime-pose' with big wattery eyes, and Torpedo Girl was a chandalier.

"Bad Family Portriat!"Bobobo exclaimed. I hung my head. Oh, I'm so dead.

"Fool! Do you think your awkward family portriat can defeat me? Think again!"

"Well, you're about to enter your black and blue period!"Bobobo exclaimed, as Giga powered up, holding out his hands. Bobobo threw up a baseball and pulled back a bat, hitting it and pausing everything, colors splashed across the scene as millions of baseballs smashed into Giga, missing me.

"Baseball Fame: Landscape Attack!"Bobobo shouted.

Giga stumbled backwards, but the boys weren't done yet.

"Hyaa! Take this artwork! It's almost too beautiful for words!"Don Patch shouted...and struck a pose. There was an awkward silence, during which Don Patch's anger grew and he screamed, punching Giga in the face as everything stilled in a black-and-white picture.

"Sun's Rage Against Global Warming!"Don Patch shouted, Jelly Jiggler sitting at a computer.

"My stocks..."He mummbled, standing up and raising a fist in the air as money swirrled around, "I CAN FINALLY BUY A 'NU' SNUGGIE!" Giga coughed, grimancing at the art of buisiness.

"Take this! The art of LOVE!"Torpedo Girl shouted, smashing a picture of her and Softon at the beach, very clearly photoshopped seeing as how in the photo, Torpedo Girl had a human Body and Softon was black.

Giga fell to a knee, my feet reaching the floor. I moved quickly, wiggling one arm out and shouting,

"Art of Needlepainting!" I took one needle and moved with quickly and skillfully across his face, leaving a color-picture of unicorns, hearts, and scorpions devouring a stick-figure of Jelly Jiggler. Giga screamed, hands on his face as the hair let me go, me immediatly sprinting over to the guys.

Bobobo held me by the arms and asked,

"Amy, are you okay?" I nodded, and he turned back to a seething Giga, Bobobo now with a mustache and barret with one of those boards used for painting in his hands.

"Grrr..."Giga growled, and the screamed with a crazy look on his face, "HOW? HOW IS IT THAT YOUR ART CAN SURPASS MINE?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE I WONT ACCEPT IT!"

"Let me explain,"Bobobo said, "Your art is all based on abstract stuff that no one can understand! But ours is about the beauty you can find in everyday life! Like a full head of hair,with some nosehairs thrown in for some extra texture."

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT SOMETHING IN YOUR AVERAGE LIFE IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ALL THE IDEAS IN MY MIND?! LIKE HOW THE PROCESS OF NATURAL TEXTURES ON A CANVAS CAN AFFECT-"

"Process this!"Bobobo interrupted, lifting Giga up and bodyslamming him into the ground.

"You did it!"Beauty cheered, looking up into the sky, "Now Gasser can be freed!" But that wasn't the case.

"Hahaha! Stupid girl! I can control that crystal in anyway I want! just watch!"Giga shouted, reaching out a hand and curling the fingers in. I looked up,seeing the crystal begin to shrink, crushing the object inside.

"No! Please stop!"Beauty shouted, tears in her eyes. I glared, fists clenched, and turned to Giga, where Jiggler and Don Patch were pulling his hand and leaving slobbery kisses of doom to make him stop.

I took a step forward...then stopped, a familiar yellow aura seeping into the scene. I turned my head, eyes wide. Bobobo stood there, teeth barred and fists tight, a look of anger I'd never seen before.

"Giga, I'll show you and attack that you've never seen before!"Bobobo shouted, and turned his head towards the sky, the clouds above twisting and turning into a black hole. "I'm gonna break the nosehair seal!"Bobobo shouted, a nosehair flying up.

"Did that just turn into a dragon?"I asked, face shocked and voice low with utter astonishment. The green dragon flew into the sky, a tension of awesomeness screaming in the atmosphere. From the hole erupted more dragons, flying around and screeching, the sheer awesomness almost too much to handle as Bobobo let out a might scream, the aura exploding and blowing a wind at us, me crouching down and holding Beauty to my side as the world began to shake.

It was almost too much. The dragons flew mightily. Jiggler rode on a pyramid. Naruto ate Ramen with a fork. Dengakuman turned into multiple comets and began to rain down on the Earth. Don did aerobics. Sebastian from Black Butler came out of the closet and did the salsa. The planets aligned.

"Holy Crap!"I shouted, eyes wide as Bobobo shouted,

"You're done Giga! Go ahead dragons, attack!"The dragons swooped through the air, curling around eachother and breathed fire down upon...

Bobobo, Don, and Jiggler. My face fell and I mused,

"Yeah, kinda expected that one."

"Hahaha! You're all buffoons! You just defeated yourseselves!"Giga exclaimed, but through the dust, Bobobo and the boys crouched, surrounded by a mighty red flame of fire. I reached out with a piece of marshmallow to see how hot it was, the marshmallow emploding immediatly. I gasped. He had used the energy from the dragons and transfered it to himself!

"It's time for one of the three nosehair secrets! Ferverent Fillets!"Bobobo shouted, and the guys stompped the ground before charging Giga, shouting, "Fire fire go bezerk! That's the way we'll stop this jerk! Fire Fire go bezerk! That's the way we'll stop this jerk!" Bobobo pulled back his hand, all the fire focusing on it as he shouted,

"I'll defeat you even if it means I'll burn up doing IIIITTTT!" With one mighty scream, Bobobo punched Giga right in the kisser.

Giga flew backwards and Bobobo and the gang panted, Bobobo's hand in a massive cast and the others panting, looking like shriveled up raisins.

"Well...we gave it all we had!"Bobobo panted, and I ran over to them. I placed a hand on Bobobo's shoulder, looking up at him with worry. "I'm fine, don't worry about me!"Bobobo exclaimed, but I shook my head. That attack was so massive that there was no way he could fight anymore.

"Bobobo you gotta rest!"I shouted, feeling his body shaking.

He looked down at me, face serious.

"I've got to keep fighting."

"No you don't!"I shouted, surprising myself with my own sharp tone. It was just that, I knew Bobobo had used all his energy in that last attack, there was no possible way for him to keep fighting. "Let me handle this! I can do it!"I shouted, scolding him. He put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Amy, you can't defeat him unless you use something stronger than what you've been using."

I paused, jaw falling a bit as I tried to rebute his statement. But I knew it was true...but... I looked down, eyes squeezed shut.

"Bobobo...I can't..." He squeezed my shoulder and said,

"Then let me do it." I looked up, a sad feeling in my chest knowing that he had to keep fighting, and yet I stepped aside. I couldn't use a stronger technique. Not even Giga deserved that.

"Go! I'll sacrifice myself!"Jiggler shouted, holding Giga back. We all gaped, Bobobo shouting,

"Jiggler!"

"Go! Don't worry about me!"He exclaimed, as Bobobo jumped up, standing on top of a dragon and shooting towards Giga.

"JELLY JIGGLEERRRRR!"Bobobo exclaimed, as the dragon ran into Giga in a burst of flames.

Jiggler fell to the ground, Bobobo kneeling beside him.

"Do you have any last requests?"Bobobo asked, picking Jiggler up. Jiggler smiled up at Bobobo, both covered in dirt and wounds.

"A sunset?"He asked.

"No! Not heat!"Giga shouted, as a sunset rose and he screamed.

"Bobobo!"Don Patch shouted, and I looked over, seeing him attatched to a wooden X over a cauldron of boiling water with a rope between his teeth, supporting a massive rock over Giga.

"Okay, this drama is seriously getting out of control!"I shouted, as Bobobo grit his teeth.

"You have to defeat him with one move!"Don shouted between clenched teeth.

"But there's no attack that strong!"Bobobo pleaded.

"Actually, there is."Jiggler said, "I've come back to life to show you the MAN FIST!"He shouted, punching Bobobo in the face with a fist so extreme that rock ballads produced from it. Bobobo fell to his hands and knees and coughed,

"Think I got it down... But I tried and failed to defeat Giga with my right hand." He stood, glaring as he jumped in the air. He shot forward his fists and feet, ramming them into Giga and shouting,

"MAN FIST TIMES FOUR!"

Lions roared from the impact of the amazingness, a strobe-light affect causing many epileptic seizures as Bobobo, Don, and Jiggler jumped back, panting.

"That wasn't so bad."They panted, and then fell face-first into the ground, crumbling into dust.

"I TOLD YOU YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KEPT FIGHTING!"I shouted angrily, fists clenched.

The ground behind me opened up and I spun around, seeing Bobobo, Don, and Jiggler shooting out from the hole canyon and punching Giga right in the face.

"That's from the afterlife gift shop! They were out of T-Shirts!"Don Patch shouted, him and Jiggler landing in a crouch as Bobobo landed on their hands, posed to jump.

"This battle ends here and now!"Bobobo shouted, and the guys flung him into the air, where he was carried by boxing stallions up into the sky.

I watched in a daze, my breath catching as Bobobo fell back down, in his hands a light so mighty that it could only be one thing: THE SUN.

"No!"Giga shouted, as Bobobo screamed with intensity, moving the sun in front of him and rammin it into Giga.

"You're gonna have a seriously bad case of sunburn! This is the heat of my need to defeat you! Well, that and it's a SUN!"Bobobo shouted, and pulled back his fist, punching the sun into a million pieces!

It exploded in an insain eclipses of everything, all awesomeness emitting from it like massive guitar solos, rock ballads, pegasus, tigers, motorcycles, lightning, fire, pandas, and the heat of a thousand burning teenage souls. By the time the explosion ended, Giga was prone on the ground, his eyes wide open and his body covered in marks and wounds. The dragons let out one last growl and ripped back into the sky, dissapearing into the green sky that gradually faded, leaving a blue sky above.

Bobobo knelt on one knee, a fist on the ground and a serious look on his face. Don and Jiggler both crossed their arms and nodded.

"The battle is over."Don said quietly, as things calmed, silenced, and my heartrate went back to normal. I sighed, shaking my head. That was so intense our author's not gonna sleep for months. I ran up to Bobobo, helping him stand up and looking over as Giga slowly morphed back into his old form.

"I'm back to normal!" I gasped, turning around as I supported Bobobo with his arm over my shoulder, seeing Gasser standing there and looking at his hands. I was so elated I laughed, watching Beauty run over and tackle Gasser, hugging him so tight that he blushed. I grinned wider than I had in awhile, relaxing after the battle that taxed me to no end.

"Woohoo! Yeah!"Don and Jiggler exclaimed, chest-bumping as Torpedo girl blushed, fawning over her broken photo.

I laughed a bit longer, stopping only to catch my breath and whipe a tear from my eye. I looked up at Bobobo, who smiled at the victory scene.

"I think you've got a happy teenage romance to breakup."He joked, and I chuckled, leaning into him and resting my head on his chest.

"Aww, they're so cute. I think I'll give them a little longer."I mused, sighing as Bobobo's arm tightened around my shoulders.

If anyone needed a vacation after this, it was us.


	52. Bathhouse Adventures!

Amy's p.o.v***

We rode peacefully, along the long streach of dirt road. It had taken a few more things on our checklist before we left, such as getting Softon back after stabalizing the entire city with a pickled plum. Then Torpedo Girl had to go comfort an unstable granade friend, and after a few bone-crushing hugs and a reminder to not let any of the men take advantage of my female-ness, and a kiss blown towards Softon, she was sent off in a creepy japanese ceremony in a randomly appearing lake.

Softon was driving, with Beauty next to him and Bobobo next to her, me sitting on the back of Beauty's seat as Jiggler and Don played 'toe-spy' behind us.

"So, where are we going Bobobo?"I asked, him having been giving Softon directions for the past few houres. Bobobo pointed up ahead and I looked, seeing a large wooden japanese-style bathouse.

"A place where we can all recoup after that epic battle!"Bobobo exclaimed as Softon pulled up, all of us jumping out.

"Sweet! I can work on my tan!"Don Patch exclaimed, running and opening the door. In the doorway stood a two-headed woman with a dragon tail, smiling sweetly at us.

"Welcome to Sushi Roll motel and bathhouse! Please follow us to your rooms!"She greeted kindly, and we followed. I was elated to finally be somewhere with no hair hunters in sight, a place meant soley to relax.

Beauty and I were given our own room with a window looking out to the forest and sky, my bed closest to the window since Beauty had a fear of a stork flying in and taking her back to where babies come from. The guys were given their own room across the hall, and I sighed at that news. That room was either going to be destroyed, or the whole bathhouse was with those guys in it. I sat down on the green-covered bed, looking across the space that the nightstand took up to where Beauty's bed was.

"What do you want to do first?"I asked, and she thought for a second, then her face lit up.

"Let's go to the hot spring!"She exclaimed, and I smiled. Yeah, a nice relaxing spring sounded awesome right now. I stood up and took her by the hand, leading her down the hall and into the women's locker room, where we undressed and grabbed towels.

"Ahh, finally a place to kick back and relax!"Beauty exclaimed, as we walked into the steamy hot spring area, surrounded by rocks and bamboo with a wooden wall seperating the women from the men.

And, by the sound of it, our men were already there. I slipped off my towel as I slid easily into the spring, Beauty beside me as the warm water eased away all my aches and pains.

"Ahh, this is so nice-"

"NOO! THE BACON! THE BACON IS ATTACKING!"Don Patch's voice cut off Beauty.

"DON PATCH! DON'T WORRY, I BROUGHT THE SKILLET BISCUITS!"Bobobo exclaimed in a state of distress.

Beauty and I hung our heads.

"I knew it..."She mummbled, as the scene played out behind the wall.

"QUICK! KILL IT! BE A MAN!"Jiggler's voice commanded.

"I'M NOT KILLING MR. SOFTON!"Gasser shouted.

"You guys are cramping my nerves..."Softon grumbled.

"AHHH! HE'S GONNA EXPLODE! DON'T WORRY I'LL SACRIFICE MYSELF! TELL MY CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!"Jiggler shouted, followed by a loud splash.

"GET OFF ME!"Softon shouted.

"EIEIEIEIEIEEI!"A dolphin sound came from the other side.

"IT'S PROFESSOR DORSAL FIN! GASSER, GET ME THE TUNA CANNON! GOOD GOD MAN, HURRY!"Bobobo screamed.

"WHAT IS A TUNA LAUNCHER!"Gasser exclaimed.

"I'VE GOT IT!"Don Patch shouted.

"THAT'S JELLY JIGGLER!"Gasser exclaimed.

There were loud, shaking war-noises, like bazookas and explosions.

"We did it gang!"Bobobo cheered.

"Bo...bobo..."Don's choked voice came out.

"NO! DON PATCHI! SPEAK TO ME MAN SPEAK!"

"It was...nice...knowing you..."

"NOOOO! DAMN YOU DORSAL FIN! DAMN YOU!"

"...So, sushi bar?"I asked lightly. Beauty looked up and smiled, nodding. We exited the hot springs, walking into the locker room as I took the first shower. Afterwards, I pulled myself into my underwear, and jeans, towel-drying my hair as Beauty stood up from the bench.

"Hey sis, you mind going and getting my jacket? I think I left it in the room."She asked, and I tousled her hair.

"Sure thing. Take a shower and I'll be back once you're out. Don't get my shirt wet, kay?"I said, walking out of the locker room in my black bra and jeans, towel still drying my hair.

I was daydreaming about what would happen if you cut a lizard's tail off when I got to the entrance to the men's locker room, running face-first into someone.

"Ouf!"I exclaimed, stumbling back a bit, looking up with my hair down, hanging stringily in my eyes and down to my shoulders, the towel holding up half of it as I was drying it before I got a face full of man-chest.

I looked up to see who I'd run into... and my face went red faster than a bloodbank. Coincidentally, so did the face of the man I'd run into, as we both stood there in just jeans and, in my case, a bra. There in front of me stood the Botector, sans shirt, bare-chested, slightly wet from his hot-springs-battle, chesthair not matted at all surprisingly(is that stuff like magic?). I turned even redder, his muscled torso just...so...there..and..bare! I mean, his shirt only really covered his chest, but to see it all at once...

Wait a second. Why was I focused on that?! I WAS IN A BRA FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! That and I wasn't supposed to oogle at...at..Bobobo! No! That was just..weird! But still...I couldn't deny that the man was ripped... No! Nonono! Bad Amy! Bad! This was Bobobo we're talking about here! Not some supermodel! And yet I found myself unable to move, let alone look away from the tanned skin. I thought of all the times he'd held me, wether to protect me or carry me up a demented staircase, and the warmth from the chest I had been against...

"Um..."Bobobo said, both of us looking at eachother awkwardly. I got enough sense in me to speak shakily, timidly,

"Um...I was going to go and...uh...get Beauty's jacket..." Bobobo raised his eyebrows and paused a moment, then looked at the entrance to the men's locker room, his blush deepening to a dangerous red as he held out a towel to me. At first, I was confused, and I asked,

"What..?"

"I'm not about to let you walk around like that young lady!"Bobobo said, feiging a calm scolding when I could tell he was shaken, "Now wrap this around your...umm...just do it!" I paused a moment, then reached forward, taking his towel and wrapping it around my upper half, holding it together like a cape. "Good,"Bobobo said, clearing his throat, "Now you may go." I waited a moment, looking up at him with wonderment. Then, shyly, I held out the towel I'd been drying my hair with.

"Hm?"He looked down at it as I buried half my face in the towel he'd given me. It smelt like conditioner and bacon.

"Here, you shouldn't walk around like that either."I said, in a quiet voice. He gave a slightly surprised face, but then picked up the towel and wrapped it around himself, it barely able to cover his massive chest. I ducked my head and walked quickly down the hall, got Beauty's jacket, ran back without anyone there, and, once entering the lady's locker room, slumped to the floor and slammed my head against my knees.

So much for freakin' relaxing.

-two hours later-

"Where did I put those needles?"I mummbled to myself, searching around for the three needles I'd left somewhere. Beauty was in one of the sewing activities the motel was holding, and I couldn't find her any needles to finish her blanket with. I walked down the hall, remembering that I'd put them down in the game room to play DDR against Beauty and Gasser.

I slid open the door at the end of the hall, walking into the large room and immediatly stopping.

"Ah!"

"Amy!"Jiggler and Bobobo exclaimed, runing around a massively bloated Don Patch panickly, arms outstreached trying in vain to hide him. Softon moved quickly, throwing a blanket that covered maybe 1/30th of Don, placing a cup on top as Jiggler, sweating in fear, tried to pull a game machine over to block him.

Bobobo hopped over to me, his body a cactus in a pot with only his face on the main part of the prickly plant.

"Look Amy! I'm a cactus! Dontcha wanta know why?"He exclaimed pathetically. I seethed quietly, ignoring him and looking forward with a small glare, my head tilted forward and my bangs darkening my face, hair back in a ponytail.

"...What the fuck did you guys do this time?"I asked, all of them jumping together(Bobobo no longer a cactus) and shaking, huddled next to Don. Even Softon had a scared look on his face. I knew what happened, I just wanted to coax it out of them.

"Did Don Patch touch one of my needles?"I asked, in a voice borderline angry yet trying to sound calm. They gulped and Jiggler stuttered,

"Uh-uh-uh w-well we d-didn't th-think it w-would h-h-hurt h-him..."

"Is that true everyone?"I asked, sounding calm.

"We just w-wanted to play darts..and Don was a great board..."Bobobo stuttered shyly. I nodded, calm for a moment...seemingly. Then I flipped. I glared at them and shouted,

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THOSE?!" They were mere inches tall as Jiggler squeaked,

"...Never..."

I paused, eyebrows raised, and mused,

"Hm. You'd think I'd tell you something like that...Oh well. Someone give me a foot up." Softon and Bobobo used their hands to lift me up on top of the ballooned Don Patch. I crouched and plucked out all three needles, Don immediatly deflating like a balloon as I backflipped off him, landing and placing all three needles in my back pocket. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot at the guys as they hung their heads.

"What did we learn today?"I asked.

"Don't touch Amy's needles. And Don Patch is a sucky dart board."They chorused, and I facepalmed, sighing.

"It's okay. Now let's get ice cream."

-Three hours later-

Beauty streached, in her pink pajamas as she sat on her bed, both of us about to go to bed. I pulled on my black tank-top and dark grey boy-shorts over some black hiphuggers, about to go to bed myself, when Don Patch shot into my room.

"AMYYY!"He shouted, and I peeled him off me, placing him in my lap.

"What the hell Don?"I asked, and he pouted.

"My bed's cod."

I raised an eyebrow and asked,

"You mean cold?"

"No. Cod." I sighed.

"Seems fishy." He pouted more and I shook my head, standing and placing him in the bed.

"You can stay there until I get back, got it? Beauty, I'm gonna take a walk, sleep tight."I said, leaning over her and placing a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving, Don already snoring in my bed.

For a relaxing day, it was kind of hectic. Then again, what do you expect when the Bobobo gang is cooped up in one place for a long time? I needed to clear my head of a few things...which may involved a muscular tanned thing...and what better, steriotypical anime angst place than the roof? I walked outside, turning and scaling the wall as I pulled myself up, walking until I reached the side that overlooked the hot springs, trees pressed up against the side to my right and forest farther ahead as I sat, knees pulled to my chest.

My thoughts immediatly centered on an issue I hadn't actually thought of until lately, and issue recently brought up that I had no way of figuring out. Softon. He was my first friend. When I saw him again, I was elated...but something was different. Not in me, in him, in the way he looked at me and how he held me and protected me, the look he gave Bobobo and Jiggler when they tried to get close to me. What was it all about? And that stare he gave me... And of course there was Bobobo.

I thought back, to the first days fighting alongside him. How everytime he held my hand for a bit too long, everytime I tried to calm him down because he was sad or wiggin' out at the wrong time. How he gets hurt just to protect me. That horrible feeling I got when I thought he died. Just today, in the hall, when I ran into his bare chest. It was like one of those bad animes about a school girl with two close friends, one a recently-requainted childhood friend and a new dorky friend...

But we weren't like that, right? Because in those the friends are in love with the girl and she's in love with one of them... And that couldn't be the case! For gravy's sake, I was a former assassin for the Chrome Dome who was emotionally scarred and had to focus all of my energy on bringing down said skinheaded empire, not fall into some distracting romance circle! With Softon and Bobobo for honey's sake!

"Penny for your thoughts?"I turned, surprised that I hadn't even seen Bobobo coming. He sat down next to me, flicking a penny into the sauna below us. He rested one arm on a knee, the other leg straight and the other arm supporting him as he sat close to me, both of us looking out into the distance. To say his chest wasn't on my mind would be a lie, but what he said next erased it.

"You can't be so eager to put yourself in danger."

I looked up at him, surprised, as he kept starring forward.

"What?"I asked, confused.

"You're always itching to get into a fight with the enemy, especially when one of us is injured."He explained, and I frowned.

"Of course I am! It's what friends do."

"Friends also protect each other, and that's something you don't give people much of a chance to do. Yeah, I've protected you in the past, but only when you're caught off guard.

"Otherwise, like with Halekulani and Giga, you're always trying to fight on your own spare a few techniques. You get angry when I tell you not to fight, to leave it to me. Sometimes there are situations you can't control on your own, situations you need to leave to me-"

"But I can!"I interrupted him, insistent, "I can control every situation! I can fight and defeat anyone given enough time, there's no need for anyone else to get hurt!" I didn't want Bobobo to think I was weak, that I was some child who needed care and was too headstrong.

"...Since your fight with Over, I've been concerned little lady. I've never seen someone take a beating like that and still want to fight. I'm worried that one day we'll meet someone powerful and you wont let anyone protect you, and you'll keep fighting until the end because that's the way you were raised. That someday you'll meet an enemy that can defeat you."Bobobo said morosely. I paused, a dark feeling settling in me. I looked forward, into the land, to the trees. Knowing that somewhere out there were families who's husbands I killed, brothers and sons. And, farther than that, Baldie Bald, the man responsible for all of it.

I chuckled darkly.

"There's no one out there I can't defeat. I wish there was, but there isn't." Bobobo looked over at me, a question on his lips that I knew he was going to ask sooner or later after the fight with Giga. And why not tell him the truth? He was going to find out sooner or later.

"Coke or Pepsie?"He asked.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you use your more powerful Super Fists, or your Ultimate Super Fist?"

I paused, face dark. Memories surpressed. I stood up slowly, and as I did I told him. I told him exactly why I never wanted to use my stronger techniques on anything, living or inanimate. I said,

"They're fatal."

I walked, not wanting to carry the conversation anymore than it had gone. Leave it to Bobobo to get out my secrets, the worst ones. I was almost to the turn when a large, warm hand grabbed my wrist. I stopped, face down, not wanting to look him in the eye. Here it came. I'm sorry, but I can't have someone as dangerous as you on my team. You're dangerous. Who knows what you'll do if you get angry? I wish you luck, but I-

"I can protect you." My breath stopped, my mind tried to process it. Was he really...?

"You don't have to use your Super Fists, but that means you have to let me protect you when things get hairy, or lackthereof, ya dig?"He set the terms.

"But...Bobobo..."

"No Butts, or tushies or posteriors."He scolded, and a feeling crept into my chest. It was warm. It was tight. It was...happy. Happier than I'd been in awhile. He wasn't going to send me away. He wanted to protect me?...Bobobo would never cease to surprise me...

Bobobo's p.o.v****

After kicking Don back to the bed I made him of my catch of the day, and making sure Amy fell asleep peacefully as a baby squirrel, I leaned against the small doorframe. Clearly these frames were not built with Botectors in mind. All the same, I crossed my arms and watched, seeing her sleep calmly with her chest rising and falling. Out of manly man manners, I pushed the image I got of her in the hall out of my mind, knowing no real man's man would envision such a thing.

But I did grind my gears on the last conversation we'd had on the roof. The reason she didn't use her stronger Super Fists and her Ultimate caught me off guard for a second, but only a second. It made sense. She was a former assassin, she had to have powerful moves. But I got the feeling she was a lot stronger than she was letting us know, and that was bad for her like day-old mayonaise left on the counter.

Baldie Bald wasn't just gonna let that power slip through his fingers, and I got a real itch that he was going to pull some sneaky trick to get her. But I wouldn't let him. She wasn't gonna let him. Thinking of all the horrible things she had to do, the terrible memories she had, there was no way she'd go back to that. And I'd do everything I could to make sure of that. Damn, all the things Baldie Bald did to give her these deep scars made my blood boil, which probably wasn't good for my body.

I'd protect her. A chuckle came from behind me, and I turned, seeing that swirly-headed macho-guy standing there with his hands in his pockets. Like he was so cool! I could put my hands in my pockets, too! But that wasn't what ticked me off. It was the accusing look in his eyes. The look he gave me the last time we stood while Amy slept, when he said I had feelings for her which I did but not the ones he was thinking of I promise I really don't because that's just ridiculous I'm the Botector *Mind breath* and what was it with people insinuating that I mean really first Battleship now this guy I mean who did they think they were! *Mind pant*.

Softon shook his head and blew out a breath, turning and throwing quietly over his shoulder like some cool-guy,

"Remember what I said. If you don't, someday you just might lose her." And he did one of those 'oh I'm so cool I can just walk out after saying something' exits. I huffed.

"I'm melting him in his sleep." Just as I said that, the door slammed shut and I heard the lock fall into place.

"..." I then walked outside and began to break number two pencils with my face until the sun rose. Stupid sun. So shiny and happy like. Psh. Bet the Sun doesn't have to take stuff like this. Lucky Sun.

_HERE IT IS! THAT PRESENT I PROMISED YOU! AS IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T LONG ENOUGH! IT'S!...*DRUMROLL* SONGS!...Yeah, I know. Lame. Lamer than Lame. Llame. It's llama lame. Not that Llamas are lame. They've got two l's, good in my book. It's just a small thing I added that I've seen in manga. Below is each character's own personal song. I suggest you look it up with lyrics to really get how incredibly fitting the songs are. I think, once we find out, I'll add all the couple's songs as well. That's right. I said couples. Plural. Mind blown._

1. Amy- Angel with a Shotgun by Nightcore (lyrics incredibly fitting)

2. Bobobo- Baka Survivor! (Do I really need to explain)

3. Softon- Rollin' by Limp Bizkit (just cuz it's a cool guy song)

4. Beauty- Superhero by The Pretty Reckless

5. Gassesr- Headstrong by Trapt

6. Don Patch- So What by Pink

7. Jelly Jiggler- I'm Blue by Eiffel 65

8. Dengakuman- Nyan Cat

9. Torpedo Girl- Hit Me Like a Man by The Pretty Reckless

10. Over- Devour by Shinedown

11. Suzu- BFFF by Bowling for Soup

12. Baldie Bald- Creepy Evil Guy Sound Effects by every movie ever made.


	53. Beetle Bridge Bamboozled!

Amy's p.o.v***

"PEACE AND SERENITY! PEACE AND SERENITY! QUIET QUIET! PEACE AND QUIET!"The guys screamed behind us as we drove down a large, red bridge. Softon drove, with Beauty in my lap and Gasser next to me, the guys being shoved to the back after throwing banana peels at oncoming traffic and claiming that they were spirit detecting fruits. After I explained to them that a banana was actually a berry, and that there were no spirits around, they decided to form a rock band.

"Haha, nothin's changed."I sighed, and was about to begin humming along to them when I heard a revved engine, and before I knew what was happening I was thrown forward, flying through the air with Beauty in my arms, spinning around and landing easily on my feet.

"What in the blue hell?!"I exclaimed, placing Beauty down and standing, looking around. Our car was totaled, the parts scattered about. Don and Jelly peeled off the support rail on the side of the bridge, falling next to me dressed as ballerinas. Gasser was fine, crouched and glaring up at the truck that had hit us. That only left...

"Bobobo!?"I exclaimed, turning and seeing his upper body compleatly wedged in the bridge, only his feet and calves visible.

"I'm dandy as a baby lion!"He exclaimed cheerily. I ran over, grabbing him by the feet and pulling up with all my might, taking one or two tries before I finally dislodged him...

"...Bobobo..."I muttered, looking down.

"Yes?"

"...You're a turnip..."

"Indeed I am." I set him down, allowing him to get back on his feet, his body now a white turnip with sunglasses. He turned, facing the people who had run into us who all stood outside of the car.

I immediatly knew they were hair hunters, just from the way they were dressed.

"We know one of you is the survivor of the Hair Kingdom."One man said, very large and tan with a bad beard and a white-and-red shirt, with some metal thing latched onto this shoulders and pink spiked attatched to them. "Our only question is: Who is it?" Next to him a man laughed, a man with long purple hair in need of cutting, the bangs compleatly covering his face, dressed in a black body suit with red and silver shoulder pads. Oh, and an otter.

"It's no use trying to hide!"The otter said with a small lisp. I grit my teeth, hands clenched as my mind reeled. These guys..there was something not right about them. Something different. I had a bad feeling that if they found out Bobobo was from the Hair Kingdom, he would be in major trouble.

"Yes. We've got a special treat for them."The purple-haired man said in a lazy british accent reminiscent of a certain band with a liking for small black insects.

"You guys are from the Hair Hunt Troops!"Bobobo exclaimed, and the purple-haired man smiled, musing lazily,

"Yes, but we aren't like the weak, two-bit troops of your day. We're from the savage Hair Hunt Troops of over a hundred years ago!" I gaped, taking a step back.

"Oh no! The seal broke already?"I exclaimed, and Bobobo looked down at me.

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout Amy?"He asked, and I explained,

"Well, Hair Hunt Troops from over a hundred years ago were kept in flash-freeze isolation chambers. There was a seal on them, and it was supposed to keep them in suspended animation for a long, long time. Much longer than this!"

"Don't worry,"Jiggler said, mimicking the purple-haired man's voice, "We'll get by with a little help from our friends and a yellow submarine in the octopus's garden."

"...Go stand over there."I ordered, and he slumped over, walking sadly over to the edge of the side of the bridge, sitting down and moping.

"Fine!"The big guy exclaimed, "Then we'll fource the survivor out of you!" Before we could say supercalafragulisticexpialod ocious, they were running right at us.

"Whaaa!"Don Patch exclaimed as the purple-haired guy lunged at hiim, fists moving faster than even I could see, beating the snot out of him.

"Hya!"The otter shouted, slamming a seashell on Jiggler's cranium, moving faster than any Hair Hunter I'd ever seen.

"Pay attention little girl!"The big guy shouted, fist ready to attack. I frowned up at him as he came closer, reaching behind me and pulling out a needle. This is one of those scenes where, if it were on television, everything would get really slow and there would be a close up of my hand piercing the needle into the back of the man's neck, shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Toxic Wasteland!"

The man's eyes grew wide and he shouted out in pain, stumbling backwards as a green, noxious fume emitted from the needle, positioned in that one annoying spot on your back that itches but you can never reach it. He fell to his knees, the needle about to create a toxic odor so strong he'd pass out, before the purple haired man reached back and ripped it from his neck, pausing and examining it. He smirked, looking over at me and musing,

"Hmm, well isn't that interesting. I never thought I'd meet someone with your power in this day and age. You wouldn't happen to be the Master of the Fist of the Scorpion, would you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded, and a laugh came from up above.

"How lovely! We can kill two birds with one stone!" I looked up, two people floating down in front of the original group of hair hunters, both most likely from the same time period. One was a man with spikey black hair and armor, some sort of flight mirror over his left eye. The other was a woman with brow hair that spiked out at the ends in a tight pink dress.

"More of them?"Beauty asked, worried.

The woman looked right at me and smiled, saying,

"We've been looking for you, per orders of the new if not very incompetent Zar Baldie Bald. So, I'd reccomend you come peacefully." Bobobo and Softon moved up, and I was about to tell them to back down when I remembered what Bobobo said to me last night. 'I can protect you...' I reluctantly stepped up with them, but then got an idea.

"You guys take on the rest, but leave the girl to me."I offered. Bobobo gave me a serious look down, and I was hoping that he would accept it.

In truth, this was protecting me. Taking on both of them would be tricky with the moves I allowed myself, but one-on-one would be simple, even with their noted ruthlessness and speed.

"You got it."Bobobo agreed, and I smiled, relieved. I turned, looking at the rest of the gang over my shoulder and whispering,

"Don't let them know that Bobobo is from the Hair Kingdom, okay?" They nodded in unison and I turned back, pulling out a needle and smiling at the girl.

"Bring it, sweetie."I mocked, and she smiled malichiously.

"You got it!"She retorted, and we ran at eachother before anyone could hold us back.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Blood Poisoning!"I shouted, throwing a needle her way as it glowed black. She stopped short, then kicked out to the side, the needle hitting the truck the others had arrived in and quickly causing it to melt, steaming a black smoke.

"Hm, I'm impressed! You're quicker than the Scorpion Child of my generation, at least!"She exclaimed, and then appeared suddenly in front of me. I gaped, shocked at her astounding speed.

"Too bad you can't see as fast."She mocked, and I felt her knee connect with my gut, sending me high up in the sky.

I looked around, seeing a support beam and reaching out, grabbing onto it and pulling myself up onto the top, pausing for a moment to get used to the dizzying height. I looked down, seeing the woman quickly running up the side of the pole up to me. I realized that, if I wanted to defeat her and sucessfully stay out of Zar Baldie Bald's grasp, I had to unleash some serious power. I took in a deep breath, feeling my Fist buzz through my veins and generate power, energy that I would use...now!

As the woman reached the top of the beam, I reacted, slamming my fist into her jaw, feeling it give a small pop as it connected.

"Gnah!"She shouted, flying backwards. She didn't fall off the bridge, instead sliding along one of the large metal chords that connected the suspension poles, one hand on the ground and the other on her jaw wincing.

I wasted no time, feeling all my energy go to my feet as I sprinted, the world around me blurring as I stopped just short of her, appearing in her face faster than she had to mine. I smiled and winked, asking,

"What, couldn't see fast enough?" Before spinning around, kicking her in the side and shouting, "Fist of the Scorpion: Atomic Bomb!" I tossed four needles her way as I leaned back, the needles exploding in unison as an extreme heat flew past me, reddening my face and arms but harming the woman more.

I straightened up, seeing her hanging on by her fingers a ways away from me, struggling. I walked up to her, looking down as the sea roared beneath us. She glared up at me and shouted,

"Don't count me out yet!" She swung forward, under the chord, and behind me. I gasped, barely jumping away from her in time and immediatly countering the attack, reaching forward and grabbing a hold of her throat, spinning around and slamming her into the support pole we'd gotten near.

I pressed her against it, my feet braced on the chord beneath us as I pulled out a needle, pressing it to her abdomen.

"Wait!"She shouted, a trickle of blood running down the side of her mouth from my punch. I paused, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"I snapped, knowing my friends needed me below. She was tense under my grip, but her face was malichious, smiling evilly in my face.

"Don't you want to know what's happening to your friends?"She asked. I froze. Something about the way she said it, the tone she used, told me that she knew something I didn't. The dark look in her eyes told me it was bad, very bad.

"What are you talking about?"I snapped, pressing the needle harder. She grit her teeth, but continued talking, her tone low, smile wider than any I'd ever seen.

"You see, this generation's Zar Baldie Bald is getting frustrated, and when he gets frustrated he gets crafty, I'll give him that. You've alluded some of his best hunters, so he had to get some better than the ones he currently has. Lucky for him, we woke up right in time for his plan to fall into place: His plan to make you go to him of your own accord."She explained, and I laughed at the obsurd idea.

"Oh? I gotta hear this one. What? Anouther huge boss with an affinity for spikey hair gel? A massive army of hair hunters from a hundred years ago? A battilion of stale chips?-"

"Your friends."She interjected, and I felt my gut fall. Anger flared inside me and I leaned into her, tightening my grip on her throat so hard that the next words were strained, "He got an idea that would impress even Baldie Bald the third, if he were woken up yet."

"What idea?!"I snapped, and she got a glint in her eye as she mused,

"Look down. Your friends are fighting Hair Hunters from over a hundred years ago. But the fight isn't to injure them. You see, each Hunter down there holds something that Baldie Bald the fourth engineered himself, tested on subjects.

"I bore witness, and it's quite nasty, the results. You see, each Hunter holds a microchip. Each chip is placed on a spot on the victim. Once activated at Zar Baldie Bald the fourth's Super Dooper Scary Button, the chip will activate, and send antibodies into the victim's bloodstream. In a matter of seconds, they'll be baldified...and dead and gone!" I stiffened, my head snapping down to look at the guys as they fought, a battle waging below us. If this was true, and each of those hunters held one of those chips, then the guys were in danger-

"Don't try to go and warn them, they were implanted with the chips long before I arrived. Zar Baldie Bald tweeted that every chip was active, ready for initiation at his command."She seethed, and I felt my chest tighten. No, this wasn't good! I had to get down there and warn them, had to find out where they were and remove them before Baldie Bald pressed that Super Dooper Scary Button! To think that all of them, even Beauty, were implanted...it made me shiver.

"Don't even think about it."The woman spat, and I looked back at her, my face a mix of shock and fear at her confident, victorious grin. "Zar Baldie Bald has spies everywhere, as well as cameras and an assortment of flavored mints all watching your every move." My heart sank... "That means, if you even so much as hint to them that they have the chips, it's bye bye birdie!"

I tensed, caught. Looking down again, even as the guys were winning, I knew that it was useless. The battle wasn't the point, it was the chips they were already implanted with somewhere on their persons. The chips that were triggers, ready to emplode at any moment. If I tried anything to get them off of them, they would die instantly. I growled, this wasn't something I expected of Baldie Bald. I hadn't thought he would use something this sneeky, this trickey. Fighting was one thing, but science and technology... I had to hand it to him, as much as I detested it. He backed me into a corner. I hadn't even seen it coming.

"...What does he want me to do?"I asked in a strained, dark voice.

"Wait for his signal in two days. Once it's given, you lead them right into a trap where Zar Baldie Bald the third will be waiting with Hair Hunters, who will capture your friends."The woman explained. I laughed bitterly and asked,

"If he's just going to kill them anyway, what's the point?"

"Oh, he isn't going to kill them. No, he's just going to imprison them until he finally has the world conquered, and by that time they'll have no choice but to turn over to his side."The woman corrected me. I closed my eyes, feeling everything but happiness, joy, elation. My friends were in danger, all because of me. And if I didn't betray them, then they were good as dead. And if I did...I'd lose them forever. I cursed Baldie Bald, my heart breaking as my decision was made for me.

"...Tell him I accept."I spat, taking a step back from the woman, my eyes trained on the ground, feeling fifty pounds heavier. She chuckled a bit and it was all I could do to stop myself from lunging at her.

"Glad to see you agreed."She mused, and began to glow a light blue, lifting up and quickly darting across the sky. I looked down, seeing the other Hair Hunters retreating as well.

I took a moment, looking down at my friends as they cheered, high-fiving and hooting in victory. Oblivious. So happy. If only I could be happy with them. If only I knew that every happy moment from now on would be tainted, collected and treasured, because they would be coming to an end shortly. Taking anouther moment to collect myself, knowing not to let on that anything was wrong, I jumped, landing softly on Jiggler's face.

"Sis!"Beauty exclaimed, running up and hugging me. I ruffled her hair, giving my best happy face as Softon walked up to me.

"You good kid?"He asked. No. No I am not.

"Yep! Let's hit the road!"I exclaimed, as Softon led us over to his sporattically appearing car, in the same shape as his boat, just with wheels. We climbed in, Beauty next to me with Gasser on her other side, Don jumping in after tying Jiggler to the back, Bobobo on my other side. The wheels screeched and we took off. I looked up, wanting to ask Bobobo if he'd gotten hurt, instead to find him dressed like Effie Trinket from the Hunger Games.

He quickly looked down at me, face caked in makeup and compleatly serious.

"You know that wood that Don and Jiggler used to build the houses when we were fighing Giga?"He asked in a ridiculously high voice.

"Yeah-"

"IT WAS MAHOGANY!"


	54. Grocery Store Piggie Back Rides!

Amy's p.o.v****

"..." We all sat, looking at Bobobo with blank, waiting faces. We'd been like this for awhile, just sitting here after Bobobo had whispered something to our driver, Sir Puablo Fuzzynuggets (A bunny rabbit with a disturbingly human face), and then sat back. That was three hours ago, and here we still sat...until Bobobo sucked in some air and paused, then went right back to being straight-faced and sitting silently.

I sighed, looking out one of the many circular windows in Softon's car, chin on my palm and elbow on my knee. The passing scenery went by in a blur: A bear picnic, footballs playing soccer dressed in English clothes, salsa-dancing chips, and a bunch of sheep hazing a baby lamb with spraypaint. I frowned and sighed, knowing that usually I'd be happy and relaxed with the normal, calming scenery that people saw everyday. But not now, not with Zar Baldie Bald's request hanging in my mind like Don Patch on the back of a churros truck.

I kept hoping that I'd think of a way out of this mess, but I knew I never would. It was as pointless as the second season of Black Butler, and much less entertaining.

"ALRIIIIGHT!"Bobobo cheered, making me yelp and jump, heart stopping for a moment at his loud outburst. I looked over, seeing him sitting straight up with his hands on his knees.

"Now that my dramatic co-main character pause is over," That was one hell of a pause, "I can now tell you where we are going!"

I let out a breath, leaning my back against the window and looking cooly over at Bobobo.

"We are going to Turtle Shell City! It's a legendary location, where Fists are learned. We will go there to hone our skills and become even stronger if we want to defeat the Chrome Dome empire of one hundred years ago!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I nodded. I'd never been to Turtle Shell City, having learned my fist all on my own, but it sounded like just the thing we needed to defeat...

Oh, wait, that's right. Nevermind.

..."So, it's a shopping mall?"I asked, looking around the cheery, hustling and bustling mall complex.

"Wrong! Each shop is a dojo in which you can train, from the Build-A-Bear to the angsting pre-teen clothing store!"Bobobo corrected me, and Gasser got all riled up, running past me.

"I'll train here!"He exclaimed, running right into a bread shop.

"Gasser! You're supposed to be one of the normal ones!"Beauty exclaimed.

"C'mon! This seems legit!"Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, running in oppisite directions. Jelly ran into a 'Nu' shop, Don Patch into the Build-a-Bear.

"You gotta be joking.."I muttered.

"I NEVER JOKE ABOUT PRODUCE!"Bobobo shouted, taking off in a trail of dust right into a grocery store. I turned, looking around for Softon only to see that he had already headed off.

"Mr. Softon went into the bathroom."Beauty mused tiredly, and I nodded. Seemed fitting.

"Hey sis?"Beauty asked, and I looked down, raising an eyebrow, sliding my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah kiddo?"I asked, searching for a place where we could get ice cream. Maybe a place that did chocolate-dipped ones, man those were tasty!

"...Now that the guys are gone, can I ask you something?"She inquired.

"Yeah, what is it?" And sprinkles! The rainbow ones, cuz they tasted better than-

"Do you like Bobobo and Softon?" I paused, grabbing a passerby's drink, taking a sip, shoving it back into his chest, and then turning, making a spit-take as I shot the liquid out in shock. My face turned bright red as I face Beauty, my eyes wide and jaw dropped. Why would she say something like that? How could a thought like that even enter my little sister's mind?

"Why-why do you ask?"I stammered out, still trying to get over my shock at her inquiry. She looked up at me with big, innocent eyes and a small smile found its way onto her face, and I saw something in her face that I'd never expected: Maturity. A very mature look of knowing something I either didn't know, or I was denying.

"C'mon sis, you can't hide anything from me! We grew up together, I know you, and from what I've seen with Mr. Softon and Bobobo, I think you've got a crush!"She exclaimed.

I panicked, looking around quickly to make sure no one heard, then grabbed her by the arms and sprinted to a bench in a shadow where no one was standing except a transvestite armadillo. I sat her down and crouched, looking down at her and asking,

"Wh-what gave you that...idea?"

"C'mon, it's obvious to any girl! The way they're constantly putting themselves in danger to protect you, how they look at you, the way they hold your hand just a bit too long, and don't tell me you've missed those angry glares they give each other whenever one of them does something lovey-dovey!

"Face it sis, they're pining over you."Beauty explained, describing everything I'd been filling my head with lately. I paused, looking down a moment. The armadillo was reading a book about shades of grey or something like that. Beauty was looking up at me. And I...

"Beauty, even if they are," I admitted, "It doesn't matter..." I stopped myself immediatly, feeling a pair of eyes on me. I didn't know where, or how, but they were there. What that woman had said rang in my ears, and I cursed myself, recollecting my thoughts and sighing, plopping down next to Beauty.

"I mean, c'mon! It's Softon and Bobobo, they're goofballs."I joked around, and it was partially true. They were goofballs, and seriously, it would go away in less than two days, whatever feeling they might have had at all. I ruffled Beauty's hair and leaned in, eyes narrowed and a smile on my face.

"Besides, what about you and Gasser?" Her face shot red faster than a pale kid's at a Koolaid fight.

"Amy, Beauty!" I turned, seeing Bobobo walking up to us with a powerful yellow glow around him and a cool-guy-extreme jacket on. The jacket was black with red flames on the bottom, white fur around the collar and the sleeves fitted to his wrists. I gasped, seeing the immense power he held.

"I guess my training was beyond imagination!"He exclaimed.

"But you were in a supermarket!"I exclaimed, but was cut off by something flying right in front of my face.

A...pink flower petal? Screams echoed from farther down the mall complex, and I stood up quickly, a feeling sinking into my gut.

"A Hair Hunt!"I exclaimed, and Beauty and I took off. "Bobobo, we gotta go-" I almost fell on my face as he crashed into my back, wrapping his arms around my neck and me being fourced to support his legs with my hands.

"Onward!"He shouted, pointing ahead with one hand tight on my shoulder.

"Gah..Bobobo...you need to lay off the pasta..."I struggled out as I ran, slowed by his weight so that Beauty was ahead of me.

"Mush!"

"I am NOT your dog Bobobo!"I shouted at him as we came to a corner where the petals were coming from, and I stopped, sliding sideways into the entrance and running forward into quite an odd scene...

Jiggler was dressed like a 'Nu' pimp, with the pants, jacket, hat, cane, everything. Don was comforting him, dressed in a red kimono with heavy makeup on. Softon and Gasser were making exclamations that there were flower petals on them, and that was not right, because they were men, and these were not manly flower petals.

"...I really question why I travel with you lot..."I muttered, looking ahead as a man laughed, seeing the purple-haired guy from the bridge standing there, looking worse-for-wear, as a man stood in front of him.

He had long, light brown hair that went to his shoulders, a white fedora on his head with a pink stripe, a pink dress shirt with a dark pink flower over the breast pocket, and purple-stripped pink pants with yellow-tinted sunglasses.

"Someone's in need of a fashion intervention."Beauty muttered. The man smiled cooly at us, his eyes calm and almost smiling at us themselves, his hand on his hip as pink petal danced around him.

"Him! That's the one! The survivor of the Hair Kingdom!"Purple-hair exclaimed, pointing to Bobobo on my back.

Bobobo whined like a dog and ducked his head, burying his face in my shoulder.

"No I'm not!"He exclaimed, and I frowned at him.

"You clearly are!"I shouted, seeing a sign attatched to the top of his afro with 'courtesy of the Hair Kingdom' stamped onto it.

"Nu-uh!"Bobobo exclaimed, shaking his head violently.

The man laughed and I looked back to him, my arms getting tired from holding Bobobo.

"Well, well, looks like I've finally found you. I'm Wild Whister, leader of the old Hair Hunt G Block troop. Like a flower in spring, I've finally returned to rid the world of the last survivor of the Hair Kingdom."The man mused calmly, smiling and holding up a fresh red rose. I grit my teeth, thinking of Bobobo, and then the mission I had been given.

I was told a specific list of rules. Defeating a former G Block leader was not in them, and Zar Baldie Bald wouldn't have sent him to destroy Bobobo if he knew I'd complied. Therefore, this man must have woken up and left without taking any orders. Bobobo jumped up from my shoulders, landing in front of me with Don and Jiggler standing at his sides.

"If that's the case, then the survivor of the Hair Kingdom is...this guy!"Bobobo exclaimed, holding up Jiggler.

"No way! He's lying!"The purple-haired man exclaimed, distracting Wild. I crouched, smirking and whispering to whoever was spying on me,

"Hey, I was told to bring Bobobo to you. Can't do that if this guy gets in the way, right?" I didn't know if it would tick them off, but it was true. If they got angry, so be it. They had to have Bobobo alive for me to follow through with my instructions, so why not cut down the Chrome Dome as much as I could before hand? A bit of premature payback.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Pesticide!"I exclaimed, flipping over top of Bobobo and throwing a needle. It went right through the flower, but before it could get to the man he caught it. It was placed between his pointer and middle fingers, being two centimeters from where it's intended target was. Damn, he was fast and if he could even see my needle, very skilled. He looked down as the flower immediatly wilted in front of his eyes, falling limp to the ground.

"Hm,"He mused with a raised eyebrow, "Impressive. The master of the Fist of the Scorpion, from this generation. You seem to have the quickness of the last one, and the power." He took a step towards me, leaning forward with his face about six inches from mine. "And considerably cuter." I frowned at him, and while he wasn't looking, sent my Fist directly to my fist, pulling it back and decking him right in the eater, sending him stumbling back and holding his jaw.

"YEAH! That's my little girl!"Bobobo cheered, and Wild began to chuckle. I raised an eyebrow, seeing him smile evilly up at us as he raised his hands out beside him.

"Well well, feisty little one aren't we? Be that way. Dance of a Thousand Flowers: Rose Sword!"The man shouted, and rose up out of the ground on top of a massive column of thorny stems, the ground breaking around me and protruding five absolutely massive roses, all motioned towards us like snakes.

Two arms wrapped around me as one shot towards me, flying backwards as it landed directly on where I was just standing.

"Careful kiddo, this guy's buisiness."Softon warned, standing straight and looking out at the man. The rose swiveled and actually whipped the purple-haired guy, sending him into a nearby building.

"What?!"Beauty exclaimed, as Wild laughed.

"My roses cannot discriminate between foe and ally. I didn't need him anymore anyways."He mused.

"Using your allies as weapons and then injuring them nonsensically?! Who would do something like that?!"Bobobo exclaimed, as he threw Jelly and Don in front of him as meat-sheilds. I paused, then facepalmed. Oh Bobobo...

"Gnah!" I looked up immediatly as something whipped by me, missing my face by inches as a massive rose latched around Softon's feet, dragging him away quickly by the feet.

"Softon!"I exclaimed, running after him only to have Bobobo wrap his arms around my left arm and torso, holding me back as I struggled.

"No Amy! Stay back!"He shouted, but I didn't want to. Softon was in danger, especially as the rose lifted, holding Softon upright as the others whipped out.

"Ah!"Beauty and Gasser screamed, being quickly snatched up by roses and brought into the air, along with Don Patch and Jiggler.

"Hey! Put them down!"I shouted at the man, who mearly smiled at me. Bobobo set me down and exclaimed,

"Those are my friends, and you can't hurt my friends, ya dig? Only I can do that!" I look up, seeing him glowing a bright, violent yellow that I had some feeling had to do with the new threads. "You're gonna have to face...Super Bobobo!"He exclaimed, and I felt the shift in the atmosphere.

"Super Bobobo?"I asked, and he held his fists tight, looking up at Wild. I wonder what kind of attacks he has now that he trained in that supermarket?

"LOW SODIUM OR FAT FREEE!"Bobobo shouted, pulling out two open bags of chips, aiming them at Wild. From the bags flew potato chips, that, once spinning rapidly, turned into shuriken, slicing and dicing the tall, spikey column of stems.

"What?!"Wild exclaimed, eyes going wide as his column fell, sending him flying towards the ground.

He landed on his feet, but Bobobo wasn't done yet.

"CHECK THE EXPIRATION DATE!"He shouted, and actually plucked out a nosehair! He weilded it, the tip sharpening and looking all...badassery. He ran at Wild, who didn't want to have any of it and jumped high in the air, doing a backflip over Bobobo and shouting,

"I've been working out, too! Fist of the Rose: Hungry Venus!"

From the stone floor sprouted about ten large, purple venus fly traps, each with a set of unnatural-looking teeth.

"Ah!"Beauty shouted, and I looked up, eyes wide. They were struggling, some liquid pouring out of Jelly's as he screamed.

"Oh, yes, did I fail to mention that each of those roses holds human-erosion liquids? I assume your friends will be wilted faster than a plucked flower!"Wild exclaimed, and I grit my teeth.

Beauty was in some serious danger, and I wasn't gonna stand for that!

"Bobobo!"I shouted, and he gave me a serious look, nodding.

"PAPER...OR PLASTIC!"He shouted, and leaned down. Out of his afro, a cannon rolled forward, manned by a tiny rasin with a military uniform. "Onward! Towards victory! Unleash the raisins!"

The cannon blasted five times, tiny raisin soldiers shooting out and looking angry and intense. Wild got a mocking look on his face and pulled a Matrix, leaning back as the raisins shot over him.

"Ha! Missed!"He shouted.

"No he didn't!"I retorted, as the raisins slashed across the stems of the roses holding up our friends, sending them crashing to the ground. Except Jiggler. His missed.

I smiled at the shocked and disturbed look on Wild's face, compleatly ignoring the face that a shriveled up grape just cut down fifty foot plants. With Wild distracted, this was my last chance. Damn, I hope Baldie Bald's watching.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Toxic De-Weeder!"I shouted, throwing three needles. As I did, I jumped, one of the venus fly traps launching up and sinking it's teeth around my left forearm, piercing the skin with a vise-like grip.

"Gnah!"I shouted, the needles flying and hitting Wild as I fell, hearing Softon off in the distance running towards me, along with Bobobo as Don and Jelly finished Wild off with some technique called 'chipmunk-burrito-party-bananza'. From the loud explosion and the scream given off, it had nothing to do with the chipmunks. I grit my teeth as Softon and Bobobo both shouted attacks at the same time:

"Goddess Blabs-A-Lot: Garden Sheers!"

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Jack Don't Let Go!"

Softon brought down a pair of sheers, cutting the venus fly trap's stem, Bobobo slamming an iceburg down on it's head and causing it to immediatly release me, me rolling away and holding my arm, feeling a bit of blood run down to my elbow. I looked down, seeing one deep cut that must have been where all the pressure was, and a few other shallower cuts shaped like frogs.

"You alright?"Bobobo asked, kneeling in front of me. I nodded, hand pressed to the bleeding apendage.

"Here, wrap it up with this!"Bobobo commanded, pulling out some arm wrap covered in pictures of buisiness men riding mechanical bulls. He took my arm in his hand as I removed my hand, wrapping it up in the tacky-looking wrap. What surprised me were his hands, which I expected to be quick and jerky and random and rough. Instead, they were calm, warm, one lightly supporting my elbow while the other slowly and delicatly wrapped the wrap around my wound a few times, and then once more before cutting it with that nosehair sword he had.

He then smoothed down the end, so soft that you would expect he was petting a kitten instead of wrapping my arm up.

"There, all better!"He cheered, and then turned around, pulling me onto his back into a piggy-back ride like I'd given him earlier. I looked down at him, a bit surprised, his arms wrapping securely around my legs as I wrapped my arms around his large neck.

"Hey kiddo."Softon said, and I looked down to see him holding out an icepack, the icepack I'd given him.

"Put this on it. You'll need it to heal faster before our next fight."He instructed, and I nodded, obediantly taking it from him and pressing it to my forearm, keeping it there as I continued to hold onto Bobobo. Right before we turned to leave, I caught Beauty's eye, Bobobo carrying me and Softon walking close behind, almost touching my leg. That same look as before. The knowing one. The slightly amused one. I blushed and looked away, but not before sticking my tongue out at her. And then a thought came to me. About our conversation we'd had, about Bobobo and Softon...

That armadillos lipstick was the wrong shade for it's shell.


	55. Hair Hunters Love Amusement Parks!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Numa Numa Yay!"Bobobo and Don Patch sang, holding a sterio between them and doing some sort of a dance probably meant for small japanese girls. Beauty trailed behind me, talking to Gasser about what her school had been like, and about how all the teachers were transvestites. Softon was pouting in the back, upset over how his car had been stolen by Mafia turtles from the terrifying and merciless Slownsteady family while we stopped for a bathroom break.

"Tell me again why we're back here?"I asked Jiggler, who walked beside me with a worried expression on his face, twisting his hankie in his...hands?...stub...things...

"I left my lucky music player in the bathroom!"He exclaimed, as we approached where the A Block base had once been. We had been heading this way anyway, and anything to shut Jelly up was fine in my book.

But the base was different, odd. I got a bad feeling from it, and didn't quite understand why until we reached the massive, new, pink castle-like gate surrounding it.

"Secret Headquarters for Hair Hunters of over One Hundred Years Ago/Water Park."Bobobo read aloud, the yellow sign above us written in large print.

"Hm, not so secret..."I muttered, as the doors swung open suddenly. The guys gasped, Beauty tilting her head to the side.

"Hmm, that's odd. Let's go inside and see what's up."She mused.

I nodded, but paused, the others filling in in front of me. My eyes trained on the ground ahead of me, the line that I would cross, both into the base and in breaking the loyalty I had to my friends. I had no allusions as to what lay ahead. It was the second day since that woman had told me of Zar Baldie Bald's trick. The day I would have to betray my friends to the one thing I'd promised them I'd fight, the one place I'd spent my entire life running from.

This was the base of all those hair hunters. We all knew we were in for a fight. Everyone was just unaware of how much of a fight. And how futile the ones before us were. But it would save their lives. So I crossed the line-

"Oof!"I exclaimed, running into Bobobo's back as he stopped short. "What's up Bobobo, you nearly took my head off!"I exclaimed, and looked up to where everyone else was looking.

Exactly where Jiggler had greeted us so long ago was a new monitor, placed above the ruined and breaking old amusement park. And on the monitor? Zar Baldie Bald the fourth, smiling evilly down at us.

"Welcome, Bobobo and company, to our base! I'm pleased to-"

"Get out of my way."A deep voice commanded, and Zar Baldie Bald got a panicked look on his face, sharpened teeth showing as he opened his mouth to talk to whoever had spoken to him before a hand was shoved in his face, pushing him off screen.

A new face took up, one I'd never seen before but had a damn good idea who it was. A man with short, messy red hair, black-rimmed narrow eyes with black lines going down from the bottom of them, with some sort of golden pheonix tattoo on his forehead. He had two sword earring hanging down, and some large fur collar from what I could see. Oh, and some black eyebrows in some serious need of trimming. I mean, seriously, I thought Over's were bad...

"Baldie Bald the third."Bobobo said angrily, and I clenched my teeth, eyes fixed on this man. So, it was obviously him who woke up and gave these orders. I knew Baldie Bald the fourth was too dull to think up such a crooked, intelligent plan, but this guy had an aura about him...

"Welcome to the place where you will meet your end."He said darkly, and a massive structure fell from the sky, landing loudly on top of Jiggler's old base and making the ground shake.

"No fair! You destroyed my old A-Block base-"I slammed a fist into his face, silencing him as I took in the structure. There was a large, purple, evil-looking gate with two red eyes, inside I could see a vast and expensive-looking amusement park, no doubt filled with hair hunters.

"We re-created that pathetic old base into the Hair Hunter's Happy Time World For Realzies."Somehow, hearing this menecing-looking guy say that was disturbing... "Inside, you will face all of our most powerful Hair Hunt Commanders. I do not expect you to succeed inside, therefore I wish you no luck." And with that the screen went blank.

"Ha! We're not scared of you!"Don Patch shouted, intense.

"Yeah! Let's rock it gang!"Bobobo exclaimed, and we all ran into the park, seeing people mulling about, all bald and shiney. "Let's start here!"Bobobo exclaimed, running onto a brown platform with the rest of us following. In front of us stood the very first of the Hair Hunt Commanders. A bowl of green ice cream with a pedo-beard. Some blonde Twilight-wannabe with a black cloak. A robot with boxing gloves.

"...Really? These guys are supposed to be tough?"I asked, face fallen. The ice cream pointed to himself and grinned a tooty grin, exclaiming,

"I am the first commander you will face: Not Nice Cream! Prepare youselves and choose three people to face us in battle!"

"I'll go!"Bobobo immediatly volunteered, but Gasser stepped forward, facing us.

"Listen guys, this place is massive. We don't want to use all of our strength fighting each Hair Hunt commander one by one, we'll never win that way! Let me take care of these guys while you move on. We'll meet up afterwards, okay?"He insisted. I took note of the bravery of what he was doing, the courage and fire in his eyes. Gasser really was a tough kid, huh?

"Yeah! I'll fight, too!"Don Patch exclaimed, stepping forward with a fist clenched.

"Count me in!"Dengakuman shouted, jumping forward and striking an action pose. I looked at them, worried, knowing that, besides Beauty, they were the three weakest competitors.

"You sure, Gasser?"I asked, and he nodded, determination in his eyes. Why not? It wouldn't matter soon... I shook myself from that thought. Right here, right now, I had them. They were my friends for now, in these last moments. I would make them count.

"Okay, meet up with us immediatly after your fight!"Bobobo instructed, and the three nodded. We turned, Bobobo, Jiggler, Softon, Beauty and I all running back and around the attraction, searching for the next shady-looking place. Which, in Bobobo's mind, is a large water ride with a massive twisting slide and a large wading pool below it.

"It's...just...evil!"Bobobo exclaimed, shaking and glaring.

"It's just a water ride!"Beauty exclaimed.

"Hm, yes, but where's our enemy?"Softon asked, and I looked around.

"Maybe we got lucky?"I offered, until a loud, weird-talking, military-sounding, canadian, random-pauses in speech voice shouted, and I looked straight ahead into the pool, right in front of where the water slide was gushing water, "NEGATORY!"

"Are you serious?"I deadpanned, eyes narrowing as I stared ahead at a man floating in the pool, dressed in a military uniform with a camoflage helmet on that hid his eyes in shadows, a pink floaty around him as two girls hit a beachball over his head, one with short hair and the other with long.

"I am Major Minor! And these are my two strongest soldiers! Here you will meet your end!"He shouted, talking funny with odd pauses.

"Yay! C'mon let's jump in!"Bobobo exclaimed, running towards the water with Jiggler. I saw a victorious smirk on Major Minor's face, but remained calm. The guys weren't going to fall for his trick that easy, even if they didn't even know he had a trick.

"This is how we play!"Bobobo exclaimed, landing on a giant tank in the water and blasting the three with a water gun.

"Ahhh!"The girls shouted, Major Minor glaring as Bobobo threw the tank away and began to splash Jiggler, Jiggler melting in the water.

"That is it! I will stop this tomfoolery!"Major Minor exclaimed, and held up a button.

Before he pressed it, the two girls shot out of the water, standing beside me and smiling sweetly. Before I could react, they spun me around, somehow changing me into a black bikini with white skulls all over it. I gaped down at myself, blushing and exclaiming,

"Hey! Not cool!"

"Yes! Cool indeed!"Major Minor shouted, and I saw a circle crack open in the ground beneath me before I was launched into the air, flailing ungracefully into the pool.

Great. I can't swim. Some sort of current pulled me up, my head breaking the surface as I took a huge gulp of air, realizing that I was going up the slide.

"Amy!"Beauty shouted, Softon and Bobobo looking up with angry, shocked expressions.

"Bobobo! Save me!"I turned to where the voice had come from, seeing Jiggler panicking.

"Why are you up here?!"I shouted, and he gave me a cocky smile.

"Because, my love, I came here to save you."

"..."I turned away from him, shunning his existance.

"Don't worry Amy! I'm coming to save you!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I looked down, releived for a moment..

Only to see him running up the slide on a horse.

"Bobobo, what part of 'slide' do you not understand!...Then again, this slide's current it going the wrong way..."I realized, only too late. The horse slipped and fell, toppling back down into the pool, Bobobo reaching down for it and exclaiming,

"Horsey nooooooooo!"

"Bobobo! Get up here!"I shouted, reaching down my hand as my skin began to turn cold with the freezing water. Bobobo turned, reaching up and taking my hand as I pulled him up to me.

"It's time to fight!"Major Minor exclaimed, and I looked down to see him lazilly floating up, about ten yards from us and still in the floaty with the girls hanging onto his sides. "I'll attack first!"He shouted, pulling out multiple black bomb-looking things and shouting, "Water balloon attack!" I paused, as the black balloons hit the water in front of us and did...nothing. Absolutely nothing. They just plopped in.

"What?!"Major Minor exclaimed, shocked.

"Uh, genius, we're in water. Water balloons wont work."I pointed out. He paused then shouted,

"BOOM BOOM BOOM!"

"THAT IS NOT GOING TO WORK!"I shouted, as Bobobo and Jiggler crouched beside me, holding their hands up as guns(well, Jiggler pointed his stub-arm).

"Pew pew pew pew!"They made noises like guns, and I dropped my jaw.

"Did you NOT hear what I just said?!"I asked, only to hear a strangled cry from below. I turned, seeing Major Minor holding his chest and panting.

"I've been hit! Black Hawk Down!"

"Major Minor!"The girls exclaimed, fawning over him as he winced.

"Girls...I can't...go on..."He coughed out, and they got all teary-eyed.

"Sure you can!"They exclaimed, leaning down and kissing his cheeks.

"My dear! I'm injured! I think you need to heal me like that!"Jiggler exclaimed as I sat, the water rushing past me. I punched Jiggler in the face, causing him to go flying off the side of the slide, just as Major Minor crouched, invigorated and with a large box.

"Wanna play that huh? Let's just see how you do with my toothless piranas!"He exclaimed, tipping over the box and releasing many harmless-looking fish.

"But...they don't have teeth..."I muttered, as Bobobo stood with his own box.

"Fine! Two can play at that game!"He exclaimed, tipping over his own box and releasing even more of the toothless fishies. They swam towards each other, Bobobo and Major Minor fixed on the scene as if something cool was gonna happen...

"Hey guys, I'm back-" Jiggler was cut off by the fish flying off the side where he had climbed up, knocking him back down.

"Hm. Cool."I mused lightly, nodding.

Major Minor stood, glaring with his fists tight and jaw set.

"Super Fist of Trapping: Waterfall!"He shouted, and behind us a massive aquaduct slammed down, breaking a part of the slide and creating a waterfall between the two pieces. I stood, looking for a way to get across it. If we fell down that, we were done for.

"Amy, climb in!"Bobobo ordered, standing next to me and opening the top of his afro. I looked at him for a moment, then deadpanned,

"Oh joy. Sounds delightful." I moved, climbing into Bobobo's hair as he ran, right through one of the arches in the aquaduct and jumping up high.

"How are we gonna make it across?"I called down, seeing him flapping fans in his hands. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Bobobooo!"I exclaimed, closing my eyes as we went across the massive drop below... I felt a thud and looked down seeing us safely on the other side.

"Wow, I cannot believe that actually worked."I mused, jumping down and closing the top of Bobobo's afro.

"Very well done! But I'm not finished yet!"Major Minor exclaimed, jumping down from a massive helicopter. "Fist of Trapping:Water replica!"He shouted, landing on his butt with two other Major Minor's appearing behind him.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Venimous Catfish!"I shouted, throwing three needles, each turning into a massive catfish that rammed into all three Major Minors.

"Yeah! That's so cool!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I smiled. So, this was a sort of payback for defeating Wild Whister, I suppose.

"I guess,"I muttered, looking down at myself, "But I'm getting really freaking cold."

"Well that's too bad!"Major Minor exclaimed, standing up and grasping his mid-section where the catfish hit him, "But guess what?" A major flash of black flew across my vision and rammed into Major Minor, sending him flying backwards.

"I'M A-"

"Torpedo. Yeah, I get it."I mused, hanging my head. I should have known...


	56. Scorpions Aren't WaterProof!

Amy's p.o.v***

"This is in no way acceptable! You should not be wearing something like this around men! It's just not appropriate for a girl your age to prance around half-naked! Especially with a body like that!"Torpedo Girl scolded, pointing to me as I hung my head in shame.

"It wasn't really my fault..."I muttered, scratching the back of my head.

"Well? Who's fault was it?"She asked. I pointed to Major Minor, who had stood up and was now looking shocked at my accusation.

"His croonies put me in this before he launched me onto this slide."I explained, and Torpedo girl immediatly took off.

"NO ONE DRESSES MY LITTLE SISTER INAPPROPRIATLY!"She shouted, ramming once again into Major Minor. She stood, dusting off her hands and making a little content noise.

"That's not all he did teacher!"Bobobo exclaimed, a hankie to his face as he cried. "He made toys that looked like you but broke when you played with them, then sold them to orphans and made them cry!" As ridiculous as it sounded, I said nothing. Why not let my big sister beat on the enemy awhile?

"Nu-uh! This ain't goin' down this way! Fist of Trapping: Whirlpool!"Major Minor exclaimed, and I felt the bottom of the slide drop out from under me. I gasped, the edges of the whirlpool expanding and turning into a large circle where we were, large spikes on the ends as the water spun violently around, immediatly tossing me under. I struggled, the air leaving my lungs as I began to sink. Great, my big sister was a torpedo and I couldn't swim. Oh, the irony.

My eyes closed, feeling my lungs ache and chest tighten, the water closing in around me as I fell deeper, the energy leaving my body. I thought about any Fist that could get me out of this mess, but none came to mind. Great, just great, I'd gotten this far and now I was going to drown? 'I wonder what Baldie Bald will do with my friends now...that I'm gone..."I thought, everything beginning to fade as the surface got farther and farther away...

Something pressed against me, two arms wrapping around my waist as water began to rush against my face. It all seemed to happen so fast, as I slipped in and out of conciousness. Then, finally, a blast of air hit my face and I coughed, violently getting rid of the water in my lungs as I took large, painful gasps of air. I gripped something, finally opening my eyes as everything came back into focus after my near-death experiance.

I looked up, seeing Bobobo holding me flat against him and looking slightly down at me, a seriously out-of-character concerned look on his face. I looked at him a second, then felt a major blush flood my face, feeling his hands on my bare back, realizing he litterally just saved my life. I opened my mouth to say something, eyes wide with surprise, when something 'torpedo'ed into me.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT I WAS SO WORRIED! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE IF I LOST MY LITTLE SISTER! MY DEAREST LOVE SOFTON WOULD HAVE TO CONSOLE ME!"Torpedo Girl exclaimed, crushing me in a hug.

"Sis, I'm fine! And Softon is not your dearest love!"I exclaimed, trying to pry her off me as she left bright red lipstick kisses on my cheek.

"Ahh!"We heard, Torpedo Girl's grip lessening as we looked over, seeing Major Minor struggling. "I can't swim!"He exclaimed.

"So why is your ride a water slide?!"I exclaimed, as Torpedo Girl shot towards him, Bobobo catching me before I went under again, holding me on his shoulders.

"STOP JOKING AROUND!"She exclaimed, and the second she hit Major Minor the waterslide went back to normal.

"Thank god."I mused tiredly, looking around from Bobobo's shoulders.

"Grr,"Major Minor exclaimed, standing with scratches all over him, the girls panicked. "Where?! Where is that torpedo woman?"He demanded, and Bobobo kept his hands on my shins as he exclaimed,

"I hid her!"

"What? Where?"Major Minor asked, and Bobobo pointed to a board that read 'Torpedo Girl Quiz'.

"Which of these is Torpedo Girl?"Bobobo asked, and my face dropped. There were two ferns, and in between the two was clearly the end of Torpedo Girl with her red pumps pointing up.

"Seriously-"

"Uh..."Major Minor mummbled, walking up to them, actually confused. You gotta be kidding me...

"This one!"He shouted, pulling on Torpedo Girl's legs...

"PERVERT!"She exclaimed, "Fist of Torpedo: A Woman's Intuition!" She rammed right into Major Minor, knocking him clear off the side of the slide, wrapping her arms around him and rocketing downwards.

"C'mon, let's follow them!"Bobobo exclaimed, stepping on the edge of the slide and jumping. We descended, jumping from one turn in the slide to the next, until we shoved off the lowest one and landed back where we'd started.

I looked over at the pool, Torpedo Girl backstroking lazily as Major Minor floated on the top, eyes glazed over and moaning as the girls frowned, fawning over him. I punched a fist in the air and exclaimed,

"Yeah! Good job sis!" She looked over at us and winked, Beauty cheering below me.

"Gasser!"She exclaimed, and Bobobo turned around to see Gasser, Don, and Dengakuman walking up to us, licking some soft-serve ice cream.

"Hey guys! Man, that was one tough battle!"Gasser exclaimed, everyone laughing and cheering in our latest victories. Bobobo knelt down, setting me on the ground and straightening up again.

"I'll go find where those girls put your clothes, wait right here okay?"He said, and I nodded, him running off on the same horse he'd ridden before.

I wrapped my arms around myself, still cold. Something big and warm fell around my shoulders, wrapping up around me as I looked up in surprise, seeing Softon wrapping his jacket around my shoulders. I promptly shot red for what felt like the tenth time that day, realizing two things: 1. Softon did not wear a shirt under his jacket 2. He hit the gym. A lot. He knelt in front of me, bare, lean-muscled torso bending as he placed a hand on the top of my head, face close to mine.

"Keep warm."He instructed, and all I could do was gulp and nod.

I gave him a shy look and said quietly,

"Softon, you might wanna duck."

"Why's that?"He asked curiously, but it was too late.

"SOFTOOOOOON!"Torpedo Girl exclaimed, latching onto his bare torso with a nosebleed, compleatly fan-girling. I sighed, but did wrap the jacket a bit tighter around me. It smelt nice, like strawberry softserve.

_Five minuets later_

At least there wasn't a Hair Hunter in the bathroom. I changed, slipping out of the bikini and into my real clothes, tossing the bikini on the sink next to me and holding Softon's jacket over my arm. I was about to fix my hair, which was dripping wet, before I sensed a presence behind me. I paused, looking down into the sink and saying,

"They're here. Aren't they?"

"...Amy, I'm sorry..."

"Suzu...Thank you."I said, a pain filling my chest. I turned, seeing the blonde standing there with a conflicted look on her face.

I took a step forward, placing a hand on her face and smiling bitterly.

"For what?"She asked. I sighed, wishing I had more time, more time to explain, to be with them, to have more memories, to wig out more. But time was up, and it was all over.

"For being my friend."I said, and she got a sad little smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm always gonna be your friend. Don't forget it."She said, winking as a helicopter-sound came from above.

"You have to go."I said seriously, and she nodded, taking a step back and making a hand formation. She paused, both of us looking at each other.

"You know..."She said, "No matter what happens, they'll always love you. I just know it."

"...Goodbye, Suz."I said, as she teleported literally seconds before the roof exploded, debris falling everywhere, me standing still as a statue.

"...Make it look like a kidnapping, or they're done for."The woman from before whispered in my ear. I clenched my jaw as she wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling us up on a ladder. I struggled, hoping my face was contorted in something resembling distress and anger when really all I could feel was sadness.

"Amy!"The guys called from below, and I stole one look at them.

Bobobo was panicked, Softon with the exact same expression. Beauty was covering her mouth in horror, Gasser was shocked, Torpedo Girl was still fawning over Softon but also had half her attention on the fact that I was, indeed, being kidnapped, and had a horrified look on her face. Jiggler was reaching up for me, shouting something I couldn't hear over the sound of the helicopter. Even Don was worried, which really surprised me. He was looking up, looking angry and reaching up for me as well. I tried to read his lips, wondering if he were angry that I was taking his spotlight...

I got 'we'll save you'. I was glad we got into the helicopter before I fell to my knees, face falling in sorrow.

_ten minuets later_

He stood there, long blue jacket with golden accents and large fur collar, same face and hair that we'd seen earlier, hands behind his back as he stood, back to me. Dozens of former Hair Hunters stood behind me on top of a building, each more menecing than the last. All the emotons filtered through me, filling me up. Anger. Decipt. Hunger. Revenge. This evil man was manipulating me to hurt my friends...or maybe it was the other way around? Punishment for leaving the Chrome Dome. Looking back, it was inevitable that something like this would happen.

I left. I knew that the conciquences for leaving were severe punishments. I just never imagined that the path would lead me to a punishment like this.

"Where are they?"I asked in a dark voice.

"Currently, they are looking for you. I believe they ran into Master Jeda, but they've disposed of him rather quickly. Bubbleuba should be fighting them soon, and we'll attack once they reach and old friend of yours."He mused calmly.

"Who?"I demanded, hoping it wasn't Suzu.

"Rem." I paused, sighing and walking forward, seeing what appeared to be a coin machine. There were different sections of it, but on the top was a clear dome. Inside stood a girl my height and weight, with white hair with light blue tips, a white jacket and red bikini top, short denim shorts and red shoes. She was laying down, sleeping like usual, like how she was when I'd first tripped over her.

After a plethora of bad 'seeya next fall' jokes, we'd become very good friends. My third friend, my last friend until I met Beauty and Bobobo. With her and Suzu, I was almost always with a friend, until I left. She was one of the only things that I was reluctant to leave when I did leave, being almost closer to me than Suzu. We'd shared everything, both having disfunctional families. Mine being dead and having betrayed me, hers being bullying matresses.

"She knows?"I asked.

"Yes. Everyone here does. That's how you were all so skillfully led here."He mused, hands on his hips.

"..."I was silent after that, watching as Beauty was transported suddenly into where Rem was. She was panicking, but for once I was calm. Baldie Bald wasn't going to let Rem harm her, just lull them into thinking it was a normal match, get all of their attention.

"I assume you realized that this plan couldn't have been formulated by the Fourth."He mused, "And I must say, this plan was rather hard to think up. I mean, you were a sneaky little fox, to be able to dodge the Hair Hunters, Commanders, and even your own brother for such a long amount of time. I'm shocked you made it this far, but then again, after seeing you fight recently, the shock has ebbed away. You are a worthy adversary...for a puny human, that is."

I didn't reply, mainly because I zoned out halfway through, but also because Bobobo had finally entered Rem's fighting area. My body got tight with nerves. My mind swam. This was it.

"Prepare to go down."He told me, and I spied an opening in the clear top of the machine. I braced myself against the roof, pulling out a needle. I wasn't going to hurt Rem. I wasn't hurting anyone. It just calmed my nerves.

"I'm sorry Bobobo..."I whispered, then jumped, soaring through the air and shooting right through the hole, landing dead in front of Rem, needle on her collarbone.

"Amy!"I heard Beauty and Bobobo exclaime behind me, along with all of the others. I didn't look at them, couldn't, as I made eye contact with Rem. She took me in, recognition evident in the magenta irises. And she smiled, a smile just like the one Suzu had given me. She never wanted this for me. As little kids, running around and being happy and playing, we never imagined that we would grow up and have to be on oppisite sides.

"Long time no see."I said to her quietly, taking the needle away and replacing it in my back pocket.

"Yeah... I'm guessing this isn't a happy reunion though, right?"She asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice. I gave a small smile, despite the pain in my heart.

"I'm afraid not."I said, hearing a crashing from above. I didn't look back, hearing the struggle behind me as men shouted, among them my friends struggling.

Rem and I kept eye contact, until Baldie Bald's presence landed behind me, his back to me as Rem moved, looking up.

"Hey! It's you, you coward!"Softon shouted, and Baldie Bald chuckled.

"Me? Coward? I'm afraid you have me confused with...someone else..." I grit my teeth, closing my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"Beauty asked.

I took a deep breath, still hidden partially by Baldie Bald. I used what I'd used all those years ago, the thing I used to be able to kill and remain somewhat sain. All my emotions drained out of me, feeling nothing, absolutely nothing, my face set in a serious frown. I could not face them feeling anything at all, or I'd crack like Joan River's face when she tried to smile. And I couldn't afford to do that, couldn't put them in danger like that.

"I'm gonna get you, Baldie!"Bobobo shouted, Baldie Bald sighing.

"Oh please, face it. You're caught, with more than three dozen of my soldiers holding you back. No matter how strong you are, if you even so much as flinch your friends are done."

I heard a low growl, and Baldie mused calmly,

"You know, it's been rather difficult to catch all of you. Even my men, not the weak ones from this age, couldn't do it. I couldn't have succeeded without the help from your friend." That bastard.

"Wh...what?"Gasser's voice cracked, confused. I moved, stepping back and turning towards them.

They were pushed down onto their knees, being held there by soldiers, all their eyes fixated on my unfeeling ones, as I faced them partially, face blank and serious, bangs casting a shadow over some. But their faces were full of emotions. Confusion. Shock. Denial.

"No...but...Amy?"Beauty asked. I surpressed a stab of pain.

"...Why?"Bobobo's voice was calm, unlike the others. Held together. Despite his rapid moodswings and random outbursts, he was the most held together person in the group. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't whine. No tears in his eyes of betrayal. He wouldn't yell at me.

And that made it so much worse. I turned away, facing Baldie Bald's side and hidden in his shadow.

"Come, my little Scorpion,"He better damn well not get used to calling me that, "Let's transport our guests to my home." I turned on a dime, grabbing a hold of the ladder the helicopter sent down and gripping it, no feelings flooding through me as I was lifted away, to the place where my friends would be held captive because of me.

It was over. And I was back to where I was seven years ago.


	57. Jail Cell Blues

Amy's p.o.v****

Footsteps got close to me, stopping and waiting next to me. I continued to sit in the postion I was in, back against the wall, one knee up, elbow on it, hand on my forehead, laced through my bangs as I looked blankly at my thigh, thinking of nothing.

"...Baldie Bald said you could visit them under supervision."Rem's voice came down, and I blinked. At first, it sounded like a good thing. But then I thought of what I would do if I were in their situation, captured by my best friend that I trusted.

I probably wouldn't forgive me.

"I'll pass."I said, blankly.

"C'mon, just to try and...talk to them. I think it'd be much worse on both them and you if you just dropped off the face of the Earth after...after what Baldie made you do."Rem insisted. She had a point. But even if I talked to them, would they talk to me? Maybe, but I couldn't answer their questions.

Nonetheless, as much as I hated to admit it, I missed all of them. It had been a full day since what happened, and I hadn't slept at all, thinking only of how they were locked away somewhere for who knows how long. Maybe just one visit wouldn't hurt, just to lock in a final image of them in my mind...

"Okay."I said quietly, reaching up to take Rem's hand, only to be greeted with a snore as she toppled on top of me. I grunted, moving her small frame off me and shaking her, shouting the one sentence that would wake her up,

"Half-off bacon at Walmart!"

"WHEN?!"She exclaimed, waking up with a start and standing, looking around and crouched, ready for an attack on a massive amount of slices of piggies.

"Never. You fell asleep on me. Literally."I mused, and she laughed, scratching the back of her head as she really helped me stand, leading me down the hall of the Chrome Dome's main base, where Baldie Bald was sitting in his Big Bad Room of Evil and planning some sort of massive attack next week. Couldn't be this week, he had to see who got voted off the island.

Through a maze of twists, turns, hermaphrodites, trap doors, and old butler men, we ended up in front of a door at the end of a hall, a plain-looking purple one with words scrawled across the front, 'prisoner quarters'.

"I'll be the only one in there besides you guys, but remember, Baldie Bald has everywhere tapped."She warned, and not in an evil way. In a helpful way, letting me know not to let on too much that there was something wrong.

I nodded, my heartrate increasing dangerously as she opened up the door, stepping back and allowing me to walk into the dark, dark room. Only once she closed the door did a small, pitiful lamp come on on the wall, lighting up four cages. I paused, looking in inner horror at the conditions in which my friends were being held. In one medium-sized cage was Beauty and Softon, Beauty sitting behind the bars on her feet and Softon leaning against the side, one knee up with his arm resting on it.

Next to them, in a slightly smaller cage, was Jiggler and Don, who had grown massive beards over night and were braiding them. In a much smaller cage was Torpedo Girl and Dengakuman, Torpedo Girl doodling pictures of her and Softon on the wall and Dengakkuman licking his arm like a dog. Then the last cage, by far the largest and darkest, sitting exactly like Softon, was Bobobo. I felt a gentle nudge from behind, Rem leaning against the wall, crossing her arms.

I paused a moment, all of their attention turned to whoever had entered the room. Once all eyes were on me, they got shocked expressions, except for Softon, who mearly opened one eye a bit wider, and Bobobo, who looked at me with the same serious face he had when he'd asked me 'why' and I couldn't even face him.

"Sis!"Beauty exclaimed, and I cringed a bit. She still looked so innocent, so out of place in a place like this, behind bars.

"Amy! Hey, get us out of here!"Don Patch demanded, messing up the braid in his rather impressive beard. I took a deep breath and said darkly,

"I can't do that."

"Why not? What's going on?"Torpedo Girl asked, hands on the reinfourced bars to stop her from torpedoing out of them. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I clenched my fists and looked down, saying in a strained voice,

"Baldie Bald ordered the capture of-"

"We know that."Softon interrupted me, in a cool voice, "What we wanna know is why you betrayed us to the Chrome Dome."

I'd thought it pleanty of times, especially during the night when all I could do was think. But to hear it, to have it confirmed...it was just that much worse. That much more painful, knowing that they thought the same thing. Because it was true. I betrayed them, but if I hadn't they would have died.

"...You don't understand."I mummbled, eyes downcast.

"Then explain." I looked over to where the voice had come from, seeing Bobobo not looking at me anymore, eyes still fixed on the wall.

"I...I can't..."I struggled out, trying to make sure I said the right things, always keen on if any of them showed signs of what those chips could do. They all seemed alright, so I was doing good. But I had to watch myself, one wrong word...

"Why can't you? Amy, there's no one here but that girl, and she's asleep!" Hm, so Rem was, "Just tell us why!"Beauty exclaimed, hands tight on the bars. I bit my lip, seeing the desperation in her eyes, in her voice.

I moved, walking towards her and kneeling down, placing my hands over hers and frowning, fighting back tears at her big,watery eyes.

"Please Big Sister, just tell us that this isn't you, that this is some trick by Baldie Bald! Please, justs let us know that much."She begged, face close to the bars. It killed me to see her like this, begging for something. If I told her she'd know, she'd be reassured, they'd try to formulate a plan to get all of us out of this...

"...I can't..."I whispered, and I knew I broke her heart, but it would save her life.

"Then why did you even come here?" I froze, hearing something in Bobobo's tone that I'd never, ever heard against me before. Anger. It was one thing listening to him yell at other people, be angry towards them. But when it was focused on you it was an entirely different thing. Something I never wanted to experiance again. Something I knew I would have to. And that, above all, killed me.

"I...I..."I stuttered, feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"I think it's time to go-"I cut Rem off, standing and shoving past her, throwing open the door and sprinting down the hall, eyes closed as my chest got painfully tight, about to break as I knocked over a family of bowling pins on my way across the next hall, turning and throwing open a large, ornate purple door with golden accents. It was so heavy I barely had to pull it to slam it loudly behind me, throwing myself across the room almost too plush for my tasts, finally collapsing against the bars that were built into the wall, going halfway up my waist and creating a closable balcony.

Currently, it was open, the night air blowing in through the opening and blowing the curtains back as I clung to the bars, on my knees with my forehead pressed against my hands, eyes squeezed shut as I let out a sob. The look in Beauty's eyes. In all their eyes. Softon's cool demeanor that I knew held confusion and bitterness. Don Patch's futile way of trying to lighten the situation. Bobobo's anger. The things I never thought I'd have to hear from my friends.

Something covered my shoulders, but I didn't look up to see who it was. Any movement would break me at this point.

"...They're just confused. Softon and Bobobo didn't mean to sound angry, they just don't know what's going on."Rem said softly, kneeling next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I've never seen a tighter bunch than you lot. If they just knew their reactions would be so much different."Suzu cooed, kneeling on my other side.

I took a deep, shaky breath, slowly opening my eyes and looking out into the night.

"But they don't know. They never can. So they'll be angry at me forever..."

"Amy-"

"No. It's okay."I whispered, feeling some of the pain ebb away, "They can only hate me if they're alive. And I'd take that over the alternative anyday."

"You're a stronger friend than I could ever be!"Suzu joked, chuckling. And, strangely, I chuckled, too.

It was true. If they hated me, so be it. They were alive, they were safe. That's all that mattered. And they had each other. And me, even if they didn't know it.

"Remind me to never let you be the decision between my life and death."I chuckled, Rem and Suzu laughing and nudging me. It was light, happy, and just what I needed.

And it ended all too soon. The door flew open, and a familiar presence filled the room, the girls gasping and standing immediatly, the blanket around me flying off as the wind blew violently for a second.

"Leave." The girls quickly scampered out, shutting the door behind them as heavy footsteps stopped two yards from me, waiting.

And my smile remained on my face, because there was nothing more he could do to me. This was the worst of it.

"I've been listening."

"I've been told." He paused, maybe not expecting that reaction. Maybe delighted at it. Who could tell?

"And you've inspired an idea in my head. Truthfully, it comes from my heart, so eager to give the 'good guy' a fighting chance."He mused, and I laughed.

"Oh, is that so?"I asked, hearing the confidence in my bitter voice.

"Yes."

"I'm listening."I mused, wondering what else he had up his oversized sleeves.

"A fight. For freedom." I paused, eyes widening a bit, hands tighter on the bars, ears perked up.

"Tomorrow. If you win, your friend's chips will be disabled and removed. If you lose, their chips will be activated immediatly, right then and there."He mused, and I tensed.

"How do I know you'll do what you promise?"I asked, and he chuckled a bit.

"If I, for one second, seem as if I'll go back on my promise, your two little friends just now will put a chip on ME and activate it. I am a man of my word, unlike you filthy humans. What do you say?"He asked. I thought. If I lost, they'd die immediatly...but what if I used...it could work.

I'd be breaking a promise I'd made to myself. Using a technique I'd never used ever, not even to kill people. My Ultimate Super Fist. It would win for sure, even if it cost the other person their life. I'd do it for my friends. No matter the conciquences for me.

"Deal."I said, looking into the night sky. The bright stars that were oddly in the constalation of toast and peanut butter reaching out towards eachother like lost lovers.

Bladie Bald the third opened the door, and before he left a question came to mind.

"Who am I facing?"I asked, eyebrow raised. There was a pause. Then,

"Bobobo."


	58. Secret Life of the American Herbavoir!

Bobobo's p.o.v****

You always think you know a noodle when it's cooked, but when you chomp down on it it's all stale and uncooked on the inside. Then you end up in an uncomftorble cage in the Chrome Dome's main base with your friends playing eye-spy even though it's a bare room. All because of that one noodle that you thought you knew...

Amy's p.o.v****

Baldie Bald lll sat atop his thrown, large and golden with a silver plush seat on a raised golden platform on the white and gold room, a massive white floor ahead of me and a curved black ceiling above. In this room I would free my friends. But it wasn't gonna be as easy as it sounds: Beat Bobobo, free them. It's the first part I'll have the most trouble with, especially since using my Ultimate Super Fist is out of the question. It would take massive amounts of not only physical but mental strength to defeat him.

The only advantage I had was that he hadn't seen me fight nearly as much as I'd seen him. I could still do things he hadn't seen, and I'd seen a majoraty of his arsenal. Still...I couldn't hold back. Couldn't freak out because I was hurting him. It wasn't going to kill him, but it was going to save his life.

"They're here, Zar Baldie Bald."Rem and Suzu chorused, walking in and bowing to him, then running up past me and to his sides, hands folded behind their backs.

Into the room entered a hair hunter, followed by the ecclectic group of misfits, all streaching from having sat in those cages for two days. I stood straighter, a blank expression on my face, still well aware that Baldie Bald could trigger the chips at anytime. Their eyes locked onto me, some worried like Beauty and Torpedo Girl, some caught between bitter and sad, like Don and Jiggler, some serious with an edge, like Gasser, others bawling like Dengakuman, and others starring at the floor, like Softon.

Or directly behind me, like Bobobo.

"What's up dawg?"Bobobo exclaimed, looking angrily at Baldie Bald. Baldie sighed, almost amused, and said airily,

"Oh, the pitiful language you filth use."

"We're not filth-" Bobobo cut Don Patch off by shoving a hunk of broccoli in his mouth, turning back as Baldie continued.

"You lot are here because I have a generous heart. I've decided to make a contest, for your freedom or your useless life under my control."Baldie explained, and I knew what he was going to say. He would lie to them, tell them the oppisite of what I was promised just to make Bobobo fight harder than ever, to protect himself and his friends. Baldie Bald wasn't stupid, nor was he generous. He wanted a show.

"If you defeat my little Scorpion, then you earn your freedom. But, if she defeats you, you will forever serve under me as Hair Hunters."Baldie finished, everyone's jaw dropping a bit, eyes going wide. The high stakes. The only obsticle their best friend. It would hurt, to fight them, but in the end they would understand what I really fought for, so really their anger would only last a few moments longer. Then they'd know...

"I accept."Bobobo said, stepping forward.

"Wait!"Beauty stopped him, Softon holding Beauty back, her face desperate. "You two aren't really gonna fight, are you?" Bobobo looked back at her as I kept my eyes trained on him, preparing myself mentally.

"...I have to Beauty. Softon, keep her safe."Bobobo said, Softon nodding, Beauty's face crushed.

She had to watch her two closest friends fight until close death. But she'd be alive.

"Begin."Baldie Bald said suddenly, and I whipped out four needles per hand as I ran, immediatly on the offensive. I trained in on Bobobo, zoning out everything else as I faced my toughtest opponent of my life. He remained still as I stopped short, throwing a foot out in front of me for balance as I sat on the other one, throwing the needles in front of me and shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Lactic Acid!"

They shot right at him, and Bobobo got into his fighting stance as they did.

"Fist of the Nosehair: Miss Moobery!" He threw a cow with a bonnet and lipstick in front of him, the cow turning its head lazily and opening it's mouth, actually...eating...the needles? No, get it together! He can't surprise you with anything he does! Which was why I immediatly jumped, landing on the back of the cow and leaning down.

Anouther slow-motion moment as I leaned forward, suddenly in front of Bobobo with one foot on the fashion-savvy cow, his face surprised for a moment as I whipped an arm around, shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Atomic Bomb!" I flipped backwards as the explosion rocked the room, sending pieces of ceiling crashing violently to the floor, the head burning my knees as I flipped, landing on my hands with one foot on the ground, gracefully standing up and looking forward to see what had happened, fighting back the pang of guilt and pain that went through me for sending such a heavy attack his way.

The smoke was heavy, and I was at the ready. Knowing Bobobo, some strong attack was about to come my way, something dangerous...

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Grade D Beef Patty!"Bobobo exclaimed, after which I was crushed into the ground by a giant hamburger, the soft bun pressed against my back as my face ground against the tile floor that was sure to be destroyed by the time this was over.

Should have seen that coming. Poor Ms. Moobery. I struggled, pushing myself up a bit, a feeling of adrenaline rushing through me. I had to win, I couldn't let attacks like this defeat me like they did to Giga and Halekulani and every other opponent we'd faced. This kind of thing wasn't at stake, those battles were nothing compared to this one.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Food Poisoning!"I shouted, jamming a needle into the bottom of the bun. It began to sizzle, then popped like an egg in the microwave, exploding over the room but hitting no one.

Focusing my Fist to my feet, I moved, running rapidly at Bobobo, who had his back turned to me. I wonder why... He quickly spun around and I promptly got knocked back by flying nosehairs, feeling the sharp sting they left on my right arm.

"I'm a vegetarian!"Bobobo exclaimed, jumping into the air and shouting, "Super Fist of the Nosehair: Secret Life of an American Herbavoire!" He landed in front of me and...paused.

It was only for a second, maybe shorter, but it was there. He stopped, with something about him I never expected to see from Bobobo: Hesitation. He was hesitant. Part of me was relived because that meant that deep down, some part of him, somewhere...he still thought of me as a friend. The other part of me was relieved because this would give me a chance to attack. I pushed myself up from my position, looking at the wall behind him. I'd hit my mark without seeing him, and besides, I couldn't look him in the face while I did this.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Stinger!"I shouted, stabbing his shoulder with the needle. He grunted and stumbled backwards, the harsh sting of the needle catching him off guard for a second. I switched my footing, my right heel pressed against my left, making a 90 degree angle as I held a needle pointing towards Bobobo, who was pulling the needle out of his shoulder, "Fist of the Scorpion:-"

"Ahhh, that felt nice!"He exclaimed, streaching and dressed in a hoodie and jeans with what appeared to be a baby-bump...

"..."I was silent, shocked and deeply disturbed. He looked up and placed a hand on the bump, explaining,

"You didn't even let me explain what my last attack did! Now that I'm part of an angsty teenage sitcom, anything that's meant to be harmful is immediatly recounciled by my love for the child!" I gaped, looking as the bump actually began to move! The zipper on the hoodie went down and out popped...

"Why?"I asked myself, as a robot flew out, with an insain, uneccissary amount of massive weponry, standing much too tall to have been in that small bump, about twenty feet high with guns and missles pointing out of it's joints and head.

"They grow up so fast!"Bobobo cried, whiping away a tear as the robot aimed a missle at me, saying in a robotic, baby-like voice,

"Initiate launch sequence. One..two...four...twenty fhwee...one...two..chicken nugget with a milkshake...LAUNCH!"

I gaped and jumped to the side, landing on my feet in seconds as the missle blew up the spot I'd just been standing. I took a quick breath in, knowing I was in some serious danger here. This thing couldn't get me, and if I wanted to take it down it was going to have to be pretty damn soon, or else one of those cannons was gonna send me six feet under quicker than Baldie Bald could press that button. And that wasn't an option.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Desert!"I exclaimed, jumping backwards and landing on the far wall, then using it to push off, soaring through the air, reaching back and pulling out a heavier needle, one made purely of steel.

Before I ran into it, I tossed the needle, watching as it went right into a gun that was aimed right at me. It plugged up, the needle blocking the small exit, growing bigger and bigger as the needle disintegraged, melting into thick desert sand that quickly filled every cravas in the robot. It jerked, sparks flying out as it began to shake violently and spin, all sorts of confused.

"Can't...compute..."It said in it's baby-voice, then stopped suddenly, tilting slowly backwards and crashing onto it's back.

"Noooo!"Bobobo screamed, running up next to it and placing his hand on it's face, turning it's robot head as a screen for it's face lit up, showing two baby eyes. "Billy, don't go! Don't leave mommy, please!"Bobobo cried, wheeping into Jiggler's lucky hankie. The baby robot reached up and handed something to Bobobo. A hamburger. Bobobo's eyes widened as the robot's face went blank, its systems shutting down.

Bobobo dropped the burger and fell to his knees, screaming towards the ceiling,

"WHYYYYY?! WHY COULDN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT MOMMY WAS A VEGETARIAN?!" He paused, then stood, slowly, and I braced myself with two needles in my left hand. Bobobo slowly turned, facing me with one tear running down his face, fist clenched. "I'll avenge you, Steven!"He exclaimed, and I shouted,

"You said his name was Billy!"

"I LIED!"He exclaimed, and I couldn't react in time to avoid being hit with a massive piece of the robot's hand, coughing as my ribs ached, flying backwards and skidding across the floor, rolling twice before sliding on my feet and hands, stopping only when I lightly tapped the wall. I looked forward, Bobobo having a funeral for his lost 'child' as a procession of squirrels lifted the robot body. The group was dressed in black, playing along for the moment.

Baldie Bald. I felt his eyes on me and looked up quicky, seeing him resting the side of his face on his fist, heavily eyelinered eyes narrow and mocking, a confident smirk on his face. My blood boiled, body tensed. He was convinced I couldn't win, that's why he put up this match in the first place. It would be an intense battle, but in the end Bobobo would stand tall. Right? Wrong. That sick bastard was wrong. My loyalty to their lives ran deep, even if it meant hurting them a little. I wasn't going to let him take them from me, not without one hell of a fight.

I took off, tearing up the floor behind me as the robot was finally cleared, feeling my aura spiking all around me. It feuled me, and I caught Bobobo off guard, him turning and raising his eyebrows, unprepared.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Diamond Back!"I shouted, slashing four needles across Bobobo's chest, ripping the shirt and the skin. He coughed loudly, falling to a knee as the cuts began to steam, gripping them and panting.

"Bobobo!"Don Patch exclaimed, as I stood above him.

"Those cuts will burn until you are defeated, cutting your speed and stamina in half. You should just give up now."I said, starring cooly down at him with a frown on my face, begging on the inside that he would. Instead, he looked up, a calm frown on his face, as well.

"'Tis mearly a flesh wound."He said, standing slowly, shaking and surprising me.

He would be severely weakend as the burning progressed, but hell if he wasn't a fighter. Only now was that not a good thing. I nodded, pulling out ten needles. I had to end this.

"I'm sorry to hear that."I mused, then threw open my arms shouting intensely, "Super Fist of the Scorpion: Black!" I slammed forward, my aura so heavy around me it shook the ground, wobbling, everything shifting with the massive vibrations. I felt the energy, feuled by my need to end this here and now.

With a mighty yell, I leaned forward, snapping my arms in front of me and releasing the needles, sending them whizzing through the air, all glowing with the resonance of my aura.

"Super Snot For You!"Bobobo exclaimed, jumping in the air and whipping out his nosehairs, "Pesticide Half Off This Month On All Surfaces!" He shouted, the nosehairs wrapping around all the needles at once and squeezing, breaking them in half. As they broke, an odd green substance leeched out of them.

I only needed one sniff to know what it was, falling immediatly to my knees and wheezing, gasping and chocking. My eyes went wide as my body became heated, the pesticides wreaking havoc on my body. I felt my aura flare then break, shooting away from me as my Fist wavered in my body, feeling like I myself was being poisoned.

"Wh-what..."I coughed, wondering what was going on.

"That was scorpion pesticide you just inhaled. Since your Fist is based purely off said aracnid, you are now powerless-"

I only listened to the first half, figuring it out myself and shooting forward. What the group didn't know was that I didn't need my Fist to be strong. My regular physical ability was higher than that of most humans and a few dolphins. I lunged forward and spun, taking a fraction of a fraction of a second to turn, looking llike a blur as my foot connected with the side of Bobobo's head, sending him flying backwards. I didn't stop, a pair of eyes burning into me.

I was going to defeat Baldie Bald right in front of his eyes, without even touching him. I looked at him a moment, casting him a look of hate, of all the fury he caused me. But his face slipped into a cocky smile, his eyes looking in front of me. I gasped, turning my head just in time to see a fist fly at me, slamming right into my face.

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Falcon Punch!"He exclaimed, but I stopped, hands slamming into the ground and falling on my feet.

He wasn't going to defeat me. I wasn't going to let them die.

"Fist of the Nosehair!" Not now. Not because of me.

"Bah Bah Black Shee-"

"SUPER FIST OF THE SCORPION: RAZOR EDGE!"I screamed, my body so filled with adrenaline, so intense, that my aura snapped back, fighting through the toxins in my body and shooting through my hand, punching Bobobo in the chest with a needle between my fingers.

I felt the ribs fall in as his breath flew out, my aura whipping back like flames in my face as I continued to stare straight forward. His mouth flew open in a silent gag, feeling his normally strong body like a rag doll in my hand, legs flying out from underneath him and flying backwards at a rapid speed, as if he were just hit by a train.

"Bobobo! No!"Beauty shouted, and I blocked her out entirely from my mind. Had to focus. Had to win.

Bobobo landed loudly on the wall, an explosion ringing out through it and making the whole wall move in almost a ripple, five feet all around Bobobo caving in and breaking, sending him partially through it, only his feet out and on the ground, the rest of him a few inches in. He was limp, no off-the-wall move coming out of the blue this time. I walked forward, kicking away the rubble as I did, moving slowly, my aura flaming behind me as I slowly moved.

I got to Bobobo in the wall, leaning down as he was crushed in, face a bit lower than mine with a trail of blood running down his lip. I reached forward, placing my hand on his neck, leaning my head down and looking darkly down at him, faces inches apart with my body leaned over his. Not only had that punch probably broken a few things, but my needle would have caused the pain to become two-fold. There was no chance he could get out of this one after that.

Through clenched teeth I growled, frustrated,

"Give. Up."

"..."He was silent a moment, and I released my grip a bit, wondering if he was knocked out, his face down. I felt an overwhelmind sense of joy for a moment, thinking that it had finally done it, I'd defeated Bobobo.

But that was ridiculous. I knew better.

"You know that's not how I roll."He said, in a voice far too calm to have been hit like an attack like that. I gasped as he reached up, grasping my wrist around his neck and looking up, body tensed up. This wasn't possible...

"But...how...?"I whispered in shock, and he looked at me seriously.

"You know how."

Of course. His friends were on the line. Oh, the irony.

"This ends!"He exclaimed, "It's time to take a trip to everyone's favorite place! To Bobobo World!"...but I don't like Bobobo world.


	59. Battle of Ages

Amy's p.o.v****

The world wavered and all around us turned into Bobobo World, with the fields of lush grass and flowers, far-off mountains, forests around the border, the whole shi-bang. But this time was different, because the attack was meant for me. I looked around, compleatly calm, nothing injuring me like it did to anyone else. Bobobo ran past me, dressed like a school girl and carrying a brown briefcase, hand raised in the air.

"Noo! Don't go! Please, I changed my mind!"He screamed in a feminine voice, sprinting up to Baldie Bald and hugging him while Don Patch and Jiggler made train-station noises.

"Please! I love you! I never want to lose you! Remember the time you asked me to prom in front of that cabbage stand? Or when you saved my life in the Mac-N-Cheese War?!"Bobobo exclaimed, Dengakuman running around and screaming,

"THE TOOOAST! THE TOAST IS BUUUUURNT!"

"Get off."Baldie Bald said, smashing Bobobo in the face and sending him flying backwards. In mid-air Bobobo turned on his stomach, Don Patch spinning around dressed as a purple dinosaur with green spikes.

"You're a bird I'm a bird!"Don Patch shouted, Bobobo slowly descending into his arms. The second they got close to each other, they stopped, then immediatly hopped on bicycles and took off, riding so fast they ripped up the grass.

"You'll never win! That medal is mine!"Bobobo exclaimed.

"No! I must avenge Mr. Balogna!"Don Patch shouted, back.

"Nu dance!"Jiggler shouted over a speaker phone, dressed in assless chaps with spiked shoulder pads and KISS makeup. Bobobo and Don tossed away the bicycles and struck fashion-model poses, then wiggled their butts and arms side-to-side, singing,

"Nu is for the underwear I change everyday, Nu is for the look I have with my toupe! Nu is for the color of my brand Nu uggs! Nu is for the style of my father's day mug! Nu Nu Nu Nu Nu! Nu Nu Nu! Nu Nu Nu!" Bobobo spun around and slapped everyone with a fan of seaweed, shouting,

"SEA BACON!"

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Hahaha, I don't believe your attack is working."Baldie Bald mused, looking amused at us. Bobobo stopped and turned, seeing me standing there, unharmed and actually recovering from the hits I took.

"But...how?"Don Patch asked, confused.

"Bobobo, it wont work!"Softon shouted, and I moved my eyes onlly to look at him as he stood there, hands on Beauty's shoulders.

"Haven't you noticed? Every time you wig out or go to Bobobo World, everyone is affected but her! These moves wont work on her because her soul is too used to the things you do, it's already freed! These types of attacks can't do any damage."Softon explained. Hm. I was wondering why.

"Well, she still can't use her Fist!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I looked over at him, surprised. I looked down, expecting to see my aura flaming around me, only to find my normal skin, nothing special around it.

"In this world all attacks are null and void except for mine!"Bobobo explained, and I looke up at him, gritting my teeth. This was not good! This couldn't happen!

"Super Snot For You: Nosehair Underdog!"Bobobo exclaimed, nosehairs shooting out towards me, wrapping around my body before I could react and throwing me into the air, a white basset hound flying across the sky with a cape marked 'U'.

"Underdog to the rescue!"He shouted, and I got a dog-foot to the face.

I grit my teeth, feeling the ground tip and my blood rush to my head, right before I was used as a sling-shot and slammed into the ground on my head, feeling my skull crush and my neck ache. I groaned, twitching, trying to get feeling back in my legs and arms. Damn, that hurt.

"Super Snot for You: Fireworks!" Uh oh...

And explosion ripped through me, sending me flying back into the air. Something colorful burst in front of my face and I flipped in the air, gaining my bearings enough to hit the ground on my feet, but my legs buckled immediatly, sending me to my knees. I coughed, tasting blood in my mouth as a trickle ran down my cheek and forehead, spying a bit on my arm as well. There was a pause, one longer than the one between the first two attacks, and a wind blew between us. I looked up, panting as my body ached from Bobobo's attacks.

We locked eyes, his hidden behind his shades, but somehow I knew I was looking at his eyes. I stopped a moment, not able to attack anyway. I wondered what we looked like, right now, right here, both bleeding and broken, beating on each other when we had sworn to protect each other. Bobobo. That blonde-afroed guy standing before me, hands in fists and standing with perfect posture, serious face starring down at me. The Bo-tector. The Scorpion Child. Bobobo. Amy.

We were best friends. And we were locked in a battle that would have defeated any other competitor by now. We must look ridiculous.

"Bobobo..."I coughed out, looking up. His next attack was going to be his finisher.

"...Nosehair Alley!"He shouted, but without a vigor that he usually had. Reluctantly. He didn't want to do it.

That didn't stop how much it hurt. I screamed in pain, the nosehairs whipping me and crashing into me like a thousand bees and iron-led pipes, smashing me until I could have sworn I was a pulp. I felt my hair brush my face, my ponytail broken and my hair now all over my face. Finally, after what seemed like hours, it stopped, and I fell on my face. It wasn't in grass, it was on a tiled floor, my vision fuzzy and blurry, hair limp on my arms and back, on the side of my face. I felt a warmness on my thigh, knowing that was bleeding, too.

My face had to be covered, at least halfway, in blood, along with my bad shoulder, thigh, stomach, and chin. My body was weak. I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe. Everything hurt, from my hair to my toenails. That attack was what finished off Battleship. Worse than what finished Halekulani. As intense as Giga's final injury. And I should, by all sense of mind, be defeated.

"Well well well..."Baldie Bald mused.

"It's...over..."Bobobo said, painfully. No. It couldn't be over. I wasn't dead yet.

"...No."I croaked out, shaking as I used my arms to brace myself on the floor, muscles almost giving out. I heard gasps from the group, Gasser's voice ringing out above the rest,

"But that's impossible!" It might have been, had they not been on the line. I slowy got to my feet, pacing myself as my muscles shook violently and my eyes fogged over if I stood too quickly.

Eventually I got to my feet, hunched over with my arm connected to my bad shoulder hanging limp, all feeling gone. It must have been hurt too much over the past few months, and that last attack might have done some serious damage to it. My other arm wrapped around my stomach, teeth gritted and eyes glaring forward. Bobobo stood, one foot back and face surprised.

"I'm...not...down."I panted, feeling like jello.

"Amy, it's over-"

"No! It's not!"I shouted, sensing Baldie Bald's eyes on me. Bobobo evened up hit footing and frowned, fists clenching suddenly as a vein protruded in his large neck, body tensed.

"Why are you doing this?"He demanded, "Why are you so intent on defeating me?" I took a breath, it being hard to maintain a normal breathing pattern.

"You don't understand!"I shouted, wanting desperately to continue with the match, though my physical limints had been crossed long ago.

"Then explain it!"He shouted back, hands open at his sides. I closed my eyes tight and shook my head, angry and frustrated. This wasn't going how it was supposed to.

"I can't!"I screamed, pulling out a needle with my only usable arm and stepping slowly and joltingly in front of me, my aura picking up again, reacting with my frustration and anger. Bobobo growled, moving his shoulders forward in a prepared stance.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion!"I shouted, fourcing my body forward, "Pseudo!" I ran, feet moving faster as I got closer and closer, Bobobo running right towards me, about to clash..

"Stop!" I ground myself to a halt, knees almost buckling, as Beauty ran between us, hands out, stopping us from reaching each other. Bobobo stopped a ways away, looking down in surprise as Beauty teared up, looking up at each of us. "Stop this! We're friends! We shouldn't be fighting like this!"She exclaimed, face begging. But I'd stopped listening to her, seeing something silver and metallic on the inside of the right side of her jacket. It was small, with a green hue, and shaped like the eagle on Baldie Bald's head...

A desperate, fleeting, hopeless idea came to mind. One that wouldn't work unless a miracle struck. Sometimes, we need a little miracle. I walked up, serious-faced, and leaned down, picking Beauty up from behind.

"Beauty!"Bobobo exclaimed, as Beauty tensed, looking up at me with big, teary eyes. A pain struck through me and I looked away from her face, turning on my heel and walking towards Softon.

He had his jacket on, Rem giving it to him after I asked her to make sure he was warm in that cold room. From what I remember about wearing it, there was a secret pocket on the inside. I thanked my lucky stars that he had it unzipped, and that my good arm was strong enough to hold Beauty and lightly pluck off her chip at the same time. Softon gave me weary eyes, suspicious as I shoved Beauty to his chest, him wrapping his arms quickly around her.

It was less than less than a second. Half a millisecond. I dropped the chip into the inside pocket, quickly stepping back and looking into his eyes, hoping that he felt the chip fall in, and that he could look at it without Baldie Bald seeing, and that he could get the other's chips off without Baldie Bald seeing... I said it was a hopeless plan. But at least Beauty was safe.

"Keep her here."I ordered, turning back to Bobobo, away from Softon's unchanging eyes, knowing now that I would have to defeat him if I wanted them safe. I walked, pulling out a needle as I did, footsteps still uneven. Really, I stumbled, looking drunk as I made my way back to where I had been.

"What dedication. I'm proud."Baldie Bald mused, and I grit my teeth, trying to look normal. He was testing me. Trying to get me to crack. Oh, I knew how trigger happy he was, looking for any excuse to press that button.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Black!"I panted out, moving my arm across my body and running. Bobobo reached out an arm to dodge it, but I slid, ducking my head and shooting the needle forward. I was slow, my reflexes damaged by his last attack, and he had time to move to the side, the needle cutting a wound open in his side. I spun around, slamming a fist into his back, sending him forward. He leaned down, sliding on his feet and one hand, turning just as I ran towards him, energy flowing even though I was moving slower than last time.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Infection!"I shouted, throwing my good arm across my body as I skidded on one foot, tossing the needles I had between my knuckles. They flew, glowing with my aura. But even I could tell they were moving slower than normal, and Bobobo easily pulled a Matrix, leaning back and dodging all of them. I crouched throwing myself forward and crossing two needles in front of my face, gripping them until my knuckles turned white.

If this didn't do it, then I was shit out of ideas.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Angel!"I shouted, and threw the needles forward, this time closer to Bobobo. I stopped, one foot grinding into the ground as Bobobo's nosehairs whipped out, swiping away four of the needles, the rest either missing, which I'd never done, or stabbing his shoulder. Bobobo cringed, but didn't grasp his shoulder, instead reaching forward hand wrapping around my throat.

I choked, even though I noticed the considerable strength loss in his grip. To my surprise, he was shaking, muscles showing the first signs of giving away, though he looked so strong. I had really done some damage, and different parts of me were relieved and horrified by it...

"I don't want to fight you."Bobobo said. We'd done this before, and like every time, I had to say-

"Then don't!"

I turned, eyes wide and my hands still on Bobobo's hands around my neck, looking over at Softon, who had his hand in a fist in front of his face. His eyes...they were different...there was recognition. Understanding. He understood... He threw his hand forward, and there were small tinkling sounds as seven, eagle-shaped chips were scattered on the floor. He understood! I could cry!

"Bobobo!"I exclaimed, turning to him and shooting my good-arm forward, throwing open his afro and seeing a boy and girl squirrel having an evening dinner, using the chip as a table ornament. I reached forward, snatching it and slamming shut the afro, then throwing it hard on the ground just as they all began to make odd electrical sounds, buzzing and snapping as they jumped, bolts of electricity radiating through them.

"What?!"Beauty exclaimed, everyone gasping at the sight. Bobobo looked from them to me, mouth partially open. It was a beautiful moment. And I collapsed. I fell on my knees, Bobobo's grip off, hands in my lap as I sat on my feet, looking down and...laughing. Laughing in relief, in wonderment, in joy. They were safe. Softon understood, he did it...it worked...

"NOOOOOO! YOU FILTHY HUMANS!"I looked up at the thunderous roar, seeing Baldie Bald raging, standing with Rem and Suzu thrown to the floor, wincing and unconcious.

His fists were clenched, the button actually crushed in his hand, his aura glowing an angry blue, flaming up ten feet above him and his eyes glazed over in pure fury.

"No! THAT'S NOT WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! YOU FILTH! YOU SCUM! YOU INFURIATING HUMANS! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR MAKING A MOCKERY OF ME-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"I screamed, looking into my lap, everyone's eyes on me.

I panted, looking down with my body hunched over, hair forming curtains around my face. All was silent, my rage building inside.

"You can hurt me, that's fine. You can trick me, that's okay. But the second you place my friends in danger, that's not okay."I said, voice shaking as I stood, slowly, shaking. My hands shook, my body shook. I knew Bobobo was bleeding. He was hurt, bad. Because of me. Because Baldie Bald made me hurt my friend that I cared about more than anything.

And I would destroy him, I would take him off this Earth so something like this could never happen again.

"The second you made me hurt my friends. You dug your own grave."I said darkly, my aura flaming around me, but this was not normal. This was power. This was pure anger. It flamed around me, large, shaking the ground as broken pieces of the floor flew away from it.

It filled me, the power so intense I felt like letting out a scream. But that was Bladie's job. I felt some power inside me, as my aura grew, a power I'd hidden all my life. Once I reached it before, I would smother it. Now, I welcomed it. It burst, like a balloon filled with too much air, popping and unsleashing a power in my veins, in my body, feeling my skin shake with the intense power, coarsing through the room. I turned, slowly, fists clenched and looking through the hair in my face, up at Baldie Bald the third.

His face was not calm, it was not angry, it was not victorious, it was not cocky. It was exactly what it should be. It was terrified beyond all measure, because he knew what I was about to do. Because everything that I'd been put through by him was going to come back at him ten-fold. My shirt blew in the wind my aura created, my hair flying back as I leaned my head up, my one good hand splayed out on the other side of me. I shook with the power. I swore I'd never use this. Swore I'd never kill again. I never thought I'd be put in this situation.

"Ultimate Super Fist of the Scorpion..."I said, in a normal volume, but a dark, dark tone. I heard gasps.

"Amy Don't!"Rem and Suzu shouted, because they knew. They knew. I closed my eyes, moving my good palm in front of me where a massive ball of aura collected, taking a deep breath. My eyes flew open as I took all the energy, pushing it into the ball of aura and screaming,

"Awaken Scorpio!"

There was a light that blinded everyone, even me momentarily, exploding in a light and sound that shook the room to it'd core, all my power thrown into this one entity, that formed the aura into a shape, morphing until it was absorbed, all the way into this creature, this creature that lay inside me all along.

"T-that-!"Beauty exclaimed, looking in front of me.

There crouched a creature of legend. Thirty feet long. Twenty tall. Pure black, gleaming in the light as if doused in oil, legs jointed and razor-sharp, along with the plates along it's back, it's tail curved up like a talon, the tip so sharp it could cut you without even touching you. It breathed slowly, up...down...up...down...up...down.

"Th-that's...her Ultamite Super Fist?"Softon stuttered, as a wind blew my hair to the side, a piece resting on my left eye.

The scorpion turned, looking back at me with bright red eyes, shot black at the edges. They narrowed, emotion reading across them. This scorpion had been summoned time and time again, by every Fist of the Scorpion master since our inception. It knew why it was here. It knew what would happen afterwards. And yet, it still asked,

"What would you like me to do?"In a voice befitting an aroused supermodel. I narrowed my eyes, heart pounding and pulse rushing faster than it should have been.

Because I knew the conciquences. And yet I still commanded,

"Kill him."

"As you wish." It whipped around, Baldie Bald saying something unintelligable. The Scorpion tensed, breathing in as needles protruded from under the plates on it's back and head, pointing towards Baldie Bald like an entire army, each sharper than the last, each fatal.

"NO! I WILL NOT FALL-" He was cut off by his own scream, ripping from his throat as the scorpion quickly breathed out, the needles rocketing forward.

A massive explosion of blackness emitted from where Baldie Bald stood, the entire room filled with a massive boom that almost broke my eardrums. The explosion lasted for a minuet, in which the scorpion moved, crawling slowly over to the side, watching with a preditorial gaze as the blackness began to fade, seeping into the ground.

"He..."Beauty whispered. There was nothing left but a small puff of smoke in the shape of Baldie's head, floating upwards. We all followed it with our eyes until it hit the ceiling, and evaporated.

He was gone. Baldie Bald the third was destroyed forever.

"..."There was a pause. Then,

"Yeah!"Gasser shouted, Beauty following quickly after him,

"He's gone! Amy did it!"

"Yes!"Don Patch and Jiggler exclaimed behind me, everyone breaking out of their stupor, high-fives sounding and cheers ripping from throats.

Except I remained still. Bobobo walked up to me, placing a hand on my good shoulder.

"...Amy..."He said, as if he were about to apologize. I smiled. A bitter smile. A smile that was about to break into tears. Because I knew what I'd just done.

"Bobobo?"I asked, looking down.

"Yeah?"

"You remember when I said my Ultimate Super Fist was fatal?"

"Yes."

"I meant for me." And my heart stopped.


	60. Tension! Lots of Tension!

Bobobo's p.o.v****

She was so...so-ish. So weak. So limp. So covered in blood(though it was her color. Maybe she should wear makeup in this shade). Pulse so faint. Heart barely beating. Which was odd, because mine seemed to be having a seizure. Of the epileptic kind. I pressed my hand to her neck again, holding her to my stomach with the other as her body lay limp as a well-cooked noodle, resting on my legs as I sat on my feet, her eyelids closed and not moving in that jittery way that they usually did when she slept. Still. Eerily still.

She wasn't supposed to be this still. Wait! Maybe she was pulling the old 'switch into a pillowpet' gag on me! I checked, looking at her neck where all tags should be placed in order to avoid that nasty scratching-sensation. But there was only her Scorpion tattoo, which seemed darker than normal, almost as if it had been emptied of something.

Oh well. This wasn't bad, right? She was Amy! It would all be fine, she'd take a small nap and then wake up right when we just expected her to be dead! Which, by the horrified looks on the gang's faces, was right...

"My god..."Softon choked out.

About...

"Sh-she...she's..."Beauty's voice cracked, hands pressed to her mouth.

Aboooouuuutttt...

"Why would she...if she knew..."Gasser stuttered, taking ragged breaths as he fought back his own tears.

Aboooooooouuuuuuutttttttt...

"I can't...she's really...?"Don Patch asked, voice wavering, eyes big and shocked at reality.

Abbbbbboooooooouuuuutttttttt ...

Now.

..."She really is."...Jiggler whispered.

She really is.

She really is?

...My god...

She really is.

No. NO. Nu-uh! That's not how this is supposed to go! It's not right! This...this ain't how I roll...I don't let my friends die...I can't. I looked down, body tensing up. All that blood. It was my fault. Every hit she took, I took it back ten-fold. I hated it. Every second of it. But she wouldn't give up. Of course she wouldn't, that's not how she rolled. So she took the hits. She took it all and more. And now she... She was protecting us.

The realization hit me, and I felt my heart break like Don during 'The Last Song'. I slowly wrapped my other arm tighter, other hand brushing the hair from her face, hand pressed against her cheek, which was growing cold through the blood. Her chin was almost against her chest, head rested on my lower chest, eyes closed and looking so...vunerable. She should look strong...but she wasn't...because...

No. No. I shook, teeth gritted.

"Bobobo?"Softon asked softly.

"She...sh-she..."I said, trying to hold myself together. This...this wasn't something I was used to dealing with. This wasn't something fun, like a wiggin' or a Bo-theater. This wasn't like hosting a reality TV show during a fight. This wasn't something off-the-wall and genius like normal. This wasn't one of those fake things me and Don did. This was real. I wasn't good at dealing with something this real. Not with Amy.

I looked at her, and all I could think of was her in the hall, when I first met her, when she fought Over, when we went saw Goofy at Disney World, when she tucked me in and gave me warm tea, when she laughed, when she got that scary look on her face when Don and I did something funny, all along knowing that she would end up laughing at us. All of it. But not this. Not this...

"Amy..."I whispered, "If you knew...that this was going to happen...then why...why did you do it...?" I was angry. I was confused. I was in pain. But, most of all, I was scared.

Scared because she was like this. Scared because this was real. Scared because I didn't know how I would keep going without her. Scared because I didn't even want to think about wiggin' out, or sporatically opening a nail-salon during a battle, without hearing her sarcastic and irritated commentary reaction. Scared because I didn't want to live in a world that she wasn't in. Scared because I didn't think I even could. Scared because Softon was right: I lost her.

"She's dying."A southern-bell voice interjected, and I looked up, eyes tearing up behind my shades. That massive scorpion-lady-thing stood there, or crouched...whatever scorpions did. It's eyes looked at us calmly, and Softon said with a bit of anger,

"How do you know?" Without looking away from Amy, it said,

"I've lain within the souls of every Scorpion Fist Master since the dawn of their existance. Before that I owned a Diary Store. I am the ultimate attack, and every Scorpion Fist master only uses me in an extreme emergency. I require so much energy to summon, that the attack not only kills the enemy, but also the person who summoned me."

"So? How's that supposed to help?!"Gasser demanded. The scorpion sighed and mused,

"I can save her." My breathing stopped. Which was not something I could do for long, so this tense scene would have to end quick.

"How?"I demanded, everyone looking over to me. The scorpion looked away from Amy for a second, it's eyes fixed on me, and then said,

"My poison is part of her. I'm what gave her her power. If I inject the right amount in, she'll be saved."

"Why? Why her when you haven't done it to the others?"Jiggler asked. Who cared?! I could punch that guy...

"I've been in the scorpion buisiness for hundreds and hundreds of years now. I've seen too many of them die. Besides, your friend is different. The others were heartless, shells, merciless, boring and couldn't hold a tune to save their lives. But this one, she's so...different. She has a fire, a heart, a passion to protect those she loves. The others died defeating someone who was stronger than they were. She died protecting all of you."The southern scorpion mused, and I looked down again at Amy.

The scorpion was right. She was dying, but she wasn't dead yet. I felt her pulse, so faint I almost missed it, but it was there.

"...Do it."I said, intensely. I heard a scraping on the floor as the scorpion moved forward, stopping at me and turning to her side.

"Put her on my back so I can reach her."It said, and I took one last look at her, feeling her in my arms. Amy.

I stood, placed her on the scorpion's back after gaining a footing on one of it's legs and pushing up. I jumped back, Beauty wrapping her arms around my leg, face in my hip and looking desperatly up as her big sister lay, bleeding and dying.

"...Please work..."Torpedo Girl whispered, and I looked over, seeing her crying, Softon placing a hand on her back. I wondered, for a moment, if that's what Over would feel if he were here. Would he be upset as us? Or would he be amused? Or irritated because he didn't do this to her?

Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch looked up, both with clenched jaws and pained eyes. Even Don was upset. Gasser, too, holding tightly onto Beauty's hand as he looked up, watching. I turned from them, seeing the scorpion curve its unnecissairily sharp-tipped tail down, the tip curved in, lightly touching right above Amy's heart and pressing a bit. I saw it break skin, and I clenched my fists.

Please. Let this work. All was silent, us watching, waiting, hoping that Amy would open her eyes and wake up as she was given her medicine. Farther away I heard two wimpers, looking away for a second to see Rem and Suzu standing there, hands clasped tight, eyes watering as they watched their friend. I turned back. Surrounded by all these people who loved her, Amy had to come back. There's too much she would leave behind...

It was a tense moment, all of us waiting what felt like hours, hoping, begging that she would yawn, streach, cough as she would wake up, slowly opening her eyes and looking around. She would be as beautiful as ever, even covered in blood with strands of hair in her face. But more beautiful. Because I would appreciate everything about her, from her head to her shoulders, knees, and toes. Eyes and ears and mouth and nose... that would make a good nursery rhyme- No! Focus man!

Yes, I'd cherish her, because I wouldn't lose her again. She just needed to wake up...this was taking too long...maybe the poison wasn't taking affect. She lay there, still, arms at her sides and eyes closed, body limp-

"GOOD LORD NOT THE YOGURT!"She snapped up into a sitting position, eyes wide and panting, the scorpion's tail pulled back as she looked around, confused and flustered.

She was flustered. And she couldn't be flustered if she was dead, right? She was alive, right? Because that made sense, didn't it? Please?

"Amy!"Beauty exclaimed, Amy looking down, eyes wide, gasping.

"Beauty? But...how?"She asked. Softon explained it. I think. I wasn't paying any attention, between the exclaimed of joy and relief from everyone to the love and happiness in Amy's eyes as she smiled that beautiful smile, the one where her eyes scrunched up instead of getting wide, even though her wide-eyes smile was just as beautiful.

"Um, can someone help me down?"She asked, and I stepped forward. She looked at me, right in the eyes. How she knew where my eyes were always confused me, I mean, these were some pretty dark shades my friend. But she did it, in that way that showed so many emotions and yet I still couldn't read any of them. I got to her, reaching up as she reached forward, pulling her to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I moved, wrapping my arms around her back and pulling her to me, wrapping her in a hug, her chin on my shoulder. I held her for a second, and she was stiff with surprise, but eventually relaxed, wrapping her arms around my neck tighter. I squeezed her, hand on her shirt, fingers bunching it up as I flexed my hands, wanting to stay like this until the cows came home, did their homework, played outside, ate dinner, and went to bed. Losing her was something I didn't want to go through again.

I tilted my head down and said quietly,

"Don't ever do something like that to me again. Comprende?" She was quiet for a moment, and then she leaned back, looking me in the eye, and nodded.

"Comprende-"

"SISTTEERRRRRRRR!"Torpedo Girl slammed her from my arms, tackling her away from me and squeezing her tightly, shaking her and wheeping uncontrollably. "I WAS SO SCARED YOU GAVE YOUR BIG SISTER A HEART ATTACK! NEVER AGAIN!"She exclaimed, Amy gasping for air.

"Sis...I think I might have some serious internal damage...so as much as I love you...hugging...isn't the best...idea..."She squeezed out, and Torpedo Girl immeditaly let go, whiping away a tear. Beauty ran up next, lightly hugging Amy, burying her face in her stomach. Amy looked down with a soft expression, wrapping her arms around Beauty as she leaned over, saying softly,

"Hey now, everything's okay."

"I know, I was just really scared! I thought...I thought..."Beauty whispered, and Amy kissed her forehead.

"I know sis. But I'm right here. To stay."She chuckled, and Beauty smiled.

"MY LOVE!"Jiggler latched onto Amy, and Rem and Suzu laughed, running up and hugging Amy, too.

"Dog pile!"Don shouted, dressed as a squirrel and jumping on Amy's head, hugging her. Gasser ran up, hugging Amy's other side as Dengakuman squeezed in. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked over, seeing Softon smiling, one hand in his pocket...

...like he's so cool.

"C'mon, I think there's a reunion we are more than deserving to join."Softon mused. I paused. Hmm...I didn't get this guy. One second he was competing over Amy, the next he was friendly... Multiple personality disorder? Sociopath? Back-stabbing reality TV icon?...Possibly. But I'm a sucker for a good dog pile. Softon walked over, wrapping his arms around Amy, over Jiggler. Psh, novice.

"SNOT FOR YOU: DOG HUG!"I exclaimed, running over and latching my legs around her waist, wrapping my arms around her head from the side. She laughed, exclaiming,

"Hey! What did I say about hugging!"

Amy's p.o.v***

"There. All better!"Rem exclaimed, patching me up. Luckily this base had a hospital, and Rem was conveniantly a trained doctor. Someone in every anime has to be. I had some internal bruises, a few stitches on my bad shoulder(but, luckily, I would be able to use the arm soon, if not right away), a wrap on my abdomen and a small band-aid on my head. Hell, I looked like I just walked out of Fight Club against Oprah on a diet.

"Thanks girl."I said, reaching forward and pulling her into a hug. She knew the thanks wasn't just for patching me up. It was for everything she did for me, since I first met her.

"Rem."I mused, patting her back, "BACON SALE AT WALMART!"

"I'M UP!"She exclaimed, jumping back and looking around, as I laughed. The door opened and I looked over, the door leading to the outside where my group was waiting. Bobobo had already gotten patched up, having to have more shots than I felt comftorble with to remove the poison in his body, having the scars on his chest wrapped up quickly. I felt bad when I saw them, knowing that I might have gone a bit overboard. They would never leave, and they would always remind him of this fight...

Anywhos! Suzu stood in the doorway, her smile bright and hand on the door, pointing with a thumb behind her and saying lightly,

"Hey, your group's getting restless." I sighed, asking,

"Torpedo Girl is trying to take pictures of Softon so she can photoshop them into a Christmas card?"

"Yep."

"Don Patch is dressed as a tribal leader and walking around hitting himself on the head with a piece of balogna?"

"Indeed."

"Beauty is complimenting Gasser and he's blushing?"

"Yes."

"Softon is seeing this and has an odd look in his eye that will be revealed later on in the series?"

"Probably."

"Bobobo is teaching Jiggler and Dengakuman how to do Zumba?"

"Unfortunatly."

Oh my friends. My friends that forgave me for everything I had to do. My friends who saved me. My friends who I owed everything.

I shook my head and laughed, pushing off the table and walking to the door, seeing them all doing the ecclectic activitied they were best at. I sighed, walking out into the daylight, towards my group. Behind me, Suzu and Rem waved goodbye, and I nodded to them, hoping to see them soon, then turned back to my crazy group, having to corral them so we could move onto our next mission.

My friends that I wouldn't trade for the world.


	61. Boshort

Author's note: Hey guys! So unfortunatly I'm on vacation...at a military base... so I wont be able to type up any full-length stories, so I quickly whipped up this Bo-short for you to enjoy! May the funk be with you.

Amy's p.o.v****

Why we couldn't just go to the next destination was beyond me. Why we had to take a detour at one of Don's summer homes was perplexing. But, most of all, why Don's summer home was in the middle of a forest went compleatly over my head. But I went along like I always did, knowing at least we would get the desperatly needed rest that especially Bobobo and I needed after that battle. It had been two days, and most of my cuts had healed, like the one on my head, shoulder, and abdomen, included the deep serrations on my thigh.

Bobobo's body had flushed of all the poisons, though the three scars going across his chest remained. Nonetheless, we were both still incredibly sore and needed this small vacation tonight. I'd put everyone to bed around eleven, which included tucking Beauty in and singing her a lullabye, promising Gasser that even though Don snored it was better than rooming with Jelly, who had night terrors about loud runway coaches, one more awkward encounter with Softon including running into him in my pajamas(Black tank, grey boy-shorts), and tucking Bobobo in with his favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Snappers(an alligator with a bow on it's nose).

Now, I sat in the main room, right as you walked into the japanese-styled home, sighing and listening to the radio Don had that was shaped like him and only played teen pop songs. Needless to say I would destroy it at any given opportunity, but Jelly so much as looked at the door wrong and Don tried to use him to pre-prepare breakfast for tomorrow. While I knew I could beat Don even if my limbs were cut off and my eyes taken out by angry menopausal seagulls, I'd rather not deal with him.

I sat, thinking about what had happened and daydreaming like most main-characters do in books. What my friends had done for me was heart-warming, though I could have done without the injury-re-inducing hugs that Torpedo Girl gave me before having to take off again, saying she had a nail-salon to open up with Softon-themed nail polishes. He was just happy to have her gone.

One thought continued to ravage through my mind, a thought I did not like, a thought that I didn't want to have, but couldn't help but mull over: In five days it was my eighteenth birthday. Normally that would be a good occasion, but for people who, up until a few years ago, had no one to spend it with, and who's remaining family was a phsycopathic, homocidal maniac, it wasn't exactly pleasent. All the years of my life I'd never celebrated my birthday.

Beauty would ask when it was, but all I'd tell her was 'once a year'. Eventually she gave up, intent instead to celebrate her birthday like it was New Year's fricken Eve. Last time I'd managed to get in a potato-juggling elephant, a singing mime, a cake that popped out of a nice-looking man, and seven orders of crabs. The cake-man said he could make eight, but I didn't trust what he thought crabs were...

This year would be no different, except for the memory that today was exactly one year after the last time Over caught me while hunting me, before I fought him when WE were hunting HIM and all other hair hunters. It was brutal, something I'd never forget. I barely escaped in time on that Merry-go-round. It seemed like nothing compared to our last encounter, though. Maybe because last time I was dedicated on showing I could defeat him. That I wasn't the victim.

And just because I lost didn't mean that the next time I wouldn't make it our last fight. Thinking about how much I'd gone through and learned since our last encounter, all the techniques I'd brushed up on and the battles I'd been through, and more importantly the people I'd faced and the emotional wars, Over was going down next time...brother or not...

"I'd take ya home if you don't leave me by the front door."The radio sang. I straightened up immediatly, eyes wide, heartrate picking up.

"Your body's cold, but girl we're gettin' so warm." I slowly faced the radio.

"Tonight we're fallin' in love! Tonight we're fallin in love!" .God.

"If she does it like this will you do it like that?!" THIS IS MY JAM.

I bolted to my feet, the music of angsty teen parties pumping through me. I hated all songs involving 'falling in love at a party' with a passion comparable to that of a thousand burning lightbulbs, but this song was my only exception. Sooner than you could say 's real name, I was dancing across the floor and singing along to what might be my greatest guilty, very guilty pleasure.

"Shake shake, shake shake, uh shake it!"I sang, sliding across the floor and moving my hips, arms above my head. I was dancing like a freshman in highschool at her first homecoming, letting my body go to the socially-acceptable pop song that was indeed my jam. Now, I'm not saying it's my FAVORITE song, but if it comes on, there's no holding back.

"Shake shake, shake shake, uh shake it!"I sang again, doing a Micheal Jackson and spinning around, only to stop dead in my tracks, heart stopping(which I'm assuming isn't good.) It was one of those moment where I wished I could crawl into a hole and die, or live out my life as a hermit crab that helps a musically inclined fish princess.

There stood the guys(and Beauty), all starring at me from the hall that their rooms were located in. I turned a bright red and was about to go learn how to hold my breath underwater while singing, when a certain pink-haired little girl ran out of the group and slid up next to me, smiling and taking my hand just as the next line began to play.

"Shake shake, shake shake, uh shake it!"She sang, dancing. Watching my little sister dance to Metro Station was funny enough, but to see her copying what I'd been doing with the awkwardness of her age was the funniest shit I'd seen all day. I couldn't help myself, and I began to laugh as I danced along side my choreophraghically challenged sister.

To my surprised, when I looked up, Don was dancing, too, singing to the radio shaped like him, apparently trying to 'woo' it. Jelly Jiggler was wobbling in some form of weird-looking dance, Dengakuman trying to copy him and wiggling his arms and legs. Closer to us, Bobobo jumped in, holding maracas and doing some sort of 'south of the border' dance, singing along in his own tonedeaf way.

I had to laugh, seeing everyone dancing like they were, to this amazing piece of music that I should hate but couldn't.

"Sis, I think there's a few guys we're forgetting!"Beauty excalimed, pointing to where Softon and Gasser were standing awkwardly. I giggled and winked at her, then quickly ran their way. Once I got up to them, their faces confused, I grabbed their hands and pulled them against their will and used them as victims in my plot to get their 'manly man' asses to let loose and feel the funk. After all, what's more manly than funk? Nothing. Nothing is more manly than funk.

"Wait! Gasser exclaimed, as I threw him towards Beauty, eyes making sure to keep on them at all times as Gasser blushed a shade of red yet known to man. I gave Softon a smile and exclalimed,

"C'mon Softie, let's dance!" He paused for a moment, looking down at me in a contemplating way. I shrugged, turning and dancing to the rhythm of the music. I looked back at him as I did, smiling invitingly. If everyone was going to have the world's most awkward-looking dance party, then Softon was gonna be part of it!

He paused a moment longer, then shrugged.

"Only for you."He conceded, and began dancing. Now, I had to admit, he was a hell of a lot better at dancing than I first assumed. I mean, there was no awkwardness to how he moved his arms out to the sides a bit at ninety degree angles, and the easy movement of his feet seemed almost practiced. I took a moment to wonder if he was secretly a 'go go dancer' in his spare time before breaking a wide grin, turning to dance far between Softon and Bobobo, Gasser and Beauty doing an innocent dance near us with Jiggler and Don doing the waltz and Dengakuman fist-pumping.

As far as dance parties go, this one was wild...well, for us anyway.

The radio was silent, Don Patch having smashed it in a lover's quarrel over a new toaster. Not that any of us noticed, with everyone being sprawled somewhere. Beauty and Gasser lay in a line, their heads close to eachother with their feet farthest apart, sleeping peacefully. Jiggler lay in the corner, lampshade on his head from some seriously disturbing dancing involving the poor light fixture. Dengakuman was in a dog bed, purring like a cat. Bobobo was on my left, mummbling something about half off hot dogs at Petco. Softon was to my right, probably dreaming about dancing ice cream cones or something.

Exahsted from our dance party and the incredibly late hour, I closed my eyes, yawning, feeling my body begin to relax even on the hard floor. Just as I was about to nod off, I felt two warm, large hands grab mine. One strong and protective, the other larger, rougher, and yet insainly gentle at the same time, both lightly grasping my hands that lay at my sides.

I smiled about how this scene must look. The Bobobo gang, all passed out and curled up near one anouther after a hilariously quirky dance party, three of them holding hands, the others in various positions that would make them feel immensely awkward and compelled to check Facebook upon awakening. It was my kind of scene.

"...The bun must be made of kelp, nothing else, ya dig?"

"Hmmm...sugar cone on ice...free tickets...life goal..."


	62. Chrome Dome Playoffs! Final Adventure?

Amy's p.o.v****

"...Ya know, this one actually makes sense."I muttered, sitting against a sign that read 'drivers test. Today's instructor: Bobobo'. I rested my arm on my leg, finishing sewing up the last loose end of my mesh shirt. The thing had been torn to pieces in the last fight, and I was considering just tossing it. But not now, not when the weather was just about to get cold.

"How's that?"Beauty asked, sitting next to me and taking the needle from me, using it to sew a fancy pink dress for Don Patch, who was practicing his pirouhetting instead of 'parallel parking' like he should have been. I wasn't about to tell him he'd misread the card.

"Bobobo giving Jiggler a driving test on top of an airplane. It's the sainest thing they've done all week, especially after that guacamole incident."I explained, looking up at the sky as the plane we sat on flew through the air, hair blowing slightly as Bobobo and Jiggler drove around a driving course.

"Hmm, oh yeah. That poor seagull...Don Patch, your dress is ready!"Beauty called, holding out the layered spanish-looking dress. Don Patch quickly snatched it up and spun around, holding it to his...chest?...who can tell, he's all round...

"Oh yes,I'll finally get my driver's license! Then maybe I can drive to the movies all on my own and finally get into that rated R movie because I've got a car and all mature people have cars!"He exclaimed, eyes dreamy.

"My love! Look! I got a license!"Jiggler exclaimed, running towards me with his arms outstreached. I smiled as Softon reached out a leg, tripping Jiggler as Bobobo ran over him in a large car with spikes on the wheels. I chuckled, streaching and yawning, looking up into the sky where that cool-looking airplane was flying towards us..

Towards us.

Towards us?

Towards us!

"What the hell?!"I exclaimed, standing up as a small, one-man airplane came buzzing towards us, twelve men pedalling on the wings and crying, all of them baldafied and propelling the plane against their will. Oh, and a mole. The mole was pretty chill. On top of the plane sat a man in a hair-hunter's uniform with spikey blonde hair, very feminine eyelashes(he definitly wore mascara), with the most impressive snozz I'd ever seen. Seriously, the Wicked Witch of the West would be jealous.

"Hahaha, Bobobo and The Scorpion Child! I finally found you!"The man exclaimed, jumping off his plane.

"If I had a dime for everytime I've heard that."I mused, smirking and pulling out a needle as he came closer.

"Fist of Parachute: Parachute Hammer!"The man shouted, throwing his arms in front of him as a massive red parachute came out, shooting right for me. I spun around and weilded the needle like a pencil, slicing it right through the thin material.

Once I broke through, the man's face was shocked, unexpecting his attack to be countered so damn quick.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Air Sickness!"I exclaimed, spinning around and slashing the man's chest with the needle, causing him to go flying and slam face-first into the plane. I landed on my feet next to him, looking down with a hand on my hip.

"I've got this!"Bobobo exclaimed, standing at the man's head, fists clenched.

"Fist of the Nosehair!...Blowing Bubbles!"Bobobo exclaimed, taking in a deep breath and blowing a large pink bubbled. I frowned at him, raising and eyebrow and holding back a snarky comment, just as the bubbled popped all over the man. He struggled, face panicked as he exclaimed,

"Hey! What's this?! I can't move!"

"I cannot believe that actually worked..."I mused, shaking my head.

"Damnit! I'll never get into the tournament now!"The man cursed, and I raised an eyebrow, leaning down to the man with my hands on my hips and asking,

"What tournament you talkin' about?" He sighed, resting his chin on the plane and frowning.

"If I defeated you and Bobobo, I'd get a free ride into the tournament that crowned the new Czar. The tournament only happens every fifty years, and only those who are either higher-ups in the Chrome Dome empire can participate, unless you defeat Bobobo and/or Amy!"The man explained, crying.

"Well, well, now that's interesting."Softon mused, pulling on a backpack.

"What are you doing?"Gasser asked, and Softon mused cooly,

"I'm a C-Block vice-leader. I qualify."

"What?!"Beauty asked incredously.

"So do we."Jiggler and Dengakuman chorused, pulling on 'nu' decorated backpacks. I 'hm'ed and nodded, pulling on my own black back pack.

"I qualify, too."I pointed out, being almost the highest rank in the Chrome Dome. Beauty's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out, shoulders slumped.

"Are you serious?!"She exclaimed, and I nodded calmly. I did qualify...and the thought's I'd had a few days ago rang in my head. Excitement filled me, as well as a bit of trepidation. But, mostly, determination. This was going to end, because I wasn't the only member of my family who qualified for this.

"All of the Chrome Dome top dogs in one place? That sounds like something we should pay a visit to. What do you say, gang?"Bobobo asked, and before we could respond, he slammed a fist into the top of the plane and exclaimed, "ALRIGHTTTT!" The section of plane he punched broke, and he jumped through it. We all waited, paused for a moment.

I sighed, walking over to the hole as we all complacently followed Bobobo, jumping into the cockpit where Bobobo sat at the head of the plane, steering as his co-pilot sighned to him in ASL(his co-pilot being Bob the Chimp in a tuxedo). Bobobo nodded, as if he understood a word the monkey was signing without even looking over at it. I caught Beauty and Gasser as they fell, Don, Jiggler, Dengakuman, and Softon following soon after.

We took our seats, Beauty and Gasser between Don and Jiggler, who were having a rubber-band fight. Softon sat in front of them, with Dengakuman taking a bath in Bobobo's afro and me sitting next to Bobobo, feet on the seat with my knees to my chest, throwing my backpack on the ground and streaching.

"Hey, sis?"Beauty asked, and I looked behind me cooly, raising an eyebrow. "I was just wondering, what exactly was your deal with Baldie Bald?"

Oh, that's right. We'd had to leave so soon I hadn't even got a chance to tell them why I had to do what I did, leaving it up to them to assume it was something to save their lives. Though I didn't particularly like the memory, adding it to the plethora of twisted childhood memories, it wouldn't hurt to clear things up.

"Well, remember when you guys were on the bridge? Well, the Hair Hunters placed these chips of you. If the chips were activated, you'd die almost instantly, and the only way to insure that they wouldn't be activated was if I did exactly what Baldie the Third said.

"Baldie the fourth was pushed from the picture. Anywho, Baldie the Third wanted me to side with him, capture you guys, and keep you prisoner until he had complete rule of the empire. After which, you would have no choice but to be his subjects. Sounded bad, but it sure as hell beat letting you guys die. I couldn't tell you guys the details because Baldie had everywhere bugged with spies.

"Then, he decided to make a deal. If I defeated Bobobo, you guys were free to go. If I lost, you'd all die immediatly."I explained, summarizing the lengthy story.

"That's why you were fighting so hard!"Gasser exclaimed in realization. I nodded, and smiled at Softon.

"Wouldn't have worked if Softon hadn't caught on when I slipped Beauty's chip in his pocket."I winked and he shrugged.

"I was confused for a moment, but figured anything that looked like that poorly-drawn facial tat had to be evil. Besides, something about you didn't seem quite...evil enough to be real. We all figured something was up."He mused, and a small sense of relief filled me. So, they didn't COMPLEATLY hate me. That's good. I looked over at Bobobo, wondering if he had any input. Hell, I was CRAVING his input, wanting, begging for him to tell me that he didn't think I was evil the whole time, that he didn't believe I'd done something like that...

But he gave no reassurance as he continued to stare straight forward, face expressionless. Almost as if he were in deep thought...? I turned, sighing on the inside. Some part of me needed Bobobo's forgiveness, if nothing else. Otherwise, I'd never truley be able to let that incident go...

The hours passed, and the guys all fell asleep despite the fact it was noon. Only Bobobo and I remained awake, starring as a flying robo squirrely zoomed past the window, a pink poptart-thing chasing after it while it appeared to be shitting rainbows. I rested my chin on my knees, hands clasped around my ankles.

"Looks like we're gonna be in for a real fight this time."I mused, thinking back on all the adventures we'd been on that led us to this point.

For some reason, this moment was when it all really hit me. Before, I thought it was anouther mission, anouther adventure to go on before we moved onto our next thing. But now that we were drawing closer, I realized that this...this might be it.

"Maybe our last fight."I mused, thinking. We were about to infiltrate the Chrome Dome Playoffs. If we won, then either one of us would be the new Czar, or we would be destroying the current Czar and therefore sending the world into a brighter, more hairy tomorrow.

If this went the way we wanted it to go, we didn't have to fight anymore. The Chrome Dome would fall... And I was sad for a second. No more missions, no more adventures, no more wig-outs. It felt..lonely. But, I told myself, there's always someone waiting in the woodworks, hiding in the shadows for their chance to strike. We might defeat the Chrome Dome, but soon, without a doubt, there would be a new threat raising it's ugly mug. And, strangely, that made me feel...better.

"I know why you're going."Bobobo's statement caught me off guard, but not as much as that handlebar stache he had, with little alien ornaments hanging off the ends. I shook myself away from the sight and looked at Bobobo a moment, before realizing what he'd just said. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and shrunk into myself, feeling an odd sense of guilt. I looked up at Bobobo with guilty eyes, his still focused forward.

"I'm not going to tell you not to fight him. You two engaging in battle is as inevitable as P!nk's baby growing up and starting her own poorly advertized singing career."Bobobo said, and I waited for what he said next. It took a second, but, finally, he warned,

"Just don't let it be your last fight, kid. He's not worth your life." I gave him an analyzing look for a moment, and rested back in my seat, looking forward and nodding, a frown on my face.

"It will be my last fight, with him... But it wont be my last fight ever. I plan on winning."I mused. Bobobo seemed like he was about to say something, but took it back and the last second and stared forward, flying the plane towards the Chrome Dome Stadium...

-One hour later-

"Well...it definitly could have turned out worse."I mused, looking around at all the unconcious bodies that lay scattered around us, our plane somewhere off in the distance after bulldozing the unsuspecting Chromies. In front of us was a large, metal, purple building, a large hole in the ground in front of us right at the entrance.

"Alright guys, this is what we've gotta do,"Softon said, suddenly intense with his fists clenched. I looked up at him, taking a moment and wondering what it must be like, to be fighting against the empire that he once worked for.

Hm, guess we were in the same boat.

"We gotta stop this competition before a new Czar is crowned, and we will! But you gotta be sure that all the major Hair Hunters are down there, so...pack spare underwear!"He exclaimed, punching the air. Seriously, he was supposed to be normal...

"Yeah! We'll win here! Just like Beyonce did at the 2009 VMA's for best video!"Bobobo exclaimed, so full of energy that I didn't have the heart to tell him she lost.

"Count me in!"Don Patch, Jiggler, and Dengakuman excclaimed, fire in their eyes. I waited, and then they ran around, screaming for someone to pour water on their burning retnas.

"My love, save meeee!"Jiggler exclaimed, and before I could move he tackled me, sending me flying backwards. I called out, reaching a hand up that Beauty and Gasser grabbed. Unfortunatly, Jiggler wasn't fat-free jelly, and pulled all of us down.

Metal walls rose around me and it was only then that I realized we had fallen into the hole. I kicked Jelly off of me, looking up at I fell at a rapid speed, seeing Bobobo, Softon, Dengakuman, and Don Patch following us.

"Amy!"

"Amy!"Softon and Bobobo shouted, and I tried to reach up for them, only to feel something squishy and slimey wrap around my stomach.

"What the-"I was cut off, looking back as a giant frog statue was on the wall, it's tongue wrapped around me. "Ewwwww!"I exclaimed, wiggling and looking forward, seeing Gasser and Bobobo getting grabbed, along with Don Patch and Beauty, then Softon solo, and Jiggler just falling because nothing wanted to eat him.

"Guys!"I called, as I was yanked, seeing them all taken away from me as we were pulled into the mouths of our respective froggies.

Panick fileled me for a second, but I quickly recovered, the blackness around me quickly ending as the tongue let me go, flinging me backwards into what appeared to be a clear, see-through plastic tube with a small, solitary stream of water that rose up about an inch. I landed on my feet, shaking off the feeling of the tongue, and looking around. No one in front of me, then again the rest of the tube was behind me, and my scorpion-senses were tingling.

Someone was behind me. I turned.

Guess who?


	63. It's over! see what I did there?

Amy's p.o.v****

There was no fear. There was no surprise, no hurt, no weakness to be shown. There were no tears. That person was back in the last battle, she wasn't the person who stood now. Eyes strong, narrowed. Chest not up, not down, but normal, stance slightly defensive, arm hanging down by my side, needle posed between my ring and pointer fingers. I was not overly defensive. I was not weak-looking. I was calm. On the outside.

On the inside I was flipping a shit. My heart beat so fast it felt uncomftorble, like I was about to pass out. My pulse raced it, both going too fast to be safe. And yet I was perfectly still, waiting, starring. Starring at the man in front of me, who hadn't changed one bit since I'd last seen him. Still tall, still with that long chin, floor-length, wolf-like white hair, narrow eyes, massive scissors. A face of pure evil and mercilessness.

I knew. Over knew. No words needed to be said. No more banter. This wasn't a game anymore, this was a battle. One that both of us knew ended here and now. After years of pain, and a dangerous game of cat-and-mouse, it was finally coming to a head. And I would be the last one standing.

It began quicker than anyone could blink, both of us exploding with a massive amount of speed, running towards each other. I pulled the needle back and shouted,

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Tetnus Poisoning!"I shouted, tossing it out in front of me and doing a back-flip immediatly, feeling the scissor pass over me, barely a centimeter from my stomach. I landed on my hands and flipped to my feet.

There were no more delayed reactions. I'd learned, and Over was gonna see that. The needle passed over his shoulder, cutting into it. It wasn't meant to stick in, the cut was the key. Not enough to stop the arm compleatly, that wasn't the point. The point was that the arm would be in extreme pain the entire fight, weakening him with every blow. He grit his teeth and held it, but I didn't give him time to recoup.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Injection!"I shouted, slamming my hand against the side of the tube.

Out of the wall next to Over, a massive block of needles shot out, slamming into him. He jumped to the side, swiping the scissors only fast enough to stop three from hitting him, the others lodging in his chest.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion-"

"Super Fist of the Sword: Water Cut!"Over shouted, shocking me with his ability to react after that attack, slamming down his pair of scissors down onto the floor, the water shaking and spiking up, shooting right at me like a wall of razor-sharp liquid.

I jumped back, landing one foot sideways on a wall, panicking as the water shot right up at me. Thinking quick, I moved, pulling out five needles and shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion:Shield!" The water slammed into the melted metal sheild and shot sideways at an angle, Over throwing himself to the side before it could hit him. I moved, landing in a crouching position and tossing the sheild like a frisbee, Over not even noticing that I was attacking until the sheild slammed into his stomach.

"Gnah!"He exclaimed, eyes wide as the metal hit him. I jumped, landing in front of him and glaring, pausing for the first time to look into his golden eyes. I didn't expect anything other than sadistic bloodlust for me, wanting nothing than to crush me for whatever reason he had. And I got that. But there was something else in it. Something else that gave me a bit of a boost, a bit of confidence. Surprise.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Deadly Fan!"I exclaimed, gripping the sheild and flicking my wrist, the sheild turning into an oriental fan of needles. I jumped backwards to gain space, then fanned at Over, all of the needles shooting his way like bees.

"Don't count me out yet, little sister!"He exclaimed, speaking for the first time. He jumped up, opening the scissors and pointing them towards the needles as a black and purple mass formed between them, like electricity.

"Super Fist of the Sword: Pin Doll!"He exclaimed, and I had a feeling that's exactly what I was about to become. The mass exploded, the needles hitting it and flying backwards, shot back by the extreme fource. I tensed, my aura sensing my spike in intensity and following suit, flaming up around me as I moved my arm across my body, shouting,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Shatter!" I swiped my arm across my body, all of the needles cracking and breaking, falling to pieces on the floor.

Over's laugh reverberated through the walls, and for a moment I was frozen, a chill running up my spine. He stood in front of me, scissor's point on the ground, eyes wide with...confidence. Amusement. Because he thought he could beat me...

That's when I changed. I shook, fists clenched. Anger. White-hot, burning me inside, scorching away anything that might have made me feel pity, kinship, fear towards Over. It all went up in flames. And the anger wasn't just from me. It was from my parents, who trusted him. It was from my friends, whom he'd harmed. It was from me as a child, who he abandoned. It was from everytime he attacked me, hunted me, because he WANTED to, because it gave him a rush. It was from every horrible emotional scarring I'd been put through because of him. It was from my tortured memory. It was from the pain. The hate. The bitterness. The loneliness.

It was from me.

"Come on, little sister."He provoked. I struck him before he could even take anouther breath. I slammed into his chest, feeling his ribcage vibrate under my fist, which slammed into him with the power of my aura and hate and Fist and everything inside of me that wanted, NEEDED, to finish this. I felt warm flecks of blood land on my wrist and face, ignoring it and decking him in the face, sending him flying in the other direction.

I picked up four needles, jumping up and slamming down on top of him, knees on either side of his stomach. I brought my hand up in a punch, face contorted in anger, teeth clenched so tight they might break, aura so bright and large it almost couldn't fit in the tube. My ponytail blew back in the wind created by it, Over looking up with anger and shock, me taking note for a second that one of the purple orbs on his chest lit up before shouting,

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Chemical Leak!"

I slammed my fist down, sinking all four needles into his chest. He coughed in a strangeld cry, hand gripping my wrist and quickly sitting up, throwing me back with his bad shoulder. I flew back, looking back and sliding my hand along the water, splashing as I slammed my feet down, righting myself again as I slowly stood, glaring cooly over at him as Over cringed, sitting up with one knee up and the other leg out straight, pulling the needles out but shaking with the intense pain they caused. He hunched, arms wrapped around himself as the scissors lay next to him.

This scene, with him in crippling pain, on the edge of defeat. This was the scene I'd been searching for. But the scene wasn't complete yet. Over knew it. I knew it.

"It's over."I said, slowly pulling out a needle from my back pocket. He paused, stopped shaking for a moment, and looked up, eyes narrow, teeth clenched in pain and yet his smile remained on his face. He coughed, a trail of blood falling down his chin, matching the scratch on his head and the few trails from his shoulder and chest, along with scratches and bruises littering his body.

"I see what you did there."He joked, and reached for his scissors. I had no allusions, and neither did he, about what was about to happen. It was futile for him to try and attack, it was some sort of a pride thing, to not sit down as his little sister finally finished him off. I paused, allowing him to shake violently as he lifted the scissors, all sorts of poisons coursing through his damaged body. He stood, arm wrapped around his abdomen, scissors used more as crutches than anything else.

I took into account the wall behind him. At some point during the battle the opening had shifted, closed, and turned into an exit door with a bright sign over the top. We locked eyes for a moment. We both knew. This was it. Over raised his scissors and took a defensive stance, truley fighting until the end. During any other time, I would have felt sad. Instead, I just felt contempt.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Atomic Bomb!"I shouted, digging my foot into the ground and taking off, running.

Things went in slow motion for a moment, as I ran at Over at full-speed. He never looked away from me, eyes fixed on my face, even as I passed him, my face beside his as I jumped, hand behind me. I felt my fist connect with Over's chest, and the slow motion ended abruptly. Over went flying backwards, and the needle flew inches from him. With seconds to spare before he his the door, the needle exploded in a brilliant display, shaking the tube and rocketing Over through the wall, the concrete exploding around him as the flew back faster than a jet plane, almost too fast to see, suddenly and violently exploding out of the tube.

Bobobo's p.o.v****

Even though the stadium was awfully noisy, all those mad-looking hair hunters shouting to crush someone while they surrounded our group(I wonder who that person is? Maybe the tax collector?), I had to wait. I was relieved that Beauty and Don Patch escaped unharmed, Softon now the owner of a major league baseball team, Dengakuman his manager, and Jiggler with his large pink jelly-horse that I kicked back to Rainbow Stars Bucket Barn from whence it came.

Gasser and I had our own run in with that odd group. Who knew my love for Paula Dean's cooking classes would pay off? I did! But there was still one person missing.

"Hmm, I wonder where Amy is-"Beauty asked, voicing my own question and worry, when we were suddenly and shockingly interrupted by a massive explosion, followed by someone being thrown through the wall Amy should have entered from faster than Don Patch on a new romance novel.

The person was a blur as they flew backwards, crashing into the ground and sliding, rolling twice before they stopped, splayed on their back with no sound. For a second, my heart dropped like a killer bass, thinking it was Amy. The dust cleared, and everyone gasped, me too manly to gasp and instead tensing a bit, eyes widening slightly. So, their match had already begun and, but the looks of it, ended.

Over lay, beaten, bruised, and bloody, eyes slowly twitching open. Somewhere inside me, I always knew Amy could defeat him...and yet this strength still caught me off guard. Her strengths would continue to be a surprise to me, and maybe that was good, like a birthday surprise. I looked over at the massive hole in the wall, seeing Amy jump up onto the edge, face set in a serious frown, right hand on the side of the wall and the other hanging by her side, empty.

And she didn't even have a scratch on her. It was only then that I noticed that annoying mob had backed off, everyone huddled up against the wall, watching like an audience as our group stood, watching as Amy jumped down from the wall. I took a moment, looking at her face, comparing it to the face she had when she'd first fought Over. Of course she had the same FACE. Still really in need of some sun. Still perfectly proportionate. Still beautiful beyond all comparableness...

What was I doing again? Oh yeah. She looked more...held together. There was no fear. No wild look. She knew this was done, and she knew she'd won. She was serious. Eyes narrow, frown small, everything quiet.

Amy's p.o.v****

I walked forward, standing over Over as everyone watched, silent, all eyes on me. And I could only focus on Over's, as he looked up at me through his, that constant smirk on his face. I just looked at him, having so much to say, yet needing to say none of it. I won. It should be over. I should keep him out of my life...and yet...

"How can someone as weak as you beat me?"Over inquired mockingly.

My eyes narrowed more and I slammed my boot on his throat, pressing it into the ground as he choked, and yet still smiled.

"Weak?"I asked, in a low voice, "If I were weak, I wouldn't be standing here. If I were weak, I would have stayed with the Chrome Dome. If I were weak, I wouldn't have joined Bobobo against the Chrome Dome. If I were weak, I would have given up after our first encounter. I wouldn't have kept growing. I wouldn't have learned, defeating some of the strongest people in the Chrome Dome!"My voice was rising with every sentence, fists clenched.

I didn't want them, but tears fell. Angry tears.

"If I were weak I wouldn't have defeated Giga! I wouldn't have defeated Halekulani! I wouldn't have gotten over all the horror's I'd been put through, I would have let them take me over! If I were weak, I'd be dead! I never would have killed Baldie Bald the Third after he tried to hurt my friends! I-"

"What?"Over asked, and I stopped immediatly.

There was something different about him now. The smile was gone, and it was replaced with a wide-eyed, shocked look. I 'tsk'ed and spat,

"What? Didn't get the tweet he sent out about capturing my friends, about the war he was going to send out-"

"He already did that?...You defeated him...?"Over demanded, and I became confused. What did he care? Why was this such a shock?

His face changed, one to amused disbelief. He...he...laughed. He layed his head down and laughed, low at first, a chuckled, but it grew, into a full-out laughing fit, eyes squeezed shut and chest shaking at the laughter.

"He's gone bonkers!"Don Patch exclaimed, and I grit my teeth, grinding my foot harder on his throat and crouched down, kneeling over him with my arm on my leg, face close to his as I glared.

"What?! You think it's funny?!"I shouted, and he chuckled, laughter calming down as he choked out,

"I knew I should have gotten a Twitter..." He looked up at me, teeth together, one eyes closed and the other wincing from the pressure of my foot. Smiling, but not his normal smile. Not condescending or evil...

Bitter. I was surprised, eyebrows raising and mouth opening a bit, confused by the sudden change. I'd never seen him like this. There wasn't an ounce of evil in the face I got. It was bitter, it was the one thing I'd always searched for, the one thing I'd always wanted, craved. It was right there in front of me. Regret.

"Happy Birthday, sis."He choked out, strained.

I gasped, heart stopping. What...what was going on?

"...O-Over?"I asked, feeling my hands shaking. He chuckled again and asked,

"Didn't think I would forget, did you?"

"But...you..."I shook my head, confused, and exclaimed, "You never remembered before! Because you hunted me before! Because you didn't care-!"

"Wrong."He said, voice quiet.

I stopped. The croud stopped. Everything hushed as I stared at him, him smiling.

"I did care. I always cared, in what I will agree is a sick, twisted way."He coughed, and looked up at me, "I knew about the Scorpion Child's secret since you were born. Our entire family was told. Our parents didn't want that for you, so they ran from the Chrome Dome. That's why they were killed, and that's why I ran away with you to that village.

"I wanted you to be safe in a hidden place like that."

"Then why did you leave?!"I suddenly shouted, heart twisted like Don's mind, a tear falling down. Over got that bitter smile again and explained,

"I wanted to make sure that when the Chrome Dome got you, maybe they'd overlook our parent's decision to try and hide you from them since I was working for them as one of the Big Four. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I was always a bit of a violent one, and in the Chrome Dome I got to let that out."

"And hunting me?"I asked, fists tight.

"...At that time, I was one of the biggest guys in the Chrome Dome. I was told all of their secrets. Once I heard that you were gone, that you'd escaped with some family, I knew that it was only going to get harder for you. So I made sure I heard every thing they planned to do in order to get you back. Some of the things were horrible.

"So...I figured that if I beat you enough, maybe you'd give up and come back, to save you from the Chrome Dome. I couldn't leave, that would only have doubled your punishment. And then, when you joined up with Bobobo, and Baldie Bald got that plan after the Third woke up, I had to stop you. I had to fight you and try to beat you and...admittedly, crush your will to keep fighting. Because I knew what he was going to do and I didn't want you to have to go through that..."

I wanted it to be a lie. I expected it to be a lie. Every part of my common sense told me it had to be a lie. But, as I looked into his eyes, and saw a look I'd never, ever expected to see in Over's eyes. He was evil...he was horrible...he tried to crush me...but it was all a lie. For me. To protect me. It took me a moment to process it, going from hating this man's existance to realizing that everything he'd done was to try and keep me from suffering more...like what I'd done for my friends...

I removed my foot, kneeling as Over sat up, legs around me on the ground as they lay in front of him.

"I went a little overboard."He mused.

"Ya think?"I asked. And I wrapped my arms in a vise around his neck and squeezed and buried my face in his shoulder.

And I cried. Because it was over. Because it was Over.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him, feeling the blood seep into my clothes. The two of us were siblings. It seemed odd, forgein, like a new food that tasted odd. Not bad, just...odd... We were siblings. Tortured and hurt from the Chrome Dome's evil ways, torn apart and fourced to rip each other to shreds in order to protect the other.

Over had been protecting me all along...who woulda thought?

"WHAAAAAA! I CAN'T TAKE EMOTIONAL REUNIONS!"Bobobo exclaimed, jumping and wrapping Over and me into a massive hug, lifting us both and throwing us from side to side.

"Gnah, get this buffoon off of me!"Over shouted, and I wiggled.

"Bobobo!"He stopped, looking down at me as I gave him a stern look. "Down boy."

He let out a woof and set us down, me streaching and Over...well, pretty much just trying to stand with the scissors. I looked around, seeing what were supposed to be big, ruff-tuff guys all crying and holding onto each other, pressing hankies to their faces. And one laugh, ringing down on all of us, stopping the sobbing and the reunion between me and Over.

"Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but we have a Chrome Dome Playoffs to continue." Oh, yeah, right. That.


	64. Cheap Tape Vs Baby Panda!

Amy's p.o.v****

Up above stood a man I hadn't seen in years, and hadn't wanted to see for anouther many. He was tall, with baggy purple clothes, golden chest plate with three layers of shoulderpads, and a shiny bald head. I growled and placed a hand on my hip, looking up at Czar Baldie Bald with contempt.

"Miss me?"He asked, and I flicked him off.

"Not in the least, Seymore."I mused, everyone gasping as Baldie Bald gaped, turning red as everyone burst immediatly into laughter.

"Seymore?! What kind of a name is that?!"Jiggler laughed, slapping his knee.

"A name for someone who likes to wear woman's clothing!"Bobobo mocked, making the laughter even louder. I looked over at him, face set in a frown as I mused,

"Are you really one to talk?"

"What?"He asked innocently, suddenly in a school-girl's uniform.

"What the hell?"Over asked, and I sighed.

"It happens."

"Well well, isn't this fascinating? Bobobo's whole gang is here, so I assume one of you wishes to become the new Czar?"Baldie Bald asked, trying to turn the attention away from his true first name that I swipped off his Facebook. I suddenly felt eyes on us, and I turned around, watching as the crowd formed a circle around our group.

Now, while they were all competing against one anouther, I had a strange feeling that WE were the ones they wanted out of the way first... I removed a needle stealthily and blew on it until it turned purple, then turned to Over and poked it into his shoulder.

"Hey!"He exclaimed, and I looked back at the group, still feeling new to the fact that Over was on our side now...

"It's gonna heal you, just don't move and leave the fighting for us for right now."I explained.

"Ah-hem."I turned, face falling as Bobobo held a mic, dressed normally but leaned forward and moving from foot-to-foot shyly, saying coyly, "My name's Bobobo and I would like to be the new Czar! Um...I once won second place in a three-person spelling bee! And...let's see..."He mummbled for a second. Then, like the severely bipolar ADHD man he was, turned and became dark and deadly serious, saying in a threatening voice, "And I'm gonna destroy all of you-"

I side-kicked him in the face, shouting,

"That's not helping!" Bobobo fell on the ground and began to cry, Don Patch running over to him dressed as a mother and fawning over him.

"It's okay sweetie, the big meanie didn't mean it!"He coo'ed, and I hung my head.

"...How are you guys still alive?"Over asked, and they all looked up, simultaniously pointing towards me.

I paused, then shrugged and nodded.

"Silence!"Baldie Bald shouted, and we all looked up, feeling the ground begin to shake violently. From the ground in front of the massive pillar that Baldie Bald stood atop of, a massive pink octopus-TV rose, the screen blinking blue, and then showing three medals with descriptions below.

"Aww, that's so cute!"Beauty exclaimed, and I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow.

"The first test is a scramble for the medals! There are three medals listed here, along with some of my favorite low-fat recipes!"Baldie Bald exclaimed.

"Doesn't look like their working for ya!"Jiggler exclaimed, and Over and I acted at the same time, simultaniously punching him in the face without looking away from the screen.

"The Gold Lion Medal!"Baldie continued, "The silver pig medal! The bronze chicken salad medal!"

"Who comes up with these names?"Gasser mused, as we tuned into the rules of the journey we were about to throw ourselves into.

"Hey, guys, heads up. The names of the people who won the medals are underneath the pictures."Softon mused, pointing forward. I looked down, reading the names as I did.

"Anyone you recognize sis?"Beauty asked, and I hm'ed.

"A few weaklings who won bronze. Halekulani, Giga, and Over won silver."I explained, noticing for the first time the silver medal pinned to Over's jacket. I got a bad feeling in my gut as I looked at it, thinking of our encounters with Over and the others. They were seriously bad dudes, and it took everything we had to defeat them. And yet they'd only gotten silver?

"So that means that whoever won gold was a serious badass."I mused, looking around and trying to find out whoever might have a gold medal pinned to them-

"Aww, I'm flattered!" I turned, and saw a man I'd seen way too much in my time in the Chrome Dome. I frowned, hand on my hip as I looked at the young man standing before me, with wolf-like black hair, a massive fur collar around his neck, with blue and white-clothes and large yellow shoulder pads, a sharp tooth sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

His eyes were wide and eager, flashing along with the golden medal pinned to his jacket. Great. Nunchuck Nick. Who the hell names their kid Nunchuck? Apparently people who want their kid to grow up to be the number one player creep in all of the Chrome Dome. In my time there, I saw him on almost every mission, hitting on all the women and only scoring a few numbers(rejection hotline). He might have taken many slaps to that face of his, but the guy was strong. That much I knew.

Suddenly, his eyes grew wider as he looked me up and down, and then quickly leaned forward, exclaiming,

"Hey! You got cute!" And planting a kiss right on my cheek. Now, while I'm not saying it was a bad kiss, it sure as all hell hole wasn't a welcome one.

"...That was a seriously bad idea."I growled in a low, threatening voice, glaring at him, faces inches apart. He raised an eyebrow, excited and tricky smile playing across his face.

"Oh, why's that-"

"HYAAA!"Three feet immediatly smashed into his head: Bobobo's to his right, Over's to his left, and Softon from up above, all of them popping veins in their necks and eyes red with anger.

"Gfaw!"Nunchuck exclaimed, stumbling backwards. He grabbed his head as I dodged in front of everyone, holding the three back as they shouted at the man.

"Grr, no one touches this face! I need it for the ladies!"Multiple feminine boo's at Nunchuck, "That does it! Super Fist of Stop: Stuck!"He shouted, and I turned around, just as something thin, whispy, and sticky wrapped around me and the guys, each of us in our own cucoon of Scotch.

"Tape?"Softon exclaimed, wiggling.

"And not even the good tape!"Bobobo exclaimed, glaring.

I struggled, the tape sticking to me tightly.

"Over!"I exclaimed, looking over to my right where he was trapped, the wounds on him almost compleatly healed. He looked my way, raising an eyebrow. I fought down the instinctive suspicion and emotions that came with him being an enemy, all the feeling's I'd acquired as part of my instincts whenever I saw him, knowing that it would take some serious time before I could get over them.

"You have scissors, don't you?"I asked, and he grit his teeth in frustration.

"Yeah, but I dropped them when I got all wrapped up!"He exclaimed, and I looked down, seeing it laying there. My hands were glued...or taped...to my sides, with no way to reach my needles.

"Don't worry, I got this!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I looked over, immediatly blanching.

Bobobo sat atop a chair of tape, legs crossed, looking cozy and at home.

"What?!"Nunchuck exclaimed from below us, looking up. Bobobo stood and his afro opened, jumping up and exclaiming,

"Snot for You: Jacket Time!" The jacket he'd worn before in the training mall when he turned into Super Bobobo flew out, flying into the sky as he jumped up, in a brilliant flash of yellow, landing on the ground. Before I could see him, Over's scissors went flying up, slashing up Over's tape.

Before they fell Over jumped and caught them, crouching on the tape holding me up and placing the blade at my back. Out of reflex I flinched, tensing my body. I immediatly felt guilty, thinking about how the Over I'd known wasn't the real Over.

"It's okay."He said, quietly so that only I heard. I didn't know if he meant it was okay that I tensed, or that it was okay that I was captured and he would save me now. Either way, I nodded, feeling the tape rip and release me.

"Get Softon!"I exclaimed jumping to the ground and turning to talk to Bobobo... I walked up to him, reached up, and removed the jacket that he had on backwards, mutely turning it around and helping him into it.

"Thank you Amy!"He exclaimed cutely, doing a little jig and hugging me-

"Hey!"I was ripped from his grip and placed on the ground, turning. I was shocked beyond all mesurable shock to see Over glaring at Bobobo, fist clenched in front of him as he shouted with fury,

"That's my sister you're touching!"

I gaped, eyes wide. Was Over really that protective?...Well, that explains a lot about Torpedo Girl...

"Stop fooling around! Super fist of Stop: Super Sticky!"Nunchuck exclaimed, and I spun around, immediatly pulling out a needle and exclaiming,

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Desert!"

I threw the needle into the ground, the dust around us rising up into a mist. As the tape crossed into it, it went limp and fell.

"The dust is taking away the stickiness!"Gasser exclaimed, but Nunchuck Nick seemed unperturbed. He whipped out a golden roll of tape, pulling it out and exclaiming,

"Ha! Nice one kiddo, but that ain't gonna fly with this tape! It's inpenetrable!"

"Shit."I deadpanned, the dust dissapearing.

"Aww, it didn't work?!"I turned my head and immediatly frowned, seeing Bobobo's glasses and Don, Jiggler, and Softon's eyes all poking out from a massive block of sand.

"How...?"I asked, shaking my head.

"Ha! Measly little dust!"Nunchuck exclaimed, about to throw the tape when, suddenly, Bobobo jumped from the cube, breaking it into a pile as the others slid out, looking bored.

Bobobo pointed a finger at Nunchuck angrily and exclaiming harshly,

"Without dust vaccume cleaners would be obsolete, and without vaccume cleaners then cleaning ladies all across the globe would be out of work! How do you think they could afford to support their families or help pay to get them over the border into these here United States?! Dust is NOT measly, and just for that comment I'm really gonna give you a thrashing!"

Damn, I didn't know Bobobo had such a passion for the rights of sanitary control women.

"Super Fist of the Nosehair: Bobobo-television! Broadcast daily on the Nosehair Network!"Bobobo exclaimed, and the world around us wavered.

"This gives me a bad feeling."I muttered.

"You're not the only one..."Softon mused, and we both sulked in a corner.

"It all starts after those annoying paid programs, at eleven o'clock! Let's start with the BoboNews!"Bobobo exclaimed, sitting behind a wooden desk with a mustache, Don Patch in a tight newswoman dress with too much makeup.

"Today in the news, Fanfiction has been found to give socially awkward teenagers a life!"Bobobo exclaimed.

"That's good for our writer."I mused, Softon nodding as we sat on the edge of the world Bobobo had created. Beauty, Gasser, and Over were sitting in chairs, Over looking less than thrilled.

"Also, China has decided to enter this contraversial gymnist into the Olympics, claiming to be twenty years old."Don Patch mused in a creepy feminine voice, a picture of a baby showing up behind him. I hung my head. We are getting soooo many complaints...

"And for the weather...Hail!"Bobobo exclaimed, shooting hundreds of pellets of hail out, slamming into Nunchuck, who fell backwards and grimanced.

Without alotting time for him to recoup, Bobobo exclaimed,

"And now for One o'clock, everyone's favorite soap: The Young and the Nosehairless!" Softon sat up a bit and said, lightened,

"Oh, new episode."

"Seriously?!"I exclaimed, being ignored and sighing. I looked up, seeing Bobobo's back to the audience, standing at a window as rain ran down it.

Don Patch walked in, yawning and streaching.

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

"...Where have you been?"Bobobo asked in a high, feminine voice. Don Patch got a surprised look and mused,

"Playing poker with the guys-"

"I know about Mable!"Bobobo exclaimed, back still to us as he gripped the windowsill.

Don Patch panicked, hands up and sweating,

"Now, babe...listen, it was a one-time thing-"

"I sure hope so! And not just for me...for the baby!"Bobobo exclaimed, spinning around and holding what appeared to be a baby lizard wrapped up in a blanket with one arm.

"Woah Woah woah!"I exclaimed, "When did this turn into mpreg?!"

The lizard jumped from Bobobo's arms and latched it's teeth into Nunchuck's arm, Nunchuck flailing around and shouting. Bobobo's fist landed on his jaw, sending him flying as he exclaimed,

"Stop hurting the baby!"

"Wow, what an episode."Softon sighed, content. I shook my head, facepalming.

"Next it's two o'clock, and you all know what that means: Copius amounts of adorable fuzzy animals!"Bobobo exclaimed, and the scene turned into a pink and yellow-room with tiny, baby puppies, kittens, seals, monkeys, armadillos, koalas, bunnies, birds, tigers, and other adorableness so cute I almost vomited.

"You gotta be joking.."

"Hey, I found this for you." I looked up, seeing Softon with something bundled up in his jacket.

I stood, curious, and walked closer to him. The bundle wiggled, and then out popped a- "Oh...my...god..."I exclaimed, stunned. It...it...oh gosh, it's almost too amazing to say. It was a...a... "It's a baby panda!"I exclaimed, jumping up and down as Softon handed it to me! I was holding- I mean really holding a baby panda! That's right! The perfect mix of black and white, humble peaceful creatures that just sit and eat bamboo and look at you with adorable eyes that couldn't hold any evil in them at all and all they live for is to be cute and and and... I think I'm dying!

I held it and fawned over the little thing, petting it and giving it shamelss baby-talk, lightly tapping it's small, wet, black nose with mine, beaming so wide it hurt as the soft fur pressed against my arms, the little baby's paws on my collarbone.

"You're so cute! I'll name you Mibu! Awww, who's an adorable panda baby? You are!"I exclaimed, and then stopped, noticing the sudden stop of activity. I looked around, seeing everyone giving me either stunned looks or looks of utter disturbance.

"Amy's being...caring and motherly...and cutesy..."Gasser said, slowly and shaky.

"That's...that's just disturbing..."Bobobo and Don Patch said in low voices, all the animals looking at me, surprised as well. Over's eye was twitching, jaw dropped, saying nothing. I was embarrased, and immidiatly glared at all of them, shouting,

"What?! I like Pandas! Got a problem with that?!"

"That's our Amy!"Bobobo exclaimed, everyone sighing with relief. I rolled my eyes and Softon placed a hand on my head, looking down at me cooly and saying,

"Nothing wrong with that. It's cute." I blushed a bit, looking up at him, feeling that feeling again... But it was different. This time it wasn't odd, though still confusing. I knew what it was, just not why I felt it. Wasn't I supposed to figure this crap out by now?! I mean, I was eighteen, how come this stuff wasn't any easier?!

"Aww, ain't that cute? The big bad Scorpion Girl is all cutesy with a little panda!"Nunchuck mocked, and I paused, Softon taking a step back out of knowledge. I slowly turned, eyes dark, and held out Mibu.

"Sick 'im, Mibu."I commanded, and the little baby panda immediatly grew large fangs and red eyes, roaring like a lion and attacking Nunchuck, the two fighting in a flurry of dust.

"B-but..."Beauty stuttered. Everyone knows that all baby pandas are trained assassins. That's one of the reasons I love them so much. The world around us wavered and melted away. I looked around, seeing us in the stadium again, surrounded by Hair Hunters and Baldie Bald still standing way up high. In front of us the dust cleared, Mibu walking off and rocketing off into space with a jet pack, probably onto his next mission. I'll miss him...

I walked over, picking up the golden medal and examining it as Nunchuck tried to sit up, only to have me slam my foot calmly into his face, officially defeating him. As I starred innocently at the medal, the crowd around me wavered and whispered,

"Damn, she's tough!"

"She defeated Baldie Bald the Third!"

"Isn't she Over's little sister?"

"That's the Scorpion Child!"

"No way! She's travelling with Bobobo?"

"Now THAT'S a scary team."

"Snacks? Anyone?"

Calmly, I pinned the medal to my shirt, turning around and facing the group. They stood at the ready, Bobobo, Don, and Jiggler on horses in knights armor, Beauty and Gasser frowning tiredly at them, Softon standing cooly and starring at me, making my stomach to a flip flop, Dengakuman dancing to 'Numa Numa', and Over pulling the needle from his arm, glaring at everyone.

"..."I really hope one of us doesn't become the new Czar...


	65. Master of Lame!

Amy's p.o.v****

"Hmm, very well!"Baldie Bald said behind us, as I got everyone under control (which, might I say, is something of an olympic feat). I turned, looking up at him curiously as he grinned his pointy-toothed grin. "I'll let your group compete in the games! Now, look behind me!"He commanded, and my eyes shifted to the island behind him, beyond the arena we were in. It seemed filled with smaller stadiums and tasks that we'd need to overcome, with a dark, menecing look about it.

"This is Super Fun Time Awesome Hour Island!"Baldie announced. I facepalmed and mummbled,

"They really should have let me pick the name."

"You have to fight your way through one hundred arenas before you can even think of entering my stadium to fight me! Also, you must collect ten medals, either gold, silver, or bronze, but none are filled with chocolate!"Baldie Bald explained. I grit my teeth and my mind quickly processed the odds of us actually surviving through one hundred arenas.

The odds weren't in our favor.

"Hahaha, that is, if you can get there!"I froze and spun around, seeing a group of familiar faces. There in front of us stood Halekulani, Giga, and Major Minor, all with evil glared on their faces.

"Great, you lot."I mused, cracking my knuckles.

"We remember what you did to us, Scorpion Girl."Giga mused evilly, Major Minor piping up and exclaiming,

"And the rest of you, too!"

"We'll annialate you before you even get INTO the arena-"

"DISTRACTION!"Bobobo shouted, throwing Don Patch and Jiggler at the group, knocking them over like bowling pins. Without even needing to think, I spun, grabbing Over and Bobobo's hands with Softon in front of me, making sure he was helping Beauty and Gasser keep up as we took off, sprinting towards the open stairwell.

"Are they gonna be okay?"Beauty asked, as we entered the passageway from one stadium to the island.

"I'm sure, they've survived this long."I mused nonchalantly, slowing to a walk.

"What about that group of guys, think they'll be on our tail for a while?"Over asked, and I nodded, Bobobo explaining,

"We'll have to watch out for them while we fight, eyes in the back of our heads!" I didn't even have to look up to know that he had Dengakuman tied to the back of his afro, watching our backs for us. I looked ahead and saw a light, about to point forward to announce it when I realized something...

I was still holding Over and Bobobo's hands. I blushed deeply, feeling Bobobo's familiar hand in mine, actually holding it back tightly. And then Over's, that I'd only ever felt the buisiness end of. To actually be holding it without it hurting me felt...odd. Unnatural. And, in some way, comforting. Two siblings holding hands, preparing to go into a battle together, instead of against each other.

"What the-" I shot forward, mind erasing the comfort of holding the guys' hands and skidding forward, as the group in front of us got out to the arena.

"Watch out!"I exclaimed, seeing a familiar-looking instrument slash in front of them, mind working so fast I couldn't even process the shock of what I saw. I grabbed Beauty and Gasser in my arms and skid, sliding them to safety as I jumped back, Softon confused.

Now, before you know what happened, there wasn't really much else I could do besides this, okay?... I tackled him. We fell to the ground as the sword passed to close to my head that a thin lock of hair flew out, both of us landing solidly. I looked down, laying on top of Softon as he gave me a surprised look, my hands on either side of his head. Hmm, I didn't think ice cream COULD blush. I stand...or lay...corrected. We both blushed hard, me trying to explain what I'd done and why it happened, when an arm wrapped around me and lifted me up, me looking up to see Over with a glare that impressed even me, starring straight at Softon.

"...Well, well...isn't this interesting?"I heard a dark, suave voice coo. I looked up, heartrate increasing as I froze, seeing in front of me a man with long white hair, one piece sticking up slightly and anouther in his face, with a black gotee and tired eyes, a thin mouth set in a line with a long white kimono robe. He stood atop one of many massive water bottles, of which this arena was made. In his hand was something I remembered well: The Skull Sword. It was literally made out of tiny skulls placed atop the other, glowing a soft blue.

"Hi, Yasha."I mused, frowning.

The man nodded to me as Over set me down, and the man who stood in front of me, Dark Yasha, held out his non-sword hand, raising an eyebrow.

"Not going to introduce me? I did train you better than that, young one."He mused, and I sighed, like a child being scolded by a teacher.

"Huh? What's Goatface talkin' about Amy?"Bobobo asked, and I kept my eyes focused on the man that I actually kind of owed my life to...sort of.

"Everyone, this is Master Yasha. I trained with him for two years off and on while I was still learning how to master my Fist. Yasha, this is Bobobo, my sister Beauty, Gasser, Softon, Dengakuman, and my older brother, Over."I introduced, eyes still fixed on the man that I knew could strike at any moment.

"Wait, so this guy trained you?"Softon asked, recovering from yet anouther installment of 'awkward situations Amy gets herself into'.

"You could say that."I mused, thinking back on all the fights we had, either to train me or, and this happened more often than not, if he annoyed me.

"I never expected you to want to become the Czar, of all things."Yasha mused, grinning and resting the tip of the sword on the ground, and I scoffed.

"I have no interest in becoming the Czar. All me and my friends strive for is the complete downfall of the Chrome Dome."

Yasha chuckled and mused, head slightly tilted backwards,

"I'm not surprised that you grew up to strive for such a goal. With my training and your natural abilities, you were destined for something great. I'm glad I got to contribute to that, with you being one of my favorite students."

"I'm guessing that doesn't mean I get to pass free of charge."I sighed, and Yasha winked.

"Of course not. I haven't seen you in years, I need to test your now-legendary abilities. Prepare yourself, young one."He instructed, and we both slid into a fighting stance that we took every fighting practice: One foot in the air straight out, hands in karate-formation.

"That's your cool stance?!"Beauty exclaimed, as I reached back for a needle.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Water Poisoning!"I exclaimed, tossing the needle forward, as all the water from the bottles leaked out and slammed right into Yasha.

He jumped up, the water wrapping around his ankle as his eyes went wide.

"Fist of the Nosehair: Syncronized Swimming!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I looked up to see him swimming up the arch of water that held onto Yasha's ankle in a red one-piece with Don Patch and Jiggler (Since when did they get back...?).

"What? This is foolish-"

"YOU BROKE SYNCRONIZATION!"Bobobo exclaimed loudly, riding atop a giant sea serpent that slammed down onto Yasha.

The water exploded and sunk away, Yasha falling on his butt and rubbing his head, glaring as the serpent flew into the sky, Bobobo landing next to me. I refused to look his way until he got back into his normal clothing, with the Super Jacket.

"I see you are all beyond my abilities in this form..."Yasha mused, standing up. My face dropped as I realized what he was saying.

"Please don't Master Yasha...please?"I begged in a monotone, head hung low.

"What? It can't be as bad as Torpedo Girl."Gasser reasoned.

"...No, it can be...trust me..."I muttered, thinking of Yasha's 'other form', the one he used later one when I became extremely agitated and powerful. It was something I'd like not to see again, but seeing as how these damn Playoffs were going to have me seeing a lot of old enemies...

"Just...tell me when it's over."I turned to leave, but Don Patch picked me up (isn't he shorter than me..?) and slammed me back down in my spot, shaking a finger at me and shouting,

"Hey! You're the main heroine in this series other than me! And fighting this guy is gonna smudge my eyeliner! So we need you to fight, got it?"

"Shut up Don Patch."I mused, not looking at him as I kicked him over the edge, him fallilng between a comically small space between water bottles.

"Transform!"Yasha exclaimed, glowing a bright blue, the aura flaming around him as he changed.

"What's he turning into?"Beauty asked, and I pulled out a needle. Over stepped up, scissors in hand, as Bobobo cheered.

"Yay! Over's gonna help us!"He, Don, and Jiggler all cheered, jumping up with starry eyes. Over looked over with a stern glare and shot them down by saying,

"I'm not doing this to help any of you. I'm mearly doing this for Amy, the rest of you infuriating bunch are on your own." They fell into a puddle of their own fear, shaking and in floaties. I looked up at Over, and was disturbed by the fact that I still could not wrap my head around the fact that he was on my side.

Granted, it happened like fifteen minuets ago, but still.

"Look! He's transformed!"Beauty exclaimed, pointing, as I looked over at a sight almost too embarassing to look at. Everything was quiet for a moment, all of us just looking at Yasha...who had become...a...Pinata. Yes. A pinata. Like the things you fill with candy and then mutilate with bats.

He danced, now shorter than me, a white circle with small yellow circles around him and feathers on his head, bright blue glasses and shaking maracas.

"...I'm starting to find this whole fight pointless."I mused, shaking my head and jumping up, wanting to move on NOW.

"No one interrupts the Samba! Fist of Samba:Confettie!"He exclaimed, shooting confettie out of his mouth.

I flew right through it.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Sugar Sick!"I exclaimed, sending ten needles raining down on Samba Yasha, his mouth opening in shock as they stuck into him. He paused for a moment, and then fell backwards, twitching and gargling as the candy inside him rotted. I landed on the lid of the water bottle he was on as he formed back to normal Yasha, coughing and twitching, looking up at the sky.

"H-how is this...over...so quick?"He asked, and I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"I never had the guts to tell you, Master Yasha, but...You're kinda lame."I mused, knowing that I could have been as strong as I was today without his 'training', a.k.a getting things on his grocery list. He gave a shocked look, then passed out.

"We should go rest."Don Patch advised, and I was about to turn around and ask why, when that 'battle' wasn't even long and involved no injuried towards us, when I saw Bobobo, Jiggler, and Don all kneeling, scratches, marks, and bruises covering them.

I gaped and exclaimed,

"You guys only did one attack!"

"Need..medical...attention."Don exclaimed, passing out. Bobobo held him in his arms and screamed,

"Don Patch! Hold on! It'll be okay, I promise! Quick, get him some medical attention!" I would normally have fought back, but the guys were in one of their moods, so it was probably best not to.

I sighed and turned, leading everyone across the water bottles and into the next hallway, stopping half-way to rest. I sat against the wall, Beauty and Gasser talking about something while Softon sat next to me, Bobobo performing surgery on Don Patch with Jiggler in a scandalous nurse's outfit.

"I didn't know today was your birthday."Softon said suddenly, and I looked over, surprised.

He stared ahead, still cool-looking, still giving me that confusion emotion that was confusing for a few reasons: One, I knew it was attraction but not what kind. Two, the feeling was compleatly different when I was around Bobobo, but just as strong. They both made my heart beat faster than necissairy, they both gave me a weird feeling in my stomach, and a stronger feeling in my heart than anything I'd felt before. And yet they were just...different.

"Oh, yeah...well, I never really celebrate it."I mused, shrugging and tapping a needle, watching it change colors.

"That's understandable. No one wants to have a birthday without parents or friends..."He trailed off, and I nodded, agreeing. But he wasn't done. "But you have friends now." I looked up at him, surprised for a second as he looked down at me. I didn't know how to respond, wondering what he meant by that. That we were gonna celebrate it? Oh yeah, celebrating a birthday at the Chrome Dome Playoffs was a fantastic idea. Sarcasm.

Softon reached over and ruffled my hair, then placed his palm on my face and said,

"Happy Birthday." He paused a moment, my face turning a bit red, before he stood up slowly, walking over to Beauty and Gasser and crouching down. That's right, I almost forgot about Softon's little secret... It'd most likely come out later on. Man, what a surprise that'd be...

Over knelt in front of me, and I once again flinched out of pure reflex, immediatly swearing at myself after I did and looking guiltily up into his eyes. He crouched there, eyes staring down into mine for a moment before he handed me a needle, one I'd probably dropped on my way over here. Great, now I felt twice as bad. But could I truley be blamed? Up until fourty minuets ago, I thought Over was hell-bent on killing me!

I quietly took the needle and slid it into my back pocket.

"I don't expect you to trust me." I was caught off guard by his comment, looking up at him surprised as he kept a steady stare at me. I shrunk back a bit in sadness, wanting to trust him but at the same time... "Erasing years of hate isn't gonna be easy, I get it."He said, scratching the back of his head and looking away a bit, then back to me, "But just remember that everything I did, I did for you. To keep you safe, no matter how overboard I might have gone..."

I gazed up at him, and thought about what I had to do to Bobobo when Baldie kidnapped him. The situation was identical. I had to fight him, hurt him, defeat him in order to keep him from Baldie's wrath, and each second of it killed me, but I did it to save him. If Over was in the same situation, and Bobobo had the power to trust me again, then I should, too. All these years I'd thought of Over as an enemy, yes, but...to admit I was wrong would make this a hell of a lot easier. So, here goes.

I was wrong.

"Alright! Let's chug off!"Bobobo exclaimed, and Over and I looked over, seeing Bobobo sitting in a tiny red train, a conductor's hat on and pulling the train horn. I chuckled a bit and stood up, Over following as we all piled in. It was cramped, with Don and Jiggler on the top of the train playing Ma Jong, Beauty and Gasser behind us in a car, and Softon squished next to Over.

Great. No room for me-

"Hiya!"Bobobo exclaimed as both Softon and Over opened their mouths to talk to me, Bobobo reaching over and snatching me up, placing me firmly on his lap as he powere the train forward. I sat there, leaning against Bobobo's strong, broad chest, once again the image from the hall stinging in my mind, though not unpleasently... Get it together, Amy! You're a poor, confused, deluded girl...

And besides, through all the chaos in your life, is love even possible? I used to think not, and that hadn't changed...right? Well, from the heat I felt Bobobo getting from the intense glares by Softon and Over, and the fact that we were chugging on towards one of our last, most dire battles together, that love was not only impossible, it was dangerous. I had to focus.

That, and Over and Softon's glares were catching Bobobo's afro on fire.


	66. Battle of Weird!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- Cuz I know the others weren't really important... As we all know, during this part of the anime there were only two episodes left. Well, unlike the anime, I'm going to actually continue to when they face Baldie instead of cutting it off with a massive cliffhanger. ALSO, *Drumroll*...I am doing a second part, in order to cover the entire Bobobo series, as the Shinsetsu. It is going to be very short, don't worry, but just as good as this series has been. It will also tie up a few annoying loose ends! Enjoy-

Amy's p.o.v****

"It's okay, cry it out."I soothed, patting Bobobo's back as he cried a river of tears, his conductor's had buried somewhere back yonder where the train had run out of gas and promptly died. Bobobo, apparently, was very emotionally attatched to the train, and was taking it kind of hard as we walked through the desert-like landscape.

"He was so young!"Bobobo cried, and I continued to pat him on the back.

"Take out your frustrations on the next stadium."I advised, and immediatly heard a massive explosion, the ground shaking as the stadium up ahead of us immediatly imploded, debris flying everywhere. I stood, jaw dropped, then yelled at Bobobo,

"I didn't mean like that!"

"I didn't do it."He said simply, mouth a small 'o'. I looked back confused as we all began to run forward, to where there was a perfect rectangle imprint where the stadium once stood, looking inside and seeing...

"Hey, Gasser, someone stole your hairstyle."I mused, looking forward at a small boy and what appeared to be a Snorlax. The boy had Gasser's exact same hair, except two shades darker, with icy blue eyes and a tricksome smile on his face, next to him a big blue...well...Snorlax-looking thing...

"What the?!"Gasser exclaimed as we looked into the two who had created that explosion, destroying this entire base.

"We have no where to fight time to go!"Jiggler exclaimed happily, trying to leave and instead being stopped by me, who picked him up by his face and threw him into the pit.

"You want a place to fight?"The boy asked, in a voice more childish than Gasser's. From behind him whipped out a tail, black and with a tip like a steriotypical devil's. It shot forward and before we could react, wound around Gasser, lifting him in the air.

"Gasser!"I exclaimed, Beauty calling out in sorrow.

"Gascan!"

The tip of the tail wound around and poked Gasser in the chest, glowing a bright purple. Almost immediatly, Gasser began to grow, the tail releasing as Gasser expanded like a teenager's zit, until he flew back down to Earth, sucessfully lodging his lower body all the way up to his elbows in the ground.

"There!"The boy exclaimed, and Gasser struggled.

"What did you do to him?!"Beauty demanded, as I picked her up under my arm, jumping up and onto Gasser's head.

"Just gave him some bovine growth hormone."The kid mused, as we fought through Gasser's lucious locks to get to his face, where I sat Beauty on his hear as I crouched next to her.

"Gasp!"Bobobo exclaimed, "As a vegetarian, I find this horrific!"

"Get them, Slim!"The boy exclaimed, and the Snorlax jumped into the air, glowing blue as he shot towards us.

"Oh no! Quick, take refuge in the hair!"Bobobo exclaimed, turning into a beetle along with Dengakuman, Jiggler, and Don, crawling into Gasser's hair.

"Good to know I have friends who are there when I need them."Gasser mused happily as I searched for Over and Softon, who both stood on Gasser's oppisite shoulders.

"Hut hut hut! Down men down!"Bobobo exclaimed, as he suddenly shot down from Gasser's hair, dressed like a military commander with Jiggler and Don covered in leaves, Dengakuman laying sick in a bed.

"What?! There's an army in my hair!"Gasser excalimed as Bobobo jumped from Gasser's face, Don, Jiggler, and Softon following, Dengakuman still sleeping.

"Do you have to fight on my face?"Gasser asked, defeated sounding, as Beauty called,

"Be careful! Gasser's skin's kinda greasy!" To my surprise, Gasser got a creepy, happy-innocent smile on his face and mused,

"Awww, you're so kind!"

Men. Psh.

"Big Fist!"Slim(He seriously calls the Snorlax 'slim'...?) jumped in the air, a massive fist protruding from what once was his stump arm, muscular and veiny as a Roid-filled body builder.

"The hell?!"I exclaimed, as the fist slammed into the guys, grazing Gasser's nose. I jumped up, leaving Beauty safe behind Gasser's ear as I landed on his nose, looking down as the guys held onto the skin.

"Ow!"Gasser exclaimed matter-of-factly, the guys screaming.

"What was that just now? That snorlax thing got buff!"I exclaimed, and the little boy answered me in a calm, mocking tone:

"There's a giant that lives inside Slim. He lives rent-free, but he does have to pay for cable."

Seems like a fair deal.

"Fine then!"Bobobo exclaimed, as Slim turned and shot back down towards us, a yellow light around him. "Fist of the Nosehair: Spicey Mustard!"Bobobo and Don began to pour tubes of very spicey-looking mustard into Gasser's mouth, as Slim got closer. How was spicey mustard supposed to do anything to this guy-

Oh. That. As Slim was just about to crash into Gasser's face, Gasser's eyes widened, and right in front of my face a massive flame shot up out of his mouth, enveloping Slim as Gasser exclaimed,

"Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!"

"Yeah! Go Gasser!"Bobobo exclaimed, but stopped short. Slim emerged from the remaining smoke, unharmed and perfectly calm as he drifted back to his partner.

"He wasn't even affected?"I asked, wondering what this thing ate to make it so invincible.

"Hey you!"I heard Beauty yell, and I looked back to see her shouting from Gasser's ear. "You turn Gasser back right now! We'll give you a gold medal!" The boy raised an eyebrow and smirked, holding up one hand.

"Oh? You mean, like these?" He opened his hand and out fell probably ten gold medals like the one I had pinned to my shirt.

A bad feeling settled in my gut, wondering how these two were able to defeat so many people who were even stronger than Giga and Halekulani without a scratch on them.

"Looks like my kind of competitor."Over mused, and I looked down, seeing him hanging onto Gasser's eyebrow, where Don and Jiggler were braiding it.

"Ha! Get him, Slim!"The boy exclaimed, and Slim shot up, right towards Over.

I panicked, jumping up to where Over was and said,

"We wanna beat this guy, we gotta work together. You ready for this?"I asked, and he nodded, a gleam in his eyes and a malichious smile on his face as he pulled his scissors back. I tensed, looking down at Slim. Luckily, this was an anime, so we both knew the choreographed moves without having to tell each other what they were or how we were going to exicute them.

"Fist of the Sword: Catapult!"Over shouted, both of us jumping from Gasser's face. I landed on Over's scissors, that began to glow a dark purple as he grunted, throwing them strongly up, shooting me up to where Slim was with a speed too fast for Slim to dodge.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Puncture!"I shouted, and slammed a needle in and out of Slim's torso, opening up a hole.

Just like a balloon, Slim began to shoot backwards, deflating and spinning in a spiral out away from us, turning into just a speck in the sky in a matter of seconds, dissapearing with a tiny sparkle. I backflipped, landing on Gasser's nose with Over, us both nodding to each other with sucessful smiles on our faces.

"Ha, so what? You only beat Slim cuz he didn't do his morning excercises!"The boy shouted, clearly unperturbed.

"Well we didn't!"Bobobo shouted, and I looked down to see him and Don Patch doing squat thrusts in spandex.

"...AAAAHHH MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BUUUUUUURN!"Gasser exclaimed, eyes closed as he threw his head to the sides, shaking all of us. I gasped as I was thrown to and fro, looking down to see Gasser's collar come loose as fly off. I paused. We all paused. And I facepalmed.

"Great, NOW you've done it Bobobo."I mused, Over looking down at me curiously.

"Done what?"

"Just watch."I sighed, looking over at the massive face I stood on as Gasser's eyes changed to that of a baby's with pursed lips and an innocent look on his face.

"Ba Buuuuu!"Gasser exclaimed, throwing his hands up out of the ground. As he moved, a massive vibration went through his face and I was thrown, falling backwards as I screamed. I was so focused on Baby Gasser that I didn't notice that all of the guys: Bobobo, Jiggler, Softon, and Over, were all posed below to catch me like a knight catching his beloved or, in Over's case, catching his little sister over which I realized he was vastly protective of.

But I didn't see them, and so I broke their manly stances by flipping and landing in front of them on my own, easily standing up on my feet and looking back to their surprised and embarrased faces.

"What's up?"I asked, seeing them all immediatly retract their hands behind their backs and begin to whistle.

"Just practicing our whistling!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I sighed.

"Guys, pay attention. Where's Beauty?"I asked, looking over to see her and Don land hard on the ground.

"Ba...ba!"Gasser exclaimed, looking over at them. I gasped, running over as he reached down, snatching up Beauty in his hand.

"Gasser!"I shouted, standing below and glaring up at the large child who gave me a confused look. Beauty struggled in his hand, looking around from her massive height, terrified. "Put her down now!"I ordered, stomping my foot and looking up at the defensless pink-haired heroine.

Gasser paused for a second. And I was promptly smashed under his massive fist. Needless to say, it did not feel like peaches and kittens. In fact, if felt like I was just smashed by a fist twenty times my size. I groaned as the fist lifted, leaving me laying on the ground and pained.

"Okay...that hurt..."I mused, slowly pushing myself up as two people knelt on either side of me.

"Amy, are you okay?!"Bobobo exclaimed like a worried mother in his high female voice again, fists under his chin in worry. Over leaned over and helped me to my feet, Softon running over last and looking down, worried. I waved them all off, standing on my own and looking up at Gasser, who was using Jelly Jiggler as a toy car, Beauty now on his head.

"We need to get him under control. With his strength now, we're all in danger."I said, looking up at Beauty, who was looking around slightly worried.

"Fist of the Dark Knife: Bomb!"I looked up suddenly, seeing the small boy in the air and holding his hands in front of him. From the dark blue aura sprouted three knives, all of them shooting down at Gasser.

"Baaa!"Gasser let out a cry, covering his face as the knives hit him and exploded.

"Gasser!"Beauty exclaimed, looking back at the boy.

"I'll destroy you! Ha, and then I'll move on to the rest of your group, and eventually become the next Czar! Fist of the Dark Knife: Bombs!"The boy exclaimed, throwing more knives at Gasser.

"We need to do something! Someone distract him-" I cut Softon off by jumping into the air, spinning around and shouting,

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Pseudo!"

Five needles shot out, all of them shooting right past the boy, not aiming to hit him, but aiming to get his attention.

"Hey, spikey-haired brat!"I shouted, doing a backflip in the air and tossing anouther needle at him, which he easily dodged. "You wanna fight a real threat? Or you wanna keep attacking someone's back when they're trapped in the ground, coward!"

If there's one thing I learned from Over, it was how to push someone's buttons. I fell to the ground, the boy soaring over me with a toothy grin, shouting down,

"Fine with me! But you'll regret ever having said something like that to me!" He spun in the air and held his hands in front of him, exclaiming, "Super Fist of the Dark Knife: Shadow Sword!" I gaped, barely having time to half fall-half jump backwards, landing clumsily on my foot as a massive, black and blue sword appeared in the boy's hand, slamming into the ground and breaking it like an earthquake, or a massive gopher underground.

I righted myself and set my eyes on this child, seeing all of his sharp, pointy teeth bared as he hunched, the sword out in front of him with a black mist twirrling off of it. He was definitly powerful, that we could tell not only from all the medals he won, but in the arrogant look on his face. He had to know who we were, everyone did, but he didn't seem intimidated in the least at our group. We would need something seriously powerful to defeat this boy...

"Oh Amy! I packed you your favorite meal! Sugar cubes with peanut butter, salt on the side like you love-"

The sword slammed down, me jumping away as the boy got nearer, looking back to see Don Patch in full-makeup, starring down with wide eyes and a dropped jaw at a small Starwars lunchbox that nowlay on the ground, ripped in half by the sword.

"A...a...a..."He said, shaking, looking like someone just told him that Snookie was pregnant with a pale baby. The boy let out a loud, cocky laugh, and exclaimed,

"No lunch today!" He raised the sword above his head, Don looking down, body covered in a shadow as the sword got closer and closer...

"Don Patch watch out!"I shouted, taking a step forward, and then stopping immediatly. My eyes went wide, and I stopped breathing. Everything around us stopped, even Gasser who was treating Jiggler like a rag-doll in the middle of an intergalactic war. We all froze at the sight in front of us, not knowing what to make of it. Don Patch stood there...at least, I thought it was Don Patch... He looked compleatly different now, body going from a bright orange to a bright yellow, glowing yellow aura around him as his eyes were black-rimmed, black torn-looking wristbands on and his spikes now slightly crooked and tough-looking, face set in a serious glare.

"I am Professional Patch. Let's get serious." ...Da fuck?!


	67. Professional Patch Pasts!

Amy's p.o.v****

I hesitantly scooted up to the new Don Patch, who was holding the sword above his head with one hand, looking very, very...professional. He moved quickly, almost faster than I did in my Fist form, pulling his arm back and throwing the sword away, the boy flying backwards a few yards. I scooted up to Don, looking down at him and, very slowly, poked him.

"Hey..Don Patch...you okay?"I asked, Bobobo, Softon, and Over walking up with me, Gasser paused with Jelly running for it, falling to a knee and panting as he, too, gave Don a weird look.

Don Patch continued to glare ahead at the boy, who looked slightly off-guard.

"I am perfectly well. Now, enough questions, we must fight the enemy and focus on nothing else."Pro Patch said in a deep voice, still glowing. Woah, that wasn't something the real Don would say, ever.

"Wash your mouth out young man! We do NOT use language like that here! Only Amy's allowed to curse!"Bobobo shouted, holding out a bar of soap and slamming Pro Patch in the face with it.

I gaped as Patch stood up again, rubbing the back of his fist across his lip.

"I understand, thank you. Clearly I wasn't being serious enough about this."He nodded, fists clenched as he immediatly dissapeared, running faster than my eye could see.

"Woah!"Beauty exclaimed from where Gasser was, as Pro Patch took off, jumping at the boy, fist raised, about to strike...

And he got hit by the sword then bounced on his face away, laying there all lame-like. I paused, gaping as Bobobo slammed his foot down on Pro Patch's back, shouting,

"You're almost as lame as Amy's former master!"

"Bobobo stop it!"Jiggler exclaimed, tackling Bobobo to the ground.

"You have to be serious just like him!"Jiggler and Dengakuman exclaimed, pointing to where Pro Patch was slowly standing, face covered in scratches.

"Please don't tell me that all it took to get these guys to be serious for one battle was to knock over Don's lunch..."I mused, hanging my head.

"He's right, I wasn't taking it seriously enough when I said I would take it more seriously, but now I'm serious!"Pro Patch exclaimed, fists clenched as a yellow aura sprung up around him.

"What?"I deadpanned, face fallen.

Pro Patch turned and glared at the boy, who held onto the sword tighter as Pro Patch explained,

"I must get stronger by remembering something painful from my past!" A little screen came down above him and showed a video of Don Patch buying tickets to the Green Lantern movie. His aura spiked up and he exclaimed, "I had so much hope for it!" He pulled back a fist and slammed it into the boy's jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"Yeah! You got boss!"I looked up to see none other than Don's little mafia of tiny orange suns floating above us in a hot air balloon, cheering.

"They haven't been around in like...a ton of chapters!"Beauty shouted, as I refocused on the fight. Pro Patch closed his eyes as a movie began to start again, this time of him on the internet, clicking between songs.

"Hmmm...let's check for new artists...well, whoever this One Direction is might be nice and good..."

Patch's aura flared out violently as tears rolled down his eyes, jumping up into the air as he shouted,

"They weren't!" But, right before the could land a massive punch in on the boy, Bobobo erupted from the ground, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Patch, spinning and slamming him into the ground.

"Hey! I don't want Don Patch to have a more painful past than me!"Bobobo exclaimed, shaking his head violently.

He faced the boy and pulled out a hankie, exclaiming,

"Like that one time that I tried Nutella!"

"That's not painful."I mused, going ignored as Bobobo slammed a foot into the boy's face, the sword falling away as the boy's eyes went wide in confusion and pain, falling backwards.

"Or when I took ballet lessons!"Bobobo cried, spinning around with one foot out and slamming it into the boy's gut as he tried to stand up, Bobobo striking a dancing pose. Professional Patch stood up again and looked up at Bobobo, who pouted and crossed his arms. Professional Patch looked at the boy and said seriously serious,

"We must not get distracted from the target."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the old Don Patch."I pouted, not liking this new serious-looking fellow. He was just so...serious! I was the serious one around here! Not him!

"We shall combine our most painful memories together to finish this boy off."Professional Patch explained, and Bobobo nodded. They simultaniously jumped up in the air, turning and spinning so fast they became blurs.

"When I lost my dog Cat!"Pro Patch exclaimed.

"When I got a paper cut and didn't have a band aid!"Bobobo cried, as the piledrove into the boy, who's eyes bugged out. Bobobo and Pro Patch fell back on their feet, both lifting up massive rocks as they shouted,

"When that one girl who sits across from me might have sort have looked my way while checking the clock and then moved to Alabama!" Damn, they both had that memory?...

They slammed the rocks down on the boy, who exclaimed,

"Ooof!" The guys stood back, both their auras building as Pro Patch pulled a fist back, shouting,

"When I didn't have any friends except one person who looked like ice cream!"

"When I was fourced to be an assassin for the Chrome Dome!"

I slammed a foot on Jiggler's head as he layed down to sleep, holding up a fist as I shouted,

"HEY! That's MY past!" Nevertheless, they pulled their glowing fists back and smashed the rocks, the pieces floating away into dust. I stood(still on Jiggler's face) as I watched the boy look up at the sky, covered in bruises and marks.

"I-I was beaten by a worthy opponent...I can only hope that...someday...I can be like...Professional Patch..."

"Hey, I helped too!"Bobobo exclaimed, as the boy turned into a poof of smoke. I gaped as the smoke dissipated, and from it came...

"Yay! A new member!"Don's mafia cheered, running past me and hugging what was now a blue sun-like thing identical to the rest.

"...I mean, I know the Chrome Dome was bad...but this?"Over asked me as I hunched over, head hung low.

"It has its perks, believe it or not."I sighed tiredly, raising my head a bit to see Don back to normal, now orange and happy-looking.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"He asked, and Bobobo picked him up, slamming him into the wall.

"What was that for?!"Dengakuman exclaimed, as I looked around, spying something out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, look at this."I mused, walking over and picking up Gasser's collar.

"It's the collar! We gotta put that on before Gasser get's out of control!"Softon exclaimed, and I nodded, jumping high up in the air and landing on Gasser's shoulder. I reached over and slapped the collar on, pulling the end tightly through the buckle.

"Ahh!"Beauty exclaimed as Gasser began to shrink back, falling off his head as I caught her, jumping backwards and reaching down, catching Gasser before he fell to the bottom of the hole he created.

I managed to get a foot on the corner of the hole and throw myself forward, landing safelty amounst the gang.

"Yay! Gasser's back!"Don Patch cheered, recovered from Bobobo's attack. Gasser, indeed, was back, eyes back to normal and face back to that of an angsty teenagers. He looked around, confused, as Beauty cheered, helping him to his feet and hugging him, the boy turning red. I chuckled and streached, looking over at Bobobo who had fashioned very quickly a large wooden cart, Jiggler and Don at the front barking with a robe in their mouths, Bobobo sitting in the cart and prepared to steer the two.

"C'mon gang, let's get a movin'!"He cheered, and I sighed. Great, more fights. Beauty and Gasser ran past me, laughing in excitement, Dengakuman falling in step behind them and jumping up onto the cart. Over tapped my arm and got on the cart, signaling for me to follow him. I paused a moment, looking at all of them as they sat smiling in the cart, laughing and fully prepared for the fight ahead of us.

I think we all knew somewhere in our hearts that this was it, this was what all our fighting had led us up to, this pinnacle point. This was our last battle. So we might as well enjoy it while it lasts. I fought down the sad feeling I got as Softon climbed into the cart, a hand out to me.

"C'mon, kiddo. Let's go."He said, and I smiled. This was gonna be a hell of a finale. I reached up and took Softon's hand, helping me get up and into the cart, sitting down next to Bobobo and Over, Softon across from me and Beauty and Gasser next to him.

For a moment, I looked over at Softon. That feeling was still there... And yet, while nothing had changed about it, I sensed that something was different. Something's always different, but this time it wasn't the actual thing that changed, it was how I perceived it. I looked at Softon, who had a hand on Beauty's head and messing up her hair, and thought of my very first friend. My friend.

And nothing more.

A massive wave of relief filled me and I leaned back, sighing. Finally. I didn't know what it was about this one moment, but something finally clicked for me, sitting here with the complete knowledge that this was all coming to a head. That it would all soon be over. That we have all traveled together for months and forged friendships that can never be broken. Something about that made me evaluate Softon and mine's feelings. Softon was protective and kind, and I felt that he was my closest friend that I would ever have other than Bobobo and Beauty.

But anything romantic seemed...not right. It seemed odd to me, not weird, but odd, to ever think of Softon in a romantic way. Granted I'd had confused thoughts over the past few months, but now, as I was relaxed and got to really think things over, I would protect Softon with my life. I cared about him. He held a very special place in my heart, but not a romantic place, a romantic place that might not even exist! No, Softon was my first friend, someone I cherished, but not in that way.

"Something on your mind, kid?"I looked up at Bobobo, who had a train going around the top of his afro with a small squirrel conductor and ninjas fighting a top it while two pelicans had tea on the first-class cart...

"Nope." And then there was Bobobo...

-99 arenas and 102 1/2 enemies later-

"Wow, look at all these medals!"Beauty exclaimed as I patched up Over's hand from a fierce woodhog bite. Between the group sat a massive pile of medals, one from each competitor and none with chocolate inside, much to Jiggler's charine.

"Ow!"Over exclaimed as I poked a needle into the top of his hand.

"I told you not to attack it. It wasn't even an enemy."I mused, sitting back as we were rapidly pulled up a steep hill towards a large, dark castle in which lay our final battle.

"How was I supposed to know!"He shouted, scissors leaning next to him. We were all tired from fierce battles, each harder than the last, and I was actually very shocked that we'd made it this far in the first place.

"Calm down everyone, we're entering our final battle."Softon said, looking up at the castle. I looked over as we approached quickly, everyone getting a touch nervois and anxious.

This was it...


	68. The Final Battle?

Amy's p.o.v****

The cart rolled to a stop right in front of the Chrome Dome castle, all of us climbing out to stand in front of a line of Hair Hunters, all of us at the ready for any resistance they'd put up. The leader of them stepped forward, a bald man with a calm grin.

"Bobobo, Amy, we expected you to make it this far. But you're not the only ones. Fourteen of some of the most powerful Hair Hunters alive have also made it, so be prepared for some of the fiercest competition you'll face in a long, long time.

"So first things first, do you have ten medals?"The man asked, and Jiggler opened up a bag.

"Got change for ten thousand?"He asked suavely, all the men behind the leader gasping in surprise. I unpinned the one I had on my shirt and threw it in the bag, making it ten thousand and one.

"Very well, now, just one more thing. No food or drinks allowed inside. No shirt, no shoes, no service. Also, no Dengakumen or Jelly Jiggler's allowed past this point."The man red off a sheet of paper.

"Seems fair..."Jiggler muse, then blanched, "WAIT WHAT?!"

"Help!" I spun around at the familiar voice, gasping as Rem appeared out of the ground like water, crawling out and covered in marks from what looked like a tough battle. I ran over to her and knelt down, helping her stand.

"Rem! Who did this to you?"I demanded, as she winced.

"That would be us." I looked forward, holding Rem to me as three people appeared out of the ground, all looking very tough-guy/girl looking. There was a tall man with flared white hair and an eye on his forehead, dressed in a large green scarf, blue chestplate and arm guards with marroon pants and blue ovals on a belt. Next to him stood a nice- looking girl with a pink one-shoulder shirt the length of mine, with pink pants and butt-length maroon hair, LOVE written across her shirt. Next to her stood...three bags? Each with a face, the top one light blue, the middle one orange, and the bottom one yellow.

"Who are you!"I demanded, arms wrapped protectively around Rem as they all gave me cool grins.

"We are Hair Hunters, looking to get through to the final arena. Now, if you would, we were just about to capture that young lady."The man said calmly, but I grit my teeth and said,

"Then you'll have to get through me, first."

The woman raised an eyebrown and chuckled, musing as if I were a pesky fly,

"Get them, Three Bag." The bads all grinned at me and I moved, handing Rem off to Gasser and Beauty, who helped her sit down.

"You three stay safe!"I ordered, and spun back to the group. The woman and guy began to walk, calling back to the bags,

"Have fun without us!"

They mearely passed right through us and walked right up to the guards, holding out ten medals each. I gaped, seeing Don Patch clinging to the back of the guy. Before the man walked in, Bobobo tore Don from his back and slammed him on the ground, taking out a massive hammer and slamming it down on Don's head,

"Traitor!"Bobobo exclaimed, and the bags laughed.

"C'mon, let's collect those twelve people quick!" The top one exclaimed.

I raised a brow and asked,

"Twelve people?" The first bag gave a creepy smile and they all began to glow a creepy blue color, the ground around us shaking.

"What's this?"Bobobo asked, as I stumbled backwards, taking a hold of Over and Bobobo's arms, Softon's hands on my back to support me. Above us materialized a massive clock, with all sorts of intimidatingly dark things around it like blackness and skulls and what not.

"It's a clock?"Beauty asked, confused.

"Looks like we need to call a time out! Haha get it? Time.. out...it's a clock..."Don coughed and continued, "Hey, look at that!" I looked up, seeing a boy with a large pink hat, black hair, and a purple vest stuck in the one o'clock time slot, his upper body showing.

"Is that Lambada?"I asked, surprised.

"You know him?"Bobobo asked, and I nodded.

"I met him when he first began teaming with Rem. How'd he get in a clock?"I asked, and Rem cried out behind us,

"He sacrificed himself so I could escape!" I looked back, remembering how Rem had confided in me when we were little that Lambada was the only boy she tought didn't have cooties.

"Please, you guys have to save him!"She begged, tears falling from her eyes as she balled her hands into fists, sitting on her feet as Beauty and Gasser put their hands on her back. I felt a tug in my heart for her, knowing that Lambada and her were probably as close as I was to any of my team mates. I nodded to her and said,

"You got it, girl. Bobobo, team, let's- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted as I turned, seeing Bobobo, Jiggler, Don, and Dengakuman all inside the clock like Lambada was.

"GET DOWN HERE!"I shouted, and they all frowned, jumping down from the clock.

"Didn't have to yell..."Bobobo muttered, hanging his head as the blue bag jumped up.

"You all will never defeat us, we're just too good!" Bobobo picked him up and asked,

"So basically we're just full of hot air?"

"Haha, yeah! See, you're starting to get it! Now just make sure you study and you'll be a doctor in no time!"

"Doctor Who?!"Bobobo asked, excited.

"No. Doctor like the ones who give shots and take temperatures!"The bag said happily. Bobobo turned his head, sucking in some air, and then screamed into the top of the bag,

"YOU'RE JUST AN OLD WIND BAG!"

The bag streached as Bobobo breathed into it until, finally, it exploded. The other two bags gasped and exclaimed,

"He popped pops!" Bobobo tossed the scraps behind him and mused,

"I wonder if these guys are friends with that weird kid."

"Are you talking about Maloney Oney?"Rem asked, and I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Depends. He have hair kinda like this?"I asked, messing up Gasser's hair. Rem nodded. "Travels with a Snorlax?" Nod. "Fist of the Dark Knife?" Nod. "Yep. Bobobo and Don whiped the floor with him."I mused, Rem's eyes widening.

"Y-you defeated him? Even we couldn't do that!"She exclaimed, Don striking a shy pose.

"Well, it was mainly me-"

"Shut up."I mused, stepping on Don's face, grinding my heel into his face.

"Grr, even fools like you can get lucky once in awhile! That don't mean you'll defeat us!"The yellow bag exclaimed in a childish voice, the orange one jumping onto it's head and glaring.

"Sis! The sun's setting, we have to hurry!"Beauty exclaimed, and I nodded. I didnt' have time to mess around with bags like this when there were a number of Hair Hunters inside, all vying for the title of Czar.

"Bobobo..."I mused, knowing what this meant, "I never thought I'd say this...but...You have to do a Wiggin' Contest if we want this done in time." Bobobo turned to me, eyebrows raised in a way that I assumed his eyes were wide, mouth in a large 'O'. I grit my teeth and crossed my arms, mummbling,

"Just get it over with."

"And you wont get angry?"

"...No.."

"And you'll congradulate me if I win?"

"..Fine."

"And you'll be the judge?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Nike!"Bobobo exclaimed, turning to the frazzled bags as the world around us went black, and then a spotlight came up. It was a cooking show, featuring a celebrity that I was well-aware Bobobo loved, from his excitement everytime her actual cooking show came on TV. The girl stood there smiling suavely, dressed in a blue-and-orange tanktop/swimsuit that clung to her body, along with a pair of yellow hip-huggers and red converse sneakers. Her hair was basically a row of massive green spikes with bells attatched.

Next to her, Bobobo almost looked normal. Except for the fact that he was now dressed in a school-girls uniform with bright pink lipstick, clutching a picture and black pen.

"A'ight! Ladies, Gentlemen, and whatever the hell sexual orientation you are!"Alma exclaimed, pointing to Bobobo, "Let's get this party started! Today I will be teaching you how to prepared my world...well, sort of world-famous...Baby seal Omlete!" The crowd went wild, and it was only then that I realized the entire audience was monkeys, of all shapes, sizes, and fluffiness.

After the show, the scene turned into an empty audience/stage area, the only people left being Bobobo, Alma, and the man cleaning up all those pesky banana peels.

"How can I help you...um..ms...mr...msr... What's up butternut?"Alma asked, slightly shaken by Bobobo's appearence. Bobobo shakily held out a picture and said in his creepy-high-feminine voice,

"Um...c-can you..um...please sign this? To Bobobo..?"

Alma flashed a grin at her adoringly creepy fan and took the picture and pen, looking down at the picture and pausing...

"..."Her face grew red with anger as Bobobo gasped, switching out the picture of Hatenko with his poster of Alma. Alma immediatly recovered, exclaiming,

"Ah! They got my good side in this one! Here ya go!" She handed over the picture, signed, and then summoned up a magic carpet, jumping on it and whipping out a Gameboy.

"Away!"She exclaimed, and shot into her dressing room. Bobobo looked hopefully up into the lights, tears streaming down his face as a smile formed, jumping up and down. Then he looked down at the paper, and froze, horrified... He fell to his knees as the paper flew away from him and exclaimed,

"IT'S IN JAPANESE!"

The lights came back on and Bobobo, Jiggler, and Don were all crouched around eachother, crying into buckets that were quickly overfilling.

"That's rough man!"Jiggler exclaimed, wheeping. The bags looked at the guys, confused and twitching.

"Over."

"Got it." He said, standing up next to me and walking over to the bags, who were too preocupied with what just happened.

He raised his scissors and exclaimed,

"Super Fist of the Sword: Rip!" He slammed the scissors down on the bags and they screamed, deflating and shooting off into the distance. Before the guys could realize what happened, Over and I were already back in our original places, the guys looking around.

"I won!"Bobobo cheered, and I sighed.

"Good job."I did as I was promised, Bobobo walking over to me and placing a hand on my head.

"No need to congradulate me!"He said cheerily. I paused, face growing dark, clenching my fists in frustration. Bobobo took a step back and Don's voice quivered as he said,

"Amy's got that look on her face again..." I pointed quickly to the door and ordered,

"Go. Now." Needless to say, they obeyed and sprinted into the stadium, a trail of dust behind them as I collected myself, then followed them.

"What do you think those two have done to all the Hair Hunters in here?"Over asked, walking next to me. I shrugged, seeing a passegeway up ahead. At it, Bobobo paused, all of us falling in line beside him. We looked ahead, knowing that, in that room, stood our final challenge. I thought back, to when I'd joined Bobobo. It seemed like years ago. I hadn't expected everything to happen that did.

None of us had. And it wasn't that bad of a thing.

"You guys ready?"I asked, everyone nodding in unison. I took a deep breath, and stepped into the room.

Inside it was a massecre. All around us lay unconcious, groaning Hair Hunters, all beaten and in odd angles that would be a chiropractor's nightmare.

"Look, it's the two from before!"Beauty exclaimed, as I looked ahead, seeing that woman and man that accompanied the bags. Next to them lay familiar faces: Captain Battleship, Suzu, Giga, Halekulani, Puppet Lad, and so many other's that we'd faced through this jouney, all defeated.

"Who did this?!"Bobobo exclaimed, taking a step towards Battleship. I reached up, grabbing his arm and starring at the darkness ahead of us, from it walking out the one man we had all been trying to destroy.

"Baldie Bald the Third."I said darkly, everyone tensing up as he stood there, cracking his knuckles. So, he'd done all of this. I had to give him props, he wasn't just an incompetent Czar: He was also tough. He had to be, though, since he WAS the Czar, which meant he'd gone through these Playoffs before.

"So nice to see that you all are my final opponents."He said, eyes narrowing as his teeth flashed in a grin. "Bobobo, you've been a thorn in my side, just like the rest of you. But Amy, dear Amy, I'll be ESPECIALLY happy to destroy you."He used, and I pulled out a needle. Next to me, Over held his scissors over his shoulder. Gasser reached back, getting a handful of gas. Jiggler and Don got into fighting stances. Bobobo's nosehairs whipped out, moving in waves, all of us ready to give it everything we had, fighting for the future of the world.

"Bring it, Baldie."I said. And it began.


	69. Enter the World of Czar Baldie Bald!

Amy's p.o.v****

Things were intense. And when I say intense, I mean INTENSE...

Or Bobobo was watering Baldie's head to see if he could grow lima beans on it. That too.

"GET OFF ME!"Baldie thundered, spinning around with surprising speed and slamming a fist into Bobobo's face. I gasped and took a few steps forward, seeing Bobobo skid in front of me on his feet, standing up slowly, drawing a hand across his lip.

"Bobobo, we can't mess around, this is serious."I said, placing a hand on his forearm. He looked back at me and nodded, nosehairs wiggling out as he said,

"...I dig ya, now let's get this funky train a' rollin!" He spun around and held out a hand, shouting, "Super Snot for You! Locamotive My Heart!" From the wall erupted a massive black locamotive train, heading right for Baldie Bald.

Unlike all our other opponents, he remained calm in the face of such a ridiculous attack, simply holding out an arm and exclaiming,

"Super Fist of the Hunt: Detonation!" An inch from his hand, the train exploded, shaking the very foundation of the arena and sending pieces of the ceiling raining down on us, me frozen in place, staring wide-eyed at that attack. If that was what he could do to a locamotive, what could he also do?

I cursed myself, wishing we'd taken into consideration that Baldie Bald was strong, as well. We never assumed it just because...well...he was just so bald. I mean, really bald. I reached back, pulling out a needle and holding onto it securely, looking over to where Over stood in front of Softon, who was protecting Beauty and Gasser.

"No!"I heard a feminine voice exclaime, and I looked over to see Don Patch dressed in a lolita-style dress, hand on his face and eyes wide and watery. "My train! I'll never get there in time now!"

He fell to his knees and wept, exclaiming,

"Yaya will think I've left him, forgotten about him! Oh, whatever will I do?" Bobobo pulled a leg back and kicked Don Patch like a soccer ball, sending him careening towards Baldie Bald.

"Take a hike!"Bobobo responded, as Baldie Bald reached out a hand and caught Don by the face, smiling evilly at us.

"You're going to have to do much better than that to defeat me!"Baldie Bald exclaimed, throwing Don Patch behind him into a wall.

"No! Don Patch!"Bobobo exclaimed, though it had been him who kicked Don in the first place. He grit his teeth, giving Baldie Bald a furious glare. I noticed now that he still had that jacket on, the one that gave him super strength, and wondered if it was enough to defeat Baldie Bald.

Regardless, I had to get in this action now.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Red Tail!"I exclaimed, jumping up in the air and spinning around, throwing a needle at Baldie Bald.

"Trying to use the techniques I once used you for against me? Tsk, how silly little girl!"He exclaimed, as I landed in front of him.

He twitched slightly, the needle passing righ through where his head had been, missing him by a cenemeter. Hm...this might be a bit tougher than I thought. Before I could react I felt an armored fist slam into the side of my face, blood filling my mouth as I flew backwards, barely gaining my senses back in time to slide my hands under my head and flip myself onto my feet, crouching and looking up at Baldie as a trickle of blood ran down my chin.

"Amy!"Beauty exclaimed behind me.

"You alright kid?"Over asked, and I nodded, body tight as I looked over at Baldie Bald, who had on a confident smile, his purple aura rising around him.

"Hm, I must say I'm dissapointed. To think, a group so weak got this far without being struck down by me! Well, never send Hair Hunters to do a Czar's job!"He exclaimed, eyes wide and aura spiking up around him, the ground shaking as we began to rise, the world around us wavering into blackness.

All around us the sky turned purple and black, the battle grounds clear of the defeated Hair Hunters and now covered in all black tiles, spare a few scattered ones that were glowing an unearthly purple. I looked around, wondering where the hell we were this time.

"What is this?"Softon asked, as the Czar began to cackle. I looked back at him, crouched and ready to attack as he explained with one hand on his hip,

"You're in my very own world, one that I created and furnished! It cost a fortune, but I think it was worth it.

"You see, you are all standing safely on black tiles. But, one wrong move, one false step and you land on a purple one, where you will be eternally baldified!" I grit my teeth and looked back, seeing that everyone was safely on a black tile... Except for Don and Jiggler, who were playing DDR right over one of the purple tiles.

"Hey! Stop goofing around!"I shouted, right as Jiggler slammed a foot down on the tile as he struck his best diva pose.

We all paused, gasping, waiting for Jiggler's hair to...wait...

"Jiggler doesn't have hair."Gasser pointed out, pointing to the perfectly fine Jelly Jiggler.

"What? That's absurd!"Baldie Bald exclaimed, but Bobobo jumped on the opportunity, grabbing Jiggler and slamming him down on the ground, me and Over hopping on with him as Jiggler became our own personal sled, barreling over every purple tile.

"Fist of the Triple Threat: Triathalon!"Bobobo exclaimed, handing me one of those starting-guns for races. I jumped in off Jiggler safely onto a black tile as Bobobo ran, slamming Baldie Bald in the face with a baton for a relay race, dressed in shorts and a sweatband on his head. Bladie Bald gaped, the side of his face bruised as Softon struck a pose and exclaimed,

"Fist of Blabs-A-Lot: Cardio!" Softon slammed a bike over Baldie's head, as I tried to figure out how that fit into a Fist.

"Fist of the Sword: Sword Fish!"Over exclaimed, scissors becoming serraded like that of a swordfish, slashing across Baldie's armor. After getting over the initial shock that Over actually played along, I turned to Baldie Bald and held the gun at the ready, exclaiming,

"Fist of the Scorpion: Shotgun!"

I pulled the trigger and out shot four needles, all of them landing on Baldie's arm. He let out a strangled cry and held his arm, teeth clenched and face contorted in anger. He reached over and pulled out all the needles with one hand, a vein popping out in his head.

"GNAH! You idiots! I will not lose to you! Not to the ones who have been ruining my Empire for so long! I wont allow it!"He thundered, shattering the needles in his hand as the ground began to shake.

"Amy! Look!"I looked down at the ground to where Beauty was pointing, seeing some of the black tiles shatter, turning into purple tiles. I gasped, jumping back right as my own tile broke.

"Watch out!"Over shouted, and I turned my head, seeing that I was about to step on a purple tile, inches away from dropping my locks.

I jumped up, landing solidly on Jiggler's face. I saw that now about two thirds of the groud was purple tiles, all glowing mencingly.

"Don't you see?"Bladie asked slyly, my heart pounding as I looked around, Don balancing on one foot in the center of a cluster of purple tiles, pancking, Bobobo a ways away looking down with his fists tight, Softon behind me standing on the same tile as Over, who was giving him an evil glare.

"Everytime you strike me, more tiles will turn purple until there's no where for you to stand and no hope for you!"Bladie cackled, and I gaped.

"But, how are we supposed to win?"I asked, pulse rapid as a sense of dread settled in me.

"You aren't sweetie."Baldie gave me a sharp-toothed grin, my blood boiling from the term he dare used to call me.

But he knew we were in a bad situation, that's the only way he would use such words. We stood, surrounded by purple tiles, with no way to strike Baldie Bald. It seemed hopeless already, even so early in the match. We might lose so soon, after so much fighting, so much injury, so much loss and struggle. Only to lose now? To the man responsible for every horrible thing in my life? This man, who enslaved me, who used me, who made me a shell of a human? Who hunted my friends? Who made me think my own flesh and blood was my enemy when the entire time he was just trying to help me?

Bullshit. I'm not losing this.

"Fist of the Scorpion: Blood Pooling!"I exclaimed, pulling out needles, one between each finger, and throwing them to the ground in front of Bladie Bald. There was a loud rushing sound, like when blood rushes in your ears, and from the darkness a wave of purple liquid splashed down on the board, covering our feet and creating a foot-deep pool of the purple liquid.

"What is this?"Czar demanded, raising a foot and looking down, the liquid splashing about him.

"Poison."I stated calmly, as Baldie's eyes widened, jaw dropping.

"But your friends-"

"Are taken care of."I said, pointing a thumb behind me to where Bobobo and the crew were sitting on a massive inflatable rubber ducky that Bobobo had made in between paragraphs. Baldie glared and clenched his teeth, me seeing his aura rise up around him.

"You can't defeat me, Scorpion Girl! You never could, that's why I had so much power over you!"He spat, and I cringed.

It was true that I was afraid of Baldie as a child. He was an intimidating figure to someone who was afraid of the boogeyman and still believed in the Tooth Fairy. His words cut deep, but I shoved it down.

"And you still can't beat me."He mused quietly, seeing the effect his words had on me. I clenched my teeth and took a step forward in the poison, only to have Baldie hold out a hand and exclaime,

"Super Fist of the Hunt: Buzzcut!"

I coughed out and gagged as I was slammed in the stomach with a massive razor, throwing me back into the water as I landed on my butt, hands soaked in the poison that was harmless to me. The key to this was to distract Baldie, make him forget that he was in poison, let his power slip away. Distractions, luckily, were what my team was best at. I stood up, looking at Baldie Bald as he got a curious look on his face,

"Why aren't you landing on any purple tiles?"He demanded, as I gripped my hurt abdomen.

"The poison dissolved every tile, now they're mearly harmless hardwood panels."I explained, "Sweetie."I added on spitefully, getting into a fighting stance.

"So? You think those tiles were what I was planning on defeating you with?! Ha!"Czar mocked, but was cut off by the giant rubber duck from before slamming into him, causing him to go flying right at me.

"Heave Ho!"Bobobo exclaimed, jumping up and whipping out his nosehairs, slashing at the Czar with them.

"Fist of the Nosehair: Don't leave your child in the water too long or they'll turn into a pickle!"Bobobo exclaimed, slamming Czar face-first into the poison.

"Bobobo, stay out of the poison!"I exclaimed, and instantly blanched, seeing him standing above the poison like he was levetating.

"W...what...?"I gaped, eyebrow raised.

"Are you Mind Freaked yet?!"Bobobo asked, and I shook my head.

I turned to see where Baldie was, only to feel a hand grasp my ankle tightly and pull me down. I gasped as I landed hard on my back, feeling a knee ram into my ribcage as a hand latched onto my throat, gasping as poison lapped on my face, feeling nothing more than water, as I looked into the eyes of Baldie Bald.

"You brat!"He spat, hand tightening around my windpipe. I choked, air barely squeezing past my trachea.

Baldie's eyes were almost red with anger, face tight and veins popping out everywhere, teeth barred and clenched.

"You would be NOTHING without me!"He raged, his other hand slamming down next to his first one. "Do you hear me?! NOTHING! If I hadn't taken you in you would be a useless little orphan girl with no family! No one would love you! You would be all alone with no purpose, WEAK!" He was screaming, my body pinned under his knees as his hands stripped my breath from me.

From far off I could hear my friends calling for me, knowing that Bobobo's magic trick wouldn't help him if he actually fell in. I was trapped under Bladie Bald the Fourth, who was raging, because...because he was being beaten?

"But I gave you power! I showed you your strength!"

Because he was getting hurt, and he didn't expect it...

"I MADE you what you are today!"

Because he felt weak compared to us...

"You ungrateful little child! This is how you repay me?! Foolishly trying to defeat me?!"

Because he knew I was strong.

"I will defeat you-"

Because I was stronger than he ever wanted me to be.

I latched my hands on his wrists, feeling a familiar feeling of my aura, lighting up around me. Baldie stiffened under my grasp, and I looked up at the sky, the mix of purple and black.

"You're right, Baldie."I said, voice dark, sounding like I was having no trouble breathing when really I was. I gripped his wrists so hard he let out an exclamation of pain, feeling the bones strain under my grasp.

"You made me strong."I admitted, body coiling up inside like a snake, and immediatly releasing, my aura following him like a cannon blast, exploding away from me and sending him flying, slamming hardly down on the ground. I stood up, jumping to one foot as I launched off, moving so fast that everything around me felt like a blur. I slammed down right in front of him as he slowly sat up, wincing in pain from his landing, his armor cracked and breaking.

He looked up at me, shocked and fear-filled eyes widening. I gave him a cool glare, crossing an arm over my chest, needle placed between my pointer and middle finger.

"But my friends made me stronger."I finished, and sent the needle flying, slamming down right in front of him. I jumped back, landing with a splash as the needle let out a black mist, Baldie's eyes widening right before detonation.


	70. The Grande Finale or is it?

Amy's p.o.v****

The world shook with the blast, wind blowing my bangs from my face and my ponytail back, the ground shaking and crumbling, the sky around us fading as the world wavered and returned to the stadium in which we entered at the beginning. The water was gone, the sky replaced with the stadium's roof, the ground still littered with our comrads. But, this time, they weren't unconcious, instead stirring, looking around confused.

Behind me, Bobobo, Softon, Over, Don, Jiggler, and Gasser all clustered, standing in a V formation. Ahead of us, Baldie Bald shook, pushing himself up with his arms, laying on his stomach as he managed to get a knee up, kneeling before us. His head snapped up, face covered in dirt and marks, a cut on his lip as his entire right shoulder pad broke off, the chest plate with a massive crack up the center.

"Y-you...you will not...you will not...defeat...me..."He choked out.

"You're right."I heard, and looked up, shocked, as Suzu and Rem ran up behind Czar Baldie Bald and stood him up, grasping his arms tightly.

"We all will!"Captain Battleship appeared behind him, wrapping a forearm around the Czar's neck. Halekulani gripped Baldie's abdomen, Giga holding back his hand as Major Minor held back his other hand. J, making a surprise appearence, joined the group, latching his hand to the Czar's chrome, giving us a thumbs-up.

A new power filled me, seeing all our old enemies now helping us, holding back the one man that sent us all through this trouble. Even those that I would have sworn would kill us the second they saw us again, all helping. And my friends behind me. I looked back, seeing them, and asked,

"You guys ready?" Bobobo placed a hand firmly on my shoulder, giving me a nod.

"This ones yours, kiddo."He said. I looked at all of them for confirmation. When they all gave a simultanious nod, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

For eighteen years I'd bore a burden. All the lives of the people I'd killed, they'd been weighting down on me. I never quite understood how to get the weight off my shoulders, to rid myself of the guilt and the pain. Now, as I turned to face Czar Baldie Bald the Fourth, I knew. I pulled out a needle, my aura twisting around me like angry flames. The climax of this journey was near, all the pain, the struggle, the laughs and the tears, everything we'd gone through was for this moment.

I was gonna make it count.

I ran, feet pushing back the ground behind me, memories flashing in my eyes. The people I killed. Meeting Bobobo. Meeting Softon. Meeting all my friends. That creepy pedofile guy with the goose on his head. Over.

"Super Fist of the Scorpion: Deadly End!"I screamed, pulling my fist back and slamming it into the crack in Baldie Bald's armor, seeing a purple light flash out of it. Baldie screamed, looking up as everyone quickly stepped back.

His scream echoes off the walls as he began to shake, the light breaking his armor in half, skating across the floor as a light engulfed Baldie Bald, growing and growing until we could no longer see him, flashing and growing twice its size in a second before slowly, slowly, slowly shrinking, moving and compacting down until it showed what was left of Czar Baldie Bald the Fourth.

A Hair Ball in the shape of an octopus, that screamed and quickly dissapeared in a poof of smoke. There was a moment of silence, everyone looking around at each other, as if trying to get confirmation that that actually happened. And, for the first time, and just for the hell of it, I started the cheering. I threw a fist into the air and screamed,

"Wooooo Yeah!"

"Yeah! Amy did it!"Beauty screamed, running over and latching onto me. I pulled her into the tightest hug I could muster, feeling others swarm around us, everyone cheering and crying and cheering some more and throwing their fists in the air and laughing and sighing and falling down and high-fiving eachother and just plain letting it show how happy and relieved we all were, Hair Hunter or not, that the Chrome Dome had fallen.

-That night-

The moon cast a white light over the dark hill, the long green grass billowing and moving like a wave, as I sat, looking out into the distance, the stadiums and ex-hair hunters behind us. We'd set up camp, not caring at the moment what was going to happen to us now that this was all over. But the question didn't need to be asked, because Bobobo knew the answer. He'd explained it to me in detail after everyone had fallen asleep.

At first, I didn't like it. But, as I mulled it over in my mind, it made sense. It was the most reasonable thing to do, when it came down to it.

"I take it Bobobo told you the plan."Softon's voice came, as the swirlly-headed man sat next to me, the soft grass barely making a sound.

"Yeah. It makes sense. For a change."I mused, picking up a blade of grass and looking at it.

"You think we'll miss everyone?"Softon asked, and I sighed.

"Yeah. But one year isn't too long of a time, we'll be back together before anyone knows it, stronger and braver."I explained, knowing deep down inside that this would probably kill me, being away from all of them.

"Bobobo had a point. Just because Czar Baldie Bald is defeated doesn't mean that there wont be someone stronger out there waiting for us, laying in the woodwork. Taking some time to train by ourselves is a good idea..."He trailed off and I smiled, feeling the soft blade of grass.

"You'll need to look after Beauty. She needs some time with her big brother."I mused, feeling Softon tense in shock beside me. I chuckled, looking out at the vast field in front of us, city lights glittering in the distance. "What? You thought I didn't notice? Please, everyone else can miss it, but I've been Beauty's surrogate sister for years now. I notice how you always seem to be near her, how you protect her whenever I can't. Our author might have failed to detail it, but I saw it. So, when you gonna tell her?"I asked, not needing the backstory just yet. He probably had his own reasons for leaving her.

"...Tomorrow, after we've all gone our seperate ways..."He took a pause, then added, "Thank you, for taking care of her all these years." I grinned softly and said,

"Hey, even though I didn't know she was your sister until recently, it was the least I could do. I don't think you understand quite how much you helped me that night, when you said you could be my friend. I might not be here now if it hadn't been for you. Thank you, Softon."

We sat in quiet after that, knowing that this was the last time we'd see each other for a year. We could try as hard as we wanted to make a year sound short, but when you'd become so attatched to these people, a year might as well be a century.

"Amy..."I looked over at Softon, and paused, face turning red. His face was close to mine, eyes looking right into mine, telling me something I already knew.

I took a moment, looking at Softon. Thinking. And feeling terrible, but true. I smiled and placed a hand on his face, saying,

"Thank you, Softon." Somehow, like always, he knew what I was saying. And for a moment I saw a sad acknowledgment in his eyes, and it hurt me to see him like that. But then he gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead and said,

"Don't mention it, kid."

He stood up and walked, back towards the campsite. I took a moment to myself, looking out at the road ahead of us. The road where we would go our seperate ways for awhile, to train, to learn, to grow. Our little gang of misfits, out in the world on our own for awhile. I had no doubt we could do it, but I feared for how it would make me feel, to be away from my friends. Taking one more steriotypical, angsty teenage moment to think of all the struggle and the memories I'd made along the way, I stood up, turning and walking back to the campsite.

I chuckled, seeing everyone laying in a circle around the fire, long gone out, with a tent covered in glitter and diamond, reading 'Don Patch' on the front. I lay down, right between Beauty and Bobobo, seeing Over just a ways away from me, Softon next to Beauty and Gasser next to Jelly on the other side of the firewood. I streached, one hand behind my head as I felt Beauty roll over, snuggling next to me. I smiled, and then felt a heavier weight on my other side, looking down to see Bobobo snuggling next to me, cat ears and a mouth on his head.

I sighed, chuckling as I reached one arm up, letting the blade of grass go and watching it flutter away into the night as I lay, closing my eyes and falling asleep amounst this crazy group of misfits, that I wouldn't trade for the world.

_End-

So, there you go folks, the tear-jerking, tissue-dirtying, ice-cream-munching ending to one of the most emotionally and mentally draining stories I've ever written ever. I have to say thank you for reading it and giving me your feedback. Trust me when I say that I read each and every one of your comments and took them to heart, and I love all of you with all my butt, cuz, you know, it's bigger than my heart, and man do I need a lot of space for all this love!

Bobobomuse: *crying*WHAAAAA! I'm gonna miss everything! Whaaaaaa!

Uh, Bobobo, you know it's not over yet, right?

Bobobomuse: *Immediatly stops crying* Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Outcast?

Do you even read my Author Notes?

Bobobomuse: Uhhh...no.

Sigh. Well, then you wouldn't know that there's a SECOND season of this, would you?

Bobobomuse: REALLY?!

Yes! I mean seriously, we don't even know who Amy chooses yet!

Bobobomuse: YES!

That's right, folks! Look for the next and Final instalment of this series, titled 'Fist of the Scorpion: The Final Adventure'! Please read it? It'll make me feel all special inside, and you get to know who Amy chooses! And you get to see Bobobo's siblings! And more plot twists! And much more nosehairs! And slight lesbian undertones...

Suzu and Remmuses: ...

...Okay! Look for it! Fist of the Scorpion: The Final Adventure, coming soon!


End file.
